A Story to Remember
by LoNe StAr in an OcEaN SkY
Summary: Revamping...Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Ohayoo Minna-san! This is StAr-chan here, bringing you yet another fanfic to warm your anime hearts. A DBZ/SM crossover, it stars one of my favorite couples, but you'll have to read it find out. It starts out with just SM but by the third chapter, it will be a full-blown crossover! *Grumbles* I hate this, but unfortunately I DON'T own ANY of the characters from DBZ or SM. They all belong to their respective owners who are making more money than I could ever hope to. Well that's my confession, so on to the fic! Oh yeah, Serena is 20 in this fic.  
  
A Story To Remember  
Prologue: A Decision Made  
  
"I suppose I'll always get a bad wrap in this. I didn't think of the consequences before I made my decision. But I was happy in the end. I think everyone was."   
  
  
  
  
Serena stood at the top of the Tokyo tower watching the sun set. Her mind was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Her mind seemed to concentrate on her friends, family, and her boyfriend, all of who were flashing through her thoughts.   
  
"Darien," she thought, "Mercury..Mars..Jupiter..Venus, how could you hurt me so badly?"   
  
The world seemed to be spinning out of control and there was apparently no way to stop ANY of it.  
  
  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
Four women in sailor fukus stood in a circle around a fifth female.  
  
"Sailor Moon, we just want to know for sure" asked the women in light blue.  
  
Serena spoke up, "You guys, come on, you know that I'm Inner!"  
  
"Yeah? Well lately you've been spending QUITE a lot of time with Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru." Mars spat out. "Or are we not good enough for you anymore Sailor Moon?"  
  
"NANI?!, you guys know that's not true. I just think that we should all spend more time together..After all, we are supposed to be a team.:  
  
"Some team." Jupiter mumbled.  
  
"Well Sailor Moon, if you haven't noticed, the Outers aren't exactly buddy-buddy with us. You can be "friends" with them, you're the princess, us? , We're just dismissed as the "weakest" of the sailor "team."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at her friends trying to find ANY sympathy for her actions.   
  
" I'm just trying to be nice and you're getting all angry over that?"  
  
Mercury placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "Sailor Moon, we just don't want you to leave us. We've been together for a long time, and fought hard together. If you seriously don't want to be an Inner.."  
  
"What are you talking about? "Sailor Moon asked in confusion. "You're not listening to me!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, we're asking a simple question." Venus said matter-of-factly.  
  
Mars leaned close to her, "Sailor Moon, are you an Inner or an Outer? Are you with us or with them?"  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the faces around her.   
  
'How can they ask me that? I'm always going to be an Inner, why are they so worried?   
  
She took a deep breath and said, "You guys I can't, and won't answer that. We are supposed to be a team and you're all my friends INCLUDING the Outer senshi-tachi. They Outers have helped us in a lot of battles. The Death Busters, Galaxia, I won't choose between my friends, I refuse to."  
  
That obviously wasn't the answer they had been expecting. Mars took a few steps back from her former friend. Then, unexpectedly, she lashed out and slapped Sailor Moon hard with a force that sent her flying back. The other Senshi gasped in shock.  
  
"Mars what the Hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Mars you baka!"  
  
"Mars don't hurt her!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!?"  
  
Sailor Mars' eyes held no pity for what she had done. As Sailor Moon held her burning cheek she spoke with anger apparent in her voice,  
  
"If you want to be an Outer FINE Sailor Moon, go right ahead. We don't need you anymore." She turned away and stormed off into the night.  
  
"Sailor Moon. Serena, Mars is just angry she doesn't, I mean she's..."  
Mercury fumbled for words.  
  
Serena smiled at the remaining scouts, "Bye." She said before disappearing into the night.  
  
Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter stood silently, unsure of what to do when suddenly Venus cried out "Sailor Moon wait!"   
  
...But she was long gone.  
  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena wiped a tear away as she thought of the aftermath of those night's events. She had run home afterward, ripping off her Eternal locket. Walking shakily back to her apartment, she had thrown her shoes carelessly on top of her books, scattering them everywhere. She had lain in bed for two hours holding her-self beneath the covers. She hadn't cried, not one single tear. She smiled sardonically at the memory as she wiped another tear away. '  
  
I thought I had cried all my tears when my family was killed.'   
  
The thought of her dear parents and little brother, killed so brutally in a battle with a youma lead her back to another painful memory.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
  
  
  
  
Shivering violently despite the warm down comforter she was wrapped in, she picked up the phone and called Darien.   
  
"Hi Darien, it's me Serena I wanted to talk to you about.."  
  
"You have a lot of nerve calling me Serena Tsukino, especially after what you did!" Darien shot out.  
  
"Nani? What *I* did? Darien I don't understand what you're saying?"  
  
"Serena, I talked to the others and Raye said that you don't want to be an Inner anymore! What's wrong with you Serena..or did the Outers put you up to this?"  
  
"Darien! What? No! I mean, Darien that's not what happened, I AM an Inner I just..I can't.." Serena felt sick, 'What's happening, why won't he listen?'  
  
"Forget it Serena, you're disgusting. Acting all sweet and innocent when  
You were really just using the Inners, and ME too! I've had it with you! We're OVER!" With that, Darien slammed the down.  
  
*CLICK*, the phone went dead in Serena's hand, and as it did Serena felt something die inside of her too. Princess Serenity.  
  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
  
Serena walked back inside Tokyo tower. She walked slowly toward the park where she had told Sailor Pluto to meet her.   
  
'I hope I won't regret this..'   
  
Pluto appeared in front of her, her solemn silence giving an air of wisdom and age.   
  
"Pluto.." Her words died in her throat.  
  
"Princess, I know. We must go quickly."  
  
"Arigatou for helping Pluto." Serena said in a small voice.  
  
"Do you have your henshin?"  
  
"Hai, it's in my pocket."  
  
"Good." Pluto looked around, making sure no one was in sight. She held  
The Garnet Staff high above her head.   
  
'Please let this go well.' Pluto thought, silently praying to Chronos for his power and wisdom. She felt the power of Pluto enter her staff and center in the talisman on top, The Garnet Orb. Serena held her breath and relaxed. Pluto took one last look at her beautiful princess before bringing her staff down hard, a fatal blow for the sake of her princess.  
  
  
  
  
Well, here it begins, the beginning of the complete edition of A STORY TO REMEMBER! R/R! 


	2. Chapter 1: Fate Is So Beautiful, Explana...

Ohayoo Minna-san! Wow, I was so amazed when I saw how many people had reviewed my fic! I've only started writing and it seems that you guys like my fanfiction already! Anyway, I know it seems like I have NO idea where I'm going with this fic, or hate it seems kind of weird..BUT all questions will be answered in time. This chapter has some happiness in it FINALLY so our lil bunny will be ok..for now...I'm using the NA (duh, you'd know that if you read the first chapter) but I'm mixing in Japanese too. Ok I think that's it...oh I don't own DBZ or SM blah, blah, blah. If I did, which I DON'T, I would be swimming naked in piles of money..WELL...maybe NOT...but you can hope right? Ok, Ok the fic:  
  
A Story To Remember  
Chapter 1: Fate Is So Beautiful, Explanations  
  
  
  
  
"Eranda subete wo shinjiru koto ga Asu wo kaeteku chikara ne  
-Believing in everything that I have chosen is the power to change tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
Pluto stood straight and tall as she watched her princess for any signs of waking, her mind twisted as she thought of the many consequences of her actions.   
  
' The other Outers would understand...PROVIDED that she told them what happened with the Inners and Darien...' Pluto started slightly, 'I didn't think of the Inners...when they find out, they'll waste no time in figuring out a way to find and bring her back.'   
  
She glanced at her 20-yr old princess. She didn't doubt that Serena could take care of her self; she had proved that in the past in battles with Galaxia and The Deathbusters.   
  
'In her currant state though' Pluto thought 'she might not be able to deal with the Inners, much less Darien/Tuxedo Mask.'  
  
A soft sigh escaped Serena's lips as she sat up, groggily leaning against a tree. "Pluto, Where are we?"  
  
Pluto stared solemnly at her young charge, ready to give her the story.   
  
"Princess, we are on Earth but, in a way, we aren't. You tell me Princess, how is that possible?" Lowering her-self to a sitting position, Pluto settled her soft gaze on Serena, waiting for her answer.  
  
Serena looked around. She wasn't sure, but it looked like she was in a forest, her vision was very blurry though.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"Huh? Nani?"  
  
"Do you know the answer or not?"  
  
"I think so," Serena replied. "We're on Earth but in a way we aren't because..." She paused to think, "We're in a different dimension?"  
  
"Exactly, your problem solving skills are improving Princess."  
  
"Arigatou, but demo Pluto, call me Serena."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Serena smiled sardonically, "Fine. Alright, well Pluto I wanted this, so how about filling me in a little bit?"  
  
"We are on a planet called Third Earth. (AN: Don't EVEN ask cause I don't know either) I, to put it in terms you would understand, killed you so that you could be reborn here. I altered things a bit though to keep you the same age. This planet is very much like ours; however there are some differences.  
  
Serena listened in shock 'Pluto killed me..Kami-sama! Wait a sec...what..differences?" She looked at Pluto in confusion, "Like what?"  
  
Pluto continued, strangely eager to return to the Time Gate.   
  
"On this planet I have identified at least two very strong species besides human, although I haven't confirmed what they are just yet, they aren't really negative. The only thing I'm concerned about is the record of VERY strong negative forces occurring in this dimension and on this planet. You have your henshin though, so it shouldn't be a problem, I hope."  
  
'Oh great!' Serena thought, 'it looks like I'll still be Sailor Moon after all' She smiled just faintly, being Sailor Moon gave her a chance to express her true side. 'Maybe this isn't necessarily a BAD thing'  
  
"Princess, are you listening?"  
  
"Oh!" Serena gasped, embarrasses at being caught drifting in front of the oldest senshi. "Gomen nasai, I was thinking."  
  
Pluto smiled slightly and continued; "I was saying that I will have to go back to the gates now."  
  
"NANI?!, Pluto, don't leave me please!"  
  
"Princess, you know that I have obligations as the guardian of the Gates of Time."  
  
Serena suddenly felt weak and alone, "I know Pluto, and I'm just scared I guess. I don't want to be alone again."  
  
Pluto stood up, " Princess you must be strong, there will be consequences to our actions and I must locate and consider the extent of them all. Princess..." Pluto gently pulled Serena up as she talked, switching her Garnet Staff to her other hand. "I want you to be happy. I enrolled you in a private school that is sponsored by Capsule Corporation, a large company that leads the world in scientific exploration and development. It's a school for gifted girls from around the world."   
  
(AN: I know it sounds A LOT like Mugen Gakuen, but this is the DBZ world and I have to send Serena SOMEWHERE. You wouldn't want her out in the streets now WOULD you?) "This is he address and your dorm number," Pluto continued "There are even very young girls attending too"  
  
'Young girls?' Serena thought " OH MY GOD, RINI!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I leave you here???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe  
  
  
  
  
  
But I won't because I liked your reviews Minna-san! Arigatou  
  
  
"Gomen Serena I must go."  
  
"IIE, Pluto WAIT!!!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Serena's mind strayed to the young girl that would be her future daughter, with, her mind warped in pain...Darien... 'Oh Rini, gomen nasai.' She felt her-self sliding back into her old depression, when she started to remember parts of private conversations she had had with her daughter.  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Serena, what are you talking about?," Rini said "I would never want you to be unhappy."  
  
"When you feel sad, I feel sad."  
  
"Do you love Darien or not?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to be with someone you didn't care about."  
  
"Don't be a baka Serena!"  
  
"I love you Serena."  
  
"I love you mommy."  
  
"I love you......"  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Tears coursed down Serena's face for the first time in years.   
  
'Rini did understand what I felt, she knew I didn't TRULY want to marry Darien in the future (AN: HAHAHAHAHA) It seemed that in the end, her future daughter had known Serena better than Serena had known her-self.   
  
'Good-bye Molly/Naru-chan. You too Melvin/Gurio-kun, even if you were a total dweeb when we went to Juuban. Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru I will miss you all, fight hard and stay together. Thank you Setsuna' (AN: I know the NA is Trista, but I think Setsuna sounds a lil better, I may use Trista in later chapters though) She thought glancing at the woman near her. 'Rini, Doomo arigatou gonzaimasu for helping me with my feeling for Darien, even if you never know it and Darien....you're a good friend and I'll miss you as well...sometimes... (AN: He can go straight to Hell for all I care *dodges flying debris from Darien/Mamoru fans*)..And my dear family, I will always love you, now I can start over'  
  
"Princess are you alright?" Pluto asked staring in shock at her crying princess.  
  
Serena stood and brushed her-self off, wiping away tears as she went. "I'm fine, don't worry." She looked at the paper Pluto had given her, 'so I'm going to CC Private School huh?'   
  
She smiled brightly for the first time her sadness wasn't weighing her down and she was ready to face her fate. "I'll see you around then Pluto, Ok?"  
  
"I'm never going to leave you Serena." She said as a gentle garnet light enveloped her.  
  
"Hey Pluto!" Serena called out as the senshi disappeared, she smiled to her-self, 'you didn't call me princess."  
  
  
Kono unmei wa utsukushiku  
  
Watashi no namido o kagayakaseru kara  
  
Donna omoide ga hikitomete mo  
  
Mou nido to furimukanai sonna ki ga shita  
  
-Unmei wa Utsukushiku, Fate Is So Beautiful  
  
  
  
  
That was chapter 1, R/R 


	3. Chapter 2: Sailor Senshi Face Off, Where...

As Promised, here is the third chapter of my DBZ/SM crossover.  
A Story To Remember  
Chapter 2: Sailor Senshi Face Off, Where Is Serena?  
  
  
  
  
Amara Ten'ou had never been so angry in her life. Her rage was directed at the Inner senshi, Darien, and Setsuna. All the Outers had gathered in Amara and Michelle's mansion to discuss the rising problem of the Inners (and Darien) and the whereabouts of their leader, Serena Tsukino. Then, much to their surprise, Setsuna had told them exactly where Serena was.   
  
"Setsuna, I can't believe you did that." Michelle said softly, wrapping her arms around the equally stunned Hotaru.  
  
"I know." Setsuna said, "I shouldn't have just agreed with her, but you should have seen her. Serena looked so broken, and sad, like she had nothing left to live for. I had to."  
  
"The consequences will be great." Hotaru said thoughtfully, "and the extent unknown."  
  
"That is true, but I don't think it will affect our time line too greatly." Setsuna said, "nothing negative anyway."  
  
"That STILL doesn't make what you did right!" Amara shouted, "She is in another dimension, unprotected and alone. She doesn't know anyone there. She has nowhere to go and nobody to turn to.."  
  
"She is happy." Setsuna said resolutely, "The Inners and Darien REALLY hurt her. I made sure she would be taken care of, and that she has someplace to go."   
  
Amara looked about ready to kill her when Michelle got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Amara", She said gently, "I think Setsuna is right, from what she said about Darien and the other senshi, I think it is them that we should be worried about and not our young princess."  
  
Nodding solemnly Hotaru said, "If Serena is truly happy in the other dimension, we should accept that."   
  
Amara sighed, defeated.  
  
"The Inners will bring her back though, they'll figure out a way."  
  
"Then we'll have to stop them won't we?" Michelle said slyly.  
  
"Michelle!" Amara said in mock astonishment, "Are you suggesting we...do away with the Inners?" she said, her eyes sparkling. Hotaru giggled, and Setsuna couldn't help but smile.  
  
"No one is going to kill anyone." Michelle said, "But I do think it is important that we find out what the inners are doing now that Serena is gone."  
  
"I will go check on Serena and see how she's doing, you can go on without me." In a flash of garnet she was gone, leaving the other Outers to their business.  
  
  
  
  
Raye's Temple  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Serena's gone." Ami said sadly.  
  
"I can't believe what we did." Mina said, just as miserably. None of the Inners had seen Serena since the night she ran away from them. She wasn't in school (AN: Serena will go to college in the DBZ world but I'm making the school decidedly..Different) and a check from Lita had confirmed that she wasn't in her apartment. It was as though Serena had disappeared not just out of Tokyo, but also seemingly off the planet.  
  
"I upgraded my supercomputer so that I could scan the planet for her energy signature but no match was found. She's definitely not on this planet anymore." Ami said.  
  
"Where could she be?" Lita wondered aloud.  
  
"It's my fault." Their gazes swept to the raven-haired girl sitting on the bed. Raye wrapped her-self into a ball. "I pushed her and now she's gone for good."  
  
"Now Raye." Mina said comfortingly, " It's only been a two days, she can't be gone for GOOD, Ami can try again. Besides, she knows we need her."  
  
"Mina's right." Lita said, trying to console the young woman.  
  
"Does she?" Raye asked dejectedly, "We treated her like shit, asking her if she was still an Inner like that. We all know she's loyal and would never abandon us. We didn't trust her and now she's gone."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
Five pairs of eyes looked up in startled, confusion. Standing in the doorway was Hotaru, Michelle, and a VERY angry Amara.  
  
  
  
  
DBZ DIMENSION  
  
  
  
  
Serena stood nervously in front of the door to the director's office. It had taken her two days just to get to the school that Pluto had enrolled her in, mostly because she was hungry and tired from her ordeal (AN: Hey, being killed and reborn then told you  
were in another dimension to stay can take a lot out of you.) She had stopped at a hotel about 5 mi. from the school to eat and sleep. It also had something to do with the fact that she had almost no money. Finally finding the school she had been told to go see the director, Bulma Briefs. (AN: Bulma is NOT a teacher, she just OWNS the school, keep reading!) Now here she was.  
  
'Serena, your 20 yrs old, you shouldn't be nervous, your acting like a 14 yr old.' Sighing she leaned against the door, only to fall in the room as the door opened.  
  
"OH! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."  
  
Serena looked found her-self being pulled up by a young woman. She looked near Serena's age say 23+. She had blue hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white lab coat.  
  
"I'm the one that should be sorry, I shouldn't have been leaning on the door."  
  
Giving her a puzzled look, the woman said, "Aren't you Serena Tsukino?"  
  
"Yes I am, but how did you know?"  
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh God." Serena mumbled 'great I just made a total fool out of my self, in front of the director.'   
  
Bulma smiled at her and lead her into the room. The two women sat down, but Bulma pulled her chair closer so that she was sitting face to face with Serena.  
  
"So, don't I get a schedule or something Ms. Briefs?"  
  
"Please Serena, call me Bulma, and this isn't that kind of college."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Serena, because my family owns Capsule Corp. I am entitled to a lot of opportunities in this world. Also due to the amount of money that Capsule Corp. has. But one day I began thinking of other girls and women in the world. Many are gifted in various aspects, but don't have the opportunities to develop their skills or use their talents in the world. That's why I established this school, for gifted women and girls to cultivate their talents and get funds to use their abilities in the "real" world." (AN: Give the woman a Nobel Peace Prize, how sweet *sniff sniff*)  
  
"Wow!" Serena exclaimed, "That's really nice, you must have helped a lot of women!"  
  
Bulma smiled at the younger female's interest. "I hope to help you too. In this college you choose what you want to do based on your talent, academic, physical, artistic or even mixes of all three. You choose what you want." Serena started asking questions and soon found her-self deep in conversation with Bulma. The two hit it off like they had known each other for years, talking on all subjects.  
  
'I don't believe it' Serena thought ' I feel so good inside, I haven't felt this close to anyone in a long time.'  
  
"I'll take you to your dorm Serena."  
  
"Ok." They walked out of the office and outside. The school spanned over a LARGE amount of land and people walked all over the campus grounds. Serena noticed a girl that looked about Rini's age. Then, she turned and spied a woman about 50 or so. Accents and languages mixed in a musical crescendo of light.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"Where do these students come from?"  
  
"Students are accepted from all around the world Serena, that's why you hear so many languages."  
  
"Wow!" Never had she seen so many people from different countries in one place.   
  
'It's like the whole world goes to this school..' she thought. They walked inside another building that was very quiet. They strode through another corridor passing door after door.  
  
" This is your dorm room Serena. You'll be sharing it with two other girls." Bulma turned to Serena and hugged her. "Have fun Serena." She handed her a list of classes and their times, and a key to her dorm, before she turned and walked away.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Breathing in deeply, Serena took hold of the brass door handles and pulled open the door. She walked in and gasped at her dorm.   
  
'This room is bigger than my whole apartment'   
  
Indeed the room was expensively furnished. There were, three desks, three bureaus, 1 1/2 bathrooms, and three beds. The wood floor was covered in an expensive Persian rug and the room was painted a light blue color.   
  
'Damn' she thought 'Bulma must be VERY rich to able to afford things like this in each dorm' (AN: Damn straight!)  
  
"Umm, Hello?" Serena walked in and looked at the girl that had spoken. She smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino,"  
  
"Well, well, well. A new student. Hi Serena, I'm Mirai Noriyuki." Serena glanced at her roommate, sizing her up.   
  
Mirai had short, brown hair that came to past her neck. Her eye's were a deep, dark brown color as well, almost black. She was wearing blue jeans and a black sweater and had, unexpectedly, no shoes on. She pointed to the bed next to her bureau, "That's your bed Serena, welcome to my penthouse."  
  
Serena couldn't help but laugh at the laid back air in which Mirai spoke.   
  
'Perhaps this won't be so bad.' She thought. Sitting on her new bed she suddenly thought of something else, 'I have nothing else to wear...uh oh...'  
  
"Don't worry about clothes, we'll go shopping when she gets back."  
  
"When who gets back?" Serena asked confused. All of a sudden the door was thrown open and another girl ran in, dropping books on the bed opposite Serena's.  
  
"Hey we have a new roommate!" the girl exclaimed laughing slightly. She had a rich, heavy accent that seemed to brighten the room.   
  
"I'm Madison Lafayette." Sitting down her bed she continued, "I'm from France." Madison had jet, black hair that fell straight down, to her middle back. She had navy blue eyes that sparkled with mirth and happiness that was infectious. She wore white shoes, blue jeans, and a white corset top. (AN: sp?)  
  
Mirai rolled her eyes at Serena, "This is Serena Tsukino, from.."  
  
"I'm from Japan." Serena said.  
  
"Really? So is Mirai." Madison commented.  
  
"Yeah." Mirai said jadedly as she pulled on black boots. "We have to take Sere-Chan here shopping, she doesn't have anything else to wear. The next group of classes doesn't start for a while so we can go now."  
  
"Now!?" Serena exclaimed  
  
"YEAH! Okay then, mes amis, LET'S SHOP!"  
  
Serena gasped as both Mirai and Madison grabbed her and pushed her out the door. Laughing at her confusion, they pulled her out of the building and out onto the campus grounds.  
  
'I guess this is isn't so bad.' She waved at Bulma, as her new friends pushed her past the office and out into city.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 


	4. Chapter 3: A New Love?

A Story To Remember  
Chapter 3: A New Love?  
  
  
  
  
Serena lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She had spent the rest of the day shopping with Madison and Mirai, both convinced that you could never have TOO big of a wardrobe. It seemed that her new life was fantastic, but she couldn't help but miss her sailor senshi, who had been her best friends since she was 14. After the three roommates had gotten back from the mall, Serena had taken steps to learn more about them and had taken time to look at her dorm room more carefully. Rolling over she thought to that afternoons events.  
  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
  
Laughing, Serena, Mirai, and Madison stepped into their dorm room, each woman holding 7+ bags of clothes, jewelry, cosmetics, and movies.  
  
"God!" Serena exclaimed, "We must have spent at least $300 on all this!"  
  
"More!" Madison replied setting her bags down on her bed and sifting through them.   
  
Mirai sat down on her bed, folding her legs Indian style; she too began searching through her bags. She smiled at her friends, and then crossly reminded them that most of the money had been hers.  
  
"Madison, you owe me big for this one." She said, glaring at the dark-haired girl, "I'm like, broke now."  
  
Looking at Serena, Madison said in a quiet voice,   
  
"She always says that after we go shopping, but she forgets when she gets to  
show off her new stuff."   
  
Serena giggled, feeling like a teenager again, living in a perpetual slumber party filled with laughter and illumination.  
  
"Thanks for taking me shopping." Serena said, smiling at her new friends. Madison hugged her, while Mirai dismissed the gratitude with a wave of her hand. It was almost 11:00 PM and they were all very tired.  
  
"Shit." Mirai mumbled, "We missed all our classes."  
  
Madison gasped, "Mon Dieu! You're right!" She grumbled something in French, before grabbing her nightclothes. "We'll just have to make it up then won't we?"  
  
"Great," Serena said, "It's my first day, and I miss all my classes." She moaned at the thought of doing double work the next day.  
  
"Don't worry." Mirai said casually, "You haven't even picked the classes you want to take, you'll be fine."   
  
She threw off her sweater and jeans and pulled on her nightshirt and shorts.   
  
"You should go to sleep Serena, they'll wake you up VERY early to go choose your classes before they start."  
  
"Great, just what I want to do.." She dropped her shopping bags on the floor and shoved things haphazardly into her bureau. Grabbing the nightgown she had chosen for her self, she took of her clothes and pulled it on over her head.   
  
"You know, for adults, we act pretty immature." She said smiling.  
  
"Adults?" Mirai asked, "I'm 22, *I* can drink."  
  
"Hey, so can I!" Madison called out from the bathroom; she stepped out holding a brush in her hand. "But I don't, neither does Mirai."   
  
Serena stuck her tongue out at them, only to be lobbed in the head with a pillow by Mirai.  
  
"Who's being immature now Sere-chan?" She said with a laugh.   
  
She threw another pillow at Serena and Serena threw it back hitting Mirai in the face, knocking her backwards. Before long Madison had joined in, throwing and dodging pillows in an all out war.  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
  
It was 12:00 AM then and Mirai was asleep. Sprawled across her bed. Serena sat with her back to Madison on her bed, while she brushed her long, blonde hair.  
  
"Madison, do you know what Mirai's name means?"  
  
"Serena." Madison said with a slow smile, "I don't exactly speak Japanese, I'm from France remember?"   
  
She tapped Serena's head gently with her brush. Her accented words filled with amusement.  
  
"I was just wondering if you did." Serena said quietly, "Mirai means future in Japanese, I was wondering, you know, why she was named that way. She seems so..distant in some ways, I dunno."   
  
Madison stopped brushing, and Serena turned around to face her.  
  
"Mirai can seem that way at times. She doesn't trust too many people. She was hurt a lot in her past and she came to this school not only to learn, but for a chance to escape."  
  
"I know how that feels." Serena said sadly her mind drifting to her sailors, and Darien.  
  
Nodding slowly Madison continued, "I can tell she really likes you though, you're like a little sister to her."  
  
"She barely knows me though." Serena said.  
  
"You don't have to KNOW someone's past to like them in the future. I don't know why Mirai was given her name, but she has always watched out for me in this country...in this school, and she would do the same for you too Serena."   
  
Serena looked turned back around, and Madison continued to brush. She glanced at Mirai, thinking on what Madison had told her. She looked up and around at the walls and noticed they were covered in paintings. Landscapes, portraits, abstract etc paintings decorated the walls.  
  
"Where'd you get all these paintings?" Serena asked.  
  
Smiling proudly Madison had answered, "I did them myself."  
  
"YOU?!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm here. I'm taking classes in art. My parents didn't have the money to send me to a professional art school, so when I was accepted here for free, I agreed. They have good teachers here and I enjoy my classes."  
  
"Wow." Serena breathed, awed by the talent her friend had, "You remind me so much of Michelle." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Who?" Madison asked.  
  
"Just someone I used to know." She wiped away her tears, before turning around and getting off Madison's bed. "I'm going to sleep now Madison Ok."  
  
"Sure. Good night Serena. Madison pulled her covers up to her chin and closed her eyes, just to fall asleep minutes later.  
  
"Same to you Madison."  
  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
  
Serena glanced at her two roommates, both were sound asleep. She just couldn't close her eyes though. Her mind was on Darien, the man she THOUGHT she had loved. The more she thought about it, the more she felt she despised him. She loved Rini, that was true, but it seemed that her affection for Darien had really been that of friendship.   
  
'I wonder then, is there another for me? Will I find love in this universe?'   
  
Sighing Serena suddenly felt very tired. Lying back on her soft bed, she closed her eyes, and buried herself in her pillow.  
  
  
  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
  
  
  
'Where am I?' She thought to herself.   
  
Everything looked blurry and indistinct. She was in some type of woodland.  
  
'Why am I always in the woods?'   
  
Her long hair was down and flowed to the ground. She was still in her nightgown. She felt something wet land on her face and looking up she sighed as it began to snow. The small flakes touched her skin, making her shiver. Looking around, she made sure no one was watching her. As the snow collected on the ground, she began to dance. She swirled around and around, slowly letting her hand touch and sweep through the increasing snowfall. She stopped and laughed at her self.   
  
'This is a strange dream.'   
  
She shook the snow out of her hair, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling and dancing with happiness. She stopped suddenly, sensing someone.   
  
'What is this strange energy I sense? It's so intense.'   
  
She was oddly unafraid though. Walking closer to the shadows at the edge of the forest she saw someone. He was obviously a male from his stature, and looked very strong and muscular. He stood, arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face.  
  
'He looks so angry, so inhuman. I should leave before he sees me.'   
  
But she kept walking closer and closer to him. She stepped closer to him, a smile crossing her delicate features.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
Smirking at her, he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Serena." He whispered.  
  
She gasped at his closeness   
  
'how does he know my name.'   
  
She started to ask him who he was again when he kissed her softly on the mouth. She tried to pull away from him, but he held her tightly. He pulled away and she stared into his eyes. They were a mysterious, coal black that held obscurity and arrogance. Running her hands through his spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity, she hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She breathed in his spicy scent and sighed deeply. He kissed her again, but this time deeper, hungrier, asking for something that neither knew. Resisting the urge to moan, Serena relaxed against him, never wanting to let go. Kissing lower, he bit her neck softly, she gasped in pleasure. She pulled away again.  
  
"Who are you?" she murmured.  
  
"Serena, My name is.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My name is Vege."  
  
  
  
  
End Dream Sequence  
6:47 AM  
  
  
  
  
"SERENA YOU BAKA, GET UP!!" Mirai screamed.  
  
"Huh? Nani? Go away." Serena mumbled closing her eyes again.  
  
"Kami-sama." Mirai sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Mirai, I got it." Madison said, handing a pitcher of ICE-cold water to her.  
  
"Fine Serena, you don't want to get up? Lets see how fast you run when you're FREEZING COLD!" With that, she dumped the water right over Serena's ENTIER body.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Satisfied, Madison and Mirai watched Serena dash for the bathroom hopping, and dancing about.   
  
"AHHHHH, COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD. I'm FREEEZING."  
  
"We wouldn't have done that if you had gotten up when you were supposed to!" Madison said in her French accent.  
  
In one hand she held a case that was filled with brushes, pencils and her other art supplies. And in the other, she held one of her MANY sketch books. She wore a knee length black skirt and a black spaghetti strap shirt. On her head was a black beret tipped at an angle. Mirai had a navy blue windbreaker set on that had one silver stripe running down it and was holding a black sports bag.  
  
"Serena no baka, hurry up so that we can go." Mirai said impatiently, hearing the water running in the shower.   
  
She ran out in a towel, too stressed to think of her dream. Throwing on a pink sweater shirt, and blue jeans from what she had bought yesterday, she put her hair up in her usual odangos chaotically while grabbing some white shoes.  
  
"OK." She said trying to breathe, "Lets go."   
  
The group left their dorm along with other girls and women, getting ready to start yet another day. Mirai told her where the place she would choose her classes and have them recorded in her file was, 6 halls away.  
  
"Good Luck!" Madison called before following a rush of girls to her art class.  
  
Mirai pulled Serena close to her and whispered in her ear, "Pretty spicy dream you were having Serena. I wanna know all about it tonight."  
  
Serena blushed furiously, fumbling for an excuse, "Mirai I....I mean..."  
  
"Ja ne Sere-chan!" Mirai called out, dashing through the rush of girls and women to get to her training. Serena stood there for a moment before remembering where she had to go.  
  
"Kuso!" She screeched and turned to start her 6-hall sprint to the office, her long blonde hair flying out behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There you go, chapter 3 


	5. Chapter 4: Interlude Mirai To Pluto

Here's chapter 4 Minna-san!  
  
A Story To Remember  
Chapter 4: Interlude. Mirai To Pluto  
  
  
  
  
"The future was hers to see, but it came with a horrible price."  
  
  
  
  
  
My name is Mirai Noriyuki. I am 22 yrs old. I live at CC private school, and attend the college as well. I wasn't always Mirai though. I can remember a time when I was someone else. My parents named me Tetsuya...until they were taken away. I had an older brother, a twin, named Tetsuro...until he was killed. That doesn't matter. The important thing to know is that I KNEW it would happen before it DID happen. Sound weird? It goes on. Ever since I was young, I was able to see the future...Not ALL of it. Just some of it. Enough to know when my mother was going to drop the vase on the floor, or that my brother would get a 56% on his next quiz. As I got older, my power increased and I began to see the futures of other people besides my family and myself. I remember talking to my mother about it when I was 6. She told me I shouldn't play games like that with her. My father, however, started calling me Mirai all the time. Followed by my brother, then my friends, and finally, my mother. My name was soon after legally changed to Mirai. It was only when I was 12 that things started to get really bad. I started to see images of terrifying things. They were the futures of my friends, my family, sometimes of people I didn't even know....Then one day, when my brother and I were about 17...My parents changed. Just like that. They called me evil and malicious. Telling me I was bringing bad luck to them and the people around me. My brother always stood up for me, often taking blows meant for me. Once, they hit him too hard. We were all upstairs, arguing as usual. And, as usual, my brother was protecting me. My father and mother lashed out at the same time, and my brother took the hit. But it was too brutal. He wobbled slightly before falling down the stairs. I recall the sound. These horrible thumping sounds as he went tumbling down the stairs and a soft "THWACK", when he hit the hard floor of the bottom. I remember the thought that whispered in my mind as my mother started screaming.  
  
'He's gonna die Mirai. You know it. He's broken his neck and now he's gonna die.'  
  
I looked from my mother than back to Tetsuro . At my father, on the phone calling the medics. I stared at my beloved brother as my mother cried and screamed beside him. The blue bruise on his face from the blow my parents dealt him. His legs and arms sprawled out around him. Blood poured from his mouth, gushing from his warm, blue lips. His eyes were glazed and his neck was twisted sickeningly. I knew then that my premonition was right. He was dead. And then, as I gazed at his gyrated form, I smiled vaguely as my mother looked up at me...Horror written on her tear-stained face.  
  
My parents were admitted to a mental hospital shortly after that. The death of my brother had destroyed them and I, now 18, was living on my own. My premonitions and feelings about the future grew and grew until I knew what I would wear Monday of the next week, or I knew what some guy would be wearing on a Tuesday 2 yrs into the impending. But I also knew when someone would die. Never the EXACT date, but I always got a feeling whenever I passed someone whether they would die soon or not. Sounds scary doesn't it? When I turned 21 met Madison Lafayette. She was 20 at the time and the prettiest girl I had ever seen. I met her at an art gallery in Italy. She was traveling alone, and as we talked it turned out she was having family problems of her own.  
  
  
'She won't die for a long time.' I thought as I watched her.   
  
She was full of life and had a wonderful accent. After inquiring, I discovered she was from France, hence her accent. We became friends quickly and when we both attended CC private school, Madison for art, and myself for track, I knew we would be together for a long time. Then I met Pluto.  
  
Guardian of the Time Gates was what she told me. Madison was asleep when we met though. She knew of my powers, and the feelings I got from people. It was from her that I discovered that I would be a part of something that would affect two worlds. My own, and hers. Pluto told me of the Silver Millennium, using her Garnet Orb to project the past. She told me of Princess Serenity and the Sailor Soldiers. She gave me the power to sense negative forces and told me that very soon, they would be in my world looking for the Lady of the Cosmos. I wanted to ask her more, ask her what I could possibly do to help. Pluto told me simply to wait for Serena. Of course I forgot about her in time, school taking up most of my time. But you can imagine how surprised I was when a 20 yr old woman named Serena appeared at my dorm with Bulma Briefs. For a while I tried to deny it, but Serena has been at CC college for almost 3 months, and the more I'm around her, the more I'm convinced that she is the one Pluto told me to wait for, the Lady of the Cosmos. I can also feel that she isn't human. From what Pluto told me in her other visits, Serena will dispel the evil forces from my world when they come. Serena along with others. I have been waiting on my feelings now, and I have begun to sense something strange approaching my planet. Something wicked. So now, I must confront Serena. Ask her to tell me EVERYTHING about herself. And find Pluto too. Why is this weight on my shoulders? Why do I have to be the one to locate the soldiers to fight for this planet? Why can't I tell Madison? Why can't I just be normal?  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 


	6. Chapter 5: Madison

A Story To Remember  
Chapter 5: Madison  
  
"She's so sad sometimes, it hurts to watch her."  
  
  
  
  
Madison watched as her friend Mirai stared out the window. She had been sitting in the same position for over an hour. Madison was very worried about both her Japanese friends. Serena spent a lot of her time on her own, telling Madison and Mirai that she was having weird dreams that she needed to figure out. Not that Mirai listened to Serena much. She was always on her own too. Often skipping her classes or coming in late looking tired and worried. She couldn't get a straight answer from either of them. Madison was mostly worried about Mirai though. The two young women had been friends since they had met in Italy and even now their bond was as strong as ever. Their bond of friendship had been extended to Serena as well, all of them sharing everything, from grades to hairbrushes.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk Mirai, okay?"  
  
"Mhmmm." She mumbled.  
  
Madison sighed and walked out the door. She walked out of the campus and out the gates of the school to the city that surrounded the college Madison made her way to the park, breathing in the clear-cut scent of pine and cut grass. Sitting on a bench, Madison she pulled her coat tighter around her body and thought of her home in France.  
  
  
  
  
Madison's Life  
  
  
  
  
Madison was originally born in Nice, but her parents had moved to Paris when she was 2. She was a natural born artist but her parents didn't have the money to send her to a professional art school. Her parents owned a café and she worked there, although unhappy, lundi through samedi. Though her parent's café was wonderful, Madison still wanted to pursue her dreams as an artist. She painted in her room, on her free day, dimanche, and sold her paintings to make money for her family.  
  
Madison's thoughts were interrupted as a single orange-brown leaf fell into her lap. She smiled and pulled a small notepad and a pencil out of her pocket.   
  
"A beautiful leaf." She said to herself and sketched a small leaf on the notepad.   
  
Laughing faintly at herself her face suddenly darkened as she remembered her final days in France.  
  
  
  
  
Madison's Life Continued!  
  
  
  
  
The arguments she had with her parents were becoming more and more forceful. Madison had gotten a scholarship to an art school and her parents had POLITELY refused, saying they couldn't let her go. She had been more than a little angry with her parents. Her fury raged inside of her until her body shook with contained sobs of ferocity. She had left that night. Running and running from the parents that simply could not understand her. The remaining money that she had for selling her paintings (AN: A LOT!) Madison used to get to Italy. Once there, however she couldn't help but stop in an art gallery, wanting to see the works of the great artists before her. It was there that she had met Mirai, a tough, tomboyish woman. Mirai knew how to take life as it came and how to fight back when it dealt her a card she didn't like. They were totally opposite and yet, they became fast friends.  
  
  
  
  
End Madison's Life (AN: NOT LIKE THAT!!!)  
  
  
  
  
"And the rest is history." Madison said to herself, smiling.  
  
"MADISON! HEY MADISON!" The young French woman looked up to see Serena running towards her.   
  
She was wearing a blue tank top and black pants. (AN: The classes that Serena's taking are: Poetry, Math sequence 6, Science/Biology, English 6, gymnastics, and ice skating. *bows...and falls over* OW...) Serena was holding her bag that held her ice skates, and it was obvious that she had just come from practice.  
  
"What're you doing M?"  
  
"Nothing really Serena. Just thinking." Serena gave her an odd look and watched as she got up off the bench, dusting herself off.  
  
"Come ON Madison!" Serena exclaimed, starting to run.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know!" Serena shouted back, "I just feel elated today!"  
  
"Well, I don't run. That's Mirai's department remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know." Serena said, her unusual happiness dying down as she slowed to let Madison catch up.  
  
"Were you able to interpret those dreams you've been having Serena?"  
  
Her mood turning serious, Serena replied, "Yes I think so." Her eyes cast down to the ground as Serena thought of the dark man in her dreams.  
  
"SERENA! MADISON!" It was Mirai running towards them. She ran up to them, the three-some's eyes locking.   
  
Mirai smiled faintly, "So, I guess we've all been thinking on our own problems huh?" she said, looking at her friend's somber faces, "Good news is, I figured mine out."  
  
"So did I." Serena said quietly, "In a way."  
  
"WELL, *I* NEVER had a problem to BEGIN with." Madison said laughing, "EXCEPT maybe worrying about you two."   
  
She wrapped one arm around Serena's waist and one around Mirai's. The three women headed back the direction that Mirai and Serena had just come. Back to CCPC.  
  
  
  
  
NOTE ON DORM DOOR:  
  
  
  
  
Serena Tsukino,  
  
You are cordially invited to attend a get together of my acquaintances and I at Capsule Corporation. (Directions listed below) You will be my guest of honor, as I want very much for you to meet my friends. This Saturday from 4 pm on. The exact ending time is undecided. R.S.V.P. Anytime before Saturday, I'll be at the school (of course ^_^) I look forward to your attendance!  
Sincerely,  
Bulma Briefs  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 


	7. Chapter 6: Villains Revealed, Worried So...

A Story To Remember  
Chapter 6: Villains Revealed, Worried Soldiers  
  
  
"The negative forces had bided their time. Waiting until then to   
strike."  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at the Gates of Time. She gripped her Garnet Staff tightly in her left hand as she scanned the timelines, looking for anything unusual. Worry was carved deeply into her young face, and she felt as though her age was creeping up on her.  
  
'What is this feeling I have?' Pluto thought uneasily, 'Could there be negative forces near by?' But as Pluto swept her gaze through the different planets and dimensions in the universe, she saw and felt nothing.  
  
'Then why do I feel so...apprehensive?" Shifting her Garnet Staff to her right hand, she held the staff in such a way that she was looking directly into the Garnet Orb.   
  
"Chronos." She whispered, "Please show me where the negative energy is coming from. Make known to me the dark power that I sense...CHRONOS!" The Garnet Orb flashed and a blurred picture appeared in its center. Pluto's eyes widened at the picture she saw. Her heart and mind raced with horror and fear. "Chronos." She gasped out faintly, "Locate this dark power, and show me its dimension. Tell me, why are they here?"   
  
As the answers were revealed to her, Pluto barely resisted the urge to drop her staff. Her thoughts raced as she realized the magnitude of what had just been shown to her. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her hold on the Garnet Staff. Her body trembled and shook as she left the Time Gates to find Sailor Saturn.  
  
  
  
  
DBZ DIMENSION  
  
  
  
  
'Mirai.' Her mind taunted, 'Mirai, you can't ignore it anymore. You know they're here. The one's from your premonition. Don't deny it to your-self; it'll only hurt you. They're here, the evil beings that will bring devastation to this world. Don't deny it.'  
  
Mirai wrapped her arms tightly around her self. She could sense them the very first day they came. They were powerful, VERY powerful. Flashes of the future were coming more and more frequently now. In her dreams mostly though. In her dreams and premonitions she saw blurred images of nine women in sailor outfits. She saw distorted monsters that made her stomach lurch and her throat run dry. She saw Serena as well. Her dear friend that she had grown so close to, drenched in blood and sweat, fighting against these perverse monsters. Others from her planet were there too. Eight indistinct men, all VERY strong and Very powerful, but they looked just as worn out as Serena.  
  
Tears came to Mirai's eyes as she thought of all that she had seen. The worst part was seeing the people that died.  
  
'Many women from this school will die.' She thought wretchedly. It hurt to walk past smiling women on the campus, all of them joking and laughing, their futures bright. Mirai could tell, just by looking at any one of them, who would die during the negative forces first attack on the school. Despite her increasing powers, she had no idea when the attack would be. Standing up, she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She walked into the bathroom, closing the door quietly as she went. Mirai looked into the mirror and winced at what she saw. Her brown hair was matted and swept unevenly across her face. Her eyes were dull and blank looking, and her skin was pasty and seemed colorless. The clothes she wore were wrinkled and her jeans had a hole in the knee. Nowadays it seemed that shopping just wasn't important. Mirai had been skipping her classes repeatedly and was spending a lot of her time watching out for Serena and Madison. Somehow she felt that as long as she was there to watch them, none of her premonitions could hurt them. Mirai had long since learned to trust her senses, and she knew deep down, even if she tried to contradict it, that they were true. Miserably she walked out of the bathroom, and sat on her bed. Looking at the walls of her dorm she smiled at the portrait that Madison had drawn almost a month ago. It was of Mirai, and Serena. Their hair flowed and mixed together in the painting and they had their arms wrapped around each other's waists. The background was purple that then faded to navy blue and finally to black.   
  
"Hello Pluto." She murmured, her eyes still locked on the painting.  
  
"Mirai, we must go to the Time Gate." Gently she touched the top of her staff to the top of Mirai's head. They disappeared just as Madison and Serena walked in the door.  
  
  
  
  
THE DARK VOID  
  
  
  
  
Four females strode through the halls of the Black Palace. They stalked silently through the corridors until they reached two stone doors. They pushed them open and stepped in. Men and women stood in groups and clusters talking and laughing. They stopped as the four females appeared. The Black Palace was located in the Dark Void. The Dark Void moved with the will of its keeper and creator, the Dark Lord. He stood by his throne, looking out the window of the palace. His eyes locked with the planet that was their target.   
  
'At last we have found you.' He thought with a smile, 'and now, even the Sailor Soldiers won't be able to help you.'   
  
The Dark Lord turned away from the window and settled his evil gaze on the four women, if you could call them that, in front of him.   
  
"Well?" He said impatiently.  
  
"My Lord, we have confirmed that the Lady of the Cosmos is indeed in this dimension and on this very planet. We have also confirmed that she knows nothing of our presence. Everything is working as planned."   
  
The Dark Lord peered at the woman that had spoken. She was the strongest of the four and the oldest. Her name was Darkflake. She had long white hair that came to her mid back. She wore white shorts and a white shirt that came down to the middle of her stomach. On the front of the shirt was a silvery-blue snowflake. On her feet were white boots that came to her knees and were edged in silver. A thin silk cape flowed out behind her (AN: Think of the veil that Princess Snow Kaguya has...that material) Her eyes were a remorseless ice blue and she wore light blue lipstick that shocked against her EXTREMELY white skin. Her specialty was heart snatching.  
  
"We must rectify that then." The Dark Lord said angrily.  
  
"My Lord?" said Catseye. "Why would we WANT Sailor Cosmos to know we are here?"  
  
Catseye. She was the youngest of the four dark warriors. Sleek, black fur covered her entire body except for her face and neck and she had waist length black hair. On her hands were sharp claws that were said to leave marks in solid titanium. Her skin was a light tan color and she wore light coral lip-gloss. She was known for her agile abilities and her power to take starseeds. (AN: BUM BUM BUUUUMMMMMM!!!!!) Her eyes were a yellow-green color that were sharp and quick like a cat's, hence her name.  
  
The Dark Lord sighed in exasperation, "Catseye, if we are to get her out into the open then we must first use a little bait. That's where you four come in."   
  
The four women exchanged wicked smirks.  
  
"Of course my Lord." Ivy said.   
  
Ivy was the third warrior. She was older than Catseye but younger than Darkflake and the second warrior. She had short, jade green hair that came down to her neck. She wore dark emerald boots that were knee high and had light green leaf prints on them. She wore a dark emerald body suit that came to her collarbone, leaving her hands, arms, thighs, and neck bare, also with leaf prints. On both her wrists she wore a gold chain that had one charm on each, a black flower. Her eyes were olive-black and she wore light green lipstick. She lived to take energy, using her power to drain hundreds of people at once.  
  
"We understand completely."   
  
Said the final warrior, Brimstone. Brimstone was older than Ivy and Catseye, but she was younger than Darkflake. She had fiery red hair that often looked black in certain lights. Her eyes were orange-yellow that blazed like a bonfire. She wore loose black pants and a crimson shirt that was cut off at the sleeves. She wore black boots and in her right hand she held a staff. (AN: About the height of Pluto's Garnet Staff) At the top of the staff was a star that was black on one side, and scarlet on the other. Her specialty = Dream mirrors.  
  
"I'm glad." Said the Dark Lord with a smirk, "Catseye you'll go first, but I'm warning you, don't fail me."  
  
"Don't worry." Catseye said carelessly, waving one of her razor-sharp claws, "I CAN'T fail!" Laughing she turned and disappeared.  
  
@_@* "That cat's ego will kill her someday.." Brimstone remarked sweat dropping, as her comrades nodded.   
  
  
  
  
TIME GATES  
  
  
  
  
Mirai stared shakily at the two Sailor Soldiers before her. They had just completed a bonding of their minds, Sailor Saturn and Pluto sharing their memories with her. She knew everything now. About the Sailor Soldiers, Serena being their leader, Serena's dimensional hop, how the Sailors had died more than once over, the power that Serena possessed and the extent of Mirai's own power. Pluto gazed seriously at Mirai before speaking.  
  
"Mirai, you've sensed the negative energy that is near your planet?"  
  
"Hai. Yes I have." She said quietly and told the two Sailors all that she knew. Her premonitions and dreams and what she thought they meant. About her feelings and knowing who was going to die.  
  
"I have been searching for any information on this enemy and I have determined all that I could. When Galaxia left our planet with the Starlights, we all thought that there would finally be peace, however we didn't know that a new force was growing. Just when they were about to strike, the...INCIDENT happened and I sent the Princess to your dimension Mirai. That threw the negative forces off...for a time. Then they located Serena again in the new dimension and now they will probably strike soon. They will do ANYTHING to get to the Princess, even kill innocents. I haven't found out yet, though, WHY they want her."  
  
Saturn said softly, "We should notify Serena immediately, but if these forces are as strong as Mirai says, then we shouldn't let her fight alone." Pluto nodded.  
  
"We'll get the Senshi together."  
  
"Will they be willing though?" Mirai asked Pluto, "It sounds like the Outers blame the Inners for Serena leaving her own dimension, so how can you expect them to work together?"  
  
"They will HAVE to." Saturn said, a determined look on her face, "Besides, we'll take care of that. All YOU have to do is tell Serena before it's too late."  
  
Pluto put her hand on Mirai's shoulder, "You have a gift Mirai, and sometimes it may seem like a curse, but by helping us, you are saving a lot of people's lives and perhaps we can prevent your premonitions from ACTUALLY happening."  
  
"How?" Mirai asked incredulously, "I have sensed the enemies power, they are VERY strong."  
  
"Mirai.." Pluto said resolutely, "The future isn't set in stone, remember that. Saturn?" She said turning to her comrade, "I want you to go back with Mirai to help Serena. It may take a while for me to convince the other Senshi to work together and if the fighting begins, I want you there to back her up."  
  
Saturn nodded and took Mirai's hand. Pluto held her staff in front of her.   
  
"Chronos." She mumbled quietly, "I have made a grave mistake, I have sent the Princess to a place where she will be in great danger. I hope I can bring her back."  
  
Saturn suddenly turned to Pluto, "Pluto, you know that if given the choice, the Princess will stay and fight for that planet. She isn't one to let others get hurt because of her."  
  
Pluto smiled vaguely, "I know Saturn, I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LoNe StAr in an OcEaN SkY 


	8. Chapter 7: Reality

A Story To Remember  
Chapter 7: Reality  
  
  
"Trust me. Capsule Corporation was the LAST place I EVER expected to meet him, but yeah. That's where the "magic" all happened."  
  
  
  
  
CC Private College  
  
  
  
  
Madison gasped in shock as Mirai and some teenager burst into the dorm room.   
  
"Mirai, what's going on? Where have you been? And who is she?" she said pointing to Hotaru.  
  
"No time Madison." Mirai managed to gasp out, "Where's Serena?"  
  
"What? Serena?" Madison said, confused.  
  
"We have to know, it's VERY important." Hotaru said, "My name is Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"Nice to meet.."  
  
"Cut the crap Madison." Mirai growled, rummaging through her drawer for her keys. "Where are my keys? And where's Serena?"  
  
"Serena went to Capsule Corporation to see Bulma for some reason, I think it had something to do with that note she found on the door. She borrowed your car. Why?"  
  
Grabbing Madison's keys off her desk, she searched through her bureau and found two coats, throwing one at Hotaru,   
  
"Come on, we have to go see her." Hotaru nodded and followed.  
  
"Wait Mirai!" Madison called grabbing her coat, "You're NOT going ANYWHERE with MY car!"  
  
"You're not coming Madison." Mirai said, pulling Hotaru out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
"YES I AM!" Madison half shouted, "And I want to know EXACTLY what's going on!"  
  
Hotaru touched Mirai, "We don't have time to be fighting with her, Mirai. We must find Serena quickly."  
  
Mirai sighed in frustration and defeat, "Fine Madison your coming. We'll tell you everything on the way."  
  
The three made their way swiftly through the campus to the parking lot. Mirai jumped over the door into the driver's seat, instantly putting the key into ignition. Madison and Hotaru had about 4 seconds to get into the car before Mirai started driving.  
  
"Mirai! Are you CRAZY?" Madison shouted as she put on her seat belt along with Hotaru, "Slow down NOW!"  
  
"We CAN'T!" Mirai shouted back.  
  
"Why not? What's going on?" Madison angrily.   
  
Mirai stole a quick glance behind her at Hotaru. Taking a deep breath she faced forwards, speaking quietly this time, "Well Madison, it's like this."  
  
  
  
  
CAPSULE CORPORATION  
  
  
  
  
'Wow!' Serena thought, 'Capsule Corp. is huge!'  
  
"Serena! Hey Serena!" Serena looked up to see Bulma coming towards her.   
  
Her lab coat was off revealing a blue sweater and yellow shorts that had CC stitched in blue on them.  
  
"Hey Serena. I'm glad you decided to come."  
  
"Yeah well, you wanted me to meet your friends, so here I am." Serena said smiling.  
  
Bulma pulled Serena playfully towards her house. "Everyone's here already and I told them you were coming."   
  
She led Serena to her back porch where a group of people was sitting.  
  
"You know." Krillin remarked, "I still can't believe Bulma has her own school."  
  
"Yeah me too." Gohan said.   
  
All of the Z-gang were either sitting or standing on Bulma's back porch. Bulma had suggested that they all got together again and all (AN: Well most.) had readily agreed. Gohan had even convinced Piccolo to come, although it was clear that he wasn't enjoying it. The Z-senshi knew about Bulma's school and they also knew she was inviting one of the students.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful thing Bulma did." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Yeah, but she thinks ANYTHING that has to do with academics is great." Krillin whispered to Gohan, smiling as the young boy tried to stifle his laughter.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT KRILLEN!?" Chi-Chi yelled, narrowing her eyes at the monk.  
  
"W-What? M-Me? I didn't say anything Chi-Chi." Krillin quickly got up and sat near Tien and Yamucha, fear on his face.   
  
Goku laughed at the scene, but as his gaze reached Vegeta he stopped. From what Bulma had told him, the Saiya-Jin prince had become very distant, more than usual. He hardly ever fought with her and had even stopped training for the past two weeks (AN: *Gasps are heard from around the universe, loyal DBZ fans faint in horror*) Goku was wondering what could make him stop training when his thoughts came to a halt.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at her husband and the other Z-senshi, noticing that they had all stopped moving.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Gohan whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Yamucha said, a trace of fear in his voice.  
  
"It's...It's so strong." Piccolo said. They could all feel it and even Vegeta stepped out from the shadows.  
  
'There's something familiar about that power.' Vegeta thought.  
  
Gohan and Goku got up and took protective stances in front of Chi-Chi.  
  
"Goku?" She whispered, "What's going on?"  
  
Bulma's mother and father inched quietly behind Yamucha, and Piccolo. Vegeta stepped farther from the shadows, the sense of familiarity growing.  
  
"Hey guys!" Bulma exclaimed as she walked through the door, Serena's hand in her own.   
  
She saw them all in fighting stances.   
  
"Umm, what's going on?" The Z-senshi didn't relax after seeing Bulma, though.   
  
They could all still sense the tremendous power and it was very close.  
  
"Bulma?" Serena asked quietly, stepping next to her friend. Suddenly her eyes widened. 'Oh my God.' She thought, 'it's him, the one from my dreams.'  
  
"It's her." Piccolo said a little bit confused, "The power is coming from her."  
  
"WHAT?!" Goku shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about Piccolo? This is my friend Serena Tsukino, from school."  
  
'Serena?' Vegeta thought looking at the woman next to Bulma, 'could she be the one that...'  
  
"What the Hell is going on here?" Bulma said slightly annoyed.   
  
The group just stood there staring at each other until finally Mrs. Briefs and Chi-Chi stepped forward.  
  
"Hello Serena!" Bulma's mother said cheerfully, "We've heard so much about you!"  
  
"Yes." Chi-Chi continued, totally unafraid, "So your Bulma's guest of honor?"  
  
Serena managed to tear her eyes away from Vegeta and looked at the two women in front of her, "Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She bowed slightly to Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, "Thank you for inviting me."  
  
"Actually it was Bulma's idea, but we're happy to have you here." Mr. Briefs said happily, his fear was gone as well.  
  
Cautiously the Z-senshi (AN: minus Vegeta) moved forward to meet Serena. All of them were suspicious at first but as each of them looked into her eyes they saw purity and goodness and began to trust her. It was almost 7:00 PM and Serena had really hit it off with Bulma's friends.  
  
'They're so nice.' She thought joyfully as she talked with Gohan and Yamucha.   
  
Serena had even been able to coax Piccolo out of his stupor and pushing gently had gotten him to smile just SLIGHTLY but enough to see that he was enjoying himself. She blushed as Yamucha flirted with her shamelessly and gasped as Bulma stormed over looking ready to kill him. Grabbing his ear, Bulma dragged Yamucha away as Gohan laughed raucously, but not before she gave Serena playful wink. She talked about her classes with Chi-Chi, and Mr. And Mrs. Briefs and told them how much she enjoyed CCPC. (Capsule Corp. Private College)  
  
Swatting Master Roshi away, she made her way over to where Goku and Vegeta were talking.  
  
"I don't think she's human." Goku said quietly, "No human has that high of a power level. What do you think Vegeta?"  
  
"I agree with you for once Kakarot."  
  
"I wonder though, could she be dangerous? I mean, Serena seems nice enough."  
  
"Hello Goku-san." Serena said smiling lightly.  
  
Goku laughed nervously, "You don't have to call me that, just Goku will be fine." He shoved Vegeta forward, "This is Vegeta, and I don't think you two have met yet?"  
  
Serena shook her head no while on the inside her heart was beating like crazy.   
  
"Oops, I think I hear Chi-Chi calling me! Gotta go!" Goku smiled at Serena and left quickly to stand with his wife.  
  
Even thought she wasn't looking at him, she could feel Vegeta's gaze burning into her.  
  
'Could he be the one from my dreams? He looks so much like him.' "Hi." Serena said shakily looking up to meet Vegeta's cold, black eyes. "I'm Serena."  
  
"I know." He growled. He strode right by her and into the house. Serena squeezed her eyes tightly together, feeling a sharp pain deep in her heart.  
  
  
  
  
ON THE ROAD (AN: This is why Mirai, Madison, and Hotaru DON'T go see Serena!)  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT did I TELL you Mirai!?" Madison yelled, hardly able to contain her fury,   
  
"I told you that you were going too fast but NO. YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LISTEN!"  
  
The police officer handed Mirai's license back to her as Setsuna apologized again and again.  
  
"AND THEN." Madison said, she was practically screaming now, "You just HAD to be stubborn. You couldn't just COOPERATE with the officer, NO not YOU MIRAI! If it weren't for Setsuna we'd be in JAIL, and MY car taken WHO KNOW'S WHERE!!!"  
  
Setsuna slid into the backseat of the car, next to Hotaru. She didn't say a word as they started driving back to CCPC, slower this time though. However, there was a faint smile playing across her lips.  
  
  
  
  
CAPSULE CORPORATION  
  
  
  
  
"Bye guys!" Bulma called as the Z-gang made their way home.   
  
It was 9:00 PM and Bulma had offered to let Serena sleep over and take Serena to the college tomorrow morning. She had accepted and the room that she was staying in was (AN: Conveniently) down the hall from Vegeta's. Bulma made her way upstairs to the room Serena was staying in.  
  
"Hey Serena." She said quietly.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay Bulma." Serena said smiling.  
  
"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Bright n' early."  
  
"Ok, good-night Serena." Bulma said before she left the room.  
  
Serena stood up in the middle of the room for a couple minutes before flopping down on the bed.   
  
'Vegeta IS the one from my dreams, I can feel it, but if I had those dreams then wouldn't he have had the same ones too?'   
  
Serena blushed at the thought and then rolled over onto her stomach.   
  
'I remember him from my dreams...then shouldn't he remember me too? And why do I even care? It's not like I know him.'   
  
But the more Serena thought about it, the more it became clearer and clearer that Vegeta was indeed the one.  
  
She slipped out of her clothes and into the nightshirt and shorts Bulma had given her to wear. She undid her hair, watching it fall elegantly to just above the floor. She turned and quietly slipped out of her room and down the hall to Vegeta's. She stepped inside without a sound, closing the door behind her. It was wrong to sneak into his room and yet it was like she needed to do this. The room was empty and as she passed the bed she swept her hand over the sheets.  
  
'Why am I here?'  
  
She gasped as she felt a gust of cold wind. She looked back over at the curtains she had passed. She walked up to them and stepped through them ending up on a rather large balcony. Smiling, she leaned on the railing her long, blonde hair blowing in the wind. She shivered from the night air and let go of the railing. She turned around and came face to face with Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta!" she gasped, taking a step back.   
  
Her mind went blank and her throat felt tight and dry. She realized he was only wearing shorts and blushed furiously at the sight.  
  
'What is this feeling?' she thought 'Darien NEVER made me feel this way.'  
  
She wanted to run or scream or apologize but she couldn't move at all.  
  
"What are you doing here woman?" He said coldly, his coal black eyes holding her gaze.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I was looking for.." Serena stopped suddenly. 'What WAS I looking for?' she thought.  
  
"What?" He said, his voice hard and unforgiving.  
  
"I...Don't...Know." Serena said dropping her gaze. Vegeta walked closer to her and suddenly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Serena blushed so hard it almost hurt. She could feel Vegeta's warmth through her thin nightshirt and unconsciously relaxed against him. "Vegeta." She sighed softly.  
  
""Who are you?" Vegeta murmured in her ear, "Why are you hurting me?"  
  
Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "I hurt you?"  
  
"I can't train, I can't concentrate." He breathed.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said tenderly, "I'll leave." His grip abruptly tightened around her.  
  
"No. I want to know more about you. Serena."  
  
Serena felt like crying. She wanted to be with him so badly and yet there was something that was bothering her, something that prevented her from losing herself in his warm embrace.   
  
"When the time comes will you help me fight them?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The dark forces. They are evil and powerful."  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
"Me. Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I won't let them take you." Vegeta said huskily.  
  
"Why not? You hardly know me."  
  
"I feel like I've known you for a long time. And because..."  
  
"Yes?" Serena said, slightly afraid of the answer. But Vegeta didn't answer. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She tightened her grip on his neck, not wanting to let him go. He kissed her deeply, his tongue probing and tasting her mouth. Pulling away, he let go of her. Serena shivered, as she felt cold all over again. His eyes became cruel and heartless again and he turned his back on her.  
  
"Go." He said.  
  
"But."  
  
"Go NOW!"  
  
Serena trembled slightly then ran. Back through the curtains and out the door. She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.   
  
'I still don't understand you.' She whispered aloud.   
  
Holding her pillow to her chest she cried silently, letting her tears soak into the expensive sheets covering the bed.  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat on his bed, just sitting in the dark. The woman from his dreams was real after all. The truth was she scared him, making him feel and do things he never had before. He had no idea what Serena had meant when she had talked of the dark forces or even why he had told her that he wouldn't let them, whoever they were, take her. Now, sitting alone in the dark he felt lost and bewildered. He tried to make himself think he didn't care, but that was the problem, he DID care. He had feelings for a woman he had never met before, besides in his dreams and the control she had over his thoughts and senses made him feel powerless. Vegeta clenched his fists into balls. If there was one thing he HATED it was feeling vulnerable. He would come to terms with his feelings another day. For now, he had to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
TIME GATES  
  
  
  
  
Setsuna was once again transformed and back in the Gates of Time. Her efforts to get the Sailor Senshi to work together had been unsuccessful but she would try again tomorrow. As she stared at the two images in the Garnet Orb she couldn't help but smile. Time was continuing smoothly. And although it seemed to them that everything was wrong, things were going EXACTLY as they should be. Smiling at the thought of her Princess, she took her defensive stance in front of the Doors of Time and slowly faded from view as the fog covered her.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 


	9. Chapter 8: Interlude in the Silver Mille...

A Story To Remember  
Chapter 8: Interlude in the Silver Millennium  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat on her bed, smoothing the sheets with her hand. She had asked Bulma if she could stay at Capsule Corp. the following day as well, because she didn't have any classes. Bulma had allowed her to and had lent her a black skirt and white tank top to wear. Serena knew that she would have to go downstairs sometime, her stomach was grumbling loudly from hunger. However, she also knew that Vegeta would be there, knowing now that he actually lived at CC.   
  
'Kami-sama.' She thought sadly, 'what should I do?'  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Bulma set out two plates and cups on her family's cherry wood breakfast table. She had already eaten earlier and she knew that Serena wouldn't mind eating with Vegeta. Bulma set out utensils and napkins and then leaned on the table.   
  
'Serena seemed so worried today, I wonder what's wrong.' Her thoughts were interrupted as Vegeta came into the kitchen. He looked scornfully at the table then up at Bulma.  
  
"Where's the food?" He growled.  
  
"Well hello to you too Vegeta." Bulma spat out, "I'll set out the food as soon as Serena comes downstairs."  
  
At the mention of Serena, Vegeta turned away from Bulma, wincing slightly. He still didn't understand the feelings he had for the young woman. When he had woken up he had racked his brain for every memory he could recall, wondering if he had met her in the past. He analyzed every dream, but he still didn't know why her felt so close to her. Her image was burned into his mind and soul and he fought to keep all his emotions from spilling out.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Bulma called out cheerfully, setting food down on the table.  
  
"Hi." Serena said quietly, trying to avoid looking at the dark prince.  
  
"I have to go." Bulma said, hurriedly slipping into her lab coat, "Help your self Serena."   
  
Walking over to her she gave Serena a hug and whispered in her ear.   
  
"Don't let that vegetable head intimidate you Serena." She let go and grabbed her keys, leaving the Serena and Vegeta alone in the room. (AN: Convenient ne?)  
  
  
  
  
Time Gates  
  
  
  
  
"Pluto, it is time."  
  
"Yes my queen." Pluto said, bowing to the silvery, shadow of the late Queen Serenity.  
  
"They must be allowed to see everything." Queen Serenity said gravely, "Nothing is to be hidden."  
  
"I know." Pluto said, "I already gave the princess her first insight into the future. She knows about the dark forces approaching the planet, yet only vaguely. She also doesn't know HOW she knows of these dark forces."  
  
"That shall be revealed later." Serenity said, a little bit impatiently, "We must do this now. I will take care of the Sailor Senshi."  
  
Nodding, Sailor Pluto watched as the image disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
  
KITCHEN  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta picked up his plate and moved it to the counter to eat. Serena sat down, and picked at her food. Neither knew what to say to the other and time seemed to stand still for them.  
  
"Vegeta?" Serena whispered.  
  
"What woman?" He growled back, annoyed at the feelings that were stirring deep inside of him.  
  
Serena looked down at her plate, her eyes filled with sadness.   
  
'I'm crying over a man I hardly know.'   
  
She thought incredulously, and yet it hurt all the same. Vegeta turned around and scowled at her.  
  
"Weak woman." He muttered.  
  
Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Serena stood up and glared at him menacingly. "What did you call me?"  
  
"You heard what I said." He said smirking, a challenge in his voice.  
  
"First of all, my name is NOT woman, it's Serena. That's not TOO hard to understand, and secondly I am NOT weak." Rage and irritation rushed through her body.  
  
"Humph. Whatever."  
  
Fury burned inside her now.   
  
'How dare he?' she thought angrily, 'How dare he call me weak, he has no idea what I can do.'   
  
As the anger coursed through her body, she wondered why she was answering so quickly to his challenge, she didn't usually act like this.  
  
Vegeta eyes widened as he felt a large power coming from Serena. It was deep inside of her but he could feel it. He found himself pushing her farther, wanting to know where this would go.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" He said, his smirk growing as he walked towards her.   
  
Any feelings of fear Serena had before at seeing Vegeta again were gone. She had been treated badly enough by her Senshi, she would not take ANY of it here. Suddenly she heard a light laugh, and gasped out loud as she saw that Pluto was right behind her.  
  
"Princess." Pluto said almost cynically, "You should watch your temper, you wouldn't want to kill the one you love."  
  
"What?" Vegeta said confused, "Who are you?"  
  
"Pluto, you shouldn't be here." Serena said worriedly.  
  
"On the contrary my princess, I am here to show both you and Prince Vegeta something."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. PRINCE Vegeta? Are you telling me HE'S a PRINCE?" She said in amazement. "Kami-sama!"  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta said, slowly moving into a fighting stance.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta-sama, this is my friend Plu..." She was cut off by Pluto's wary glance. "Uhhhhh, my friend Trista." Pluto gave her a shocked look, but quickly looked away.  
  
"As I said, I have to show you something very important."   
  
Raising her staff, she clicked it on the hard floor of the Briefs' kitchen. Garnet light exploded everywhere and Serena screamed in terror. Vegeta reached for her and held her tightly.  
  
"I will let you live out your past." Pluto's voice echoed all around them before everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
SILVER MILLENIUM  
  
  
  
  
"Although history remembers Princess Serenity as calm, loving, and serene, there was more to her personality than just that."  
  
  
  
  
THE MOON KINGDOM  
  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity sighed as she sat in her garden. It was happening right now at this very moment. The time she had despised ever since the deal with her mother, The Gathering of the Royals. During this month, all the royal families from all over the universe would come to stay in the Moon Kingdom. All the thousands of kings, queens, princes, and princesses would be staying in the Palace. All came for one reason though, the last day of the month, the day in which the Princess of the Moon Kingdom would announce who her husband would be.  
  
Serenity got up of the ground and brushed the twigs and grass out of her gown. She made her way toward the 1st chamber where the female guests were staying. All the queens and princesses would be together and the princes and kings would be together. Grumbling to her self, she pushed open the double doors that led to the 1st chamber. The 1st chamber was more like a sitting room, where the queens and princesses could mingle together, for a time forgetting about their duties. Ami, princess of Mercury was standing with Princess Akeiko of Sunpuar and the two girls smiled and waved at her, although Akeiko seemed a bit nervous.  
  
It was true; Serena was known as the "Rebellious princess." among many a royal family. Serena was feared by many royal families for her fighting skills, envied by thousands for her beauty and the number of suitors she had, loved by millions for her serenity and purity, and hated my hundreds of princesses for her bold actions. Even now many of the guests were talking about her.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with her anyway?"  
  
  
"She is so beautiful"  
  
  
"I heard that she's had thousands of suitors, and turned them ALL down."  
  
  
"I wonder who she will choose to marry?"  
  
  
"She's so different."  
  
  
"Perhaps she will marry my son."  
  
  
"She's not a real princess."  
  
  
"Can you believe she LIKES to fight?"  
  
  
"Her mother will have a say in who Princess Serena marries, I'm sure."  
  
  
"She's worse than the Princess of Uranus."  
  
  
"She would make a fine bride for my brother."  
  
  
"God, I envy her. All that power."  
  
  
"Whoever she marries will become the strongest king in the universe, and the man's family given abundant riches!"  
  
  
  
  
Serena heard them all. She didn't care though.   
  
'Why do they think I'm so strange?' she thought, as she scanned the crowd for her mother, 'because I prefer pants to dresses? Because I'd rather marry someone I truly love, than be married off to the highest bidder like some possession? Is it because I would rather fight for what I need, than have someone wait on my hand and foot?'  
  
She left the room and walked through the corridors of the palace, careful to avoid the kings, and prince's quarters.   
  
'I don't care what those other stuck up princesses think.'   
  
She said defiantly, yet deep down it cut into her heart. Slowly tears began to form in her beautiful, sapphire eyes and she started to run. Serenity covered her face as she ran out of the palace. She hated crying in front of other people, it made her feel weak and vulnerable.  
  
She slipped out of the palace gates with the ease of someone who has done it one thousand times before. Running towards the lake she found what she was looking for. Making sure no one was in sight, she un-zipped her dress, giggling as the material fell to her feet. Trembling in the evening air, she pulled on a white tank top and loose black pants. She let her long hair down, and used her gold hairbrush to widen her bangs until her hair covered the crescent moon on her forehead. Throwing the brush carelessly in the lake, she laughed loudly and sprinted through the woods, enjoying the unrestricted freedom. Her LONG hair flew out as she did tumbles, handsprings and back flips. She swung from branches and took comfort in the openness of the forest, all the while getting farther, and farther away from the palace.  
  
Finally she came to a clearing. She was out of breath and her cheeks were flushed, but she had never felt so elated. She was about to step into the clearing when she heard a loud rustling sound in the trees on the far side of the clearing. Serenity got down on her knees behind a bush, parting the plant just enough to see clearly. She gasped as a man burst into the clearing, sparring intently with an imaginary foe.  
  
'He's incredible.' She thought, and her eyes locked on the man before her.   
  
She had never seen anyone fight on that level of intensity before.   
  
'Could he be a Saiya-Jin?'   
  
Her mother had mentioned Saiya-Jins coming, but Serenity hadn't REALLY been paying attention. Serenity knew that during The Gathering, the princesses and princes weren't allowed to see each other unless they were family or if there was some sort of crisis. However, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the battle in front of her. Each punch he threw, every kick and jab, Serena followed. Her conscience whispered in her ear.  
  
"Princess Serenity, WHAT are you doing? There are rules during The Gathering. You are NOT allowed to mingle with the princes until AFTER you've announced whom you will marry."  
  
Serena winced at the thought of her marriage.   
  
'But he isn't a prince' she thought.   
  
Then, another part of her whispered in her other ear.  
  
"Your Right. Come on Serena. Have a little fun. Don't let that baka Tenshi of yours stop you. It's not like he knows your watching him. Besides, look at that body!  
  
"DON'T DO THAT Diablo! (AN: Which is devil in Spanish!) You shouldn't be influencing her like that. You know the rules of The Gathering as well as I do."  
  
"Oh tra la Tenshi. Don't throw go throwing a heavenly fit. Besides, Serena should be able to have fun every now and then like any other girl."  
  
"Grrrrrrr! Diablo, SERENITY isn't just ANY girl, she is the princess of the Moon Kingdom and she shouldn't be."  
  
"Don't go getting your halo in a twist Tenshi." Diablo said, cutting Tenshi off, "Come on Serena, don't you wanna know who he is?"  
  
"Well." Serena thought, blushing slightly.  
  
"AGH! I can't work like this." Tenshi said exasperatedly.  
  
Diablo laughed evilly, "Then leave. Serena and I will be fine!"  
  
"Wait." Serena thought, interrupting her two consciences, "I think I SHOULD leave, not to say your wrong...ughh...Diablo. Besides, they're probably gonna come looking for me if I don't go back to the palace."  
  
Tenshi nodded approvingly and smiled at Diablo before disappearing in a flash of white light.   
  
"FINE Serena, be that way. Listen to that baka Tenshi. But",   
  
She smiled sinfully, "Don't let that guy get away...Find out who he is!" Diablo smirked again then disappeared in a blaze of red/orange flames.  
  
Serena sighed and still crouching, crawled backwards from the bushes.  
  
  
SNAP!  
  
  
A large twig broke under Serena's weight. She stopped and held her breath.  
  
Vegeta stopped sparring and listened. He had definitely heard something from the woods outside the clearing. He scanned the woods for any signs of life, breathing hard from his sparring session.   
  
"Who's there?" He growled out haughtily.  
  
'Dear Selene, please don't let him see me.' She thought, praying to the goddess of the moon.  
  
"Come out coward." Vegeta half shouted.   
  
Suddenly he saw something rush out from the bushes into the woods. Someone HAD been watching him. His instincts kicked in immediately and he smirked as he took off into the woods, his mind set on the chase.  
  
  
  
  
THE MOON PALACE  
  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity combed he hair gently, before arranging it into its usual odango style. She had been looking for her daughter for almost an hour but she hadn't called any guards out to look for her yet. She knew her daughter was safe, and she would've felt something if something HAD happened to her. Serena was becoming increasingly difficult, more so, now that The Gathering had arrived. Her daughter would often slip away from the palace at different times during the day, but now Serena did it more frequently. Every princess that will announce her fiancée has a gathering before she does so. Queen Serenity thought back to the conversation she had had with her daughter last month and the deal they had made.  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK (Throne room  
  
  
  
  
"Serena please." Queen Serenity said, "Prince Endymion would make a wonderful husband."  
  
Serena glared at her mother, "I will NOT marry him." Her tone was bold.  
  
"Do not be insolent to me daughter." Queen Serenity said, her eyes narrowing, "You have THOUSANDS of suitors who would do anything for your hand in marriage. Their dowries come in gems, crystals, gold, and platinum. You want none of that. Other mothers would have made you marry the one with the largest dowry, but I don't. I am allowing you to choose your husband from the many suitors you have, and yet you do not wish to."  
  
"The suitors are fools. They don't care for my feelings. Only for my power and wealth." Serena retorted.   
  
The throne room was heavy with tension.  
  
"Serena, my Own, your father and I married the same way. I learned to love him." Queen Serenity's voice broke at the mention of her husband.  
  
"You mean you shared his bed and THEN you learned to love him." Serena said her anger and sadness laced her voice.  
  
Her mother leaped from her throne and grabbed her shoulders, squeezing almost cruelly. "Don't you DARE speak of your father that way? He loved you and you should speak with kindness when talking of him!"  
  
"How can I speak with kindness for a man I never knew?" Serena spat out, the anger gone from her voice, leaving only misery.  
  
She began to cry, soft and silent. The queen held her daughter gently to her body, holding her as she sobbed soundlessly.  
  
"Gomen nasai. Forgive me my Own."  
  
Serena pulled away from her mother and wiped the tears from her eyes. She smoothed her dress and planted her feet firmly. She gazed once more at the queen. Defiance shone in her eyes once again.   
  
"I refuse to marry anyone I do not truly love."  
  
"You remain tenacious my darling. I will make a deal with you."  
  
"A deal?"  
  
"I give you permission to choose your husband. He must be of royal blood though. You have until the second to last day of next month, the month of The Gathering. If you have not chosen anyone by then." She stopped for effect, "I will choose for you. Do we have a deal my Own?"  
  
Serena considered for a moment. "Deal."  
  
Both women smiled at each other, neither knowing what to expect.  
  
  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
Yes, Queen Serenity knew that her daughter was kind, intelligent, and serene. Serena's ability to use the Silver Crystal (AN: I can't spell the Japanese word for it.) surpassed even her own. However, her daughter's boldness and sarcastic humor, uncommon in a princess, was enough to give her a royal headache. She smiled at her image in the mirror.   
  
'I almost feel bad for the man Serena will marry.'  
  
"OH!" Queen Serenity gasped aloud. Suddenly remembering that HER mother had made the same comment before SHE had gotten married. Serenity smiled again.  
  
  
  
  
THE WOODS  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked as he chased the person that had been watching him. Whoever it was, was fast, but he was faster. After about two minutes he caught up to the fleeing figure and grabbed its wrist.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta almost let go of the persons wrist he was so shocked, "A girl?"  
  
"Let me go!" Serena shouted at the man.  
  
"Stop shouting little girl!" He shouted, struggling to hold her, while trying to see whom it was.  
  
Serena yanked her wrist free, "How DARE you grab me? And how DARE you call me a LITTLE GIRL?!"  
  
She turned to glare at him and Vegeta got an even bigger shock. 'She's beautiful.' His mind reeled at the magnificence before him.  
  
'What am I thinking? What are these emotions?' Struggling slightly, he forced away his feelings.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Nani? You don't know who I am?" She peered closely at him, examining his armor,   
  
"Who are you? You're not from around here are you?" she said suspiciously.  
  
"No, I'm here for the stupid Gathering."  
  
"Wait a minute." Serena said, "If you ARE here for The Gathering, that would make you a...a..."  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei." He said proudly.  
  
"Oh Selene no." she mumbled. She started to feel a little bit dizzy, "Oh God no."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he said, a little bit confused.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Serena ran a hand through her hair, and put it up in odango style, concentrating, she sighed as a gleam of white light surrounded her. When the light receded she stood as Princess Serenity.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Please don't tell anyone you saw me dressed as I was. Please?" Her eyes were pleading and her tone was desperate.  
  
"Do you think I care what you were wearing?" Vegeta snapped, "Who are you?" he repeated.  
  
Serena ran her hair through her bangs, splitting them so that they no longer covered her crescent moon.   
  
"I am Princess Serenity, born of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I am the first daughter in the House of Lunar, and the sole heiress to the throne of Chikyuu." She grinned at Vegeta, "You can call me Serena, though."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "So you're the reason why I got dragged off my home planet to this place? The reason for this Gathering?"  
  
"Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do." She looked him up and down, "You sure aren't like any princes I know of."  
  
Vegeta scowled, "What kind of princess leaves her palace to tramp through the woods?"  
  
"I was NOT tramping." She retorted, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"You were watching me, you should know." He smirked as Serena blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. You're an excellent fighter though."  
  
"I already know that." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Serena called out, looking up, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Why should you care woman?" Vegeta asked skeptically.  
  
"I don't care. And DON'T call me woman!"  
  
"Whatever Lunarian."  
  
"Don't call me THAT either!"  
  
"Humph." He turned to leave again.  
  
"Wait Prin...Vegeta!"  
  
"What the hell do you want now woman?"  
  
"Will you teach me to fight like you do?" Serena asked.  
  
"Why would a princess want to know how to fight?"  
  
"I'm not just ANY princess Vegeta." She said smiling.  
  
"I bet." He mumbled. "You aren't like any princess I've met before."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm not teaching you." He said firmly, "I could get in trouble if your mother found out."  
  
"I may be young Prince Vegeta, but I'm not stupid. Since when does a Saiya-Jin care what a woman thinks?"  
  
Vegeta grumbled in defeat.  
  
"YATTA!" Serena took his hand, her eyes bright. "I have to go back to the palace before someone comes looking for me. You should go back too. We'll meet at the lake tomorrow morning at 4:00 AM. Is that ok?"  
  
Electricity ran through Vegeta's body from the touch of the young princess's hand on his. He stared into her beautiful sapphire eyes and nodded.  
  
"Good. Vegeta, we can't tell anyone about this though." She said seriously, letting go of his hand.  
  
"I know woman."  
  
"All right, tomorrow at 4, by the lake. I look forward to it."  
  
"I doubt you could handle my training Serena." He said, a challenge in his voice.  
  
Serena looked at him, staring deep into his black eyes. She felt like she could drown in their depths. She narrowed her eyes and said flirtatiously,   
  
"I doubt you could handle me, Vegeta. Until tomorrow my prince." She winked seductively, and then took off into the woods. Leaving a very astonished Saiya Jin prince. 


	10. Chapter 9: Interlude in the Silver Mille...

A Story to Remember  
Chapter 9: Interlude in the Silver Millennium II  
  
  
  
  
THE FOREST  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"   
  
Princess Serena went flying back into a tree. Her back burned with pain as she hit the tree hard and slid down. She glared up at Vegeta.   
  
"You could be a little bit gentler you know."  
  
"Humph! What are you complaining about woman? It was you, if I remember correctly, that said you wanted me to train you."  
  
She scowled at him and brushed her hair out of her eyes.   
  
"It's not going to go well for either of us if I go back to the palace bruised and bloody. YOU may be able to get away with it, but I can't. I'm a Lunarian princess; remember?  
  
"Oh really?" Vegeta said smirking, "Now you want me to consider you as a weak princess? Please. You're better than that."   
  
He grabbed her hand in his and pulled her up, trying to ignore the electricity that ran up and down his spine from her touch.  
  
She snatched her hand away; she continued to glare ferociously at him. "You don't know me." She hissed.  
  
"I know you well enough woman."  
  
"DON'T call me woman!"  
  
Serena had been training with Vegeta for almost 2 weeks (AN: WITHOUT telling her mother) and, although neither would admit it, they could almost be considered friends, although they had only known each other for a short period of time. They knew each other well and enjoyed sparring and talking with each other. (AN: Another thing that neither will admit.) Serena was a good fighter, but physically she was nothing compared to Vegeta, he beat her every time they sparred. Serena knew, however, that when it came time to use ki, she could use her moon power to her advantage. Another good thing about their "friendship" was that Serena knew EXACTLY how to make Vegeta mad.  
  
"You know what Vegeta-sama?" She said sweetly, leaning close to him, "I think you're starting to grow feelings for me."  
  
He scowled and pushed her away from him. "Save it woman, let's spar."  
  
"Yah, yah. That's ALL you EVER think about." She said, walking away from him to take her place on the other side of the clearing.  
  
Vegeta smirked evilly, "That's not ALL I think about, Princess."  
  
Serena blushed and got into a fighting stance. 'What is this feeling I have? Why won't it go away?' Suddenly something dawned on her, 'Can it be that I am falling in lo...'  
  
"Serena!" Vegeta barked, "Pay attention!"  
  
"Gomen nasai Vegeta!" She called out.  
  
"We're going to start with ki blasts. I want you to..."  
  
"Vegeta-sama." She said mischievously, "I know how to shoot ki blasts, I'm not THAT dense."  
  
He got into a fighting stance as well, "Prove it."  
  
Concentrating, she called upon her powers, knowing it would be even more difficult because she wasn't in her Senshi form. She held her hands high over her head, clasping them tightly together as though she were praying.  
  
"LUNAR...."  
  
The crescent moon on her forehead glowed white. She could feel the power increasing as her body filled with the purity of Selene. Her hands glowed brilliantly. Suddenly a burst of white energy shot from her hands into the clouds above her.  
  
"What was that?" Vegeta said skeptically. Serena's eyes were still closed and she focused all her power on Vegeta.  
  
"STORM!"   
  
She shouted, pushing her hands forward towards Vegeta. Suddenly white beams of energy rained down from the sky, thousands, plummeting from the clouds, circling Vegeta. He used his Saiya-Jin speed to dodge as many as possible but Serena's accuracy was impeccable.  
  
"BIG BANG....."   
  
He could feel the energy coming. His adrenaline rushed from the battle, and the power surged through his veins like an inferno. He smirked unconsciously and let go of the burning, blazing, energy.  
  
"ATTACK!"   
  
He sent the blast directly at Serena. Then, much to his surprise, her beams of light surrounded her, creating a shield of power. He growled in frustration and admiration, and increased the intensity of his blast. His body was screaming for him to stop. He had no idea that Serena had THIS much power and still, he was determined to win this first battle.  
  
Serena gritted her teeth in pain. She couldn't keep this up for long. She was using a lot of power, and-she realized now-without her sailor form, or the crystal to channel it, the pain was excruciating.  
  
"V-Vegeta." She managed to choke out, "S-Stop."   
  
He couldn't hear her, though. She couldn't keep holding her shield, but if she stopped, his blast could possibly kill her. Her power was diminishing, the soreness in her back returned, raw and sharp. She gasped as she let her hands down, feeling Vegeta's powerful blast hit her. She screamed in agonizing pain and shock.  
  
  
  
  
THE PALACE  
  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity's eyes snapped open. Making sure every king, queen, princess, and prince was safe and happy was taking a lot out of her, so she decided to take a nap. But now, almost 2 hours later, Queen Serenity felt a rush of pain streak through her heart, and she knew at once that her daughter had been hurt. Now completely awake, she turned to her advisor Luna, who was sleeping next to her.   
  
"Luna." She said urgently.  
  
Luna's eye's opened and she bolted up at the worried look on her queen's face.   
  
"Queen Serenity, is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes..I felt something. Serenity...she's hurt."  
  
Luna gasped, "The princess?!"  
  
"Luna, please assemble the Royal Guards and the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Do you think all that is..Necessary?" Luna said dubiously.  
  
"Luna, I want my daughter found. Search inside palace, and out on the palace grounds..."  
  
"Yes my queen." Luna jumped off the bed and scampered out the door to alert the guards and the Senshi.  
  
Queen Serenity walked to her vanity, and picked up her crown and a small, platinum mirror. She held it in her hands, and stared at her reflection...  
  
'I never should have let her out of my sight. If anything has happened. Serena. My Own. ...I should have...I should have...'  
  
As Serenity stared into the mirror, she realized, that for the first time, she didn't like what she saw. She closed her eyes, "My Own." She whispered and let the mirror slip out of her hands.  
  
Composing her self, she moved from her vanity, grabbing her crown and setting it firmly on her head. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room, the throne room as her destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
In her room, her mirror lay shattered on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 


	11. Chapter 10: Interlude in the Silver Mill...

Finally I have chapter 10 out! READ AND REVIEW!  
  
  
A Story To Remember  
Chapter 10: Interlude in the Silver Millennium III  
  
  
  
  
  
THE FOREST  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood in the middle of the clearing. His breath was labored, as he surveyed the clearing. His entire body was cut or bleeding from Serena's attack. Almost every inch of exposed skin had a bruise or some other mark. He stared across the clearing and almost gasped at what he saw. Serena sat on her knees in the same place she had been when she had first attacked him. Her clothes were torn and her white tank top was stained with flecks of blood. Her hair had come undone from her ondangos, surrounding her bruised body. Her head was bowed forward and her hair covered her face in a veil-like way. She didn't move and didn't even seem to be breathing.  
  
'I had no idea she was that powerful.' Vegeta thought, thinking back to her "Lunar Storm" attack, as he stared at the young princess. 'I've never seen an attack like that before..'  
  
Wincing, he walked slowly toward her, his eyes fixed on her. He tried to call her name, but his throat felt tight, and dry. Slowly he approached her, until he was standing directly above her, his shadow covering her.  
  
"Get up woman." He said, although it wasn't much more than a croak.  
  
She didn't move, or even respond. Agitated, he reached for her wrist. Suddenly Serena grabbed his hand tightly, gripping it with surprising strength. She swept her leg around in a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's legs. As he began to fall, Vegeta reached out and grabbed her other hand, pulling her down with him.  
  
The two fighters lay on their backs, with Serena lying directly on top of Vegeta. Serena smoothed her hair back and began to laugh.  
  
"Ha! I FINALLY beat you Vegeta-sama!"   
  
She laughed, shaking her hair out of her eyes. She was well aware that she was on top of Vegeta. He growled something and started to get up when Serena put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down.  
  
"You should listen to your self when you talk Vegeta-sama!" She smiled victoriously, "Remember what you said? NEVER trust your enemy!" She giggled, completely elated to have tricked the Saiya-Jin prince.  
  
Vegeta glared at her, not making any attempts to get up. He smirked evilly and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist, holding her even closer to him.  
  
"Serena." He whispered in her ear, enjoying her startled reaction, "You're not really my enemy."  
  
Serena blushed furiously at his closeness. "Let go of me Vegeta, this is hardly a proper position, especially during The Gathering."  
  
"Do you want me to let go?" He said, teasing her.  
  
"Let go."  
  
"Humph." He shoved her off him roughly and sat up. Serena glared at him and sat up next to him as well.  
  
"My clothes are ruined....and I'm all bloody...Hardly a proper look for a princess." Serena knew she was babbling, but being so close to Vegeta had stirred something deep within her, something she had never felt before.  
  
"Stop complaining woman."  
  
"Shut up." She said, crossly, "How am I going to explain how I look to my mother?"  
  
"Should I care?" Vegeta said eye's closed.  
  
"YES! 'Cause if I go down Vegeta-sama, I'm gonna take you with me!"  
  
"Humph."  
  
"At least I can heal us."   
  
She took Vegeta's hands, and concentrated. She had done this many times before, when their usual sparring sessions had gotten intense. A glow of white light surrounded the two and when it finally dispersed, their cuts and bruises were gone. Serena stood up and stretched. She opened one eye.  
  
"You know Vegeta, there's that little congregation we're having in the throne room tomorrow night, where I get to meet all the princes and princesses and their parents." She said, seemingly hiding something.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Vegeta said, catching her tone. He stood up and crossed his arms.  
  
"You'll be there right?"  
  
He grumbled something, "I'll probably skip it and train."  
  
"Why?" Serena said, genuinely confused.  
  
"What do you mean why woman? I'm a fighter, a soldier..."  
  
"A prince." Serena said, cutting in."  
  
"I don't go to parties with prissy little weaklings."  
  
"Your parents will be there."  
  
"My parents are Saiya-Jins."  
  
"Ohhhhh." Serena said, smiling slightly, "So your saying that other races aren't good enough? Or are you saying LUNARIANS aren't good enough for Saiya-Jins?"  
  
Vegeta turned away from her, 'She's so annoying.'  
  
"Well Vegeta? Answer me."  
  
"I don't take orders from weak women." Vegeta said, scowling.  
  
"I believe that it was I who brought you to your knees Vegeta-sama...or should I say on your back?" Serena smirked, again triumphant.  
  
Vegeta stalked toward her until he was precisely in front of her. "Are all Lunarian women like you?"  
  
"Like what?" Serena said, standing her ground against the dark prince.  
  
"Annoying and interfering." He said, almost scornfully.  
  
She glared at him and countered, "Are all Saiya-Jins like you? Cold and vindictive?"  
  
Vegeta stared at her, this...girl...this annoying, weak, beautiful girl. This girl that had captured his heart in a matter of weeks. Then, unexpectedly, he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
The kiss was warm and deep, and Serena gasped at his touch. After a few seconds, Vegeta pulled away, a smirk on his face as he licked his lips.  
  
"Am I that cold Princess?" He said, noting the surprised look on her face.  
  
"I. Ummm." Serena was shocked, no one had EVER touched her like that, and yet it felt so RIGHT.  
  
"Ummm...Vegeta-sama, we should go...it's getting late."  
  
Vegeta nodded, and walked off into the woods, STILL smirking. Serena turned and walked the other way, both having decided to take different routes back to the palace, lest they be caught together.  
  
  
  
  
THE PALACE  
  
  
  
  
After successfully sneaking into the palace, Serena ran to her room, careful to avoid anyone. She slipped into her room and changed into her white gown. She left her room and ran to the throne room. Suddenly she stopped as everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Oh....ummmm...Hi mother."  
  
"SERENITY!!!" The Sailor Senshi ran to their princess.  
  
"Princess." Mercury said, "Your mother was convinced that something had happened to you."  
  
"We're so glad your ok!" Venus said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just walking out side...for some...ummm.........air." Serena said, allowing her self to be hugged by all the Senshi. She smiled at her mother.  
  
"I don't want you leaving the palace again Serena." Her mother said seriously.  
  
Serena curtsied, "Yes mother." She turned to her Senshi and the guards and curtsied to them as well, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."  
  
"It's ok Serenity." Jupiter said, smiling. The Inners untransformed and left the throne room, the guards took their usual positions.  
  
Queen Serenity motioned for her daughter to follow her out into the hall. They walked on in silence.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes Mother?"  
  
"It is coming near the end of The Gathering."  
  
"Yes I know." Serena said. She had been trying to avoid that fact.  
  
"Is there a certain prince you have taken interest in?" the queen said hopefully.  
  
"Not Endymion." Serena said, her thoughts straying to the kiss Vegeta had given her.  
  
"Oh really? Well, tomorrow night you will be able to meet all the royal families."  
  
"I don't favor Endymion." Serena said, more to her self than to her mother, "But he's nice, and kind."  
  
"That he is My Own. Remember, I am giving you till the day before the end of The Gathering. You have less than 2 weeks."  
  
Serena grimaced than mumbled, "Less than two weeks to find a husband...good grief."  
  
"You already know Endymion." Serenity said.  
  
"Mother." Serena stopped walking and moved to stand in front of her mother, "Endymion is so...WRONG for me, can't you see that? Sure I've known him for a long time, but he's more of a friend to me. I'd NEVER marry him."  
  
"Serena, I just want you to be happy, but the end of The Gathering is coming soon."  
  
Serena sighed and lowered her eyes. Endymion was the PERFECT candidate for her.........in her MOTHER'S eyes. If she didn't choose her fiancée soon, her mother would choose for her, Endymion being the OBVIOUS choice. Serenity knew Endymion, though, better than any of the other princes...but......there was one dark prince that had captured her attention.........and her heart.  
  
"Mother, I will find my prince, you will see."  
  
  
  
  
MOON PALACE; 2ND CHAMBER (IE. KINGS/PRINCES QUARTERS) VEGETA'S ROOM (prince)  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled and stripped off his tattered clothes. (AN: Yummm *drools*) He changed and sat on his bed. 'Serena.' His mind was filled with thoughts of the beautiful princess. 'I hardly know her...so why do I feel this way about her?' he asked himself. His hands twisted the expensive sheets of his bed. The door suddenly opened, and a female Saiya-Jin walked in. She wore Saiya-Jin armor that was made for a female and her tail was wrapped loosely around her waist. She walked into Vegeta's room with an air of confidence that only a Saiya-Jin would have.  
  
Scowling, Vegeta stood up to greet her, "Mother."  
  
"Vegeta." She said, smirking as her son bowed at her presence. "You should get ready."  
  
"For what?" Vegeta said. He had a feeling his mother was planning something.  
  
"Why for the party tonight, of course." The Queen smiled slyly at her son.  
  
"I'm not going." Vegeta sat down.  
  
His mother was not like other Saiya-Jin women. Although she was an excellent fighter, was very strong, and had the physical structure of a Saiya-Jin, everyone knew she was different...including her own son. She was a good fighter, but she didn't like to fight. Most Saiya-Jin concealed their emotions (with the thought that emotions made them weak) but she did not. Preferring to show her feelings, even singing while she trained. She was an elite, female Saiya- Jin...she had been chosen to mate with the Prince at that time. She had married Vegeta's father and so, she had become queen.  
  
Vegeta's mother sat down next to him, placing her hands on both sides of her,   
  
"Vegeta your coming. I NEVER force you to do ANYTHING."  
  
"It's not like you could." Vegeta said under his breath.  
  
The queen glared at her son and continued, "But you are DEFINETLY coming to this party. I'll not have those other weaklings talk about us behind our backs. We are, after all, Saiya-Jin. We have pride." The queen put her hands over Vegeta's,   
  
"We will show the other races that Saiya-Jins are as good...if not better than they are." She smiled at her son and let go of his hands.  
  
Vegeta was unmoved by his mother's speech, "No." he said resolutely.  
  
The queen narrowed her eyes at him. "We will be introduced to Queen Serenity and her daughter at 9:00, if you are not ready by then, I will PERSONALLY see to it that you are DRAGGED to that party. Get ready NOW, unless you want your FATHER involved."  
  
Vegeta sighed in defeat. He watched as his mother marched out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
THE PARTY (Serena's POV)  
  
  
  
  
Serena sighed in boredom. She twisted slightly, in her throne. She felt her mother pinch her arm slightly and she sat up taller, plastering a smile on her face. She groaned inwardly as she heard one of the Sadarian advisors read another name. Another royal family came forward. The Sadarian advisor called out in his, slow, leisurely speech:  
  
"May I present the royal family of Laasar. King Omar, Queen Metai, and Prince Omari III."  
  
They bowed to the queen and princess of the Moon Kingdom. Serena almost choked in disgust as she looked at the family. The king and queen of Laasar were looking at her hopefully, their eyes flicking back and forth between her and their son. Serena almost scowled at the lust she saw in the Laasar prince's eyes. She nodded her head at them at the exact same time her mother did (having practiced this for hours before.) The family stepped back and another stepped forward.  
  
"May I present the........."  
  
Serena tuned out. The ball was in the open ballroom; through the pillars she could see her garden and further back the forest that marked the outer pillars of the palace. Suddenly she heard something.  
  
"Serenity! Please pay attention!" Queen Serenity said sternly.  
  
"AH!" Serena blushed furiously at the next royal family that stood before her. She nodded and apologized...noting another lust-driven prince, with a slightly annoyed, younger princess.  
  
"Honestly Serenity." Her mother whispered.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, tuning out again. She glanced down at her platinum, sapphire incrusted watch. It was almost 9 o'clock. Soon the parade of royals would end and the dancing would begin. Serena smiled, she loved to dance. Pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she smoothed her dress and looked out at the crowd of elegant attendants, searching for a certain Saiya-Jin prince.  
  
'I hope he comes.' Serena thought. She looked up as she heard a familiar name being called.  
  
"May I present the royal family of Elysian. King Elysian, Queen Aurora, and Prince Endymion.  
  
They bowed to the queen and princess and Serena noticed Endymion smiling at her. She smiled back at him. Her mother nodded to them and they stepped back. Elegantly dressed men and women talked and laughed in the open ballroom. The music would start after the last noble family was announced.  
  
Abruptly the talking in the room died down. A family of 3 stepped forward boldly. The Sadarian advisor was visibly shaking. Serena sat forward in her throne, smiling broadly.  
  
"M-may I p-present the r-royal f-family of V-vegeta-sei. K-king Vegeta." The advisor was trembling. "Q-queen Sensou." (AN: I am ALMOST sure that sensou means war. A fitting name for her majesty ne?) He was quaking so hard that he almost ripped the paper he was reading from. "A-and Prince V-vegeta." The Sadarian shuddered and almost fainted.  
  
Sensou was the first to bow. Her son and husband followed suit. Queen Serenity nodded to them, her hand gripping the Moon Scepter tighter. She glanced at her daughter and noticed the casual smile on her face. Serena nodded at the Saiya-Jins. She smirked at Vegeta and winked at him sweetly. The Saiya-Jin family stepped back and Queen Serenity stood from her throne.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen." "It is a pleasure to have all of you attending this ball. As you all know my daughter, Princess Serenity, will choose her fiancée at the end of the Gathering. For now let us enjoy this night. Maestro, start the music!"  
  
The room was soon filled with beautiful music. Laughter and conversation filled the room once again, as men and women made room to dance. Serena got up, and curtsied to her mother, smiling enthusiastically. She stepped down from her throne and walked through the ballroom. She smiled at the people she passed, careful to avoid any princes, she wanted to find Vegeta first.  
  
  
She spotted him with his father, leaning against a pillar. A scowl adorned his face and Serena giggled softly. She saw Rei of Mars and Makoto of Jupiter and waved to them. (AN: I've decided to use the Japanese names for the scouts in their princess forms. I WILL be using their NA names.) Serena made her way closer to Vegeta when a man stopped in front of her and took her hand.  
  
Serena gasped, "Endymion!"  
  
"Serenity." He said softly, "I am glad to see you again."  
  
"And I you Prince Endymion." Serena said, trying to pull her hand away.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of the first dance?"  
  
Serena nodded weakly and allowed her-self to be lead to the middle of the ballroom floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her VERY close to him. She smiled again, trying not to look too nervous. The two danced to the music, following the steps exactly.  
  
"You are so graceful Princess. You are a wonderful dancer Serenity."  
  
"What are you talking about Endymion? You already know I'm a good dancer. We've danced together hundreds of times before. And I told you, you could call me Serena."  
  
'Why is he acting so weird?' she thought. Serena glanced away from him and noticed that everyone in the room was watching them dance...including her mother.  
  
'He's trying to impress everyone.' She contemplated.  
  
Thankfully the song ended and she let go of Endymion's hand. "Thank you very much for the dance Prince." She curtsied and hurried off into the crowd. She ran back to where she had seen Vegeta, but he was gone. She was in the farthest corner of the room. No one was watching her. She leaned against the outer pillar, letting the shadows of night cover her. She lifted her face to look at the stars. The earth looked beautiful fro the moon and Serena closed her eyes. All of a sudden two hands grabbed her waist.  
  
Serena's eyes snapped open. She jumped and whirled around. "Vegeta?!"  
  
He smirked at her, his face covered in shadows.  
  
"You came after all!" She smiled, "I didn't think you would!"  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
Suddenly Serena, giggling, wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here." She whispered.  
  
Vegeta was stunned by her actions. He had never felt this way in his entire life. "Let go of me woman." He growled gently.  
  
Serena laughed, "You can be my formal escort Vegeta!" She grabbed his arm pulled him out of the shadows of the pillar. She slipped her arm through his, but Vegeta smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist instead. Blushing she asked,   
  
"Can you dance Vegeta?"  
  
"I'm not dancing."  
  
"Aww common Vegeta! Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Humph." Serena pouted and relaxed against Vegeta's arm. She smiled to her-self at the shocked stares of the men and women of the ballroom. They walked around together, talking about the planets in the Silver Millennium, fighting techniques, who looked good in what, and Serena pointed her friends out to Vegeta.  
  
It was getting later. It was almost mid-night and Serena was getting tired. Vegeta's parents had left the party a while ago and there were a few couples still dancing. Many of the prince and princesses had left with newfound sweethearts. Serena and Vegeta were out on the balcony.  
  
"I wonder where my mother is." Serena said softly, leaning on the railing of the balcony. She smiled as the wind rushed through her hair, ruffling her dress. She hadn't seen her mother since the introductions.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and wrapped his tail more tightly around his waist. He wore, as usual, his Saiya-Jin armor. Serena closed her eyes and listened to the breeze.  
  
Vegeta stared at her. Her long blonde hair fell gracefully to her feet and her white dress swirled around her. It seemed that after tonight it was even harder to avoid the fact that he had feelings for her. Her face was covered in shadows and she had a smile on her face. Vegeta tried to look away but he found him-self entranced by her beauty. He walked closer to her, and gently put his arms around her.  
  
"Vegeta?" She said tenderly, "You're my friend right? I mean, you care more about my personality than my power and fortune?"  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but think back to the times they trained together, "Woman, don't be a baka."  
  
"Please tell me Vegeta." She pleaded.  
  
Vegeta wanted to tell her he loved her, that he would do anything for her. He was a Saiya-Jin, though. He had been trained too well. He barely managed to force out the words, "I am your friend Serena. I-I would do..a-anything for you."  
  
Serena smiled at him, fighting back tears. "Would you kiss me again?"  
  
Vegeta stared at her, realizing what she was asking him. He cupped his hands around her face. "Woman, you really are a baka." He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
The clock struck 12 midnight and the ballroom was empty.  
  
Serena felt Vegeta's tongue pressing against her lips and she opened her mouth slowly. He tasted her mouth gently, deepening the kiss. Serena moaned softly and they broke the kiss for air.  
  
"A-arigatou Vegeta-sa..."  
  
Vegeta silenced her by capturing her lips with his own again, holding her  
tightly to his body. He knew now what this feeling was.  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity walked through the ballroom. She had been talking with Endymion's parents, the king and queen of Elysian. She had thought Serena would've been in bed by now (AN: hopefully alone in bed ^_~) but, after checking her room, she had found her daughter's bed empty. Her eyes stopped on the balcony. She noticed her daughter in the passionate embrace of............Her eyes widened. Her mouth dropped open and she stormed onto the balcony.  
  
"SERENITY?!"  
  
Serena pulled away from Vegeta, "MOTHER?!"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 


	12. Chapter 11: Interlude in the Silver Mill...

I'm SO glad that you guys liked chapter 10! Well here it is, the LAST parts of the interlude. Enjoy, and R/R!  
  
  
Chapter 11: Interlude in the Silver Millennium IV (PART A AND Part B)  
  
  
  
  
SERENA'S ROOM  
  
  
  
  
Serena lay, sprawled on her bed crying. For the past week she had stayed in her room, crying and thinking. She wiped her tears away and rolled over on her back. She refused to leave her quarters, and as she lay on her bed, she thought of the single even that had shattered her world.  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK (THE BALLROOM)  
  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity, Serena, and Vegeta stood in the ballroom. Vegeta stood a few feet apart from them and his eyes were on the floor. Queen Serenity had a firm grip on her daughter's arm and held her so they were shoulder to shoulder. Serena kept her eyes down as well. She could already feel her mother's anger.  
  
"How DARE you!" Serenity shouted at the prince, fixing him with an accusatory glare. "How dare you touch MY daughter? MY OWN!"  
  
"Mother, please..." Serena whispered, tears pricking her eyes.  
  
The queen was seething, however, and nothing Serena said could stop her.  
  
"You, you, SAIYA-JIN! You DARE to touch my daughter in such a way? I NEVER should have allowed Saiya-jin at The Gathering. Your nothing but killers..."  
  
"Mother stop." Serena said a little louder, lifting her head slightly.  
  
Vegeta raised his head as well, his eyes burned with hatred. He clenched his fists tightly as the queen continued her barrage of insults.  
  
"Saiya-jins are nothing but cold hearted murderers, you come into my kingdom and you do this to my daughter?! You disgust me!" Queen Serenity was seeing red.  
  
"Mother STOP IT NOW!" Serena yelled, yanking her arm away. She stared at her mother, tears spilling down her perfect face.  
  
"Please Mother, just stop. Vege..... Prince Vegeta didn't do anything to me. I let him kiss me, I asked him to kiss me, mother I..."  
  
Queen Serenity stared at her daughter in shock, calming down she asked "Why?"  
  
Vegeta stared at Serena, waiting for her answer.   
  
"Mother.." she whispered softly, "I..I love him."   
  
"WHAT?!?!" Queen Serenity and Vegeta cried out simultaneously.  
  
Vegeta was stunned, 'She..LOVES me?' he thought, taken aback, 'how can she love..ME?'  
  
"Serena, what are you saying?" Serenity said calmly, her anger mounting.  
  
"Mother, I love him..."  
  
"You hardly know him!" She half-shouted.  
  
"Mother.." and before she knew it, the whole story poured out....her heart ached for her love as she told her mother how she had met the dark prince. "Please, understand."  
  
Serenity stared at her daughter. Suddenly, she began to laugh. "Do you know what you're saying? You're telling me you love a Saiya-jin? Why don't you ask him about the planets?"  
  
"Planets?" Serena said, confused.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, he knew what was coming.  
  
"The planets that the Saiya-jin's destroyed! Saiya-jins are nothing but assassins, crude fighters that will destroy for the highest price." Serenity said bitterly.  
  
Serena hand flew to her mouth; she couldn't believe it. She stared at Vegeta questioningly. "Vegeta?" she said softly.  
  
Vegeta bowed his head, unable to look at Serena's face.  
  
"Oh Selene, it's true." Serena moaned.  
  
Vegeta walked up to Serena, "Serena, listen." He took her hand in his, trying to get her to understand.  
  
Serenity grabbed Serena's hand away from Vegeta's. "I want you to leave NOW!" She said, scowling at the Saiya-jin prince.   
  
"Mother wait." Serena said.  
  
"You are NEVER to see my daughter again."   
  
"Mother NO!" Serena was sobbing now, her body trembled with sadness.  
  
Vegeta took one last look at the princess he loved so much and stormed out of the room. The doors slammed shut behind him.  
  
Serena fell to her knees crying hard as she realized what happened.  
  
Queen Serenity's anger wasn't spent yet though. She turned to her daughter, staring at her shaking form. "You are NEVER to see that man again Serenity! You will not SPEAK to him, or train with him! On the last day of the Gathering, you will announce your fiancée to be Prince Endymion!"  
  
"N-nani? But what about..."  
  
"I am calling the deal OFF!" Serenity grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and picked her up gently. "You will be much happier Serenity." She said more softly.  
  
"Mother." Serena cried gently, shaking her head. Her mother turned and walked out of the room, leaving Serena to her thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, Serena sat up and got off her bed. She knew she couldn't stay in her room forever. The last day of the Gathering was in less than 5 days. Serena choked back another sob and went to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
  
  
  
THRONE ROOM  
  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity stood solemnly, a smile on her face. "So we're all agreed on this?"  
  
The king and queen of Elysian nodded happily.  
  
  
  
  
2 DAYS LATER VEGETA'S ROOM  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't eat, or sleep, or train. The second to last day of The Gathering was tomorrow. Serena would be announcing her fiancée that day. He groaned as thoughts of the beautiful princess flooded his mind.  
  
'Why?' he asked him-self, 'Why do I care about her so much?'  
  
  
  
  
SERENA'S ROOM  
  
  
  
  
Serena smoothed her dress in front of the mirror of her vanity. She looked beautiful as usual, but her eyes were red from crying and her face didn't seem to glow like it used to. All of a sudden, she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." She mumbled indifferently.  
  
"Serenity?" Queen Serenity stepped into the room, her gown flowing around her.  
  
Serena's eyes filled with tears. "Please leave."  
  
The queen sighed and walked closer to Serena, leaning on her vanity bureau. "Serena, I've talked to the king and queen of Elysian, and they have agreed to the offer I gave them."  
  
"N-nani?" Serena said, choking back a sob.  
  
"I offered them your hand."  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena gasped out in disbelief.   
  
"They have agreed to let you marry Prince Endymion." Serenity said beaming.  
  
"Did I agree?" Serena shouted; her sadness turned to boiling rage. "How could you do that to me Mother? You know I don't love him!"  
  
"Serenity please listen, the Earth is close to the moon and an alliance with the Earth would be beneficial. Besides, a prince of Elysian is better than a prince of the Saiya-jin."  
  
Serena was stunned, "How can you SAY that? You don't know him!"  
  
"Do you?!" Serenity shouted back. "You've known Endymion your entire life, almost. But this, this Saiya-jin you've known for what? A month? Not even." The queen countered, scorn apparent in her voice.  
  
"Mother, you have always taught me to follow my heart because I know my heart better than anyone. This is what I feel; this is what my heart is telling me. I don't love Endymion, my heart belongs to another." Serena said calmly, although her hands were shaking.  
  
"Regardless, you WILL marry Endymion! And you will announce your engagement tomorrow at the party." With that the queen stormed out of the room.  
  
Serena stood pale-faced in front of her vanity. "I swear I will not marry him Mother." Serena whispered. "If I must give my hand to Endymion, know now, that he will never have my heart."  
  
  
  
  
THE BLACK PALACE (SOMEWHERE IN SPACE)  
  
  
  
  
The Dark Lord sat on his throne, glaring ominously at his younger sister, Metallia.  
  
"You better not fail Mettalia!" He said, glaring at her.  
  
She smiled evilly, "No brother, I will not fail. Tomorrow is the second to last day of The Gathering. The Moon Princess will announce her fiancée and then they will celebrate until the next day when the couple will be married. It is the perfect time to attack!" She said gleefully. "And with the soldiers of Earth on my side and Queen Beryl successfully manipulated victory will be ours!"  
  
"Don't be arrogant Sister" The Dark Lord said. "Do what you must, but bring the princess to me!"  
  
"Yes my brother." Metallia said, happiness shone in her eyes, I won't fail you."  
  
Metallia ran out of the Black Palace, she ran to her room and stopped for a few seconds to stare at herself in the mirror. Like Beryl she was beautiful, very beautiful in fact.  
  
'Don't worry Metallia' she thought happily 'all you have to do destroy the Moon Kingdom and bring the princess back and you'll never have to use your shadow form again.' She shuddered suddenly at the thought of the twisted body that was her shadow form. She shrugged the thoughts away and thought of her lover whom she would return to in victory.  
  
"Nothing can go wrong." She whispered. Metallia stared at the picture on her vanity, of herself and her brother. 'I will make you proud of me.' She thought. She smirked mischievously and turned away from the mirror, her beautiful emerald eyes flashing red.  
  
  
  
  
THE MOON KINGDOM (1 DAY LATER)  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Serena you're so lucky!" Minako-Hime cried out!  
  
"Who would've guessed?" Makoto-Hime said cheerfully. The 4 princesses, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei were in Serena's room, helping her get dressed for the party in a few hours.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to marry Prince ENDYMION." Ami-Hime said thoughtfully, "I always thought you guys were just friends..."  
  
"Oh Ami-chan, HONESTLY" Rei-Hime said, as she brushed Serena's hair.  
  
"Yea Ami! It's obvious they love each other, otherwise Serena and Endymion wouldn't be getting married." Minako said.  
  
Serena let her friends chatter on and on about her good fortune. On the outside she smiled and laughed as her friends picked out earrings, applied makeup and combed her hair. On the inside Serena was screaming. She was crying and shouting and wailing until it felt like her heart would explode.   
  
"Serena?" Ami said, apprehensively.  
  
"Hey Sere-chan!" Rei said, holding up two pairs of earrings, "Which one?"  
  
Serena smiled and pointed to the diamond earrings.  
  
  
  
  
THE PARTY!  
  
  
  
  
Once again, the open ballroom was filled with guests in their best attire. Everyone was itching to find out whom the princess had chosen as her fiancée. Everyone, that is, except one certain prince.  
  
The prince of the Saiya-jins stood in the far back corner, leaning against the last pillar. His face was passive, showing no emotion. On the inside his mind was screaming, yelling at him. The one person he had EVER loved him had been taken away. He felt lost and unsure of him self. He glanced up as the crowd suddenly became quiet.  
  
"Welcome once again ladies and gentlemen." Queen Serenity said, pride flourishing her words. "Tonight is the night that my daughter, Princess Serenity will announce her fiancée and the next king of the Moon Kingdom!"  
  
Cheers and applause filled the ballroom, making the very atmosphere shake!  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter, Princess Serenity!"  
  
The room became silent as the double doors opened and Serena walked in. She had a warm smile on her face and her eyes glowed brightly. Her silver dress swirled around her gracefully and her long blonde hair fell elegantly to her feet.  
  
Vegeta stared at her, slowly making his way to the front of the crowd.  
  
Serena carefully made her way to the front of the room where her mother was standing. Smiling she turned to face the expectant crowd.  
  
"Arigatou, everyone." Serena began "I know you're all here to find out who I have chosen as my fiancée." Suddenly her eyes fell on Vegeta.  
  
Their eyes locked and Serena almost started crying. In his eyes she saw love, sorrow, desire, and friendship. She forced her-self to look away from her love.   
  
'Oh Vegeta.' She thought desolately, 'I'm so sorry. Forgive me my love.'  
  
"I have chosen..."  
  
Queen Serenity watched her daughter anxiously.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes.  
  
"Prince Endymion as my fiancée." Serena said solemnly.  
  
Cheers echoed through the ballroom as the guests applauded thunderously. Prince Endymion came forward with his mother and father to give a kiss to his bride-to-be. He stepped up and hugged her.   
  
Serena hugged back weakly. Endymion leaned down and kissed her gently, resulting in another enthusiastic response. Endymion pulled away and smiled at Serena.  
  
Everyone was congratulating the new couple. The wedding would be tomorrow, on the last day of The Gathering. Once again, the open ballroom was filled with dancing and laughing and celebration.  
  
Serena managed to slip away from Endymion as her arrogant fiancée soaked up congratulations like a sponge. She winced at the thought of marrying him, but now it was too late. Tears started to spill down her cheeks and Serena walked faster, leaving the open ballroom and going out onto the (AN: Can you guess?) balcony (AN: Where it ALL began! ^_^)  
  
  
  
THE BALCONY  
  
  
  
  
By the time Serena got to the balcony she was crying hard. Tears blurred her vision as she held onto the railing of the balcony, sobbing. Her body shook wretchedly at the thought of marrying Endymion.  
  
"A warrior never cries."  
  
"I'm no warrior Vegeta." Serena mumbled softly. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She turned around in his embrace and smiled up at him.  
  
He smirked at her, and wiped her tears away gently, running his hands across her face.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I'm so sorry. I don't want to marry Endymion, but there's no time to stop it now." She choked the words out, as she began to cry again.   
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed at Endymion's name and fury flickered in his eyes. All of a sudden Serena wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly. She cried against his chest.  
  
"Serenity let go." Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
"N-nani?"   
  
Vegeta was struggling with his feelings again. Serena's touch was intoxicating and he fought to stay in control of his emotions.  
  
"You're getting married tomorrow, if someone were to catch us, you would be in a lot of trouble." He said, trying to keep the concern from filtering into his voice.  
  
"I don't care anymore." Serena said, "I just want to be with you." Serena whispered against his body.  
  
Vegeta shoved his emotions away and stepped away from her. "Serena, what your mother said is true. I'm an assassin......a killer....Endymion is much better for you."  
  
"But Vegeta.." Serena began.  
  
"No Serena, you're too pure, too good to be with someone like......me." Vegeta looked down. He didn't want to see the look on Serena's face.  
  
Serena just gaped at Vegeta, not wanting to believe. Her already tear-streaked face crumpled. Her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears once more. She walked closer to Vegeta and he looked down at her. Coal black and sapphire blue clashed. Serena raised her hand slowly reaching for Vegeta's face.  
  
  
THWAP!!!!  
  
  
Serena slapped Vegeta as hard as she could.  
  
Vegeta just stared at her 'she hit ME' Vegeta thought bewilderedly.  
  
"I can't believe you would say that Vegeta-baka!" She shouted, wiping her tears away. She lowered her voice and continued, "I can't believe you would just give up like that? Don't I mean anything to you?" She said.  
  
"Serena I..."  
  
But Serena wasn't about to listen; in one swift moment she gripped his face and kissed him deeply. Vegeta's tail wrapped around her waist and he put his arms around her, enjoying the kiss.  
  
Serena opened her mouth slowly, shivering as Vegeta's tongue brushed hers. He tasted her mouth, exploring until they broke apart. Serena gasped and breathed deeply.  
  
With a laugh she pulled Vegeta to the farthest corner of the balcony, so not to be seen by the guests. Vegeta grabbed her and kissed her again. Gently he pulled away, kissing down her neck and throat.  
  
"V-Vegeta." Serena mumbled.  
  
Vegeta smirked and nibbled at her collarbone, smiling secretly as she moaned. He buried his head in her neck, inhaling the sweet smell of her alabaster skin and her perfumed hair. He moved up and stared into her eyes again. Serena smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He still loved her despite everything. Serena closed her eyes and enjoyed the feelings she received from her love.  
  
Unexpectedly, Vegeta let go of her and turned. Serena's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Serena whispered. Vegeta nodded, when suddenly they heard screams from the open ballroom and they ran inside.  
  
  
  
  
THE BALLROOM  
  
  
  
  
Luna and Artemis scampered into the room, "Everyone!" They shouted in unison, breaking up the dancers. "The negative forces are attacking! Everyone must be ready to fight!"  
  
Serena gasped at the news and Vegeta grasped her hand, not wanting to lose her in the scrambling crowd.  
  
"Vegeta!" She shouted above the clamor, "We need to find my mother!" Vegeta nodded and they ran, hand and hand (AN: Isn't that sweet? *sniff*) to find the queen.  
  
"Kuso." Serena said as she stumbled over her long dress, falling to the floor. People ran around her, throwing off festive masks to prepare to fight the negative forces. Someone leaned down and took her hand, while another person took her other hand. They both pulled her up and then...  
  
  
  
  
(PART B)  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?!" Endymion said angrily, staring at the other man that had Serena's other hand.  
  
Vegeta glared at him and pulled Serena away from him.  
  
"Give my fiancée back!" Endymion shouted chasing after the now fleeing couple.  
  
  
  
  
OUTSIDE THE MOON PALACE  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta fought off another youma, as Serena quickly used her disguise pen to form a fighting gi in place of her dress. They had finally lost Endymion only to be caught in the middle of a huge battle. Vegeta's parents were nowhere in sight, but he had an uncanny feeling they were fighting.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA" Metallia laughed evilly in her shadow form. Queen Beryl held her staff above her head laughing just as menacingly.  
  
Serena gasped as she spotted her friend, Sailor Mercury, covered in blood, trying desperately to fight off a horde of youma. Serena closed her eyes, concentrating on her power. Vegeta smirked as he realized what Serena was about to do.  
  
Serena held her hands above her head, collecting her energy. A white ball of energy formed around her hands and she smiled.  
  
"CELESTIAL PASSION!"   
  
The white light filed the area, destroying every youma surrounding Sailor Mercury, Vegeta, Serena, and all the others that were fighting. Serena ran to her friend, Vegeta following.  
  
"Mercury are you ok?"  
  
"Y-yes, I'm all right Princess. But you shouldn't be here!" Mercury said.  
  
"No, I'm staying, I'll fight. I have to find my mother." Mercury pointed toward another area outside the palace where the battle was violent. "She is there, with some of the other Senshi."   
  
Vegeta, Serena, and Mercury ran toward the area, joining the fight.  
  
Metallia laughed ruthlessly, urging her soldiers onward. "Beryl, there is the Moon Princess! Bring her to me!"   
  
'This is PERFECT' she thought. 'All the royal families are here, when we destroy the Moon Kingdom, we'll wipe them out as well!!'  
  
Beryl eyes filed with anger. She knew she was supposed to bring the Moon Princess back to Metallia but this was the woman that had stolen Endymion from her. 'I will kill her.' She thought eagerly. 'I will make it look like an accident, like it's her fault.'  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
  
Endymion grunted as he parried one of Kunzite's strokes.  
  
"Damn you, traitor." Endymion growled. Kunzite smirked at him and thrust his blade forward at Endymion, grunting as he blocked his move.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
  
"MOTHER!?!" Serena cried out, screaming as Vegeta slew another youma and it's blood sprayed onto her.  
  
"Serena, be careful." Vegeta shouted angrily, "Pay attention. Stay focused on the enemy!"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"SERENITY!!" Endymion cried out, spinning away from Kunzite and grabbing her hand.  
  
"Endymion!?" Serena said.  
  
"LET GO OF HIM YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Beryl screamed. Serena abruptly let go of his hand, staring at the woman in front of her. Vegeta came up next to her, glaring at Beryl.  
  
"You have taken the only thing I've cared about away from me." Beryl screeched, "For hurting me you will PAY!"  
  
"Not on my life!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"HA!" Beryl countered, striking him with a blast of dark energy, blowing him back.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Serena screamed.  
  
Beryl powered up again, collecting dark energy in her staff. Letting out an insane laugh, she shot the blast straight at Serena.  
  
Serena could feel the warm energy head straight for her and she knew she couldn't escape. Something slammed into her and she fell to the ground.  
  
"ENDYMION!!!" Beryl screamed in disbelief.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and gasped. Endymion, her friend, lay on top of her, blood pouring out of his wounds.  
  
"S-Serenity." He said, blood spilling out of his mouth. Serena's eyes filled with tears as his blood trickled onto her gi, soaking her.  
  
With a sob, Serena shoved Endymion off her, pushing him to the side. She stared at his dead body and cried openly.  
  
Beryl shook her head, not wanting to believe what she done. "It was you." She mumbled. "It was YOU!" She shrieked, pointing at Serena. "You killed Endymion, it's your fault!" Shooting blast after blast of negative energy at Serena.  
  
Serena gasped and dodged, using every ounce of agility she had. Using memorized techniques that Vegeta had taught her.  
  
  
  
  
UHHHH...SOMEWHERE NEAR WHERE SERENA IS FIGHTING...heh heh ^_^*  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta felt a hand rest on his face; he opened his eyes to come face to face with Queen Serenity.  
  
"Vegeta?" She whispered.  
  
He groaned and sat up, he noticed Serena a few yards away, dodging blast from Queen Beryl.  
  
Queen Serenity helped him to his feet. "Please help my daughter." She said solemnly.  
  
He glared at her, this woman that had condemned him now begging for his help.  
  
She held up the Crescent Moon Wand, setting the Silver Crystal in its place.   
  
"I need time to gather the energy I'll need to destroy Beryl and her warriors. I can't do that if I'm worrying about Serenity." Her beautiful eyes filled with sorrow. "Please...Vegeta?"  
  
He grumbled something and then nodded, blasting back to where Serena and Beryl were fighting.  
  
  
  
  
UMMMM...BACK IN THAT...OH FORGET IT  
  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity could feel the power of Selene flowing through her body. She ran to where her daughter and Vegeta were fighting, stumbling over mangled bodies of youma and people alike.  
  
  
  
  
BACK TO THE FIGHT  
  
  
  
  
Beryl grabbed Serena and held her up by the neck, smiling as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Let her go." Vegeta growled furiously. Beryl smiled forebodingly and threw Serena's body at him, the two flying back and hitting the ground hard.  
  
"I will have my revenge." She whispered. Her staff pulsated with dark energy. Laughing she held it above the unconscious couple.   
  
"NO! BERYL!" Queen Serenity shouted  
  
Beryl brought her staff down powerfully, shocking Serena and Vegeta with black energy. They both screamed out as the pain shocked through their systems, literally destroying their bodies from the inside.  
  
"No." Serenity mumbled, falling to her knees.  
  
Serena choked up thick, scarlet blood as the dark energy kept surging around and through them. She grasped Vegeta's hand and he stared at her.   
  
Beryl let one more surge of dark energy escape onto their bodies until finally, she heard the two fighters breathe their last.  
  
  
  
  
CAPSULE CORP. (THE PRESENT)  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto watched the two figures; soon it would be done. Sighing, Pluto leaned against the wall, awaiting their re-entry into the present.  
  
  
  
  
THE PAST  
  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity just stared. Tears spilled down her cheeks at the picture before her. Serenity, her daughter, and Vegeta lying, side-by side, hand-in-hand motionless. Beryl laughed victoriously. She smiled at her warriors; they had succeeded! The Moon Kingdom had been DESTROYED!  
  
"No." Serenity whispered standing up, the Moon Wand in her hand, "I won't let it end this way."  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
  
  
Blah; blah; blah; blah; we ALL know what happens. FRANKLY, I don't feel like writing what you already know. So here are the notes:  
  
1. Beryl, Metallia and all those evil peeps are locked away in the Silver Crystal.  
2. ALL the OTHER royal families were sent to the future along with Serena and her court, but to their OWN planets. That is why Vegeta wasn't re-born with Serena.  
  
Thass it folks, READ ON!  
  
  
  
  
SOMEWHERE (THE PRESENT)  
  
  
  
  
Serena's eyelids gently fluttered open. Vegeta's arms were still around her, but she made no attempt to move.  
  
'I can't believe it.' Serena thought. She looked around and noticed that they seem to be in some sort of void.  
  
Vegeta's thoughts were running along the same lines as Serena's. 'My past.' He thought 'Isn't really my past?' He suddenly noticed that he was holding onto Serena. He grunted and shoved her away from him.  
  
"Serenity." A voice sounded all around them. Serena looked away from Vegeta and called out.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Now you know the truth My Own. Forgive me." Queen Serenity's voice said softly.  
  
"Why?" Serena said, "Why did you give me false memories? All this time I believed that Darien was my soul mate, but all along it was..."  
  
"Vegeta." Serenity said. "I hid your true memories from BOTH of you because I didn't think you could love him. Serena, you had only known Vegeta for a small amount of time, I didn't believe you could honestly love someone in so short a time period much less a Saiya-jin."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Well you were wrong." He said bitterly.  
  
"Please forgive me. I thought I was doing what was best."  
  
Serena looked down at her feet. "I forgive you mother."  
  
Vegeta simply scowled and looked away.   
  
"Serena, there are negative forces in this dimension. They are searching for you."  
  
"Me?!" Serena cried out.  
  
"I cannot stay any longer, my time has run out." Serenity's voice began to fade.  
  
"Wait Mother!"  
  
"Ask Pluto, she will know."  
  
  
  
  
CAPSULE CORP. (THE PRESENT) THE KITCHEN  
  
  
  
  
Serena and Vegeta's eyes opened slowly. Serena had tears coursing down her cheeks and was trembling in Vegeta's arms (AN: The other place that Serena and Vegeta were in before was more of a subconscious world...a world where their minds reside. Now they are back in the "real" world)  
  
"Now you know." Serena gasped out loud as she noticed Sailor Pluto, leaning against the counter of the kitchen. Her staff was in one hand and she had a look of solemnity on her face.  
  
"Now you know your true past, Prince Vegeta, Princess Serenity."  
  
Vegeta glared at Pluto and let go of Serena.  
  
"There is no time to waste Princess, there are negative forces approaching this planet."  
  
"Negative forces." Serena mumbled, still dazed.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Vegeta said coldly.  
  
"Vegeta, please." Serena said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"OK Pluto, Tell us what this is all about."  
  
  
  
I WANNA THANK EMILY B. FOR FINDING ME THIS AND, HEHE..ALL MY CHAPTERS!!! THANX SOOOOOO MUCH EM-CHAN!  
  
StAr-chan 


	13. Chapter 12: A New Dimension and New Feel...

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm glad to bring you another chapter of my DBZ/SM X-over!   
  
Notes:   
Serena and Vegeta have their true memories.... can they accept them? Did Queen Serenity explain anything to the Outers and Inners as she promised? Dark forces? Hmmm..... What the hell does the name of this fanfic have to do with the actual story?   
  
Do you wanna know? READ ON!!!!!   
  
A Story to Remember   
Chapter 12: A New Dimension and New Feelings   
  
SM DIMENSION   
  
  
  
  
Rei swept the same area of the temple for the 27th time. She was hardly paying attention.   
  
'Serena has been gone for almost a year.' She thought bitterly. 'Where are you Serena? You aren't on this planet...where can you be?'   
  
The Outers hadn't made things any better. She winced and swept faster, clenching the broom in her hands. They had accused the Inners of making Serena leave, of hurting her. Amara especially. The Outers had denounced the Inners and it had been a long time since Rei had seen Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, or Setsuna.   
  
Sighing heavily, she leaned against one of the temple walls. She had long since stopped crying. Taking Ami's advice to stop weeping and start thinking.   
  
"Hey Rei!" Mina called out, running up the steps, Artemis clutching fearfully to her shoulder.   
  
"Slow down Mina!" He shouted.   
  
Mina slowed down, and ran a hand through her long, blonde hair. Smirking at Artemis who was on the ground gasping for breath, she walked up to Rei and gave her a hug.   
  
"Hey Rei, how've you been?" She said, just a trace of concern in her voice.   
  
"I'm ok I guess." Rei said with a small smile.   
  
"Have you found any traces of Serena yet?" Mina asked quietly.   
  
"Not yet. I'm hoping Ami has found something." Rei said solemnly.   
  
Mina nodded and picked up Artemis, the two women headed inside the temple.   
  
  
  
  
***********************   
  
  
  
  
Ami set her books down on Rei's bed and allowed Luna to curl up on the bed next to Artemis. She took a seat next to Lita. The four women sat in a circle in Rei's room; each had a look of somberness on their face.   
  
Ami cleared her throat, "I still haven't been able to locate Serena." She said softly.   
  
Lita sighed, "And Darien is still missing as well, huh?"   
  
Ami nodded gravely. Rei sighed in exasperation. "It seems like we're going nowhere at all. We've been searching for almost a year and what do we have to show for it?"   
  
"Well, Rei..." Mina started slowly.   
  
"NO!" Rei shouted. "Rini's gone, and Darien is too. Something's happened to Serena and the Outers won't even talk to us, much less look at us in the eye."   
  
Ami rested her chin on her hand in her usual thinking position. "If only we had some sort of clue as to where Serena went."   
  
"Yea" Lita sighed, leaning back. "But what can we do? We barely know where to start."   
  
"Hmmm."   
  
  
  
  
******************************   
  
  
  
  
"We must be patient. Setsuna knows what she's doing." Michelle said, thoughtfully. "We must trust her."   
  
A gentle breeze blew over the roof of Amara's mansion where the three stood. Amara closed her eyes, smiling as the wind spoke to her. It danced over her skin and swept through her short, sandy blonde hair. She wrapped her arm around Michelle's waist, her eyes filling with sadness. 'Koneko, where are you?' she thought, 'Hotaru still hasn't returned either. What is happening?'   
  
"Outer Senshi."   
  
Michelle and Amara were immediately aware of a strong presence, their eyes seeking out voice.   
  
"Queen Serenity?!"   
  
  
  
  
********************************   
  
  
  
  
Rei sighed, eyes closed, rubbing her temples furiously. Ami, Lita, and Mina sat behind her, as she stared into the fire, begging for any clues that might lead to the rescue of their leader. Sweat glistened on her soft skin, the warmth of the fire encouraging, and frustrating her.   
  
"Inner Senshi."   
  
Rei's eyes opened abruptly. She stood up slowly.   
  
"What is it Rei?" Mina inquired.   
  
"Senshi."   
  
This time they all heard the voice, soft and silvery. Wisdom resonated in the strong, gentle voice.   
  
The Senshi looked around frantically. "Queen Serenity?" Ami whispered.   
  
"You must come with me."   
  
"But how?" Lita said.   
  
Bright light surrounded the Inner Senshi, wrapping them in purity. "Come with me..."   
  
  
  
  
****************************************************   
  
  
  
  
"They want to destroy this world, and my own." Serena repeated, slightly dazed by the explanation Pluto had just given her.   
  
"And they want me as well." Serena barely managed to gasp out.   
  
"Yes. I'm so sorry to tell you this now, Princess. It seems that that I have put you in danger. Forgive me." Pluto kneeled and bowed her head before her.   
  
"No. NO! Pluto, I asked to be taken to a place where I could be happy. You did your best. Please rise Pluto, please. Because of you, I've found my..."   
  
Serena glanced at Vegeta, he was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes shut. He hadn't said one word during the whole explanation Pluto had given of the dark forces. She smiled almost shyly, "Because of you, Pluto." She continued, "I've found my true prince."   
  
Pluto rose slowly. "Hotaru is here."   
  
"Really?!" Serena said, happy for the distraction.   
  
"Yes, she is with your friends, Mirai and Madison, at your school."   
  
"What about the other Senshi?"   
  
"They will be here soon. Of that, I am sure."   
  
"Pluto, we will all have to fight this new enemy. There can be no divisions. I... I know that this will be a hard battle, but I know we can beat them!" She smiled hopefully.   
  
Pluto smiled at her young Princess, "You have changed so much my princess, the rest of the Senshi will come soon and you must be ready." She glanced at Vegeta; "All of you must be ready when I return. I must return to the Gates, I will try and find out all I can."   
  
Serena nodded, "Thank you Pluto, for...telling me."   
  
Pluto bowed slightly and vanished in a flash of garnet.   
  
  
(AN: Very important! The Interlude in the Silver Millennium chapters spanned almost 1 day SOOOO...it is evening in the DBZ world/SM world. BTW- Sere/Vege are still in the kitchen..^_^*)   
  
  
Once again, Serena and Vegeta were left alone in the Briefs' kitchen. Vegeta still stood against the wall, arms crossed with his usual scowl. The silence was deafening, but it seemed that neither knew what to say to the other.   
  
Serena sighed deeply and leaned against the counter. It was late and the sun was setting making the sky a deep lavender-orange color. She turned her head just slightly to she could see Vegeta out of the corner of her eye. She studied his strong build, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks.   
  
'Everything I've known, everything I thought of as my past was a lie. Vegeta is my true prince, the one I love...But...Do I love him truly? Does he love me?'   
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was having similar thoughts. 'How can this be? Serena is a princess...MY princess. How can I love her? .........How can she love me? Does she?'   
  
Vegeta frustration was burning his heart, he felt as though he was drowning in emotions he couldn't understand. The revelations of his real past were still fresh in his mind...and his memory of Beryl. He growled deep in his throat, the sudden noise startling Serena out of her thoughts.   
  
She looked up and her sparkling sapphire eyes met his. For one brief moment Serena saw something in the Saiya-Jin's eyes, something so deep that she felt her heart cry out for him. She saw uncertain love, deep desire, hidden anger and untold frustration. Her skin burned with profound emotion and she felt sharp pricks running up and down her spine."   
  
In a split second, Vegeta looked away again. Turning, he walked out the kitchen and headed for the GR room. The feeling remained, however, in both of them.   
  
"I'M HOME!!!" Bulma burst into the kitchen and stopped suddenly, "Serena?" On the table and near the counter were two plates of half eaten breakfast. Serena was leaning on the counter, staring at the door that leads out into the hallway, a small smile on her face.   
  
  
  
  
*************************   
  
  
  
  
"Uhhh." Lita groaned and put a hand on her head. "Oh my head, where are we anyway?"   
  
Ami stirred and sat up, leaning against a tree, "My guess is a forest, Jupiter."   
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Lita said, confused.   
  
"Well, you've obviously transformed, otherwise I wouldn't have called you that." Ami said, quite logically.   
  
"But you are too." Mina said groggily, rubbing her eyes.   
  
Rei stood against another tree, her back against the hard wood, "We're all in our Senshi forms."   
  
Sure enough, they were all, surprisingly, in their senshi transformations.   
  
"How, is the question." Mars said suspiciously, watching as Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter stood, shakily on their feet.   
  
"It was Queen Serenity that brought us here."   
  
Jupiter immediately moved into a fighting stance as two figures emerged from the shadows of the woods. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.   
  
"We heard her voice just before we were transported here." Neptune said.   
  
The two groups stood apart, "So did we." Venus countered, "But why are we here?"   
  
"Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune!" A small glow appeared and the beautiful figure of Queen Serenity became visible.   
  
"Queen Serenity." The Senshi whispered simultaneously, each kneeling down in respect.   
  
"How can we help, My Lady? Why have we been sent here?" Mars whispered.   
  
"My daughter is here." Serenity said simply.   
  
Gasps rang out from the Inner Senshi, "My daughter is here and she needs your help."   
  
"But...after what we did..." Jupiter said quietly.   
  
"After what YOU did!" Uranus said angrily, "We had nothing to do with how you hurt her!"   
  
"Amara!" Michelle whispered loudly, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
The queen looked at the Senshi with sorrow, "To help my daughter, you MUST work together. I know that Serena will forgive you." She looked at the Inner Senshi "I know."   
  
Neptune smiled, "It will be good to see Serena after so long."   
  
"I know that the Outers already know this, but Inner Senshi, there are dark forces here in this world."   
  
"WHAT?" Jupiter shouted, standing up abruptly, the other Sailors followed suit.   
  
"Yes, it is true. They have come to take Serena and will stop at nothing to get her."   
  
"But why?" Venus asked.   
  
"I do not know. All I can tell you is that she will need you all."   
  
"But Hotaru..." Mars began.   
  
"Hotaru is here already." Uranus said.   
  
Mars seemed surprised but looked away from her. "We will do it. We will fight."   
  
"And we will too." Neptune responded.   
  
"First...there is something I have to show you... Your true past."   
  
"What?" Mercury asked, confused. "I don't understand."   
  
"You will know." Queen Serenity raised her arms, smiling as white light surrounded the Senshi once more.   
  
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
  
"Serena, tell me what happened?"   
  
"Nothing happened, Bulma." Serena said for the thousandth time. She sighed and sat on Bulma's bed. She had managed to avoid Vegeta for the last 2 hours knowing that they both needed time to think about what had been revealed to them.   
  
"Sure, yeah right Serena." Bulma said skeptically, putting her hand on her hip. She moved toward her mirror, running her other hand through her blue hair. "Come on Serena, you can tell me."   
  
Serena smiled, "There's nothing to tell, Bulma."   
  
"Well, ok. But that smile you had on your face was DEFINETLY a lover's smile." She grinned as Serena blushed deeply. "That's what I thought." She smirked. "Anyway, I guess I'll have to take you back to the school tomorrow morning. I had so much work to do and I'm just so tired. I hope you don't mind."   
  
"It's ok." Serena said.   
  
"Ok, good." Bulma stretched "I guess we had better get some sleep huh?"   
  
"Yeah." Serena replied, already heading for the door. "Bye Bulma, night."   
  
"Night!"   
  
The door closed softly behind Serena. 'I'm gonna find out what your hiding Serena.' Bulma thought with a smile on her face.   
  
  
  
  
************************************   
  
  
  
  
"So...Serena wasn't meant to be with Darien after all." Uranus said aloud, the memories she had received pounding, fresh in her mind. She fought to keep the smile off her face, "I just CAN'T believe it." She said sarcastically, smirking at Neptune.   
  
"I can't believe...I mean...everything we thought was true..." Venus whispered.   
  
"Serena...isn't destined to marry Darien...but another...this, Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei?" Mercury mused, analytically.   
  
"How can we believe that?" Mars said.   
  
"How can we not?" Neptune pointed out.   
  
"She's right." Queen Serenity said solemnly, "I replaced your real memories with false ones... I...I thought I was doing what was best. Please forgive me, my mistakes."   
  
"It's alright Serenity-Sama, don't worry." Mercury said.   
  
"Now that we know this and have our true memories we can search for him!" Venus said, her eyes shining. "The Senshi of love is on the case!"   
  
"Oh Kami-sama." Mars mumbled. Venus was still the over-enthusiastic cupid she had been as a teenager.   
  
"She had already found him." The queen said, suppressing a small laugh.   
  
"Really." Mercury replied, already deep in thought, "Then our main course of action will be to get to Serena and Hotaru and help them defeat the dark forces, whoever they may be."   
  
All the Sailor Senshi nodded, "But...only if we can ALL work together." Mercury added.   
  
"That is true, Mercury." Serenity said.   
  
Mars and the other Inners stood face to face with Neptune and Uranus. "Can we agree to work together... at least for now?"   
  
Neptune and Uranus looked at each other and then nodded "For the princess." The two Outers said concurrently.   
  
Queen Serenity smiled at the Sailor Senshi. "Go, find my daughter before the dark forces and their youma do." Her image flickered "Go!" And with those last words, the queen disappeared.   
  
They all stood staring at where her image had been, almost as if expecting something more.   
  
"Umm...now we're in the middle of a forest...in another dimension...and we have no idea how to find Serena..." Jupiter pointed out.   
  
"...Kuso..."   
  
  
  
  
******************************   
  
  
  
  
Serena sat on her bed, once again brushing her long blonde hair. Each strand glittering and shining as the brush moved straight through her silky tresses.   
With a sigh she threw the brush on her bed. 'Why? Why? Just when I think I can accept my past, I find out that it is totally different from what I was told.' She groaned and stabbed her pillow with the brush. 'And it turns out that the prince that is REALLY MY prince won't even tell me if he has accepted the memories... whether he's accepted me.'   
  
Another thought ran through her head, 'Have I told him?' She sighed, 'Do I love truly him though?' and then one final thought crossed her mind, 'Yes.'   
  
She got up and stared at the clock: 9:57 PM. She thought. 'I'll wait until midnight.' She smiled. "Yes...Midnight is the perfect hour."   
  
  
  
  
**********************   
  
  
  
  
VEGGIE'S ROOM   
  
  
  
  
The night is perfect, still and quiet. The darkness is the perfect warrior, fighting the light of the day for it's spoils, a few hours of perfect, blissful dark. Now, the dark prince stood on the balcony of his room, the darkness shadowing his soul. His body ached to rest yet he stood in the cold night air, refusing to sleep.   
  
He was a soldier. In the past he had destroyed thousands, defeated the strongest warriors...and yet, the one person that he feared was she. The one person that could melt his heart and make him doubt his own strength and power was a woman.   
  
'A stupid, foolish girl.' His mind told him. 'A stupid, foolish, weak, vulnerable...'   
  
'Beautiful woman.' He heard as his heart fought his mind once again.   
  
He growled deep in his throat and squeezed the railing of the balcony, bending it slightly. "What is happening to me? These memories and thoughts and feelings." Vegeta spoke aloud. His mind strayed to Serena again. How her hair fell gracefully to her feet, every strand, perfect. Her gorgeous, eyes, so expressive and true. Serena was attractive, that was true, but his emotion for her flowed deeper than attraction, it was a much deeper bond.   
  
He smiled (AN: Yes smiled.) faintly, remembering the memories he had been given by Queen Serenity. Serena's gentle face was etched into his consciousness. From her soft, pouty lips to her even more amazing smile.   
  
'NO!' His mind screamed. 'NO! Never can you fall in love. You don't deserve it. You are a destroyer, a monster an assassin.' If possible, his eyes became darker, the realization hitting him like a ki blast. The truth was unbearable and right then he realized that without her, he was nothing.   
  
'You are nothing! You don't deserve her. What kind of Saiya-Jin are you anyway? Succumbing to your emotions. You are disgusting.'   
  
Squeezing harder on the cold metal of the railing, the sharp edges cutting into his calloused, battle-worn hands. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at the small pool of crimson blood forming at the bottom of the railing. The sight was comforting although he didn't know why. Unexpectedly a soft voice called out to him, calling him gently... a very familiar voice.   
  
"Vegeta, sleep, sleep."   
  
His dark eyes felt heavy and he found himself walking off the balcony, toward his bed.   
  
"Sleep, sleep now."   
  
He pulled off his shirt, flexing his muscles and fell onto the bed, his eyes closed before he touched the silky covers.   
  
  
  
  
VEGETA'S DREAM   
  
  
  
  
A forest; shimmering in the early sunlight. Droplets of dew sparkled in the morning light. Yet, a low fog covered the area, shadowing even in the light. A young woman stood among the trees, her hand gently stroking a young doe, a trademark smirk on her face.   
  
'So it has finally happened to you.' She thought, letting go of the animal, walking toward a clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was a large, yet low boulder, which was flat on the top. Lying on the rock was her son, his eyes shut and his breath shallow.   
  
Gently she leaned down and placed a hand on his cheek. "My son." She whispered, "You have finally found love, haven't you?" Queen Sensou smiled at the thought. "You aren't used to these emotions though. Do not fear, Vegeta, I will help you."   
  
  
  
  
***************************   
  
  
  
  
Once again, Serena slipped out of her room, tiptoeing to Vegeta's room and opening the door quietly. He was sprawled out on his bed, and even in sleep, he looked angry. Serena blushed as she remembered what had happened the last time she had snuck into Vegeta's room and blushed to her roots when she realized that Vegeta, once again, wore only his shorts.   
  
'I wonder if he's dreaming?' She thought, edging cautiously toward the sleeping figure. She leaned over him, getting so close that she could feel his warm breathe on her face. Her fingers ached to touch him and her body felt unusually warm. 'Oh my prince, you are so beautiful.' She placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek, her eyes dancing with passion. 'One day, I will tell you how much I love you.'   
  
Serena was awash in emotion and desire, the pain of loneliness burning her. She placed a hand on his muscled chest, watching for any change of expression on his face. Gently she kissed his cheek again; then, feeling a bit more daring, she kissed him tenderly on the lips. She whimpered against his lips, and pushed her tongue into his mouth, wanting to experience his spicy taste again.   
  
  
  
  
VEGETA'S DREAM (CONTINUED)   
  
  
  
  
"You must not be afraid my son. Face these emotions, and embrace them. You have found the one you love, now don't let her go." Vegeta stirred and opened his eyes.   
  
"Mother?"   
  
"Don't let her go Vegeta. Don't." Sensou's image flickered and faded.   
  
  
  
  
END DREAM SEUQENCE   
  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes flew open. With a gasp, Serena pulled away, putting a hand to her mouth.   
  
Vegeta sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed, eyes narrowed at Serena. "What are you doing here?" He growled.   
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, I just..."   
  
He glared at her and licked his lips; her sweetness still remained on them. Slowly he got out of the bed and walked over to her. She took a few steps back, unsure of what was about to happen.   
  
"V-Vegeta, I-I'm sorry."   
  
He grabbed her suddenly, kissing her fiercely. When he pulled away, he smirked when she whimpered, her eyes asking for more. He leaned forward; circling his arms around her waist, leaning close, he whispered in her ear, "Don't apologize."   
  
Slowly, he trailed hot kisses down her throat, smirking as she moaned in response. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she relaxed against his bare chest. "Vegeta." She sighed as he nibbled on her collarbone and kissed lower.   
He glanced up at her, their eyes meeting.   
  
"Serena?" He whispered, knowing she knew what he wanted.   
  
"V-Vegeta." She moaned as he kissed her lips again. She struggled to pull out of his grip and finally succeeded. "W-We can't do this Vegeta." She panted.   
  
Vegeta nodded, although disappointed. "Vegeta?" Serena whispered shyly.   
  
"Hn? What woman?"   
  
"I...I do love you." She whispered. She embraced Vegeta once more, not even noticing the shocked expression on his face. She nuzzled his neck gently and yawned. Vegeta picked her up and laid her on his bed. Groaning, he slid in next to her. The couple wrapped their arms around each other.   
  
"Vegeta?"   
  
"Hm?" He said sleepily, his eyes already closing.   
  
"Do you love me?" She asked quietly. She received no answer and when she looked up, she noticed that her prince had fallen asleep. She smiled and kissed him. Settling into his arms she yawned and closed her eyes, a small tear glittering in the dark as it coursed down her cheek.   
  
  
  
  
Arigatougozaimasu taishite shitsukusu  
  
StAr-chan 


	14. Chapter 13: Cat and Mouse Let the Games ...

Konnichiwa Minna-san PLEASE review this chapter, Minna-san, I would be most grateful. Now, I bring you the next chapter of my DBZ/SM x-over.

A Story to Remember  
Chapter 13: Cat and Mouse; Let the Games Begin

SHADOW PLANES

The two queens stood side by side, watching time play out before them. Queen Sensou's tail flicked and her face was etched with concern.

"I don't want my son to suffer, Serenity. He has already suffered enough."

"I know, Sensou, I know. I don't want to see my Serena hurt either, but Chronos will not allow his daughter to let us "interfere" in time again, unless absolutely necessary." Queen Serenity said to her friend. Suddenly she laughed out loud, slow and soft, almost like a sob. "It feels like my years are finally catching up with me." She said with a sad smile, never taking her eyes of the blue orb that showed them the universe.

"And mine, Serenity." Sensou took Serenity's hand, a very un-Saiya-Jin like thing, however, Sensou wasn't a "normal" Saiya-Jin. Serenity momentarily glanced at the woman who had become her best friend when they had met each other after death. She squeezed Sensou's hand and they both watched the orb intently.

'Please, Pluto.' Serenity though, 'Don't let anything happen to either of our children.'

"AAAIEEE" Mars screamed as she slipped on a wet branch, her ankle twisted and she fell hard on her high-heeled foot.

"Mars!" Venus cried out.

She kneeled down to help her friend. The Senshi had been trudging through the forest all night. Mercury had been able to locate the nearest city thanks to her computer. It had drizzled during the night as they walked, not hard, but enough to soak them, and dampen their spirits as well as the forest life around them. Now, in the early morning light, the forest was warm and damp and the mosquitoes were feasting. The grass and trees were damp and slippery as well, hence Mars's fall.

Uranus stopped and turned around, wiping sweat off her forehead with a gloved hand. She reached down and pulled Mars up, but she screamed as weight was put on her foot, and she fell down again.

"I think I sprained it." Mars said. Her ankle was already the size of a small apple, turning a blue-purple color. Uranus sighed.

"We can't stop, what if the dark forces are attacking right now?" she said, frustrated.

"We can't leave her behind, Uranus." Venus said, fearfully.

"She's right, Uranus." Neptune said, her eyes softening.

Uranus bent down so that she was in front or Mars's foot. She held her foot up, right above the ankle. Mars winced in pain. Uranus unsheathed her Space Sword and gently placed the tip against the top of Mars's shoe.

"W-what are you doing?" Mars said, her face scrunching up in pain.

"Your ankle has already swollen up considerably, I won't be able to get your shoe off so I'm going to cut it off."

Mars paled considerably. Uranus smirked and gently made a small nick in her red shoe. The shoe suddenly disappeared and Mars's foot was surrounded in rings of fire. Then they disappeared, leaving Mars's bare, swollen, foot.

"There that wasn't so bad?" Uranus said, still smirking. "Now we have to bandage it."

"Umm..With what?" Venus said, noting that their fukus were a bit too short to rip up to make bandages.

Mercury blushed at the thought and Neptune smiled knowingly at her. Jupiter sighed and removed her gloves, handing them to Mercury so she could make a bandage for Mars's foot. Venus growled in annoyance and slapped another mosquito that had been feeding on her neck.

"Lets go before we're eaten alive."

"Our sweat is attracting the mosquitoes." Mercury said thoughtfully.

Uranus picked Mars up, and prepared to carry her on her back.

"Well, it is kind of hot, Mercury." Jupiter pointed out, slapping a mosquito that had landed on her arm.

With a sigh of frustration the Senshi headed off again through the damp, humid forest.

The sun's light cracked through the dark curtains in Vegeta's room. The light traveled across the bed and onto Serena's pillow. She winced in the daylight, opening her eyes slowly. She felt a strong arm around her waist and looked over at the other occupant of the bed. 

"Vegeta." She whispered softly, staring at him.

Even in sleep his facial expression seemed angry, yet his body was relaxed against hers and she sighed at the warmth she felt from him. She slowly reached a hand up and brushed his cheek, smiling at the shivers she felt run through her body. Slowly Serena remembered that she had to go back to school and reluctantly she started to get up. All of a sudden Vegeta's grip on her tightened just enough to make her cry out in surprise.

Serena looked down and her eyes locked with Vegeta's now open ones.

"I have to go to school." She whispered.

A flicker of emotion swept through his eyes, disappointment, again. Slowly he sat up in the bed, pulling his arm away from her waist. Serena suddenly felt very shy and looked down at the sheet, a small blush creeping over her cheeks as he scrutinized her every feature, memorizing her. Her hair was down and Vegeta ran his hand through it brushing just centimeters from her cheek. Serena's eyes widened as she noticed dried blood on his hands, out of the corner of her eye.

He put a hand on her cheek telling her silently to look at him. Her blush flamed as she looked away from the sheet back up to his face. He traced a finger over her lips feeling her warm breath on his hand. She sighed as he moved closer to her, until he was millimeters away. He moved slowly to kiss her, licking his lips. He was so close that their lips were almost touching, almost, but there was a half a millimeter of space left between them. Serena inhaled Vegeta's warm scent, wanting him to claim her lips once more, yet not moving.

She closed her eyes again; her soft lashes touching Vegeta's face. Silently Vegeta's moved; kissing her cheek, then dragged his lips softly up to her ear.

"Tell me about Endymion. Is he in this life? I want to know."

With a gasp, Serena pulled away from Vegeta. She moved off the bed and stood up, noting dried bloodstains on her nightwear.

"I...don't want to talk about him. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

Vegeta scowled at her. "I promise Veggie-chan." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and walked to the door,

"Ja ne, Veggie-chan." She said with a smile on her face before slipping out the door.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, 'How can she control me, know me, so well? 

Serena...'

TIME GATES

The fog swirled and billowed covering the Gates of Time in a laced curtain of haze. A young woman stood in front of the tremendous doors, her long green hair flowing silently around her. In her hands she held a staff and above it floated a garnet orb (to which she faced.)

"Father, I wish you would allow me to let Queen Sensou and Queen Serenity to see their children, they worry, as mothers will do."

The orb seemed to glow in response to her voice.

"No, I do not question you, Father. You are the embodiment of time; I am merely a soldier who must protect these sacred gates. I trust in your knowledge of the past, present, and future."

The orb glimmered again and the woman's eyes hardened.

"Yes, I understand, I will not allow Sensou and Serenity to "interfere" unless I am given permission. The dark forces are strong, can the Senshi defeat them, Father?"

Slowly the orb stopped shimmering and the young woman rested the Garnet Orb back into its place upon her staff.

"I understand."

CCPC

Catseye floated above the enormous college, her eyes shimmering with anticipation.

"Soon, the Lady of the Cosmos will be mine and the Dark Lord will favor me over the others."

She smiled, her sharp, pointed teeth, barred. Her black hair swirled around her and her aura of evil blazed around her. Her yellow-green eyes, narrowed as she studied her soon to be victims. Fur bristling, she faded out and appeared right in the middle of the campus.

"Hey! Who are you!" A young student cried out in surprise.

With a laugh, Catseye struck out at the girl with her sharp claws, slicing through her books to the soft flesh of her abdomen. The girl's eyes widened in surprise as her books slipped out of her hands and she fell to the ground, her shirt stained with deep, crimson, blood. Screams erupted from the students as the blood pooled around the fallen girl.

Smiling, Catseye let out a soft "meow." Toning her pitch just right, she increased the wave of the sound, the pitch rising higher and higher on the decibel scale until the sound seemed non-existent. Suddenly all over CCPC the students began covering their ears, the sound penetrated to their souls, draining their energy. Students began falling unconscious all over the campus, in the dorms, everywhere.

Soon, the school was silent, not a sound was heard, but the aura of darkness was palpable. Smirking in triumph, Catseye held her hands up, her hair billowing in the growing wind.

"Darkness come, always in sight  
To triumph with your evil might.  
The souls we shall steal, for our darkness to continue,  
We seek our sacred revenue.  
Take their starseeds, let us boast  
She will come to us, the Lady of the Cosmos."

Shadows moved around the school, seeping into the fallen bodies, taking their starseeds.

MIRAI AND MADAISON'S DORM

"Mirai what's going on!" Madison yelled frantically. She stared outside the window, bodies were littered across the campus, and in the middle was a strange woman with...fur?

"I don't know, and how come we haven't been affected?" Mirai said thoughtfully. 'The dark forces have finally arrived.' She thought, apprehensively.

"Hotaru! Do you know!" Madison's usual joyful face was replaced with one of trepidation.

Mirai looked carefully at the young teenager, "Hotaru...Wha...What are you doing?"

Hotaru's hands were placed lightly on the double-doors of the dorm. A faint violet glow surrounded her and the doors shimmered a dim purple as well. A thin glazing of sweat covered her forehead as her thin, milky hands projected the power to keep the dark power from stealing their starseeds.

"Hotaru?" Madison whispered.

Mirai put an arm on Madison's shoulder, "I think she knows what she's doing, Madison."

"But the other students..." Madison started, eyes wide.

"I...Don't...Know." Mirai stated calmly, although she stopped, as though to catch her breath between words. "We should trust Hotaru, and Serena." Mirai said, having already explained about her visions to Madison and who the Senshi were.

Mirai wrapped an arm around Madison, hugging her to her own body. Madison trembled with fear and she hugged Mirai, her jet-black hair, contrasting her pale skin.

"I hope Serena's alright." Madison whispered

Hotaru's POV

'How long can I hold the power off?' Hotaru thought frantically, already breathing heavily.

She was drawing on her energy to keep the dark power away. Mirai and Madison were behind her; she could feel their fear. Hotaru's body shook with the power she was emanating, considering she wasn't in her Senshi form.

'I hope the other Senshi get here soon, as Pluto said. I can't generate this much power for much longer.'

Mirai's POV

She could feel Madison's body shaking against her own, with fear. Mirai glanced down at her beautiful best friend, and immediately guilt rushed through her.

'You don't deserve to experience this fear, Madison.' Mirai thought, sadly. 'I'm the one with the visions. I'm the one who deserves this, not you. I'm so sorry Madison, now it seems we're all stuck in this nightmare, you, me, Serena, the Sailor Senshi, everyone.'

Mirai ran her other hand through her short brown hair, her deep brown eyes hardening with anger.

"Serena...Serena?...Serena!"

"Huh?" Serena looked up. Bulma had already gotten out of the car and had been trying to get her attention.

"We're back at school, Serena." Bulma said, slipping her keys into her lab coat pocket.

Serena blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, I'm sorry." 

She opened the car door, getting out to stand with Bulma. The two women headed toward the school, already talking about their plans for that day. As they neared the school's center grounds, Serena began to feel uneasy.

'What is that strange presence I feel? Could it be the negative forces? Have they found me!' Serena's heart skipped a beat when suddenly she heard Bulma gasp.

"Oh Kami! What's happened!" Bulma exclaimed.

It was then that Serena noticed the fallen bodies littering the campus, and how the sky was a dark, crimson-black color in this area of the school.

"Those are starseeds!" Serena cried out, her eyes widening in shock. "But who..."

"So. The Lady of the Cosmos has finally shown herself." Catseye let her hands fall to her sides, her fur bristled and a smile spread on her face as she turned to face the new arrivals.

"What? Who?" Bulma said feeling very confused.

Serena seemed confused as well, "Lady of the Cosmos? Who is that? And, who are you, you are obviously not human." She said, noting the fur and claws. "What happened to all these women?"

"So many questions. Why don't you transform, Sailor Moon and we can have a real match!"

"Sailor who?" Bulma was beginning to get very frustrated, "I have NO IDEA what you are talking about or WHO you are! I want to know what happened to my students!"

'She knows who I am' Serena thought, dread rushing through her blood, 'could she be a part of the dark forces Pluto was talking about?' She glanced at Bulma, she couldn't fight with her there; she might get hurt.

"Bulma." Serena said quietly, moving reaching for her pocket where her henshin was, "I want you to go find a safe place to hide."

"What? What for? What's going on Serena? Do you know that woman...er...cat...er woman/cat?"

"Please do what I say, I don't want you to get hurt." She replied.

Bulma glanced at her friend before running of, apprehension filling her heart.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Serena called out.

"My name is Catseye, I am the youngest of the Four Warriors!" She smiled evilly, her sharp teeth gleaming. "And I know that you are Sailor Moon."

Serena narrowed her eyes, "So, you ARE a part of the dark forces that have come for me. Why have you hurt these women?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Catseye retorted, "I'm giving you the chance to transform and come with me quietly."

"Never!" Serena shouted.

Catseye's eyes narrowed, flashing with anger, "Well then, I'll just have to take you by FORCE!" she growled, furiously.

Catseye charged at Serena at an amazing speed. With a scream, Serena ducked out of the way of Catseye's uppercut, however her clawed nails grazed her head, cutting off a few strands of hair. Catseye jumped back and moved into a fighting stance, her black, furred tail, lashing behind her.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lady. This I your last chance."

"Why do you want me?" Serena asked, clutching her henshin, in her pocket.

"My lord wants you, I don't question him." Catseye retorted, baring her teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Serena declared, her voice hardening.

Catseye was not at all pleased, her eyes flashed with anger and she charged at Serena again. This time, Serena anticipated her move and prepared to fight back, when, unexpectedly, Catseye changed her strategy. She flipped over Serena, and kicked her hard form behind. Just as Serena was about to hit the ground, Catseye caught her by her hair, pulling her to her knees, her grip painful on Serena's head.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge, Sailor Moon." Catseye taunted, triumphantly.

She shoved her clawed hand into Serena's pocket, ripping through the fabric and through the flesh of Serena's hip and upper thigh. She grabbed her henshin and pulled her hand out, holding it tightly.

Serena's scalp felt like it was being ripped off and tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall.

'How can this be?' She thought 'How can it be that I have been defeated without using a single attack, much less transforming?'

Catseye held Serena bye her hair, tugging her hair hard to get her attention.

"Now you will come with me, Lady." Catseye wound her tail around Serena's neck, daring her to move.

Now her tears were falling, 'Someone help me.'

Bulma

"Oh Kami! What's happening!" Bulma cried out, as she watched the horrifying scene. 'And what does Serena have to do with all this?'

Bulma shook the prying thoughts away. 'I have to find someone to help Serena before it's too late. But who would do it?' She thought for about 3 seconds when she came up with the perfect answer.

'GOKU!'

Bulma pulled off her lab coat and fished through her pockets. "HA! Found it!"

She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Chi-Chi's phone number.

Phone rings in the Son home

"Hello?" Chi-Chi said, cheerfully.

"Hello? Chi-Chi!"

"Yes?"

"Oh thank KAMI you're there! Listen, I'm at CCPC and there's some woman attacking and I need..."

"NO! There is NO WAY my little baby is going off to fight again!"

"No Chi-Chi, I was hoping Goku might come, Serena's in trouble and I need..."

"Serena; The girl at the party? Oh, she's in trouble? The poor girl, how can I help though?"

"NO! Just please send Goku to CCPC please!"

"Hmm...Well...he's sleeping."

"ARG! Never mind Chi-Chi!"

"How rude of her, she just hung up without saying good-bye." Chi-Chi hung up the phone and returned to her cooking.

Bulma sighed and thought some more; with a heavy heart she dialed the number for Capsule Corp.

The phone rang in the Brief's house and Vegeta sitting at the table, got up to answer it.

In an annoyed voice, he asked whom it was, hoping the person wouldn't talk too long.

"Hello?"

"Vegeta! Thank Kami you're there! I called Chi-Chi and Goku's asleep and I need..."

"What? What the hell are you saying, Woman?"

"How many times to I have to tell you NOT to call me woman, you little vegetable brained, monkey!"

"Who are you calling a monkey you weakling! What the hell do you want!"

"Want? Oh! Serena's in trouble!"

"WHAT!"

Bulma was startled by the emotion in his voice but continued, "We're at CCPC and there's this strange woman and she wants to..."

A click is heard

"Vegeta? Vegeta? Are you there!"

Catseye lifted Serena off the ground with her tail still wrapped around her neck. Serena's odango's had come undone and her silky blonde hair, swept around her.

"Now we will leave, Lady and take these starseeds as a bonus!" Catseye smiled as the darkness swirled around the two.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Serena's eyes widened, she'd know that voice anywhere.

There, on the other side of the center grounds were Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, and Uranus. Each one looked tattered, tired, and sweaty. But each looked determined to stop who ever this enemy was.

With a grunt of pain, Mars slipped off Uranus's back but she still leaned heavily on her.

"Serena?" She shouted out, "Are you ok?"

Catseye twisted Serena's hair tightly, clenching her clawed hands in Serena's hair. 'Do I look ok?' Serena thought incredulously.

"And you must be the Sailor Senshi, am I right?" Catseye remarked.

"Let Serena go now!" Mercury called out, knowing that Catseye had the upper hand with her grip on Serena's neck.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Catseye replied, her eyes gleaming, already anticipating her next move.

"Hey Mercury." Venus whispered, "Aren't those starseeds?" The other Senshi soon copied Venus's shocked expression as they noticed the fallen women and their starseeds.

Catseye smiled, "Do you like my work? Perhaps I will give you a small demonstration!"

The Senshi tensed ready for a battle.

THE DARK VOID

"Catseye is doing well." Brimstone remarked.

"Very well. Do you think she can win?" Ivy said, running a hand through her jade green hair.

Suddenly a gust of freezing cold air filled the room and Darkflake appeared.

"Catseye won't win."

"Hmm? Why do you say that?" Brimstone said, clutching her staff harder. Darkflake was stronger than Ivy and her.

"Because of the Saiya-Jins." Darkflake said, a smile haunting her snow-white skin.

"Saiya-Jins! What Saiya-Jins?" Ivy cried out, her olive-black eyes widening in surprise. "The Dark Lord said nothing of Saiya-Jins."

Brimstone hit her staff hard against the floor, he eyes flaming, "It makes no difference, Catseye told the Dark Lord that she will defeat the Senshi, and anyone else in her way. IF she succeeds then she will be in the Dark Lord's favor."

"She won't be able to defeat the Saiya-Jins and I know for a fact that one is heading toward that very place as we speak." Darkflake smiled, and pointed at the hologram. She had no feelings for her "comrades" and all that was important to her was to be in the Dark Lord's favor. "She will fail."

Ivy smiled sweetly, "IF she does, it will be my turn."

Brimstone disappeared in a swirl of flames, anger coursing through her dark veins at what her "comrades" were saying. She didn't trust Darkflake anymore than she trusted Ivy, and she knew anyone of them would slit the others throat to be in the Dark Lord's favor...as she would.

Ivy held up her hand, and a flower blossom appeared, she put it behind her ear and turned to watch the upcoming battle. "I wonder what Brimstone's problem is?"

Darkflake smirked, her icy heart pounding. 'Soon...Soon...'

The Senshi had moved closer to Catseye and Serena but made no move to attack, fearing that they might hit their leader.

"I suppose there is only one way to settle this!" Catseye exclaimed. With an animalistic cry, she released Serena's hair and picked her up, holding her above her head. With a smirk of satisfaction, she threw Serena at the Senshi, laughing evilly at Serena's scream.

Uranus let go of Mars and grabbed Serena, falling back with the force of the impact. Catseye ran again, putting her agility to good use. She did a back flip over the Senshi and landed 5 feet in back of them.

"Ha ha! Try and catch me!" Catseye cried out, getting down on all fours, looking even more like a cat.

Mars leaned heavily on Venus and Uranus held Serena in her arms.

"S-she has my h-henshin." Serena said weakly, her leg was bleeding and her scalp was burning.

"WHAT!" Jupiter exclaimed.

Catseye smirked at them, still on all fours. She smiled showing her sharp teeth and in her mouth was Serena's henshin!

"Then will have to get it away from her." Mercury said, tensing. "We have to anticipate. This woman or whatever she is, is strong; She's anticipating our movements like an animal, we have to be careful."

"Right." Jupiter said. "We have to get Serena's henshin."

"Then we can save all these girls." Mars said, as Venus supported her.

"Alright." Neptune said thoughtfully, "We need a plan."

"Is this going to take all day!" Catseye "mmfffed" out, because Serena's henshin was in her mouth.

"Uranus, you stay with Mars. When you see an opening, Venus, get to the dorms and try and find Saturn, Pluto said she was here. Neptune, Mercury, and Jupiter, you'll be the offensive line, and Uranus, I'm depending on you for defense." Serena said, rubbing her sore scalp.

Everyone stared at her

"What!" She cried out.

"err...ummmm...nothing." Mercury said, "Lets do it!"

"Finally" Catseye "mmmmfed" again.

"I'll go find Bulma and get her out of here." Serena said, struggling to her feet.

"Who?" Mars asked.

"I'll explain later." Serena said.

Catseye smirked as Mercury, Jupiter and Neptune moved into a fighting stance, their eyes hard and determined.

"Lets do it!" Jupiter cried

"SHABON SPRAY!" (AN: I've decided to use both NA and Japanese attack phrases, if I use Shabon Spray here and Mercury Bubbles Blast somewhere else, don't be mad.)

The fog swirled around the Senshi and Catseye and immediately Serena took off to find Bulma and Venus ran for the dorm.

THE DARK VOID

"Interesting. The Senshi may prove to be worthy adversaries after all." The Dark Lord commented. "Darkflake, Brimstone, Ivy!"

The three females appeared in the Dark Lords throne room. "Yes, My Lord?" They chorused.

The hologram was being projected here as well. "Watch the battle, make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Where are you going, My Lord?" Ivy asked, tentively.

"I do not believe that I any of your business, but if you must know, I am meeting with an...associate of mine."

Brimstone and Darkflake smirked.

"Forgive me, My Lord, for prying." Ivy said quietly, shooting daggers at her partners.

The Dark Lord said nothing, but disappeared in a flash of black shadow.

Mercury watched Jupiter prepare to attack. "WAIT! We can't attack here, there are too many bodies! They'd be killed for sure!" (AN: Even though, without their starseeds they are..kinda dead...heh heh.)

"Hurry then!" Uranus shouted! "Before the fog clears!" The 5 remaining Senshi ran off the campus, heading toward the parking lot.

The fog finally cleared and it revealed Catseye, her eyes burning with anger.

"You won't get away!" She held up her hands, and encased Serena's henshin in a black bubble. Holding it in front of her chest, it slowly disappeared. Growling, she ran, on all fours, at her top speed until she was nothing but a blur charging at the fleeing Senshi.

Mercury screamed as Catseye charged past her, her arms outstretched. Her sharp claws left 5 deep gashes in Mercury's fuku. Mercury stumbled and fell, holding her bleeding side.

"Mercury!" Neptune cried out, eyes wide. 'How can she move so fast?' She ran to Mercury's side.

Catseye laughed out loud, "Ha! You are NOTHING to me!"

"Oh yea! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

The swirling leaves and power sped at Catseye at an amazing speed, she smiled as the attack exploded.

"Ha! I got her!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Not quiet, sailor girl!" Catseye stood on the hood of a car, 10 feet away from where the attack had hit.

"No!" Jupiter yelled.

"RAZER CLAW!" Catseye shouted, sharp blades of black light sped at Jupiter. Jupiter shrieked as the blades slit her fuku in different places, cutting her cheeks and legs, and leaving gashes 2 cm deep. Blood poured from her mouth as she sank to her knees and feel, laying still.

"Jupiter!" Neptune cried out.

"Two down. You're next." Her fur bristled in eagerness.

DARK VOID

"Wow, Catseye is doing well. Maybe she will defeat them." Brimstone said.

"Maybe." Ivy remarked.

"I doubt it, she has a large ego and it will get her in trouble." Darkflake said suspiciously.

"Hmmm..."

Bulma began to shake as she heard rustling in the bushes. 'o-oh n-no...w-who's t-that?' She thought fearfully.

"Bulma!" Serena shouted, stumbling into the bushes.

"Serena! I thought you were done for! Who is that woman? What happened to my students? What does this have to do with you? Who are those other women in short skirts?"

"I'll explain it later." Serena said, "Right now, I've got to get you out of here!"

"I sent for help!" Bulma said, grabbing Serena's hand.

"Really?"

"Yes, Vegeta's on his way."

"WHAT?" Serena exclaimed. 'He's coming here...to...help?' a light blush covered Serena's cheeks as she thought of Vegeta. "What about Goku?"

"Don't ask."

Suddenly faint screams were heard from the parking lot. 'The Senshi!' Serena thought 'but what can I do? I HAVE to protect Bulma!'

Serena and Bulma ran towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Bulma said.

Serena didn't answer, but kept going, 'to save my Senshi. Vegeta, hurry.'

Catseye dug her claws into Neptune's wrist, swinging her around she let go, slamming her into another car. Neptune screamed as she felt 3 or 4 vertebrae in her back crack and shatter, and her legs twist painfully. She couldn't move at all.

"Ahhh ha ha ha ha ha! I have defeated you all!" Catseye laughed triumphantly once more.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SCHOCK!"

Caught off guard the attack hit Catseye hard to the side, causing her to fall off the top of the car and to the ground. Venus and Saturn ran to where Catseye was.

"Oh no." Saturn whispered.

"Neptune...Mercury...Jupiter..." Venus said, tears filling her eyes.

Catseye crawled to her feet, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Her eyes blazed with animalistic power.

"RAZOR CLAW!"

"SILENT WALL!" Saturn shouted, holding up her glaive and blocking the tremendous power. When the attack subsided, Saturn twirled her glaive, knowing to attack only if necessary, but anger filling her small body. Serena and Bulma ran into the parking lot only to be startled with the scene.

"Serena!" Madison cried out, seeing her friend approach the battleground."

Madison and Mirai had been with Hotaru when Venus had found her and they had gone with the two Senshi after Hotaru had transformed.

"Mirai! Madison! You're alright!"

"Yea." Mirai said, her eyes focusing on Catseye. 'My visions, they're all coming true...' She thought.

"What's going on!" Bulma shouted.

"Oh No! Mercury, Jupiter, Neptune!" Serena exclaimed, staring at her fallen protectors, ignoring Bulma's question.

"I'll destroy you all!" Catseye shouted.

THE DARK VOID

"Catseye's in over her head." Darkflake said, smugly.

"Oh well, if she fails, that's just a better chance for us." Ivy said, her jade green eyes flashing wickedly.

'Or better chances for me.' Darkflake thought, her cold heart growing even colder.

"Hmmm..." Brimstone remarked. "Should we help her?"

"Wait." Darkflake said.

Bulma screamed as Catseye let loose another Razor Claw. Serena pushed her to the ground. The other Senshi ducked as well.

"We have to get to Mercury, Jupiter, and Neptune!" Uranus shouted.

"She's right." Mars said, sitting next to Serena, "I can't walk, though."

Saturn noticed a black bubble floating above Catseye, "Isn't that your henshin, Serena? It seems to be surrounded by some sort of shield."

"Maybe I can fix that!" Mars said, struggling painfully to her feet.

"MARS!"

Catseye narrowed her eyes at the weak woman in front of her, barely able to stand.

"Take your best shot!" She cried confidently, whipping her tail.

"FLAME SNIPER!"

Catseye expected the attack to hit her, and jumped to the next car.

"YATTA!" Mars shouted, forgetting the searing pain in her foot as the arrow hit straight through the black bubble, shattering it!

Realizing the trick, Catseye leapt into the air, grabbing the henshin before it fell.

"Oh No!" Serena shouted.

"Those kind of tricks won't work on me, sailor fools!" Catseye said, even more confident with her power than before. There is no way that you can beat me!"

Bulma suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye, "He's here!" She exclaimed happily.

"Who?" Serena said. She finally noticed the figure, and her eyes widened.

Catseye turned around to face the new comer. She gasped, "A Saiya-Jin!" Just as the beam of power hit.

SM DIMENSION

The sun bore down on the beautiful tropical island. The crystal waters lapped at the edges of the sand beach, creating the perfect, peaceful scene. However, all was not good in this paradise.

The Dark Lord stood beneath a palm tree, the dark shadows shading him and protecting him from warmth. Lying on a beach chair a few feet away was his associate.

"Have you completed the task yet?"

"My warriors have agreed to fight." The Dark Lord replied.

"Squabbling women." The other man sneered.

"They would do anything to be in my favor, even kill one another. They will get the job done."

"Good. Complete the task and I will give you the power you need."

"You!" The Dark Lord exclaimed, emotion running through his morbid voice.

"I will get the power from my...elders." The man smiled. "I want my power and you want yours. Kill the Senshi and I will give you the power you need."

"And what will you get out of this?"

"I will rule this world alone, with out that odango-headed baka in my way. Yes, I was planning our breakup for later, but the time was right. Everything is going as planned, although I didn't expect the baka to go to another dimension. You will have your power, but you must leave this dimension alone, I will rule here."

"I understand." The Dark Lord said, "It will be done." In a swirl of dark power, he disappeared.

'This galaxy, this dimension, will soon be mine.' 

The man sat up and swept a tan hand through his black hair. From his shirt he took a red rose and set it in the empty glass next to him.

Catseye shrieked in pain as Vegeta's attack hit her, scorching her fur. Serena's henshin flew out of her hand and rolled to where Madison and Mirai stood, gaping at the site.

"Who is that!" Mars cried out, her eyes wide.

Uranus glared at the man, but ran to where Neptune was. Venus and Saturn ran to help Jupiter and Mercury, suspicious, but thankful for the distraction.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried happily, waving her arms at him.

Vegeta floated to the ground and glared a Bulma, Serena was behind him, he could feel her. 'She stronger than she looks.' Vegeta thought, staring at Catseye.

"Vegeta." Serena whispered, "Thank Kami you're here."

Vegeta turned and let his gaze linger on her, smirking as she blushed.

Catseye struggled to her knees, her blood matting her scorched fur, "So you're the Saiya-Jin?" She said snidely.

"I am the Prince of the Saiya-Jins." Vegeta said confidently, smirking at her. He turned to Bulma, "I can't believe you called me here to fight such a weak opponent."

"WHAT!" Bulma shouted angrily, "This isn't some sparring session!"

Mirai's eyes were wide, "He's...He's one of the warriors from my vision.'

"Mirai..." Madison whispered, she took Mirai's hand and squeezed it, smiling faintly when the other woman squeezed back.

Catseye's loud growl caught everyone's attention, "You will NEVER defeat me, Saiya-Jin!" She held up her hands, and Vegeta smiled, but tensed slightly.

"I call for the darkness that penetrates my soul, let the animals arise from death! You need only my voice to fight them!"

"Animals?" Serena said, bewildered.

"Serena look!" Uranus shouted, holding Neptune in her arms.

Coming from the campus were the fallen students, staggering toward them like zombies, their starseeds floating in front of them.

Bulma almost died of a heart attack.

"But...But...How, their starseeds have been taken?" Serena gasped.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"OBEY ME! Animals of this plant! You are soulless; you are MINE! Destroy these fools that dare to defy us!" Catseye shouted.

"She's using them! She's knows we won't attack!" Serena shouted.

Mirai gasped as one of the females reached for her neck, "They're closing in on us!" she shouted, grabbing the woman's hands. 

"How can we stop them if we can't hurt them!" Madison shouted, as she shoved another girl (gently) away from her.

About 300 women staggered towards them, eyes glowing blood red. The girl who had been struck down my Catseye in the beginning was there as well, blood staining her shirt as she staggered forward.

Vegeta turned to Serena, resisting the urge to touch her, he said, "We don't stop them, we stop her." Pointing to Catseye.

"Can...can you do it?" Serena said, blushing furiously.

He smirked at her, "Of course I can, Woman."

Bulma waved, "A little help here!" She cried, as the females surrounded the group in the parking lot, clutching and grabbing at them. Serena nodded at Vegeta and ran to help Bulma.

Catseye's laugh echoed across the school, "No one can defeat me."

"Hmm." Vegeta began gathering energy in his hands.

"What is he doing?" Mars whispered.

"I don't know, but he's powerful, I can feel it." She replied, holding Mercury in her hands, pressing a hand to her wound.

"Yeah." Mars said.

"Whatever he's going to do, he'd better do it while she's still distracted." Saturn said, trying to support Jupiter.

Vegeta's body was concentrated with power, "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Catseye's ears pricked up quickly at the sound of the attack but she wasn't fast enough. Her scream echoed across the parking lot as the attack exploded, shattering and destroying the cars.

"Holy shit!" Mars shouted.

Venus covered Mercury's body with her own, while Saturn and Uranus did the same for Jupiter and Neptune, as bits of wheels and chunks of burning metal flew through the air.

Serena fell to her knees, covering her head, pulling Bulma down with her. 'I never knew he was so powerful.'

The attack finally subsided and Vegeta stood, breathing slowly. Catseye lay crumpled on the parking lot ground, hunched in a fetal position. Now that she was no longer using her energy to control the women, they collapsed to the ground.

Serena moved her hands from her head, "Oh...My...God..."

"THE CARS!" Bulma shouted angrily, "Vegeta you baka! I'll have to pay for these!"

Vegeta ignored them, but watched Catseye intently. All of a sudden 3 women appeared out of nowhere.

"Looks like you lost, Catseye." Said the woman with jade green hair.

"Poor Catseye, it's all over for you now, and you were so confident." The woman with white hair said, her silk cape blowing in the wind.

The woman with red hair said nothing, but her eyes burned with fire and in her hand she held a staff with a star on top.

"Who are you?" Serena said, struggling to her feet, and standing next to Vegeta.

"We are the Four...excuse me, Three Warriors. I'm the 3rd warrior, Ivy." She smiled, stepping forward, her dark, emerald green, leaf print boots, clicking against the ground.

"I am Brimstone, the 2nd warrior."

"And I am Darkflake, the 1st warrior and the strongest." She said smugly.

Catseye stirred and her eyes focused on her three comrades, "Oh, you've come to help me?"

"Not exactly, Catseye." Ivy said sweetly. 

Brimstone shut her eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next.

"W-what?" Catseye stuttered.

The Sailor Senshi, Mirai and Madison, Bulma, and Vegeta watched intently, wondering what would happen.

Darkflake stared down at her "comrade" her ice blue eyes hardening,

"You have failed, Catseye. We do not accept failures in our ranks."

"B-But."

"Bye Catseye." Ivy said.

"FROST ENCASING!" Darkflake shouted, and Catseye's body was incased in ice, strong, thick, and cold. Darkflake held her hands over it and squeezed them, the glass shattered and the pieces disappeared. Darkflake laughed coldly.

"Until we meet again, Sailor Senshi." And the three women disappeared in a shadow.

LoNe StAr in an OcEaN SkY


	15. Chapter 14: Revelations, Explanations an...

A Story to Remember  
Chapter 14: Revelations, Explanations and No Sleep

(One day has passed since the attack)

Capsule Corp. (Evening)

Bulma sighed exhaustedly and sat down on her couch. When the Three Warriors had left, after getting rid of Catseye, the starseeds had been returned to the students of CCPC. However, there were still the consequences of Catseye's attack AND Vegeta's to contend with. First Bulma had to talk fast to explain the damaged and destroyed cars in the parking lot and the girl that had been slashed in the abdomen by Catseye was rushed to the hospital. The paparazzi were another factor that Bulma had to deal with. In the end, Bulma had decided to end classes or a few days so that the school could be repaired. Finally, there were Serena's fuku-wearing friends that had been hurt during the battle.

In fact, after much pleading from Serena, they had been taken to Capsule Corp, including a very shaken up Madison and Mirai. In exchange, Serena had agreed to explain everything. Bulma had agreed to this only IF she explained to everyone. Once again, using her fast-talking and knowledge of 15 syllable words, Bulma had convinced the Z-Senshi to come to Capsule Corp.

Bulma yawned and looked at her watch, they would all be there in less than half an hour. She got up and walked to one of her bathrooms and knocked on the door.

"Serena, are you and your friends done yet?"

THE BATHROOM

Hotaru held her hands over Mercury's wounded side, a purple aura covering her side.

"There." She whispered when the wound disappeared, "All finished." Hotaru wiped a hand over her forehead.

Mercury opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her friends.

"You can de-henshin." Lita said, having already been healed and de-henshined herself.

"Ok." Mercury said, and did as she was told.

"So Serena." Amara said, crossing her arms over her chest, "We all know why you came here." She glanced at the Raye, Ami, Lita, and Mina. "So, who are these people, and who was that man that saved up from that woman?"

Serena sighed, "Lets go outside with Bulma, that's her name by the way. When the others get here, I'll explain everything."

The eight women headed out of the bathroom.

Serena and her friends sat on the couch and watched Bulma drag chairs from the kitchen and dining room to the living room. Bulma turned to her and smiled almost evilly.

"Oh Serena, why don't you go upstairs and get Vegeta? I'm sure he'll want to hear this too." She said, smoothing her pants and sitting down in one of the chairs.

Her friends looked confused as Serena blushed redder than a tomato and nodded, climbing the stairs to the top floor.

"What was that about?" Raye said, glancing at Bulma.

Michelle and Amara looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

Amara leaned back against the couch and put her hands behind her head. 'This should be very interesting.'

Bulma was about to ask the women's names she heard someone knocking on the front door. She got up slowly to get it and suddenly the room (more like the house) was filled with the voices of people. Hotaru's eyes widened as a large green man walked into the room, arms crossed. A woman walked in with a man wearing an orange fighting gi and a young boy with them. Mina gasped as a man with three eyes walked in, shirtless much to her surprise, and another young boy beside him. Another man came with a scar on his face. Yet another man, who had the height of a boy, yet was bald, walked in behind him too. Amara was the first to stand up, followed by Hotaru and Michelle, and finally the Inners.

"So, Bulma, what's the occasion? Haven't we already had a reunion?" Goku asked, with a laugh.

Bulma smiled and waved her hands at the seven women, "These are Serena's friends!"

"You called us all the way over here to say that?" Piccolo said, slightly annoyed.

"No." Bulma said. She smiled and walked up to Yamcha, throwing her arms around him she pressed her lips up to his ear, "YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME IN WEEKS, YAMCHA!" She shouted, her smile disappearing.

"Oh, ow, hey Bulma, it wasn't my fault!" He replied, rubbing his sore ear.

Bulma let go of him and humphed, "Men, they're all the same."

Meanwhile, Mina and Lita were crying with laughter at the scene before them and Raye and Ami couldn't resist giggles. Even Michelle and Amara were smiling, while Hotaru, trying to be polite was giggling into her hand.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves." Chi-Chi said, smiling.

"I'm Goku Son." Goku said cheerfully, "And this is my wife Chi-Chi and my son Gohan."

Hotaru smiled at the young boy, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Gohan blushed a little and nodded.

Goku went on, "That over there is Piccolo, and that's Krillin my best friend. That's Yamcha and that's Tien and Chow-Tsu."

The Senshi smiled and nodded at each person.

"I'm Ami Mizuno, and these are my friends Lita Kino, Amara Ten'ou, Raye Hino, Michelle Kai'ou, Mina Aino, and Hotaru Tomoe."

"So, you all know Serena?" Mina asked.

"Yea, we met her at a reunion Bulma had." Tien said, sitting down." The other Z-Senshi took seats except for Piccolo, who stood.

"So, why are we here?" Piccolo asked again, sounding even more annoyed than before.

"Well, if any of you have been watching the news, you must have heard about the attack on my school yesterday. Well...Serena and her friends had something to do with it." Bulma said solemnly.

"What!" Yamcha said, getting up, staring at the eight women who sat right across from the Z-Senshi.

"No! Not in a bad way, in fact they helped. But I believe there is more to them and Serena than what meets the eye, am I right?" Bulma asked the Senshi.

Raye sighed, "Yeah."

"Well, then tell us, already." Yamcha said.

"We're waiting for one more person." Bulma said, "Vegeta."

Serena began breathing heavily as she reached Vegeta's door.

'Why am I always doing this?' She thought, putting a hand to her head to steady herself. She reached for the doorknob to Vegeta's room and turned it, stepping inside. Once she was in the door, she realized she had been holding her breath and let it out quickly. She looked around the room and saw that it was empty.

'He's probably in the GR room, then.'

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and she jumped and spun around!

"Why do I always find you in here?" Vegeta said smirking.

Serena blushed.

"Bulma wants you to come downstairs. The others are here and we need to tell everyone something."

"Hn." Vegeta took her hand and held it up. Gently he kissed the palm of her hand, smirking when he heard her gasp. Serena almost fainted when Vegeta began to lightly suck on her fingertips. Finally he turned her hand so her palm was facing her and gently kissed the back of her hand. "Lead the way, Princess." He said, smirking slightly... almost smiling.

Serena blushed and walked out of the room again, Vegeta following behind her.

Raye looked up when she heard footsteps coming downstairs. Serena walked into the room, followed closely by Vegeta. She sat down between Raye and Amara, her eyes faintly glazed and her cheeks still a little pink. Raye and Amara exchanged suspicious glances. Michelle and Mina smiled at each other, their eyes making a connection between Serena and Vegeta.

'Could he be Serena's real prince? The one Queen Serenity told us about?" Michelle thought.

Bulma sat up, "Well now. Now that everyone's here, why don't you explain to us exactly who you are? And what do you have to do with that... cat..er...woman...er...thing that attacked my school?"

Serena cleared her throat, and looked at her friends. "Well...it's kind of a long story but I guess I should begin at the beginning. Well, it all started when the Inners, I'll explain about that later, accused me of not being an Inner anymore." She nodded at Raye, Ami, Lita, and Mina who blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, after that and an incident with Darien, I'll tell you about him later, I decided to leave my dimension and my world."

Amara yawned quietly, 'This is going to take a while.'

Mirai stared at her sleeping friend. She walked over to the bed and sat down in front of her. The blankets of the bed rose and fell with her breaths.

'It doesn't seem fair, Madison. It doesn't seem fair at all that you've been dragged into all of this. My visions are all coming true and it's my fault that you are involved.'

She sighed and pushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes. Mirai reached into her pocket and pulled out Serena's henshin. She turned it over in her hands, her eyes following the intricate designs on it. She remembered what Pluto had told her about her visions. She knew that she had the power of Morpheus and she had the visions of Unmei, fate.

Mirai sighed again. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Mirai, what's wrong?" She asked with her accented speech.

Mirai stared into Madison's navy blue eyes. She remembered the look of shock when she had told Madison about her visions when Hotaru had come to stay with them at CCPC. Mirai forced a smile on her face and swept a hand through Madison's dark hair.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm going to go give Serena's henshin back to her."

"Ok."

Mirai got up and walked to the door. She looked at Madison one more time before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Madison fell back against her pillows, closing her eyes.

'Mirai, what's going on? What do you know and why are you lying to me?'

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Krillin said incredulously, "You were all born over one thousand years ago."

"That's right." Serena said.

"And you knew Vegeta then too!" Chow-Tsu said, eyes wide.

"Yup." Serena said, blushing a little. Vegeta smirked at her.

"And you were all reborn after the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and sent back to Earth in your dimension. But Vegeta was reborn and sent back to his own planet?" Tien asked.

"That's the way it seems to have happened." Hotaru said thoughtfully.

"You were made Sailor Senshi in your world and given henshins Then when the uhh...incident happened, you decided to come here." Gohan repeated.

Serena nodded.

"And now these...Dark Forces are after you and you don't know why?" Chi-Chi asked, eyes wide as well.

"That's right, all I know is that they want me for some reason for their Lord, whoever that is." Serena stated.

Chi-Chi's eyes grew big and watery, "Oh you POOR GIRL!"

Serena put a hand behind her head, "Heh heh, don't worry."

"Well, it seems that these Dark Forces will do whatever it takes to get you, Serena." Goku said.

"Yeah, the attack yesterday on Bulma's school proved that." Yamcha added.

"Do you think you can help us?" Serena asked.

"Of course we'd be glad to help!" Goku exclaimed.

"Right!" Gohan and Krillin chorused.

Yamcha, Tien, and Chow-Tsu agreed and finally Piccolo and Vegeta nodded agreement.

"That's great!" Ami said, "We can use all the help we can get!"

The Senshi nodded even though Raye was sending suspicious glances Vegeta.

Serena looked up when she heard footsteps from the stairway. Mirai walked into the room, looking very exhausted.

"Mirai," Serena half-shouted; running to her friend and giving her a hug. "How's Madison, is she ok?" Serena asked as they sat down.

"She's fine. She's sleeping actually but she was very shaken up." Mirai answered.

"Who wouldn't be?" Lita said, remembering how Catseye had attacked.

Mirai held up Serena's henshin, "I still have this."

"Oh, my henshin! Thank you!" Serena said, taking her henshin back and putting it in her pocket.

Bulma yawned, "Speaking of sleep, we should all get some. You all can stay here if you'd like."

The Z-Senshi and Sailor Senshi accepted Bulma's offer and Mirai led the way upstairs. The Z-senshi got their own rooms because the Sailors agreed to share. Amara and Michelle would share a room, and so would Lita and Ami, Raye and Mina, and Hotaru and Serena.

Serena chose the room closest to Vegeta's and after everyone (well... almost everyone) said their goodnights she headed into her room with Hotaru.

Serena sat on her bed and brushed her long hair, "What do you think of Bulma?"

Hotaru smiled faintly, "She's a very nice person." Hotaru suddenly looked very uncomfortable as she sat on her bed across from Serena's.

"What's wrong Hota-chan?"

"Well...ummm." Hotaru shifted uncomfortably again. "Serena... is Vegeta-san your prince?"

Serena stared at the young teenager for a while, "Yes... I am sure that he is. I love him so much."

Hotaru smiled.

"But... I don't know if he... loves me back. Sometimes it seems like he does." Serena hugged one of her pillows to her stomach, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Other times, it seems like he doesn't care at all. We've only just realized who we are afterall…but the way I feel about him…I..."

Serena sighed softly and shook her head as if to chase away her thoughts. 

Hotaru smiled again, "He does. I can tell from the way he looks at you. Even when he's just glancing at you, you can see it."

Serena sighed, "I sure can't see it."

Hotaru giggled, "Don't worry. Just look closer."

Serena smiled at her, "Thanks for the advice Hota-chan, I will. Lets get some sleep ok? It's already past 11."

"Alright." Hotaru said. The two girls stripped down to their bras and underwear, seeing as they had no nightwear to wear! They both snuggled under the blankets as the first droplets of rain hit their window.

As the night continued the rain became harder and harder, slamming against the windowpanes and churning the earth with each pounding droplet.

Ivy watched the scene through the holograph projector, her cool, olive-green eyes following the scenes as they changed. She was in the Dark Lord's throne room, along with Brimstone and Darkflake. She smiled as the pictures of the sleeping figures of the Briefs' home continued along the screen.

"So, Ivy, what is your plan?" The Dark Lord asked from his throne, holding a glass of blue wine in his hand.

"Yes, do tell Ivy!" Darkflake said sarcastically.

"I have formed my plan so well, my Lord, that it can't possibly fail. I have taken EVERY necessary precaution. I will succeed."

The Dark Lord smiled faintly... for a moment. Suddenly he exploded, throwing his wine glass at her. The three women ducked as the blue liquid exploded against one of the pillars, the glass crumbling to the floor. Ivy's eyes were wide.

"That's what Catseye said and she FAILED!" The Dark Lord shouted. "You had BETTER have a better plan than that fool!"

Darkflake giggled softly and Brimstone smiled.

Ivy held out her hand, turning to face the Dark Lord. In her palm, a beautiful purple-blue flower appeared, "This is a Sleep Jasmine. If even one grain of its pollen falls on your eyes you will fall into a deep, deep sleep."

"Hmm... Interesting. How long does the sleep last?" The Dark Lord asked.

"The sleep lasts for exactly 6 hours a grain. So If I sprinkle two grains over someone's eyes, the sleep will last for 12 hours. The Sleep Jasmine's pollen works on any race. The Saiya-Jins will be no problem, I promise you." Ivy said, as she held her palm out, the bracelets on her wrists making small jingling sounds.

"Good. I give you permission to carry out your plan." The Dark Lord said.

"Thank you, My Lord." Ivy said, bowing low.

"Ivy, don't fail me." The Dark Lord said, burning her with his evil gaze.

"Yea Ivy, we don't allow failures in our ranks. Remember Catseye." Darkflake said, laughing icily.

Ivy closed her eyes as emerald leaves surrounded her. When they disappeared she was gone.

Brimstone clutched her staff to her body, sending nervous glances at Darkflake, 

'Good luck Ivy.'

Ivy appeared in front of the Briefs' house. The rain pelted her skin, and matted her hair. The rain replenished her strength and she disappeared again and reappeared in the house.

In her room, Serena stirred in her sleep as Ivy went from room to room, dropping three grains of sleep powder over her friends' eyes. Finally Ivy came to Serena and Hotaru's room. She stepped inside, her leaf print boots leaving wet footprints on the expensive white carpet. She leaned over Hotaru and sprinkled the pollen over the girls pale eyes.

With a smile Ivy turned to Serena, her eyes glowing red. 'I won't need this flower for you, Lady.'

Ivy walked over to the foot of the bed and pulled the covers off of Serena, revealing her exposed flesh. 'This will make it easier.'

Ivy put the Sleep Jasmine in her hair, behind her ear, and it began to glow. A loud cracking sound was heard as 4 thick, thorny vines cracked through the floorboards of the first floor, through the ceilings of the next floor and through the floor of the top floor. The 4 vines surrounded Serena's bed, one on each side. Ivy's eye glowed and the vines wrapped loosely around Serena. One vine wrapped around her legs and another around her arms at the wrists. Two more wrapped around her stomach, strapping her to her bed.

Ivy raised her hands and then clenched them. The barbed vines went taut, the thorns digging into Serena's skin. The vine that was wrapped around Serena's wrists pulled her hands up over her face. Ivy clenched her hands tighter and the thorns of the vines dug deeper into Serena's soft flesh. Blood began to drip from the places where the vine had penetrated and soon the sheets underneath Serena were stained red.

Serena stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to find something dripping onto her lips. She looked straight up and saw her hands tied together by something. Another droplet of the liquid and landed on her lips and she realized it was blood.

"What the hell?"

She tried to move but screamed as the pain of the vines dug deep into her skin became more and more vivid. She looked over at Hotaru, but she was sleeping.

'How can she be sleeping?'

She looked back over at the foot of the bed and gasped as she saw one of the warriors she'd seen just the day before. The one called Ivy.

"Don't even bother calling for your little friends, Lady. They can't hear you." Ivy said, almost giggling.

Serena didn't doubt what Ivy said. Her breath became quicker as she realized how much blood she was losing. Her head was starting to feel a bit foggy but she forced herself to stay awake.

Ivy clenched her hands even tighter together above her head and the thorns of the vines were shoved deeper in Serena's arms, legs, and stomach as the vines grew tighter. The flower in Ivy's hair began to glow and then all the vines did, a light blue color, the glow reflecting on Serena's face. Serena gasped as she felt the thorns in her body sucking her life force from her. She could feel the evil drinking her life from the inside.

Serena cried out weakly when all of a sudden another glowing vine sprouted, lashing across her mouth, silencing her. Yet another wrapped around her throat, preventing her from swallowing unless she wanted a thorn in her throat. Her mouth began to drip blood as the spiky vine tore at the flesh of her lips. Tears welled in her eyes as she became weaker and weaker. Her cries of pains turned to sounds of choking when blood from her lips dripped down her throat and she choked, unable to swallow well.

Ivy smiled victoriously. She had won. Serena's sounds of pain and struggling soon ceased as the vines continued to drain her energy. She made one last whimpering sound before falling silent. Her chest rose and fell so lightly that to anyone standing faraway it would look as though she had stopped breathing.

Ivy walked around to the side of the bed and looked at the small table next to it. Sitting on it was Serena's henshin. Ivy picked it up and held it in her hand.

'You're mine now.'

The Briefs' home was silent. Everyone was in a deep, deep sleep, unable to wake up until the time had passed. Goku fidgeted in his sleep. There was one thing that Ivy had not taken "necessary precautions" for. That aspect was hunger. Goku's stomach rumbled and he slowly, but surely, opened his eyes. He looked over at his wife and saw her sleeping deeply.

'Wow... she doesn't usually sleep that deep. Oh well, guess I can go try to make something for myself.'

Goku stretched and yawned, getting up out of the bed, pulling a blue shirt over his head.

He opened the door to his room and stepped out. The house was completely silent except for the pounding of the rain against the windowpanes. Goku's stomach rumbled loudly again and he sweatdropped.

'Guess I should have eaten more than those 7 sandwiches before I came here, heh heh.' He thought to himself, continuing down the hall.

His thoughts of food were soon forgotten when he felt a strange power coming from Hotaru and Serena's room. He remembered what Serena had said about the Dark Forces and made his way cautiously to her door. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What the!"

Goku stood in the doorway of the room, eyes wide. Serena lay strapped to her bed, vines holding her down, seemingly not breathing. Hotaru lay still in her bed but her breathing was apparent.

"What are you doing here Saiya-Jin? You are supposed to be asleep like the others!" Ivy shouted, whipping around to face the newcomer.

'How did she know I was a Saiya-Jin?' "What have you done to Serena and my friends?" He asked.

"That really doesn't matter and is of no concern to you!" Ivy's eyes were glowing crimson again and she held out her hands. "POISON STALKS!" She shouted, aiming her attack at Goku.

Goku managed to duck just as the pointed stalks hit the door right where his head had been a split second before. Goku's eyes got even larger as he watched poison ooze from the stalks. 'That was close.'

Ivy stood perfectly straight and glared at him with hard olive-green eyes, "Lets go Saiya-Jin."

Mirai tossed in her bed, her brown hair whipping across her face as she turned from side to side. She was having another vision in the form of a dream.

She saw Goku in a room, 'Serena and Hotaru's room' her mind supplied. Serena wasn't moving and neither was Hotaru. She saw a strange woman in leaf print body suit, 'Ivy.' She gasped as she watched Ivy send attack after attack at Goku, who was ducking and dodging, trying to draw the attacks away from where Hotaru and Serena lay, lest they get hit.

Mirai tried to wake up, but it was as though she was stuck in her dream. Her visions were never this clear and it suddenly occurred to her that maybe this was happening now. 'Do I have the power to see the present as well?' She thought. 'What's going on!'

Time Gates

Pluto watched the scene carefully, her staff in hand.

"Mirai is discovering more of her power, Father."

Once again, the Garnet Orb glowed, speaking a hidden language.

"Yes, she will indeed become very important in this battle, as will the Z-Senshi." A small tube filled with some sort of powder appeared in front of her and she smiled, "Thank you Father. I know what to do."

She shimmered a soft garnet color for a moment and then disappeared from the Gates of Time.

Pluto reappeared in Mirai and Madison's room, her jade hair blowing with an unseen wind. She leaned over Mirai and opened the corked tube. She lightly sprinkled some of the contents over Mirai's eyes and was rewarded when her eyes started to open.

"P-Pluto? W-what's going on?" Mirai asked, sitting up in her bed,  
rubbing at her eyes.

Pluto held out the tube, "Your vision is coming true as we speak and it was as you slept." She whispered.

Mirai's eyes widened, "I know what I must do, then."

Pluto smiled faintly and disappeared again.

Mirai glanced at Madison, making a decision quickly. She held the tube tightly in her hand and ran out the door. She ran into every room, blushing when she had to enter one of the Z-senshi's rooms. She used the powder on them until there was only about a half inch of powder in the jar. She had decided not to wake up Chi-Chi, Madison, or Bulma, hoping it would keep them safe.

"W-what's going on?" Gohan said yawing.

"Yea, why wake us up at such an ungodly hour?" Jupiter said, yawning, having already transformed with her friends at Mirai's urging. (AN: It's 1:20 A.M.)

"Serena's in trouble!" Mirai said, stopping in front of Vegeta's room, which was across from Serena's. "In there!" She pointed. "I'm going to go wake up Vegeta."

"Are you sure you should go by yourself?" Tien asked.

"Yes, I have to. Don't worry. You guys HAVE to save Goku, Serena, and Hotaru before it's too late."

"Goku?" Uranus asked.

"Yea." Mirai pushed opened the door to Vegeta's room and swiftly went inside, "Good luck!"

Mercury breathed in as she grasped the doorknob of Hotaru and Serena's room, already sensing the evil energy inside,

"Everyone get ready." Mercury whispered, turning the knob.

The Z-senshi and Sailor Senshi got into fighting stances and in one fluid motion Mercury opened the door moving inside with the others and taking up fighting stances again.

"Goku!" Krillin cried out. Ivy was holding Goku up by the neck, her eyes flashing cruelly. Goku was obviously trying to contain his anger and his power, letting Ivy think she'd won, for the time being. His shirt was, as usual, torn and he was bleeding from many gashes on his chest. Ivy looked up at the new comers, smirking at them. He threw Goku aside and the two groups of senshi jumped when they heard Goku's head clang against the metal siding of Serena's bed. Serena still lay still in her bed, her breath shallow.

"So, the senshi have arrived at last. Come to save your leaders and the girl no doubt. Well, you can't defeat me." Ivy said, her eyes flashing.

"If that's what you think then you are obviously mistaken!" Jupiter shouted out.

"That's right! We are the Bishoujo Senshi!" Mars said, narrowing her eyes at Ivy.

"We won't lose Serena to you!" Venus said.

Ivy smirked, "I'd like to see you try and fight me!"

Neptune stepped forward, already gathering the power of her planet in her hands.

"Neptune, be careful! Don't hit Serena, Hotaru, or Goku! Watch your aim." Mercury warned, nervously.

Ivy didn't move an inch from Serena's bed and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Bring it, then."

Neptune felt her body filling with the grace of her planet, her body and mind focused on her attack. She opened her eyes to glare at Ivy.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Neptune's attack sped at Ivy, "FREEZE FLOWER POLLEN!" Ivy cried back, the water attack turning to ice and shattering. Ivy smirked, "Anyone else?"

Mercury thought, 'The Z-Senshi can't attack in the room. If their power is anything like Vegeta's it'll be to powerful, it might hurt Hota-chan and Serena. But maybe if...'

"You guys! I have an idea!" Mercury shouted.

"Just direct and we'll help as best as we can." Tien said.

Ivy smirked at them, "Any day now."

"Alright! SHABON SPRAY!" Mercury shouted, and the room was filled with fog. Taking advantage of this moment, Yamcha and Uranus and Neptune ran to where Goku, Hotaru, and Serena were. Using her Space Sword, Uranus cut through the vines that were holding Serena. She picked up the blood covered woman and ran back to where the other Senshi were, followed by Yamcha with Goku and Neptune carrying Hotaru's sleeping form.

After getting an ok from those two Venus stepped up.

"Hurry Venus! Before the fog dissipates!" Mars shouted.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" She shouted. Ivy screamed as the love chain circled her neck, Venus holding onto the other end. With an expert flick of her wrist, Venus snapped the chain so that Ivy was flung against the window, cracking the inner frame of glass.

She groaned in pain, and felt the back of her head. Ivy howled when she saw blood on her fingers.

"Mars now!" Mercury exclaimed.

"BURNING MANDALA!" She shouted, her fire attack burning through the wall and surrounding Ivy. The group of Senshi gasped simultaneously as the fire burned clear through the wall, and Ivy, who had been pressed against the wall, fell from the top floor all the way

to

the

bottom.

Krillin flinched.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll take care Serena and Goku." Uranus said, sheathing her Space Sword.

"Lets go!" Piccolo shouted and the team ran down the stairs and outside to the place below Serena and Hotaru's room where Ivy had fallen. The rain continued, although gentler than before.

"She's gone." Gohan whispered.

Jupiter pushed a wet lock of hair behind her ear, "Where could she be?" She wondered aloud.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently and the earth split apart where they were standing. "Wh-what's h-happening!" Krillin stuttered.

"I-I h-have a b-b-bad f-feeling about this." Jupiter said, falling to her knees. The ground was shaking so violently that soon all the senshi were on the ground.

Mars closed her eyes concentrating on any evil power, "Oh no! She's coming up through the ground!" She cried out.

The ground began splitting in different places all over the Briefs' back yard.

"You will pay for what you've done!" Ivy's voice echoed through the rain, although she was nowhere in sight.

Venus screamed piercingly as a thick, spiked vine broke through the ground wrapping around her waist.

"Help me!" She shouted as the vine lifted her high into the air, already draining her energy.

Mars and Krillin let out gasps of shock as two more vines grabbed them as well. Krillin used a ki blast to try and break through the vine underneath him but it just bounced off, exploding a few feet away. They heard an echoed sound of Ivy laughing. Neptune and Mercury were hoisted off the ground as well, their energy being drained before they could even start screaming.

Tien and Yamcha used their abilities to dodge the vines as they broke through the ground but eventually they were slowed down and caught by the multitude of vines. Piccolo struggled with 4 that surrounded him and Chow-Tsu was already half-drained by the time Tien found him with his eyes.

Gohan shouted as a vine wrapped around his arm, tearing deep into his flesh. Two more wrapped around his legs and waist and he too was soon hoisted like the rest.

A large vine broke through the ground again, rising high so that it was level with that of the Sailor and Z senshi. The top flattened out into a leaf shape and Ivy appeared on top.

She glared at them with evil anticipation, "As soon as I'm done with you fools, I'll take care of those in the house and will take the Lady of the Cosmos back with me!"

Mercury felt her-self losing consciousness, 'Wh-who is the Lady of the   
Cosmos?'

Her eyes fell shut as the last of her energy was drained. The sounds of struggling from both senshi groups began to cease and soon they were silent. The only sounds were the rain as it hit the Earth, mixing with the blood that dripped form the vines and the sound of Ivy laughing triumphantly once more.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Ivy gasped out loud as the large attack burned through the bottom of her vines, dropping the senshi groups to the ground. Luckily, the previous hard rain had softened and cushioned the earth below so no one was seriously hurt (AN: Aside from the fact that they are unconscious )

Ivy jumped off the leaf and floated to the ground, "Another Sailor Senshi? I'm starting to get a headache from this." Ivy said, putting a hand to her head.

Sailor Uranus narrowed her eyes, "I won't let you hurt my friends."

Ivy yawned, running a hand through her damp hair, "Yea, yea. Look, why don't you just HANG TIGHT!", She shouted, four vines coming up from the ground wrapping around Uranus, holding her tightly. Ivy smiled at her work. "Well, I think that takes care of everyone."

"Not quite!" A young voice called out. Ivy growled as she turned away from Uranus to look where the voice had come from. Standing there was a young, fragile looking teenager with some sort of glaive in her hand... another Sailor Senshi, on her right was a seething Saiya-Jin prince.

Vegeta remembered when Mirai had woken him up, before he could ask anything she had explained what had happened. He thought back to when Mirai had shown him Serena's cut, bloody body. He had stood emotionless when Hotaru had healed her. He also remembered what Mirai had told him, Serena wouldn't get her energy back until Ivy was destroyed.

Vegeta fully intended to do so. Saturn gasped as Vegeta bean to gather his energy. She stepped a few paces away from him as his hair turned blonde and his eyes flashed green. His aura blazed around his body. Saturn held her staff tightly and moved into a fighting stance. "I'll back you up Vegeta-sama."

Vegeta didn't acknowledge the girl's offer but ignored her. He began walking towards an awaiting Ivy, his eyes hard and his aura blazing through the misty pre-dawn morning.

"Now we will fight, am I right, Saiya-Jin? I still find it hard to believe you are a Saiya-Jin Prince. You have feelings for the Lady of the Cosmos, do you not? How weak." Ivy said taunting him, trying to distract him. Ivy began to get nervous when Vegeta threw the attack at his pride straight out. Ivy was a defensive fighter and knew almost nothing of hand-to-hand combat.

Vegeta stopped about 10 feet away from her. "You are nothing but a weak woman. I will kill you for trying to take my mate."

Saturn's eyes widened at Vegeta's words. 'He thinks of her as his mate.' Saturn let a small smile cross her pale face. 'Can it be that this cold warrior has a heart after all?'

"Your mate? Ha!" Ivy laughed nervously.

Vegeta began to power up, concentrating his energy.

Ivy gasped and held up her hands, knowing that the only way she could possibly defeat him is if her attack could counter his.

Vegeta made no sound as his attack's power grew stronger and stronger, his eyes held no emotion.

Ivy smirked in an attempt to show superiority.

THE DARK VOID

"She's dead." Darkflake said, a small smirk on her placid colored face.

Brimstone turned away from Darkflake and the hologram screen, tears filled her eyes and fell to the floor as ash. "Good bye Ivy." Brimstone whispered, more ash tears falling to the floor.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted.

"VENUS PLANT ABSORBER!" Ivy yelled her counterattack. The two attacks rushed at each other and both refused to give up. Ivy kept her energy flowing to protect herself from Vegeta's blast. At the same time Vegeta refused to give up as well. Vegeta felt his attack being pushed back and increased his output of energy, forcing the attack forward again.

Ivy began to gasp for breath. She didn't have enough energy to keep this up. Around her, the grass and flowers were dying, leaving a patch of the ground dry and barren despite the previous rain. She knew she was going to lose. Ivy knew that either way she would be killed. Slowly she dropped her hands and let Vegeta's attack hit her.

The attack held a lot of power and the waves that were made by the attack hit Saturn hard. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, lest the after waves throw her back. She held up her glaive,

"SILENT WALL!"

The energy hit the shield and was absorbed by the wall of energy. Finally the attack dissipated and Saturn held her glaive down, breathing hard.

Vegeta turned around to look at her, a smirk of satisfaction on his face. Ivy was gone.

Saturn de-transformed quickly and ran to where her friends had fallen. The vines around Uranus withered and fell away, freeing her.

Venus sat up, holding a gloved hand to her wounds where the vines had penetrated her skin, her white gloves already soaked with blood. Hotaru looked around and noticed that the Z-senshi and the rest of the Sailor Senshi were doing the same. Hotaru breathed a sigh of relief. She would be able to heal everyone, with the help of Serena and Silver Crystal.

Uranus came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her from behind, "You ok Hota-chan?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She whispered.

"Hey Vegeta! Nice job!"

Vegeta turned towards the voice and rolled his eyes at a beat up Goku being supported by Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi's eyes grew big and watery again when she saw Gohan stand up, a hand pressed to the bleeding wound on his side.

"My poor baby!" She cried out, running to her young son and holding him, crying a little. Gohan sighed in embarrassment but hugged back, being careful of his wound.

Goku lay flat on his face where Chi-Chi had dropped him on the ground. "Hey, ouch, Chi-Chi? What about me?"

Three people came up behind him and managed to lift him to his feet. Madison and Mirai laughed as they helped Goku up. Serena, now dressed, smiled at Goku but there was a pained look in her eyes. Her wounds obviously still hurt her.

"Serena! You're ok!" Mars said, limping toward their leader.

Hotaru ran to Serena and gave her a careful hug, "We have a lot of healing to do." Hotaru said looking at Serena's gashes and cuts and then surveying the two groups of healing.

Serena laughed lightly, "Yeah." She glanced up at Vegeta, their eyes locking for a split second and she smiled at him. A flicker of emotion passed through his eyes before they became cold and hard once more.

Hotaru watched Serena and Vegeta carefully. She still remembered what he had said.

Suddenly a loud voice screeched from inside the house, "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE HOLES IN MY CEILING AND FLOOR!" Bulma shouted.

Krillin and Gohan sweat dropped, "This is going to be fun."


	16. Chapter 15: Fire

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Here's the next chapter of my ficcy out! I hope you all enjoy and thank you to all my fans that have been following my fics, to those that have reviewed and those that haven't! Ah, time to answer some questions!

Ramonth- I really don't know. I don't write lemons and I don't know anyone who might write a lemon side story for me. If I find someone to do it, or if anyone else knows of someone, perhaps. Permission is required of course!

animeluvr- a half bathroom is usually described as a bathroom without a bathtub. A full bathroom contains a bathtub.

A Story to Remember  
Chapter 15: Fire

Bulma sat down on the couch in her living room and put her head in her  
hands. She picked up the bill that was lying on the table.

$30,567.58

Bulma crumpled the paper in her hand. That was how much it would cost to repair the ceiling and the foundation from the vines that had sprouted. Also her backyard had been almost completely destroyed from Vegeta's attack. Finally there was the damage that Vegeta had done to the houses beyond her backyard. Bulma sighed loudly and leaned back against the couch.

'My parents are going to kill me! At this rate, I'll be living on the street before I'm 30!'

A loud crash came from the kitchen and Bulma sat up abruptly. She heard Lita's voice, and she was yelling. She groaned and got up, walking slowly to the kitchen. Her mouth widened, "Oh...no." she whispered.

"Goku!" Lita shouted, "I told you to drop the dishes CAREFULLY in the sink! Not drop them carefully on the FLOOR!"

All across the kitchen there were bits and pieces of broken dishes. Bowels, plates, and cups were scattered around. Chi-Chi held a broom in hand and had already begun to sweep.

"My, my, Goku. You're so clumsy sometimes." Chi-Chi said with a little sigh. Goku was leaning over, picking up the larger pieces of the broken dishes. He stood up, a rather large pile in his hands.

"GOKU! THE DISHES!" Bulma screeched, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

Goku gasped, startled by Bulma's sudden shout and dropped the big pieces of the dishes on the floor. Bulma sobbed and fell to her knees in the doorway as the large pieces broke into even smaller pieces!

"Heh heh... oops?" Goku put a hand on the back of his head, laughing sheepishly.

"Whoa! What happened in here?"

Chi-Chi turned to the voice and saw Krillin, Gohan, Mina, Chow-Tsu and Ami standing behind Bulma.

"My life... is over... I can't take much more of this." Bulma moaned, taking Yamcha's hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Hey you guys! Ease up on Bulma's wallet a bit!" Krillin said jokingly.

"She may go broke!" Yamcha added, letting go of Bulma's hand and laughing with Chow-Tsu.

"Yes, then I'll be just like you, Yamcha, WITH NO MONEY AT ALL TO GO ANYWHERE DECENT!" Bulma shouted, turning on her boyfriend.

Gohan, Krillin, and Chow-Tsu held their hands over their mouths, muffling their laughs. 

Chow-Tsu moved closer to Gohan, "Bulma's got him there."

Krillin nodded and snickered. Lita and Chi-Chi laughed along with Goku.

"Lita, Goku-san? I need you to come with me for a few minutes. You too Ms. Briefs." Ami said politely, trying to be nice.

Goku laughed again, "Just Goku, onegai!"

"The same for me! Bulma is fine." Bulma said.

"It's alright. You guys go on ahead. I'll finish cleaning up here." Chi-Chi said, waving her broom.

The group nodded and left the kitchen and headed towards Bulma's laboratory, Ami leading the way.

Serena stood in between Amara and Hotaru in Bulma's laboratory, waiting for the others. Mirai walked in, followed by a scowling Vegeta, who was wearing an I-could-have-been-training kind of look. He stood against the wall furthest away from the others. Serena blushed when he came in and looked down at her feet. Hotaru smiled over Serena's bowed head up at Amara and Michelle, who smiled back. Krillin, Ami, Mina, Lita, Bulma, Gohan, Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Chow-Tsu, and Piccolo came in next.

"Ummm...Why are we in my laboratory?" Bulma asked.

Ami blushed a little bit and stepped forward, "Well... Bulma... After the attack by Ivy last night and this morning... I decided to use my supercomputer to see if I could locate where the Dark Forces are exactly, but my supercomputer didn't have enough power to search a whole dimension, much less two. So... ummm." 

Ami walked over to the large computer in Bulma's lab, the others gathering around her.

"Well... I hooked up my supercomputer to yours, linking the power cells and combining the two so that there would be enough power."

Bulma smiled at her, "That's brilliant."

Ami blushed redder as the others nodded their agreement.

"So what did you find, Ames?" Lita asked. Serena watched Ami intently, hoping for good news.

Ami turned to the computer, pointing to a small stand where her computer sat, wires linking it to Bulma's. She turned it on and began typing, opening file after file.

"Well." Ami said, still typing, the others watching the screen from where they stood. "After linking the power cells of both computers, I started a scan of this planet for an energy signal that does not have the signature that a human would. I found Piccolo's, Goku's, Gohan's, Vegeta's and a few others, but I checked those out and they didn't have evil signatures."

Bulma watched, amazed at the young, blue haired woman, mumbling words of brilliant and fantastic.

Ami continued, "I started an energy scan on other worlds in this solar system and galaxy. I had to link cells of energy from the gravity room too so I could scan our own dimension too when I finished with yours, so... ummm... it isn't really working now..."

Vegeta glared at Ami and she looked at Serena nervously. Serena flashed her a V and smiled at her.

"So, did you find the Dark Forces or not?" Krillin asked.

"I did. In fact they were where I least expected. The Dark Forces are, in fact, operating from our own dimension!" Ami said.

Serena, Lita, Raye, and Mina's mouths dropped open.

Amara narrowed her eyes, "How come we weren't able to sense them, then?"

Ami shrugged, "I haven't really figured that out yet."

Bulma began to think. She walked up to where Ami was and looked up at the screen where a computerized image of their solar system was.

"They are in your solar system... do you know the location?"

Ami nodded, "They are a few light-years away from the moon. In fact they are a little closer to Mars, Raye's planet, then to the moon of our Earth."

Raye growled, "I can't believe I didn't sense them!"

Bulma starting typing furiously on the keyboard of the large computer, bringing up a simulated image of where the power would be coming from, "Perhaps the Dark Forces put a dampening shield on their power?

Ami's eyes widened, "That would explain why we couldn't have sensed the power! With a shield over their operation base, the Dark Forces would be able to decrease the negative output of energy!"

Bulma nodded, getting more excited, "Thereby reducing the effect it would have on the Earth!"

Goku scratched his head a bit, totally lost. He glanced at his son who seemed to understand everything the two women had said. Michelle and Amara were talking in hushed voices. Serena looked at Goku and smiled a little, they were both lost.

"And...Uhh... that means what, exactly?"

Yamcha, Tien, and Chow-Tsu looked a little confused themselves.

Bulma sighed, "Men...To put it in terms you men would understand, Serena and her friends didn't sense the negative energy because they were hiding their power."

Yamcha blinked and looked at his friends, "OHHHHHH." They said, simultaneously.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Bakas." He mumbled, glancing every few moments at Serena. He looked over to the other side of the room at the youngest girl. She had dark purple hair that seemed almost black and had very pale skin,

'A weakling.'

Hotaru caught the Saiya-Jin prince looking at her, knowing all to well what he was thinking. She smiled faintly at him and shook her head no, surprising Vegeta. Her smile widened a bit and then faded as she turned back around to watch Ami and Bulma. Vegeta had the strangest feeling that the young, fragile looking teen knew all his secrets, and it unnerved him.

Serena spoke up, "If they are operating from our dimension, we need to go back!"

Ami nodded, "It's not so simple though. Pluto brought you here and Queen Serenity brought us here. I am sure that neither gave any of us instruction on how to get back."

"A Sailor Teleport?" Mina suggested.

"We wouldn't have enough power to go across dimensions and galaxies, especially if we are to bring them." Michelle pointed out, nodding to the Z-Senshi and Mirai.

"Also, Catseye said that she was one of the FOUR Warriors. So far two have been defeated, I think it would be best if we stopped them here in this dimension, that way it will be easier to take on whoever is behind this awful scheme." Ami said.

"Great." Serena mumbled, rubbing her arms, remembering Ivy's vines deep in her arms.

Ami smiled apologetically at her and continued again, "Well... we know where the Dark Forces are now and we know that there are two warriors left to defeat. I think that we should train, build up our strength for them, they will, undoubtedly, be strong."

"I'll find some more power cells for the GR room." Bulma said.

Mirai nodded, trying to ignore the visions that kept flashing inside her mind, "I can help you, Bulma."

"Then were all agreed?" Ami asked, and a chorus of yeses answered her.

CAPSULE CORP. EVENING

The Z-Senshi had been spending all day training. Ami and Bulma had spent the day in the lab, discussing tactics and ways to prevent any infiltration like with Ivy. Of course Vegeta and Piccolo chose to train in their usual solitary way. Now, however, the sun was setting and there were hungry mouths everywhere. Chi-Chi and Lita were the cooks of the day and had cooked up a storm for all the hungry fighters!

Bulma watched as everyone was seated.

"Hey, where's Vegeta?" Goku asked, eyeing the upcoming food.

"Still training." Piccolo said.

"Well...where are Serena and Hotaru?" Raye asked.

"I... don't...know. They were here a few hours ago." Ami remarked, picking up her fork.

"Eh, don't worry." Krillin said, drooling as the bowls of food were passed across the table.

Michelle reached under the table and squeezed Amara's hand.

"This place seems like a good place to be... I mean...besides the attacks and things like that by the Dark Forces." Hotaru remarked, looking up at the sky.

Serena and Hotaru were sitting outside, watching the sky and talking.

"It's a very nice place." Serena said. "Do you think we should go back now?"

"Lets stay out a little longer."

"Alright."

Hotaru smiled almost childishly at Serena, "I know a secret about Vegeta-sama."

Serena looked at her young friend, "A secret, hmm? Am I allowed to learn this secret?"

Hotaru giggled, "Of course. But you could always ask him yourself."

"Well...why don't you just tell me." Serena replied, blushing.

"Ok!" Hotaru leaned sideways towards Serena and began to whisper in her ear, "Vegeta-sama thinks of you as his mate!" Hotaru smiled and blushed a little and sat back to watch Serena's reaction.

"His...m-mate?" Serena said, sounding a little weak.

"Yes! Isn't that wonderful? I knew he cared for you, even if he doesn't show it! I could tell. He said it yesterday, before he defeated Ivy!" Hotaru said, eyes shining.

"Oh."

"Serena? Aren't you happy?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes..."

Hotaru watched Serena, concern evident in her eyes, "Why don't we go inside and eat."

"I'm not hungry now."

"Alright...if you're...sure." Hotaru got up and brushed at the back of her skirt. She started walking back to the house, glancing every few seconds at her princess.

Serena sighed when Hotaru was out of sight, 'Everything's happening so fast.' She thought, 'One day someone tries to kill me and the next I'm a mate to someone.' Serena tensed when she felt a familiar power approaching.

Vegeta floated to the ground, panting heavily. Breathing deeply he headed for the Brief's home, tired and hungry, no doubt. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a familiar figure sitting on the grass a few feet in front of him, head bowed.

"What are you doing out here, Woman?"

Serena's blush spread, "I'm...thinking." She whispered, thinking of what Hotaru had just told her.

Vegeta watched her curiously, "About what?"

"Ummm...things. People."

Vegeta walked next to her, smirking when he felt a recognizable emotion around her. Fear. The fear was lined with something else...something he wasn't used to sensing. He sat down on the ground next to her, surprising her.

"You don't have to look down when I'm near you, Woman. You are royalty as well." Vegeta said gruffly.

Slowly Serena lifted her head and stared into his dark eyes, smiling a little.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh. It's not important." Serena replied, picking at her jeans.

Vegeta watched her again. "It's important."

Serena blushed furiously, and nodded a little. "I don't know. I was just thinking about everything that's happened."

Serena leaned back in the grass a little and wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up at the darkening sky.

"It's funny, you know. You think you know everything about yourself and your world and the people you care about, then, one day, something happens and it's like they're strangers...And sometimes it all seems to happen so fast."

Vegeta watched her carefully, "On Vegeta-sei, you never knew anyone...Anyone could be a potential enemy to you. Your brother...sister...it didn't matter. Power was what was important...and status. Everyone wanted it, and only few could have it."

Serena looked at Vegeta, her eyes searching his, but they held no emotion. He wasn't moved at all by how his world was, it was life, and he had stated it to her like he would say it to anyone else who asked.

"Vegeta...you never told me what happened to you after you were reborn, you know." Serena looked back down at the grass, knowing this might be a dangerous topic.

Vegeta was caught off guard by THAT one.

"You know...like...what you did." Serena said quietly, not really sure if she wanted to know.

Vegeta glared, "I'm going to eat." He stood up slowly and looked down at her. Serena smiled and stood up too. She looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder, to his surprise. They walked on to the Briefs' house in silence. Vegeta's avoidance was acceptable...for now...

THE DARK VOID

"How sweet." Darkflake remarked, her eyes flashing coldly.

Brimstone shivered next to her as they watched the holographic image. Her weakness was ice and water. She moved a little bit away from Darkflake, and looked up at the Saiya-Jin prince walking with the Lunarian Princess.

"So there you are."

Brimstone and Darkflake turned to the voice behind them. They bowed slowly

"My Lord."

The Dark Lord waved a hand, dismissing the gesture. "I have a question for you two."

"Yes, My Lord?" They answered.

The Dark Lord began pacing back and forth, "Catseye and Ivy created very good plans to capture the Lady of the Cosmos...They each succeeded...for a time, before they failed and were destroyed. We are trying to dominate the universes and my associate is getting impatient. You four were SUPPOSED to be my greatest soldiers so WHY is it that The Lady has NOT been captured YET!" The Dark Lord's voice rose with each word.

Brimstone and Darkflake gulped.

"You, Brimstone! You had BETTER succeed or don't even BOTHER coming back!" The Dark Lord shouted.

Darkflake giggled as Brimstone's eyes widened at the threat.

"Yes, My Lord." Brimstone replied. "I already have a plan that will..."

"Don't even BOTHER telling me! Just do it!" The Dark Lord yelled and disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

Darkflake rested an icy, pale hand on Brimstone's shoulder, chilling her to the bone, literally. "Have fun, Brimstone." Darkflake let out a burst of clipped laughter and walked out of the holograph viewing room.

Brimstone sighed and held up her hand. Blazing fire engulfed her hand and extended. When the fire dissipated, a staff was in its place. Brimstone smiled at the familiar burning sensation and looked back at the hologram. The couple was gone, no doubt inside eating. Brimstone smirked, her eyes flaming and her body temperature rising above its normal 3000 degrees. Flames swirled around her staff and she gripped it tightly. The ground she stood on beginning to melt.

A flicker of remorse swept through her warm heart at what she had to do but she closed her eyes firmly, seeing the flames inside her eyelids. She let the heat burn away the emotion and she smiled.

CAPSULE CORP. (NIGHT)

Raye sat at the table in the kitchen. There were too many things on her mind. She thought back to dinner, when Vegeta had walked in, Serena at his side. That had sure gotten everyone's attention. It had also unnerved her to see Serena so attached to the Saiya-Jin prince. She did remember what Queen Serenity had said about Darien not being Serena's soul mate... but still...

Raye sighed, and leaned back in her chair, massaging her temples. It's not like she could go to sleep anyway. Since Ivy's "infiltration", Bulma and Ami had deciided that the house should be watched carefully day and night. Raye knew that Krillin was outside covering the West and South and Piccolo was covering the North and East. Lita was situated upstairs and she was downstairs.

'I must stay focused, I can't let anything happen to Serena.'

"Hey Raye."

Raye jumped out of her chair, "Mirai? What are you doing here?"

"Can't sleep, too many visions. Mind if I have a seat?" Mirai walked to the table and sat down next to Raye.

"Anything new in your visions?" Raye asked. Mirai had already told the Z-Senshi and the Sailor Senshi about her visions. Right now, she was their biggest asset.

"Yes...No...I don't know. My visions, lately, are usually at night, but they're so clouded that I can't seem to make anything out. Only pain...suffering."

Raye nodded apologetically, "I wish I could do some fire readings. I tried using Bulma's fireplace but I'm so nervous I can't think straight enough to relax my mind."

"I guess we both have a problem then." Mirai said.

"Yea. Have you told Madison anything about your visions?"

"I try not to go into detail...I don't want to scare her..." Mirai said, yawning a little."

"This whole situation is so strange. I never would have imagined." Raye whispered.

Mirai reached over and rubbed her back lightly, "We just have to deal with it. We'll survive, you'll see." Mirai smiled, "Besides, we have Pluto helping us as well, nothing too bad will happen."

"I hope you're right..."

THE DARK VOID

'Now, to set my plan in motion.'

Brimstone stood in the biogenetics lab of the Dark Void. In a small tube there was a single shard of ice. Inside that tiny shard of ice was a piece of Catseye's fingernail. (AN: Remember that Catseye had been frozen and shattered by Darkflake) However, that wasn't the point. The point was on that tiny piece of fingernail was an even tinier lining of dried blood...the blood of the Lady. Brimstone smiled at the plan that she had formed so carefully.

'I mustn't be as arrogant as Ivy and Catseye...I must be on guard and expect even the unexpected.'

SM DIMENSION

Once again the Dark Lord stood in the shade of the palm tree, his cool dark eyes on the associate that lounged languidly in the chair.

"I'm disappointed in you, I thought this would be an easy task for you."

"Yes." The Dark Lord said quietly, "It would seem that way, but they have help from others. They are very powerful."

"I don't CARE! I want Sailor Moon DEAD! I want all those Sailor fools dead! I don't care WHAT it takes!" The other man shouted out, sitting up I his chair.

Suddenly, just as he had lashed out, he sat back against the chair, running a hand through his black hair. "I want you to do whatever it takes to get them out of the way."

"I thought we had agreed that I would take the Lady of the Cosmos." The Dark Lord said.

The man shrugged, "I want them OUT of my way, I don't care HOW you do it! Just get it DONE!"

The Dark Lord bowed and disappeared in a swirl of black and a rush of frigid air.

DAWN

Dawn at Capsule Corporation found the Sailor Senshi, Bulma, Chichi, Mirai and Madison alone in the Briefs' house. The Z-Senshi had left already to begin training early.

Ami yawned stiffly into her hand and typed furiously on her supercomputer at the table. Bulma sat next to her and typed furiously at her laptop, having linked the two together. The rest of the Senshi and Madison and Mirai sat at the table eating breakfast quietly and talking. Madison looked pale and sickly. Her bright eyes were dull and confused and she picked at her food. Mirai watched her, worriedly, between bites. Michelle and Amara were having their own private talk, while Hotaru, Mina, Raye, Lita, and Serena ate and laughed a bit at the remembrance of Goku and the kitchen incident, but even that was half-hearted.

They were all tired and worried about another attack and Bulma's continuous bills...Well...Bulma was, anyway.

"HEY!" Ami said rather loudly.

Everyone looked up from their breakfast and conversations and Bulma looked next to her.

"It's an e-mail from Pluto."

Lita's eyes widened, "Dude, Sailor Pluto's got e-mail!"

The other's laughed and looked anxiously at Ami. "Well? Any information, any good news?"

Ami looked at the computer, "I don't get it...it's just some weird picture of a symbol."

The whole group crowded around Ami and Bulma's chair to get a view of the symbol.

Mirai's eyes widened, 'I know that symbol.' Mirai thought, 'But...from where? I've never seen anything like it before...but I know it...'

"Mirai?"

Mirai blinked and turned to the voice. It was Madison. She was staring at her with a worried expression. Mirai noticed that everyone was staring at her. She gasped as she realized why. She had unconsciously leaned through everyone and pressed her fingertips to the symbol on the computer screen. She had been staring at it without blinking.

Ami turned back to the screen suddenly, "Hey, there's another file, but it's to large for my mini-computer."

"I'm downloading the file to my own." Bulma replied, typing quickly. There was a few minutes wait, "Got it! I'm opening the file now." Suddenly on her screen appeared two pictures of a star. One was black and the other was crimson red.

Once again Mirai leaned forward and touched her fingertips to the screen, this time using both hands, one for each star. She lightly pressed her hands over the stars. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and suddenly she screamed a loud, high-pitched bawl that startled the group and made them jump back. It was like a wail of agony. Madison's hands flew to her mouth. The rest of the group watched in horror as Mirai fell to the floor sobbing and writhing and flailing her smoldering hands.

Immediately, Amara and Bulma pounced on Mirai, holding her arms and legs still as Hotaru rushed for the med kit for Ami, who was already kneeling over Mirai. Madison's eyes were filled with tears as she fell to her knees in front of Mirai and stroked her forehead. The skin was burned badly and, in countless places, singed black. Some of the skin had been burned to the bone. Lita was already talking rapidly on the phone, calling the hospital. Amara and Bulma continued to hold Mirai down as she wailed and shrieked and moaned over and over again,

"My hands...my hands..."

THE DARK VOID  
BIOGENETICS LAB

Brimstone smiled at the tube she held in her hand. In it was about two milliliters of blood, crimson...almost burgundy. Brimstone's eyes burned with passionate fire and her veins coursed with heat as she formulated the rest of her plan


	17. Chapter 16: Deception

A Story to Remember  
Chapter 16: Deception

THE DARK VOID

"Let blood and power mix with fire  
Surrender to the dark desire  
Breathe in deep, the smoking cinders  
Billowing clouds, an ashy grave  
Inferno of the sweet deception  
Fallen to the hands of foes  
Victoriously burn the flames  
Eternally...  
I swallow every drop of fire  
Ashen tears; No longer woe  
The blaze...it burns away my true face  
It leaves me with the face of her..." 

"It's ok Mirai, I'm here, and I won't leave you,"

Madison whispered over and over. She reached a pale, shaking hand over her friend's forehead and stroked it lightly, brushing the edges of her hair. Madison let go and sat back in the hard chair. The air smelled sharp and sterile.

'I hate hospitals...'

Mirai was sleeping. Her hands lay at her sides. She was being treated for 2nd and 3rd degree burns. The cause...unknown... 

Raye sat alone in the living room. She was sitting in a comfortable chair in front of the fireplace. She stared at the crackling fire and shut her eyes for a moment...remembering...

"We're at Capsule Corp. Yes! My friend needs help..."

"Burned...I don't know how..."

"What happened?"

"2nd and 3rd degree burns."

"I'll go with Mirai." 

Raye opened her eyes. What had happened to Mirai last night? How did those symbols relate to the mysterious burns? Suddenly there was a memory tugging at her mind... a certain thought that she couldn't shake off... Raye closed her eyes, concentrating, trying to remember. Fire burned beneath her eyelids, dancing pictures and visions edged with flame.

'The woman... the woman...with the inferno in her eyes...The staff...on top of her staff... there was a star...one side scarlet and the other black...just like the symbols.'

Raye's eyes opened and she stared at the fire, she watched as dancing images flamed and flared. She saw a woman. She swung her staff and fire burned everything. The flames burned away Bulma's house until Raye found her self in some sort of void. All of a sudden Raye felt extremely hot. She had power over fire, Mars was HER planet, but this heat was excruciating. It was like her skin was bubbling and slowly drying out until she thought her very body liquids were being sucked out of her veins.

She saw the woman come closer, fire swirling around her. The staff was clutched in her hand, the very ground melting beneath her. Her eyes flickered with a raging inferno of evil. She finally stepped out of the shadows of the flame and Raye saw her face.

"NO!"

Raye screamed out loud as the woman grabbed her and shook her, her hands burning through her thin clothes until she felt like she was ablaze from the inside out.

"Help me!... Please...someone." 

Five nurses rushed into the room. The patient was screaming and writhing on her bed, the sheets had been thrown off and the young woman was kicking and screaming.

"Someone hold her down!" 

"I'll get the doctor!"

"Stop her from moving!"

The nurses grabbed her legs and arms, being careful of her bandaged hands.

The woman was screaming over and over, "No! She's coming! Let me go! She's coming! The fire! The fire!"

"Get that other girl!" one of the nurses shouted.

The woman fought against the nurses, kicking and fighting their strong hands. A few moments later, a nurse reentered the room with another woman with dark hair and beautiful, worried eyes. She ran to the bed.

"Mirai! Mirai! Please calm down. Everything's okay. You just have to stop moving." 

Mirai's eyes were wild and her hair was mussed and stringy, "Madison! The fire, it's coming!"

"What fire! Please! What are you trying to say?" Madison asked, tears blurring her vision."

"Madison! It's coming for them, for her!"

"Who Mirai?"

"Serena...it's coming for her! Yes! It's evil! The fire! It will deceive them! Warn them!"

Madison stood up straight, 'It's another of Mirai's visions.' A 7th nurse entered the room, holding a small sedative in her hand.

"This will calm her down, just hold her down." The nurses gripped Mirai's arms and legs tighter as the 7th nurse came closer.

"Mirai, hurry. They're going to give you something. Tell me. Can you give me a name of this...evil?"

But the nurse had already started to inject the sedative.

"Mirai!" 

"Brim...Brim...I..." Mirai blinked a few times, her vision was blurring. One of the nurses came and took Madison's arm, pulling her out of the room.

"You'll have to leave now, Miss. She needs her rest."

"No, but wait! I have to know!"

"Don't worry, Miss, we'll take good care of her."

The nurse roughly pushed Madison out the door and slammed it closed.

"Raye! Raye!" Ami stood over her friend, shaking her. Raye stirred and finally woke up.

"Wha-what happened? That woman..."

"Huh? What woman? Was someone here? I came in here for a break and I found you passed out in front of the fireplace. You had fallen out of your chair. I was feeling for a concussion when you started screaming for help. Was it a vision?"

"Yes...no...I don't know. It was so real...and that woman...that woman with the fire in her eyes." 

Ami was thinking carefully when she noticed something on Raye's arms, "Raye look! Like Mirai!"

Sure enough, on both of Raye's arms were small, light burns, and five on each arm...

"But look...the burns have a certain shape," Ami pointed out, "Like...Fingers?"

Raye's eyes widened. Ami helped Raye to her feet and to the kitchen, where Chi-Chi was eating a late breakfast.

She smiled at them, "What's going on?"

"Just need some water." Raye said. She went to the sink and carefully ran her arms under cold water. Ami sprinkled some salt on each of the small burns.

"Where's everyone, Chi-Chi?" Ami asked.

"Well, the guys ate and left to train hours ago. I know your other Senshi are waiting for you outside. Something about going to see Bulma's school, and Bulma's out there too."

"Ok thanks, Chi-Chi. But what are you going to do?"

"Well, now that I'm cooking for more than just three, I have to spend a lot longer cooking enough. Especially since Lita's leaving. I'll be fine. If anything happens I'll call Bulma on her cell." Chi-Chi replied, smiling.

"Ok! Ja ne Chi-Chi." Ami and Raye headed outside to join the others. 

Brimstone was admiring herself in the mirror when she heard an ice hard laugh and felt arctic air.

"Well, you look beautiful...for a face you stole." Darkflake smiled, her cape billowing with an unseen frigid wind.

"Well that's the whole plan, Darkflake. I drank her blood...I performed the spell. I look like an exact copy of the Lady, don't I?"

Darkflake shrugged, "Almost. Your eyes are different from hers."

Brimstone smiled, "These kind of spells don't work perfectly." 

Chi-Chi went around the large table in the dining room, setting down dishes of food and plates, forks and knives for dinner. She carefully checked over her work as the Z-senshi filed into the room. Goku quickly took his seat, staring eagerly at the steaming bowls of food. 

"Wow...this looks great," he was drooling as he spoke.

Gohan sat next to his father and gently tugged at his father's gi, "Stop drooling dad or in a few minutes we'll all be drowning in saliva."

The others at the table laughed and even Piccolo and Vegeta cracked a SMALL smile.

Goku looked left and right, searching for his wife. She was nowhere in sight. He got a strange sort of evil grin on his face and he slowly reached for one of the bowls of food.

"GOKU! YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE TOUCHING EVEN A TEASPOON OF THAT FOOD OR YOU'LL BE FACE TO FACE WITH MY FRYING PAN!" a voice rang out from the kitchen. The rest of the Z-Senshi snickered as Goku drew his hand back.

"AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU TOO!"

Immediately all hands reaching for a little finger full of food were snaked back and positioned on their owner's lap. Not even Vegeta would tempt THAT sort of fate. Chi-Chi came out of the kitchen,

"You'll start eating as soon as the other girls come back." Much to the Z Senshi's surprise, Chi-Chi picked up two plates, loaded them with food and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey! Why do you get to eat?" Yamucha (AN: change of spelling AGAIN! ) asked. 

"Well first of all I made the food, second of all, another friend of Serena's is here and third of all she brought two cats," Chi-Chi said matter-of-factly.

"What woman?" Tien asked.

As is on cue, a young woman came out of the kitchen. She had long green hair and wore a long black dress. She also wore a smile that held wisdom, age, and power. Vegeta growled as he recognized the woman to be Pluto.

"I have some food for you, Setsuna-san," Chi-Chi said good-naturedly.

"Oh, food won't be necessary, thank you. I just came to drop these little one's off."

On one shoulder sat a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. On the other sat an almost identical cat, except purple-ish. Chi-Chi smiled as the two cats jumped from Setsuna's shoulders. Chi-Chi cooed and set down a plate of food for them and the cats ate eagerly.

Goku's jaw dropped as he watched the cats eating heartily. His eyes filled with tears as Gohan patted his father's back in sympathy.

"Baka," Vegeta mumbled and Piccolo smirked.

Goku's tears started to fall when he watched his wife eat a spoonful of food out of the plate that WAS for Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled, "Well I guess I should be going." A soft garnet light surrounded her and when it dissipated it was gone.

"Serena sure does know some strange people," Chow-Tsu said thoughtfully.

Luna looked up at one of the men, near where the plate was set. "Look Artemis. Isn't that a Namek?" Luna whispered.

"You're right," Artemis responded. "Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to be a quiet vacation off our planet?" 

10 MINUTES LATER

The Sailor Senshi and Bulma walked through the front door and headed to the dining table to eat. They were bombarded by voices.

"GOKU! I'LL LET YOU HAVE ONE SPOONFUL, OK!"

"Dad, you aren't dying." 

"But I AM!"

They heard meowing, followed by:

"Get that baka cat away from me!"

"Geez, Vegeta, it's only a cat!"

"I'm getting hungry..." 

"What kind of warrior are you, anyway?"

"I'M ONLY GIVING YOU A SPOONFUL!"

"No Dad, we can't see your ribs."

"What's going on here?" Bulma shouted! The Senshi stood behind her, eyes widened.

"YES THEY'RE BACK! NOW I CAN EAT!" Goku heaped his plate up about 5 feet and ran to the living room and started chowing down on the food. 

The other Z-Senshi followed Goku's suit, all diving on the food and walking to the living room with heaped up plates. When they finally left, the table was bare. The bowls of food had been scraped clean.

Hotaru blinked, "I wasn't really hungry, anyway..."

"ARTEMIS!" Mina shouted as the cat bounded to meet her.

Likewise Serena caught Luna and hugged her before she jumped onto Ami's shoulder. The other Senshi smiled at the scene. They laughed and talked as Bulma led the way upstairs. 

TWO HOURS LATER

The Z-Senshi sat in the living room; stomach's full, talking. Well...Gohan was talking to Piccolo and Vegeta was...well sitting on the couch...scowling, arms crossed. The Sailor Senshi, Bulma, and Chi-Chi were upstairs, taking showers and discussing things. Goku got yet another evil grin. He walked over to Vegeta, sat down and threw his arm across his shoulders. 

"Seriously, what's going on with you and Serena?" 

All the Z-Senshi turned their attention to Vegeta.

"Yea, you can't be so terrible if a person like Serena's with you," Yamucha said smirking.

Vegeta growled, "Get away from me Kakarot."

"Aww come on! Don't deny it!" Goku grinned widely.

"Well you two did seem a little close when you came to dinner yesterday," Gohan said thoughtfully. 

"And Bulma said you saved her and the Senshi when Catseye attacked her school," Tien pointed out.

"Admit it, Vegeta," Goku said.

"Get away from me you baka! I have -NEVER- had or will -EVER- have any feelings for that weak onna! Feelings are stupid! They make you weak and pathetic, so get your arm OFF my shoulders!" Vegeta shouted.

"Is that so?"

The Z-Senshi looked up to the doorway. Piccolo smirked at what he saw.

"Uh oh," Chow-Tsu whispered.

On one side of the doorway stood Amara, anger written across her face. On the other side stood Chi-Chi frowning disapprovingly and the rest of the Senshi stood behind them. But what caught everyone's attention was Serena, Luna sitting on her shoulder, standing in between Chi-Chi and Amara, eyes full of tears.

"Is that how you really feel, Vegeta-san?" Serena whispered, staring at him. Vegeta just looked away.

Tears spilled slowly down Serena's cheeks and she turned and walked away. There was the sound of the front door slamming a few moments later.

"Smooth Vegeta, real smooth," Bulma commented before turning and heading back upstairs. The others followed whispering quietly. Amara sent Vegeta a death glare before being pulled away by Michelle. The Z-Senshi just stared at the empty doorway for a while...

"WELL! That was fun, I'm going to bed!" Yamucha said hurriedly and practically ran out.

Tien and Chow-Tsu forced yawns and mumbled excuses before following him. One by one they each made excuses to avoid the awkward silence that they were sure would come. Even Goku and Gohan weren't sure what to say so they parted. So Vegeta was alone in the dark.

"Are you always so alone?" a small voice said a few moments later.

Vegeta looked up. It was Hotaru, wearing a purple tank top and purple pants. She looked sleepy and even paler in the dark.

"I'm always alone, kid," Vegeta mumbled. 'Why the hell am I talking to her?'

"I heard what you said," Hotaru said. She walked over to the couch and sat down, drawing her knees up to her chest. "She's probably out there all alone. You should go find her and apologize." 

Vegeta glared at her.

Hotaru smiled at him, "It's the pride thing, huh? I bet pride was invented by the Saiya-jin," Hotaru giggled.

Vegeta growled, "What the hell do you want, anyway?"

"To talk to you. I know you can't possibly be as bad as you seem. I know you must feel something for the princess."

"And how would -you- know?" Vegeta said getting annoyed.

"Because I know she loves you," Hotaru stated simply.

Vegeta blinked and stared at this girl. This girl whose deep, black eyes seemed so much like his own...and yet so much unlike his own.

Hotaru smiled at Vegeta, "Goodnight." She got up to go upstairs and much to her surprise, Vegeta followed.

THE DARK VOID

Brimstone laughed long and loudly, "This is perfect! Who would have thought that Saiya-jin Prince would have made my plan go so much smoother! Now with the Lady out of the way, I'll be able to go to Capsule Corp. without anyone telling the difference between her and me! I never thought this might happen! Yes Serena! Stay mad, let your anger consume you like fire! I will destroy all those you hold dear and when the flames have consumed your heart I will take you back to the Dark Lord!"

Brimstone laughed and danced, her blonde hair swirling around and around, an almost flawless carbon copy of the Lady.

Fire swirled around Brimstone, exploding in a ball of energy that consumed her body. When it finally disappeared, so had she.

Darkflake stepped out of the shadows, "Well, well, well. Let the show begin."

A large snowflake floated between her raised hands and began to spin. Slowly an image became clear and Darkflake watched intently. Silently praying for Brimstone to fail.

Serena finally stopped running. She was deep in the forest now. 'I'm far from Bulma's house...I must be in the forest near Goku's house." She sat against a tree and wiped at her eyes.

'How can it be that you would do this to me?'

oto no nai mahiru  
kaze wa tada akarui  
sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga yureta

'Why? After all we've been through in this life and the last?'

nani ge nai kono omoi  
nee, hito wa donna kotoba de yondeiru no

'Do I mean so little to you?'

shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi wo  
hikari furasu you ni kikasete ne sotto  
itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? mune no itami wo  
soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne

'Why can't you understand how much you mean to me?'

atatakai kono omoi  
nee, hito wa donna namae de yondeiru no

'Or is this feeling...just an... illusion?' 

shiroi suna no tsuki mabushikute mienai  
tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto

Vegeta's eyes snapped opened as he heard the door to his room creak open slowly and a figure slip inside. He sat up in the bed and watched the shadow make its way slowly toward him. 

"Serena? What are you doing here woman."

Serena smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "I came to see you, of course. What you said earlier...I forgive you." Vegeta glared. 

"I know you couldn't possibly have meant it," Serena said, leaning on Vegeta's bed.

Serena slowly eased her self onto the bed and sat directly on top of Vegeta.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Serena smiled and gently ran her hands over Vegeta's stomach and up his chest to his face.

She ran one finger lightly over his lips before leaning close and kissing him gently. Gently she let her tongue flit across his lips. Vegeta gasped and pulled away quickly,

"What the hell!" He ran a hand over his bleeding lips. It felt like he had just been kissed by the devil. His mouth was burning. 

"What's wrong, Vegeta? Didn't you enjoy it?" She smiled and her eyes glowed a deep scarlet color.

Vegeta growled and tried to get up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Serena, of course." She smiled and pressed her hands down on his chest.

Vegeta fought the urge to yell out, her hands were burning him, "Who are you!"

"You might want to start thinking about what's going to happen to you, instead of who I am, but if you really must know, I'm Brimstone." The smirk didn't seem right on "Serena's" face, yet the glowing eyes made it so. "Reveal to me, Saiya-jin! Your Dream Mirror!" 

Vegeta fought against the fire that seemed to invade his body. It went deep inside of him, intent to draw something out. He felt the flames lick at his soul, reaching, twisting. He struggling under Brimstone's burning hands, all the while staring into the face of the only person he loved. Finally, his struggling stopped; his eyes stared blank, and empty.

Brimstone smiled and let go of Vegeta, smirking at the burns on his body. "Well, well, well, looks like I have a dream mirror for you, Darkflake."

'Now that I've gotten that Saiya-jin prince out of the way, I won't be needing this pretty face anymore!'

"Serena still hasn't come back yet." Hotaru said. "Is she alright, Pluto?"

"Of course."

"How come you can't help us to defeat this evil?"

"I must make sure that time runs smoothly. I know you can do it."

Hotaru nodded and lay back in bed as the figure disappeared. The door creaked open and Hotaru looked to see whom it was.

"Hotaru? What are you doing? Who are you talking to? I heard some noise in your room?" Raye said. 

"Vegeta's in trouble," Hotaru whispered.

"What! Let's go see!" Raye ran to her room and got her henshin and came back to see Hotaru already standing in front of Vegeta's door.

"I think we should get the other Senshi, Raye."

"What's wrong?"

"The doorknob is flaming hot...but there's no fire...or smoke." Hotaru said.

"One of the warriors of the Dark Forces?"

"Most likely." 

Ok Hotaru, go and wake the others. I'll head outside and see if I can spot anything!"

"Alright." 

Serena lay dozing against a tree. Her arms were wrapped lightly around her body and she shivered a bit.

"Princess, what are you doing out here?"

Serena sat up and rubbed at her eyes, "P-Pluto?"

"Your friends are in danger." 

"W-what! Oh no! I have to get back!"

"Before you go rushing off, know that it is a very powerful warrior. Her name is Brimstone. She uses fire. Be careful Princess. But she's not evil..."

"Not...Evil? But why...OH! Wait! I don't have my henshin!"

Pluto smiled and leaned down; the henshin was in her hand. "Hotaru took the liberty of getting this for me when we talked."

"H-Hotaru? You talked to Hotaru? When?" Serena asked, confused.

"Go Princess, it is a long way back to Capsule Corporation." 

"Right!"

Raye made her way downstairs and ran through the living room, she was almost out the door when the phone rang. Raye stopped and for a moment hesitated on whether or not to answer. 

'Now's not really the time...but...'

She ran over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Raye!" 

"Madison?"

"The warrior has taken Vegeta's Dream Mirror? Dream Mirror, Mirai are you sure?"

Raye could hear bits of side conversation. "Wait, what?" 

"Mirai, I'm with Mirai. Mirai says that the woman who took it is called Brimstone, her weaknesses are ice, and water. She's stolen Vegeta's dream mirror and she's waiting for you. Mirai says to watch out, when you leave through the front door she'll be waiting for you on your left, so go out a side door."

"Ok! Is there anything else?"

"The Z-Senshi won't be able to help you defeat this warrior. You're on your own, ok? I have to go before the nurse finds me in here. Good luck!"

"Wait, Madison!"

A few moments later, the Sailor Senshi (minus Serena) were transformed and assembled.

"Mirai says she's waiting for us, so we'll go out onto the porch and make our way around and try to catch her by surprise from behind. That will give Mercury time to analyze her and find the best way to destroy her. Our main fighters will be Mercury and Neptune. Saturn, do your best to protect the house. The rest of us will try and draw her out and attack," Mars stated. "Is everyone ready?"

"What about Sailor Moon?" 

"I'm hoping we can finish her off without her," Mars said sadly.

"Lets go then!"

The Senshi made their way to the porch and ran around the back of the house until they spotted their enemy. She had fiery red hair that looked almost black in the night. Her eyes were orange-yellow that blazed like a bonfire. She wore loose black pants and a crimson shirt that was cut off at the sleeves. She wore black boots and in her right hand she held large staff. At the top of the staff was a star, scarlet on one-side and black on the other.

Mercury pocketed her supercomputer. First thing we'll need is something to get her attention. She closed her eyes and focused her power.

"SHABON SPRAY!"

Brimstone gasped as the icy fog enveloped her and the surrounding area. She shivered and then growled, her eyes burning.

"FLAMING ERUPTION!" She screamed out, swinging her staff. Fire exploded all around her, melting the fog. She growled and aimed the fire at the Senshi, who dodged to get away. 

"Seven against one. Lets even the odds a bit." Brimstone held her staff tightly and the star began to glow. 

"TRIPLE FLAME!"

Fire engulfed her body and when it dispersed there were three...each with a staff.

"Whoa...I'm seeing triple.." Venus mumbled.

"Two must not be real," Mars said staring at her.

"Sorry, ladies! We're all real!"

One of the Brimstone's charged at Mars, shooting orbs of fire at her. Another one took on Venus and Jupiter. The last one took on Uranus and Neptune. Mercury stared at the three Brimstones fighting. Mars would doge her flames and then attack...and even Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune were having trouble although they outnumbered the person they were fighting. But there was something that kept catching her eye...something small and elusive...

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"Ha!" Brimstone laughed, knocking away the attack. "Pitiful. Is that all the fire you have? FIVE STAR ATTACK!"

Five blades of fire shot out at Mars. She dodged as best she could but she wasn't expecting Brimstone's next move. She swung her staff and hit Mars directly in the stomach. She screamed loudly as the staff was burning hot. It burned through her fuku, and cut and burned her skin. 

"MARS!"

She gasped and fell to the ground. There was an awful smell of charred skin in the air.

"Oh no," Venus whispered.

"Venus! Watch out! The other Brimstone!" Neptune shouted.

"Wha..aahhhh..." Venus screamed as the pain of the blade of fire went through her arm. She fell to her knees, clutching her badly burned arm. Saturn flinched as Venus fell to her knees. But she knew she must protect the house.

"You, little girl. Why don't you join the fun!" One of the Brimstone's called out shooting five orbs of fire at the house.

"SATURN!"

"SILENT WALL!" Saturn deflected the orbs and glared, moving into a fighting stance. The Brimstone that had fired walked towards her, preparing to attack. Mercury watched Saturn and one of the Brimstone's battle, she noticed that when Saturn swung her glaive and nicked Brimstone's arm, the other two flinched as well.

'Could it be?'

She watched Uranus. She shot a blast from her space sword, hitting -that Brimstone head on...the others flinched as well...

"YOU GUYS! AIM YOUR ATTACKS AT THEM SIMULTANEOUSLY! THEY ALL FEEL THE SAME PAIN!"

It took about a second for the other Senshi to react.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Saturn gasped, as the three forms arched and twisted in pain. They screamed and shrieked until a bright blood red light surrounded all three. Jupiter shielded her eyes and ran to help Mars and Venus, as did Neptune, Uranus, and Mercury.

When the light subsided, the Senshi ventured to look. Saturn still stood, glaive ready. There was only one now. She lay breathing slow shallow breaths on the ground. Fiery blood gushed from large, gaping wounds and her staff lay at her side.

"I've...failed..." Brimstone whispered, as blood trickling out of her mouth. She swallowed the liquid and held up her hands. A mirror appeared in her bleeding hands, it was rimmed with dark evil, yet beautiful.

"I will...at least...let them suffer...for what they've...done." 

"That's Vegeta's dream mirror!" Mercury gasped aloud!

"She's going to destroy it!" Neptune cried, moving to her feet.

"STOP! WAIT! PLEASE!"

Saturn looked up at the familiar voice. The young Senshi ran to where Brimstone lay, "Please don't break it."

"So...you...are the Lady," Brimstone whispered, feeling the blood in her lungs. 

"I know you're hurting. I know your anger is burning your heart...but you don't have to let the fire consume you." 

Brimstone stared at the young woman above her, her wings...her blue eyes...her face...that she had stolen. She weakly handed the mirror to her.

"Watch out...for...Darkflake...she's cold..."

Eternal Sailor Moon held the mirror in her hands, "It's easy to let the fire hold you...it's a lot harder to get it to let go." 

Brimstone nodded, "I cry ashes..."

Sailor Moon smiled and took Brimstone's bleeding hand, "You have a lot you have to stand for...but you have a good soul." 

Brimstone's face twisted in pain as fire began to engulf her body, a small tear slipped down her cheek as she died... a tear made of salty water...

Darkflake let go of the snowflake and it shattered on contact with the floor. Her smile seemed terribly perverse on her shockingly pale face.

'They're all gone...but I will not be unsuccessful. I'm perfect as the pastel snow, and soulless as the glacial frost.'

"Be prepared Lady..."

Sailor Moon turned and smiled at her Senshi, she walked over to them and Saturn followed, holding her glaive lightly in her hand.

"Hey you guys."

Uranus held Mars in her arms, while Mercury helped Venus to her feet, holding her battered arm.

"Sailor Moon, we're glad you're back, but what was that all about?" Neptune asked.

"Don't worry, just pulling a lost soul out of the flames."

They gave her odd looks. Sailor moon smiled and turned towards the house, 

"Amazing how none of them even woke up during the whole fight..."

"We can worry about that later, we should heal Mars and Venus. Saturn, are you up to it." Jupiter said.

"Of course, but we have to give Vegeta's dream mirror back, too." Saturn pointed out.

At the name Sailor Moon flinched and looked down. Venus smiled and gently threw her good arm around her friends shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Sailor Moon, he couldn't have meant it."

"Right." 

A few hours later, Madison had been called and notified that everything was alright. Bulma and the others were informed of the fight they had missed, and Venus and Mars had been healed. The Senshi had detransformed and gone back to bed for much needed rest...that is...except Serena and Hotaru. They stood over Vegeta, laying on his bed, breathing shallowly. Hotaru smiled and Serena and she gently held the mirror over his bruised body until finally the dream mirror returned to its rightful place. The soft blank stare was replaced with Vegeta's cold eyes and he growled and tried to sit up.

"Hey wait!" Serena cried, pushing him gently down. She blushed as her hands came in contact with his warm skin, "Let Hota-chan heal you first."

Vegeta glared up at her as Hotaru placed her hands over the burns on his chest. Serena blushed and kept her gaze at her feet until Hotaru had completed her work, "All finished, I'm going to bed now. Are you coming Serena?"

"Umm...yes...I guess," Serena said softly.

"No...stay..." Vegeta said gruffly.

Hotaru smiled and quickly darted out of the room.

"Vegeta...about what you said...did you...I mean..." Serena sighed, she didn't know what to say.

Vegeta sat up and looked at her, how could this be happening to him? A Saiya-jin prince, devoid of such feelings...and yet she could do this to him... He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto him.

Serena gasped as Vegeta pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently. He pulled away and stared at her, " I meant what I said. I despise you, baka onna."

Serena smiled slowly, "I hate you too."

The sound of birds at mid-day...  
The wind is free and bright...

A small flower is swaying sleepily  
What if this feeling isn't real?

Is it true, that people are only words?  
The white sand of the moon speaks to a woman,

It rains a gentle light and sings softly...

Will I ever understand why time comes and goes? My heart aches,  
And now it is becoming gentle.

This feeling is so warm...  
Is it true that people are just their names? 

The white sand of the moon, a radiant display...  
A distant future sings softly.

---Hiru no Tsuki

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO KYIA-CHAN! I WOULD DIE WITHOUT YOU!

Chapter 16 of her plan


	18. Chapter 17: Icy Love

Hey everyone. I've finally finished my re-upload. Look for new chapters! 

A Story to Remember  
Chapter 17: Icy Love

Bulma yawned sleepily, and rubbed her eyes. It had been quiet, almost too quiet, since Brimstone's defeat. They were always on guard, no matter where they went or what they did, and the Z-Senshi were constantly training. Bulma sighed and stared out the window, her fingers brushing lightly over the keys of her laptop.

'At least I managed to pay all my bills...' She thought smiling slightly.

She heard a faint knock on the door and got up to answer.

"Hey Bulma." Ami said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all."

"I was wondering if you had any extra power cells. I think I may be able to find a way to get to the Dark Forces' base. But I need more power to create a model of the structure."

"I think I can dig some out, I'll get them to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Ami said almost shyly and left quickly.

"It's been so quiet... almost two weeks and still not even a sign of evil. Oh well, it'll give all of us some time to relax.

"I grow weary of your failures."

The Dark Lord felt a streak of fear whip through his black soul. He stared at the holographic image of his associate, his dark hair sweeping across handsome eyes as he leaned closer to the screen.

"You have nothing to fear. Darkflake is perfect. She will not fail." The Dark Lord said almost apprehensively.

"Is that not what you said of Catseye, Brimstone, and Ivy!" The other man shouted. "If you fail me I will see to your destruction! Is it so hard to kill off a few women in skirts!"

"They... They have Saiya-Jins with them... and the Z-Senshi..."

"DON'T MAKE EXCUSES TO ME!" The man shouted, "I want them DEAD! I want her out of the way! DO you understand? No more of these foolish games."

The Dark Lord shivered slightly as a rush of frigid air filled the room. Darkflake appeared, a smile on her perfectly placid face. She wore loose white pants and a white shirt that was short enough to show the almost white skin of her stomach. Upon the white shirt was the print of a blue snowflake, so realistic, it seemed to be made out of real ice. She smiled, her blue lipstick against her pastel lips made her look as though she was freezing. The shockingly icy look was completed with her frosty, ice blue eyes.

"Do not worry, Prince." Darkflake said, although the room was warm, when she spoke, you could see her breath. "I will not fail you. My plan is perfectly situated."

The man shot a look of suspicion, "Explain."

"We have always been attacking Capsule Corp. What I'm waiting for is a place of a time where she will be with a lot of other people. We won't focus our attack on her...but others...she'll be so busy trying to protect her people, we'll be able to take her easily."

The man and the Dark Lord smiled, pleased. "Remember Darkflake, I want her back alive." The Dark Lord said.

"So long as she's out of my way." The man said, before cutting the connection.

'Oh she will be..' Darkflake thought, 'She will...'

The Prince ran a hand through his black hair. This had better work...or he'd have his own associates to answer to as well...

Mina yawned and slammed her hand down on the table, making Artemis jump.

"I'M SO BORED! IT'S BEEN WEEKS SINCE WE'VE FOUGHT! AT LEAST THE OTHER GUYS CAN TRAIN AND STUFF!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi laughed at the young woman's frustration.

Ami was busy analyzing with her supercomputer and didn't even look up as she said, "What do you suppose we should do?"

Lita sighed; she was bored as well, "I don't know..."

"Well I could stop researching for a bit and...we could go shopping..." Ami suggested not even looking up from her calculations.

Immediately Raye, Lita, Mina, and Serena were by her side, pressing hands against her forehead.

"Does she have a fever?"

"Maybe she's delirious."

"How are you feeling Ames?"

"Maybe you should take some medication?"

The Outers laughed as Ami blushed with anger and embarrassment. "I do like to have fun too, you guys. I wouldn't mind stopping my work for a bit to do some shopping."

The Inners whispered among themselves, "Well, as long as you feel good enough to go."

"I'M FINE!"

"Wow...Ami used to be so calm."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"ARRG!"

The Z-Senshi finally came home from training, and the sun was high in the sky.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whale." Goku said, smiling.

"As opposed to when you're not hungry and you could still eat a elephant." Piccolo said in his rare input of dry humor.

"Hey, where's mom?" Gohan asked.

"There's a note here." Krillin said.

Chow-Tsu picked it up and read it:

Hey Guys! We decided to go shopping because we've been incredibly bored. Anyway, I'll leave it up to you guys to make your own food. If however, you HONESTLY can't do that snicker snicker I've left some sandwiches in the fridge (about 50) so that should tide you over until we get back.   
Love and Kisses  
Chi-Chi

The Z-Senshi looked at each other. There was no way in hell they were going to cook.

"Soo..." Said Yamucha, already heading for the fridge, "Who's up for some sandwiches?"

Amara sighed and looked at her watch. "Can we go now...Please!"

Michelle poked Amara in the ribs gently, "Please Amara! Clothes shopping is VERY important."

Michelle took Amara's hand, "It wouldn't hurt you to try a dress or two on as well."

"WHAT!"

"Hey you guys, what do you think?" Raye asked. She wore a long, black velvet dress with a V-neck. It was simple and elegant.

Ami was wearing a light blue skirt that came knee length and a light blue sweater. She blushed as Michelle scrutinized them, eagerly. Making notes of what accessories would go with both dresses. When she finished she made a motion for the next two.

Serena wore white flares and an ice blue, U neck shirt. She smiled at Chi-Chi who wore a silk lavender dress that just brushed the tops of her knees. Chi-Chi looked a bit embarrassed but allowed Michelle to analyze her.

Mina smiled, she was used to that kind of attention. She wore blue jeans and a light beige sweater. She looked comfortable. Now Lita, who was no stranger to dressing up, still felt a bit awkward in the forest green mini-skirt and jade sleeveless. Michelle nodded approvingly, though.

Bulma smiled almost timidly as she came out with black capris and a wine red halter-top. Amara smirked at her, earning a feigned suspicious glance from Michelle.

Hotaru was the last. She wore a black leather skirt and a black leather corset top edged in dark violet. Michelle cocked an eyebrow in surprise but nodded approvingly.

Amara sighed, "Are we done now."

"Yes, over here. Now we need some shoes!"

"WHAT!"

The women laughed as they left to pay for their clothes. They left the store and over the next hour accumulated over 5 bags of clothes to each person.

"Whew, my feet hurt." Chi-Chi said.

"Mine have been hurting..." Amara mumbled, earning another gentle poke.

"Let's buy some perfume!" Bulma said, and they heartily agreed.

As the women spread out across the perfume store, Serena couldn't help glancing at the woman standing near the cash register, looking at an incredibly EXPENSIVE bottle of Astrologique perfume. She was incredibly pale and looked extremely delicate. She wore a white skirt and white shirt with a beautiful snowflake print on it and white, high heeled, knee-length, boots. Even though her clothes were white, they weren't as white as her skin. And, although the woman was wearing sunglasses and appeared to be looking at perfume, Serena had a strange feeling she was watching her.

Serena gasped as the woman made her way towards the aisle she was in. The woman's hand brushed hers as she reached for another perfume bottle.

Serena stepped back and moved away a bit, 'Her hands are freezing...like dry ice...'

In fact where the woman had brushed her, her skin was a reddish color. Serena was thinking about this when she noticed something. The doors that they had come in through were gone...

"What the.." Raye said, noticing the change.

The other women in the store began to scream as they noticed something. IT was getting VERY cold in the store, and the rows of perfume were actually being covered in ice. Michelle gasped in horror and pulled her hand away in time to see the other customers starting to freeze. Ice covered their bodies and their faces were set with expressions of pain and fright.

Bulma and Chi-Chi ran to where the others were, they were practically in tears.

"Wha-What's going on!" Bulma said fearfully, noting that she could see her breathe.

"I don't know..b-b-but it's s-s-so c-c-cold." Mina whispered.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Serena gaped, "It's y-you!"

Sure enough, the beautiful white haired woman stood in front of them, the bottle of Astrologique perfume a clump of ice in her hand.

"I've been waiting for you for so long, Lady."

Raye gasped, she could feel the evil cold in the store, now. It was immense.

"And you must be the Sailor Senshi. No matter. I only want the Lady. SO I will have no need for any of you!"

Darkflake jumped back, her eyes flashing glacially. She held up her hand and the temperature in the store dropped even lower. A frosty wind blew across the store, obscuring Darkflake from vision.

Amara covered her eyes and hunched low, trying to stay warm. The whole store was completely covered in ice. 'We just -had- to go shopping today.' She thought, angrily. When the stormy, frigid wind finally dissipated, Amara stood up slowly, her hair was frozen at the ends and her face was covered with a thin film of frost.

Bulma shivered, "W-Where did s-she g-g-go?"

"I don't k-know." Ami whispered, she was a bit startled by the fact that when she spoke she could see her breathe and that the vapor immediately froze.

Serena had her arm around Chi-Chi who was on the floor, tears frozen on her cheeks, "I've n-n-never b-b-been s-s-so c-c-cold." Chi-Chi whispered, eyes drooping.

Lita gasped and dropped to her knees next to Chi-Chi, "Chi-Chi you HAVE to stay awake or you'll die! Please!"

"I'm s-so c-c-cold though."

"NO CHI-CHI! STAY WITH US!" Lita slapped Chi-Chi a few times and then rubbed her hands to try and keep her warm.

"H-h-h-hey, I kn-kn-know h-how sh-sh-she f-f-feels." Mina mumbled, her eyes felt heavy and she felt tired.

Raye put her arm around her and the two girls shivered together. Only Ami seemed the least disturbed, but that was due to the protection of her planet.

"Maybe we should transform, that woman might come back at any time." Ami said reaching for the henshin in her pocket.

"Now, now. There will be no need for such hostilities...yet." A soft, silvery voice said.

"It's her!" Raye cried through cracked and blue-ish lips.

"I am Darkflake, the final warrior of the Dark Lord! It is a pleasure to finally meet you, although I would have thought you to be much stronger than this." Darkflake said in mock disapproval, her hard blue eyes flashing smugly.

"After all, you did kill my sisters." She laughed coldly, with not even a trace of emotion for their defeat. 

She held up her hand, a small snowflake appearing and floating above her hand.

"I call upon the darkness of the ice, evil frigid and cold. Sealed for so long from your destiny! Release your fury and capture their heart crystals!"

Amara gasped as the rush of cold wind came again, knocking them to their knees once more.

"LOOK!" Hotaru shouted; her pale skin looked even paler.

Darkflake through the snowflake into the swirl of ice and snowy wind and it grew larger and began to grow.

'I will succeed.'

As the snowflake began to glow a cool blue color, so did Darkflake's eyes. Her smile grew as she watched the first shard of power shoot from the snowflake.

"AMI!" They cried watching their friend collapse against the freezing ground, her heart crystal floating, glowing a warm pink color over her empty body.

Tears trickled down Mirai's cheeks. She was locked in her dreams. Madison had left and was on her way to Capsule Corp. They had given her drugs...pills to make her sleep...and sleep...and sleep. She watched, in her dream, horrified, as the first blade of evil blue light shot through Ami's body and she collapsed, her heart crystal taken. Her tears spilled down her cheeks as she watched them all. Raye, Amara, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Hotaru, Lita, Michelle, Mina and finally Serena, crying and defiant. She was struggling, fighting to keep her heart crystal, but she was cold, so cold, and she finally collapsed like the others.

'No...' Mirai whispered in her mind.

Pluto smiled down at the young woman and touched her bandaged hands, healing them through the wrapping. She gently laid her hand over Mirai's damp forehead, and the dreams withdrew.

"Be calm, dear. Your time is coming soon."

Darkflake finally released the power, the snowflake shattered and the star crystals shined warm and bright in the sub zero darkness. She walked towards the fallen women.

'They never even had a chance to transform.' She thought smirking.

The frozen marble under her feet actually cracked under her high-heeled boots as she made her way towards the Lady. She stared at the fallen body of the beautiful girl and the heart crystal above it. She held her hands over the two and they began to glow. She froze the heart crystal within a snowflake and Serena within a coffin of ice.

'Return, without a trace.' Darkflake whispered and disappeared with Serena.

Madison smiled at Gohan as he opened the door for her, "Hey Madison, where's Mirai?"

"Oh, she'll be in the hospital for another day."

"Ok."

The two walked into the living room where the Z-Senshi lounged. Madison set down her bag and went upstairs, almost completely unnoticed by the Z-gang.

Amara woke up groggily, and she rubbed the blur out of her eyes. She watched as the other women in the store, including the other senshi woke up groggily, confused and blurry eyed. None of the other women seemed to remember what had happened and quickly exited the now empty store.

"WHERE'S SERENA!" Lita practically screamed.

"No...the princess...it can't be..." Michelle whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

Raye clenched her fists, "After all we did...it was all for nothing."

Hotaru remained silent as the other Senshi cried and thought and rubbed sores and bruises.

'What will Vegeta-san say? Oh Princess...he'll die without you...'

Bulma fumbled with the key, stalling.

"How are we ever going to explain this to Luna and Artemis?" Mina moaned.

"Or to Vegeta-san." Hotaru whispered aloud, finally.

It was if those words triggered emotions that no one could explain.

"Oh boy...this is not going to be fun." Amara mumbled.

"Come on you guys, we'll find her, for now, let's just get inside before it gets dark." Mina said, attempting happiness.

There was a simultaneous intake of breath as Bulma unlocked the door and went inside. It was about evening, almost time to eat. The women tried to group up, hoping Serena's absence wouldn't be noticed. However, that was impossible.

Luna bounded to Ami's shoulder, "Ami...where's Serena?" Luna inquired.

Ami stuttered, feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Well, Luna, I think we should go get the guys first." Bulma mumbled.

Yamucha yawned and looked at the clock, it was getting late. "So what is this all about? Dragging us out of bed?"

Krillin stifled a loud yawn and rubbed his blurry eyes, 'is it me...or are there less people here...'

Bulma rubbed her hands together and glanced at the Senshi, and Madison.

"Hey...where's Serena?" Gohan asked, languidly.

That question caught everyone's attention, including Vegeta.

Hotaru looked down at the floor, "The last warrior came, she was so cold and strong, we didn't even have time to henshin. She took our heart crystals...and when we woke up, everything was back to normal and Serena was gone."

"WHAT!" Luna screeched, "How could you let this happen!"

Bulma nodded her head, "We know, but Ami and I will do everything we can to find her."

Hotaru looked at Vegeta. Their eyes locked. A flicker of emotion swept through his eyes, anger, pain, accusation...then it was gone, as if it never was.

Hotaru sat next to Vegeta in the dark. The Z-Senshi had solemnly gone to bed and so had the Senshi except for Ami and Bulma who were working in the lab. Madison had resolved to ask Mirai if she had had any visions of this when she came home the next day.

"I'm so sorry, Vegeta-san. We failed."

Vegeta didn't say a word, but the anger and pain that he allowed Hotaru to see showed everything.

Hotaru placed her hand on top of Vegeta's, his was so much bigger than hers.

"I know we can get her back, Ami and Bulma are already working on finding a way to locate her. We will succeed."

'Serena.'

Darkflake held the glowing heart crystal. She stared at Serena who lay slumped against the cold, ice wall. Of course Darkflake's orders had been to take Serena directly to the Dark Lord...but she hadn't. She was in her own, private ice castle. She still had to destroy the Sailor Senshi and the Z-Senshi, which was why she was still in this dimension.

She leaned over Serena and gently let her heart crystal return to her body. Serena stirred and woke up.

"Welcome back, Lady."

Serena gasped and stood up, reaching for her henshin. In a split second Darkflake grabbed her hands at the wrists and slammed them against the cold wall with one hand. She smirked at her, her icy aura pervading everything. In her free hand a large blade of ice appeared.

"I really didn't want to hurt you anymore than I had to, but since I can't trust you to stay put..."

Darkflake smirked and held the sharp ice up and placed it directly over her joined wrists. She smiled, and began to press the shard against her skin.

Serena resisted the urge to scream, but the pain and the cold were almost too much. Darkflake laughed and slammed the blade straight through Serena's wrists and into the wall of ice.

"That ought to hold you." Darkflake said, her remorseless blue eyes shimmering.

Serena screamed and writhed in pain, blood gushed from her wrists and froze around her hands and arms.

"I wouldn't want you to feel too uncomfortable though, hanging there by your wrists." Darkflake smiled as another blade appeared in her hands.

Mirai was crying when she woke up, she glared at Sailor Pluto through her tears.

"I hate you! Why can't you help her?"

Pluto had allowed Mirai to see what was happening to Serena.

"It is not my place to interfere, not yet."

"How can you say that! You don't even care!" Mirai screamed.

Pluto smiled at her, her eyes flashing, "I'll leave you to your thoughts now. You will be leaving tomorrow, after all."

Mina yawned and picked at her breakfast. None of the groups seemed to have any appetite. Even Goku looked forlorn.

Suddenly Ami burst into the room, "You guys! I think we found something!"

In a split second the kitchen was empty and the whole group headed for the lab.

"What have you found, Bulma?" Yamucha asked.

"Now hold on," Bulma said, "I have to set this up." Bulma went to her main computer and brought up a large image of the planet.

"Ok. At first, Ami and I thought that Darkflake must've taken Serena back to where the Dark Forces operation base is."

"Which would mean," Ami continued, "That she was in my dimension, however, we had to use practically all the power in the house and," Ami blushed a bit, "Some...other sources, to scan our dimension from here. And the results were negative."

"What does that mean?" Hotaru inquired.

"Well, it meant that Serena wasn't in that dimension. So, then we decided to scan our own dimension." Bulma said.

"But why, if Darkflake had Serena, wouldn't she go back to her base?" Raye asked.

"Who knows?" Ami said, "But that doesn't matter. The important thing is that Serena is IN this dimension, and on this planet to be exact. Just hidden."

"That's great! You can find her, right?" Gohan asked.

"Well...yes...but...her signature was very weak...she may be severely hurt." Bulma said sadly.

Suddenly the screen began to flicker.

"What?" Bulma said, confused.

A young woman appeared on the screen.

"It's her!" Amara gasped.

"What have you done with Serena?" Goku growled.

"If you honestly want her, come to the Capsule Corp Private College tomorrow night." Darkflake said, cruelly.

The screen went black.

Vegeta clenched his fists.

Darkflake sat on her ice crystal throne and laughed at Serena. She smirked at the girl. Dried blood was caked around the wounds at her wrists and at her ankles where a second blade had been placed.

Serena could barely keep her eyes open, she was so weak. But Darkflake, however, kept her alive, and awake for every minute of pain and torture.

"V-V-Vegeta will come for me...and s-s-so will m-m-my friends...and when they d do, you'll b-be s-s-sorry."

Darkflake laughed coldly, "Well, I have another surprise in store for them."

Darkflake got up and walked over to Serena. Serena close her eyes, waiting. Darkflake gently pressed her hand against her face.

Serena screamed, "What are you doing to me?"

Darkflake smiled, wait, in a few minutes I'll give you a mirror and you'll see."

Darkflake watched her, a secret in her eyes.

Serena gasped, she felt even colder than before. Her face felt drawn and tired and her eyes hurt. After about five minutes, an ice spiked mirror appeared in Darkflake's hands.

"Take a look, my Lady."

Serena stared at the mirror, "No...what...have you done...to..me?"

Neptune stared up at the moon and rubbed her arms, she smiled as Uranus came up behind her and put her arms around her. Bulma was downloading files onto Mercury's supercomputer. Bulma and Chi-Chi would stay behind, however Madison and Mirai had insisted on going with the Z-Senshi and the Sailor Senshi to find Serena.

Mirai closed her eyes and felt the sharp, cold wind sweep lightly through her hair, 'It's such a cold night...so dark and mysterious...'

Madison came and stood by Mirai. She wore a navy blue jacket and her usual beret and she stared at the ground. Mirai looked over at her 21-year-old friend and looped her arm through hers like they used to.

"Hey cheer up! This will be fun!" Mirai said, smiling.

Madison smiled lightly, her navy blue eyes were cheerless and yet hopeful in a heartbreaking way. Madison could feel the wind stirring faster...it was almost time. Now was the time for goodbyes. Madison hugged Mirai tightly, forcing back her tears. She leaned up and softly pressed her mouth to Mirai's.

Uranus smiled at the two and pulled Neptune into a similar embrace. Goku coughed awkwardly as Chi-Chi grabbed Gohan and squeezed him in a rib-breaking hug.

"Oh Gohan! Please come back safely and find Serena." Chi-Chi said, tears streaming down her face.

Bulma pulled Chi-Chi away, and smiled at the group, "Are you sure you'll be ok, Madison, Mirai? We don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry." Madison said, still holding Mirai, "We'll be fine."

Mercury pocketed her supercomputer and walked over to the group, "Is everyone ready?"

Saturn held her glaive, a hard expression in her cool black eyes. Vegeta watched her carefully for any traces of fear in her or the Senshi, but there was none, only determination. Saturn caught Vegeta's eyes and smiled.

Vegeta growled uneasily and turned away

Hotaru smirked.

"No, there's absolutely no way you're coming with me. Pluto only said I was going."

"I know why...you hate me...you don't think I'm good enough to help you."

He sighed at the pitiful look his sister gave him, "NO!"

His sister's eyes filled with tears.

'Fake tears.' He thought and grabbed his sword and left.

"Stay back." Mirai whispered.

"What?" Krillin cried, the wind was getting louder, faster, and colder and he was shouting to hear.

"She's coming!" Mirai shouted out and her voice carried through the wind. Suddenly Saturn gasped as a white glow surrounded her, sounds of shock came as the others were enveloped in the same glow. Chi-Chi and Bulma's eyes were wide with shock as the senshi team disappeared before their eyes.

"Oh, Mars, get off of me!" Jupiter cried, shoving Mars' heeled foot away from her face.

"Gomen." Mars murmured.

The Z-Senshi and the Sailor Senshi worked on getting themselves out of the tangle.

"Wow." Krillin breathed staring at the walls of intricately designed ice. They were inside the ice castle.

"This is some place." Yamucha whispered.

"It's so cold." Madison said, thankful for her fleece and cotton lined jacket.

"I wouldn't be talking." Mina said pointedly.

Gohan blushed as she indicated the length of the Sailor's skirts.

"We've got to stay on our guard." Goku said, concentrating. "I can't sense anything, though."

Mercury already had her supercomputer out and was typing furiously, "No wonder you can't sense anything, Goku. The energy is most likely very different than you're used to, almost untraceable. However, if I can just...GOT IT! I have a signal, if we follow this, we should be able to find Serena. It's incredibly weak, so we should hurry."

"Right, lets go, and watch your backs." Uranus said. They started off in the northern direction, unaware of the eyes that were following their every move.

Darkflake clapped her hands in amusement. "This will be SO fun, don't you agree, Lady? I can't wait! But first, I want to see that Mirai woman...and of course the Saiya-Jin Prince must be here, and finally...I want that beret..."  
Serena moaned through her cracked lips.

"Uh uh uh, no talking. Your prince will be here soon and you'll want to save all your energy for him!" Darkflake smirked, her eyes flashing darkly.

"What do you say we get rid of those annoying Sailor Senshi and the Z-Senshi, hmm? I'll put them in my ice maze." Darkflake decided, her eyes already glowing blue, "Not even the strongest Super Saiya-Jin can blast through my walls of ice!"

Jupiter screeched, "Help me! Get me down from here!" Jupiter floated about 10 feet off the ground and was surrounded by a blue aura, "Help m..."

"She's gone!" Neptune gasped.

"Oh no, Jupiter." Venus said.

"I can't sense anyone or anything, though." Chow-Tsu said.

"Me neither." Krillin agreed.

Vegeta glanced over at Saturn, her grip on her glaive was tight, and her lips were sealed in a tight line of worry, but still no fear.

Mirai shut her eyes, 'where are you coming from?' Mirai thought, "Who's next...where are you going to..."

"KRILLIN, MERCURY, YAMUCHA!" Mirai shouted, but it was too late. With gasps and shouts of astonishment and surprise they too, disappeared. Followed by, Venus, Mars, and Neptune.

"No." Uranus whispered. Mirai gripped Madison's arm protectively and concentrated.

Before Mirai could even cry out, Uranus, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Chow-Tsu were gone. Tears pricked at Saturn's eyes, but she stayed calm.

"We should keep moving." Mirai whispered.

Tight-lipped and teary, Madison and Mirai took off running, followed by Vegeta, Saturn, and Tien. Mirai suddenly stopped...it was a dead end. Mirai sighed.

'Oh no.'

A piercing scream signified Saturn's disappearance, followed by Tien, who was calm and didn't even cry out.

Mirai didn't even turn around.

"This is so FUN!" Darkflake cried, bouncing in her ice throne like a child.

She watched the huge snowflake floating in front of her. In the middle of the snowflake, it showed the pictures that changed at random. The Z-Senshi and the Sailors were each wandering on their own through the maze.

"They'll never get out, Lady. I can't wait until your prince sees you!"

"Did you hear that?" Madison whispered, pulling her beret off her head.

Vegeta was also looking up. He could hear it too. Mirai listened and concentrated and then she too heard the hauntingly attractive voice.

"Help me...someone...please come..."

"Should we follow?" Madison said, directing the question to Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted and headed towards the direction of the voice. Mirai shrugged and followed.

'For some reason we were singled out...but why?'

They continued walking in silence, staring at the sometimes fearsome and sometimes stunning statues carved out of ice. It was then they came to large double doors. Mirai glanced at Vegeta.

"I don't sense anything." She said.

Vegeta nodded and pushed open the door. The immense cold of the hall was NOTHING compared to the frigid cold of the throne room. Darkflake sat on her throne, adorned in jewelry. She wore a flowing white dress and wore snowflake bracelets, anklets, and earrings made of real ice.

"Welcome, I've been waiting for you for a long time." She said, smiling. "Dear Prince Vegeta, your Lady awaits you, if you can somehow defeat me!"

Vegeta growled and began to power up, "Where is she?" he commanded, his eyes flickering between black and green.

"Now now, there's no need for that...yet!" Darkflake said, running a hand through her white hair. Darkflake held out her hands, a delicate, spinning snowflake appeared.

"Frost warp." Darkflake whispered, her eyes flashing. A soft tinkling sound, like bells, filled the room. The very air itself became distorted.

"M-Mirai!" Madison gasped, falling to her knees. "W-what's h-happening."

"She's warping the dimension." Vegeta growled out, but his voice sounded distorted and strange. 

Darkflake laughed manically as the soft tinkle sound like bells became higher and less appealing. Mirai sank to her knees covering her ears, likewise, Vegeta, who's hearing was much keener, was in agony. Madison gasped and her vision blurred. Se could barely keep her eyes open, her head was ringing so loudly. Finally, with a soft sigh she crumpled, unconscious to the floor.

The sound died away and Darkflake walked over to her fallen foes. She used her power to encase Mirai and Madison in a cage of ice, while she picked up Vegeta, and with a very unlady-like grunt, carried him to the back chamber.

Mars started when she heard the sound of someone coming around one of the corners.

"Who's there!" she cried out.

"Sailor Mars?"

Mars' wary face broke into a smile, "Krillin, I've been wandering about this maze for so long, I never thought I'd find anyone."

"Me neither. And I tried blasting through the walls but they're so thick. It's the strangest ice I've ever seen."

"Oh! I didn't even think of trying that! Krillin you're a genius!"

I...am?" Krillin scratched his head in confusion. He noticed Mars' power increasing, "Hey...what are you going to..."

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGG!"

Krillin jumped away from the wall in time to see Mars' attack burn straight through it.

"HA! Just what I thought, these walls of ice are laced with magic! No wonder you can't blast through them! Lets go!" Mars grabbed Krillin's hand and they started off to find the others.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open when he felt a cold hand on his forehead.

"You're finally awake." Darkflake pulled her hand away.

Vegeta growled at her. His arms and legs had strong bands of ice around them and he was flat against another wall of ice. "Where's Serena?"

"Ah yes...the Lady of the Cosmos. Yes, we'll come to her in time...but tell me, Saiya-Jin, you are a fighter, emotionless and yet you love her."

Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, I have seen the way you fight for her, it's touching, in a foolish, humane sort of way." Darkflake grinned horrifically. "Do you love her? Or is it physical attraction...Why don't we find out?"

Darkflake smiled and her eyes began to blaze again, blue and evil. "May I present the Lady of the Cosmos."

A strong, icy wind blew and Vegeta turned his head and shut his eyes against the frigidness. He looked up and his eyes widened at what he saw. There she stood, blood caked around her ankles and wrists, and Darkflake holding her by her neck.

"S-Serena?"

Her face was wrinkled and drawn, her lips were chapping and looked bruised. Her skin was course and dark. Her hair was white and stringy, and her aura was tired. She looked over 1000 years old. Her wings looked old and weak, like she hadn't used them in centuries.

Darkflake laughed loudly, "Isn't she just the belle of the ball?"

Serena eyes locked with Vegeta's and they filled with tears and she swallowed painfully. Darkflake sighed and threw Serena and she hit the wall, her wings, which cracked horridly, softened the blow.

"Well, that was fun. Now, say good bye to your...princess, it will be the last you ever see of her."

Vegeta was in too much of a shock to hear Darkflake. His eyes roved over Serena, his face was drawn with puzzlement.

A beautiful sword made of powerful ice appeared in Darkflake's hands, "Goodbye Prince."

Serena lay crumpled on the floor, her body hurt. It was then she noticed a powerful beam of light, "What..."

Darkflake howled and whipped around, striking the ki blast with her sword and deflecting it to crash into a nearby wall.

She growled menacingly, "Who are you!"

The young man appeared, his short lavender hair sweeping across his eyes. Strapped to his back was a sword. His eyes were a soft, blue color, but his expression was cold.

Serena tried to sit up so she could take a better look at the boy, but she was so weak...so old...so tired. "He looks like..."

"Let them go." The boy said softly.

"And what makes you think I would listen to a boy like you?" Darkflake held her sword, "Have you come to challenge me?"

The young man drew his sword, "Come on then."

Darkflake smirked and charged the boy, even with her flowing white dress, she parried and sidestepped the boy's strokes evenly and swiped and thrust with all her skill. They were both sweating after a few minutes,

"You're...good..." Darkflake smiled, striking back after the man landed a small nick to her shoulder.

The boy grunted and thrust hard, slicing deep in Darkflake. She screamed in agony, ice blue blood pouring out of her wound, freezing the ground. He pulled his sword out cleanly and left Darkflake lying on the ground. He walked over to Vegeta and sliced his frozen bonds. Vegeta flexed his wrists, and glared at the boy.

"V-Vegeta..."

Suddenly the double doors were thrust open.

"Hey you guys! We made it out!" Goku cried, happily.

Madison and Mirai were with them

"Hey, who's that?" Gohan inquired.

Uranus stared at the boy, "There's something about him." She whispered, looking over at Saturn who had a broad smile on her face.

"I know." She said.

Madison made her way over to Darkflake. Her pale skin was even paler. She stared at the body, her eyes fixed on the terrifying seen before her.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars ran to her friend and pulled her to her body in a hug. Sailor Moon tried to shove her away.

"Don't touch me." Serena whispered, her eyes filled with tears. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

Jupiter took Serena's hands away and stared into her friend's old, tired face. "It's alright, Sailor Moon. We'll find a way to undo this."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MADISON!" Mirai screamed.

Madison screamed in pain as the bloody hand pushed deep into her chest, a dark blue aura covered them both. Finally Darkflake pulled her bleeding hand out, revealing Madison's beautiful heart crystal. Madison's eyes were dark and clouded, unseeing as she crumpled to the ground, Darkflake's blood freezing to her clothes.

"Oh, Madison." Mirai sobbed. Mirai sank to the ground, her eyes closed. So much power...so much pain...and now her only friend was gone. Mirai's aura blazed a deep magenta color.

"What?" Neptune cried.

All of a sudden Darkflake went still, her body shuddered. Impaled in her back was a blade of power, a ki blast formed into a deadly spike. It glowed a pinkish color as she fell to the floor, and her body was enveloped in ice. Her eyes stared blankly into Mirai's as the ice shattered and she was destroyed.

"What was that?" Mirai whispered.

"Oh no..." The boy whispered, and he sheathed his sword and sighed. Vegeta stared at the boy.

Suddenly a young woman ran to the boy, "OH TRUNKS! I TOLD YOU I COULD HELP YOU!"

She threw her arms around the boy and giggled, her black eyes staring into his.

"Rini...I told you to stay home!" Trunks cried, blushing in embarrassment.

"RINI!"

The Senshi powered down. They had done a Sailor Teleport to get back to the planet after destroying the ice castle. Serena lay in the center of the circle with the Z-Senshi. She was too weak even to stay transformed. Trunks and Rini stood back as they watched Vegeta walk over to Serena and pick her up in his arms.

"No...don't look at me, Vegeta." Serena managed to croak out.

Vegeta placed a hand on her wrinkled face, and stared into her dull blue eyes. "Stupid woman…." He whispered and cupped her chin. Serena's eyes filled with tears. Vegeta slowly pressed his mouth to Serena's dry, chapped lips. Slowly letting every emotion he had ever kept bottled up for her out. A soft golden glow surrounded them and when he finally pulled away, he stared into her bright blue eyes and stroked her beautiful skin.

"Vegeta, thank you." She whispered.

He smirked at her and set her down. The Senshi cried with joy and ran to their leader, hugging her and thanking Vegeta. Mirai stood next to Trunks, her eyes were sad. Madison was in her arms. Her heart crystal had been returned, but she would need a doctor.

Serena looked over the girl Rini, she looked so different than the girl she remembered. Her hair was long like hers and was in the exact same style.

'No rabbit ears." Serena thought.

Her hair was jet black but every now and then a strand of pink hair would reveal itself from between the black waterfall. Her coal black eyes held an unexpectedly soft, warm expression. She wore an outfit much like Serena's Juuban fuku as well.

"Now, who are you?" Uranus asked suspiciously.

"Yes, and where did you come from? How did you find us?" Mercury asked.

Vegeta's gaze was burning into Trunks and he fidgeted awkwardly. He whispered from the corner of his mouth, "This would have been a lot easier if you hadn't come."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rini whispered back.

"You look too much like her, you could have at least changed your hairstyle."

Rini looked over at Trunks. Her eyes looked even harder than before, "SO! YOU'RE SAYING YOU DON'T NEED ME?"

Uranus jumped back, startled at the sudden outburst.

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME DARKFLAKE WOULD HAVE KILLED MADISON SO THERE!"

Rini "humphed" and pouted angrily.

Serena couldn't help but laugh at this girl, in a way she did remind her if the Rini she knew, albeit different in looks. Serena walked over to the girl and stared into her eyes; they were the same height.

"Your hairstyle..."

"It's my MOTHER'S hairstyle." Rini said, smirking at Trunks.

Trunks groaned and hid his face in his hands, 'she's so enjoying this.'

"You're...mother?" Serena asked.

"I'd think you should recognize your own children, Princess."

"It's Sailor Pluto!" Mars said a bit surprised.

"My...children? But I thought I would only have Rini, so who is that?" Serena asked, pointing at Trunks.

Pluto nodded, "Serena, this will be a long explanation."

Chapter 17, PLEASE r/r and look for new chapters coming VERY soon!


	19. Chapter 18: Sibling Understanding Mirai'...

A Story to Remember  
Chapter 18: Sibling Understanding; Mirai's New Vision  
  
  
  
  
"I-I HATE him!. Why does he always have to be so confident, so strong? I mean, does he even understand?!"  
  
Serena sighed, stroking Rini's beautiful, black hair. She cradled her future daughter gently, stroking the smooth alabaster skin of her cheek.  
  
'How is it that it has come to this?' Serena thought staring up at the shadowy, night sky. Never in her life would she have imagined that she would one day end up sitting on Bulma's back porch, comforting her future daughter from the harsh words of her future SON.   
  
'How....how do I sort all this out?'  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
  
Setsuna sat in the plush, blue velvet chair in Bulma's large living room. She faced the group before her, noting the confusion in their eyes. Rini sat on the arm of the chair to her left, tugging at the loose strands of black hair that signaled that she was in deep thought. To her left, Trunks stood brooding.  
  
The Sailor Senshi had de-transformed and had crammed into two large couches. While the Z-Senshi stood or sat where they could. Both groups looked extremely tired. Mirai stood apart however, with Madison, their eyes hollow and empty from the ordeal they had both been through. The sparkle was gone from Madison's eyes and she leaned heavily on Mirai, keeping the grimace of pain from her face. Mirai tried to keep her attention on Setsuna...which was hard, considering Madison's blood-flecked jacket.  
  
"I know this must be strange for you...all of you." Setsuna began, "You, the Z-Senshi, have been somewhat dragged into this while the Senshi must face an accumulation of enemies far greater than anything they've faced."  
  
"Setsuna, please. It's so late. No riddles. Tell us why you are here." Rei said softly. Indeed it was nearly 2 a.m.  
  
Setsuna smirked coolly, "Rini?"  
  
Rini slid off the arm of the chair and stood straight. Her coal black eyes flashed as she took in the faces of each person. Her hand went to her hair and she played with a single strand, "We were sent here, by our mother, the Neo-Queen to help you."  
  
The group stared at her expectantly, and she heard her brother sigh in annoyance.  
  
She blushed and fidgeted with her skirt, rather unsure what to say. But she felt Setsuna's strong presence near her and continued, "Well...as you know, the Dark Lord has been sending his most powerful warriors to try and defeat you..."  
  
"The Dark Lord, is that who we're up against?" Tien asked.  
  
"Yes. He is a very powerful negative being that thrives by drinking in the hate of others, their fear and their doubt." Trunks said, a hint of dark anger edging his voice.  
  
Rini smiled grimly at him, "In the future, the Dark Lord returns and our mother, Serenity, is forced to once again close the dimensional portals."  
  
"We are constantly at war and there are large casualties on both sides." Trunks said.  
  
"Our mother continues to vie for peace, while our father leads attacks on the enemy." Rini whispered, matching eyes carefully with Vegeta who scowled and looked away.  
  
"We are here to make sure that the Dark Lord is destroyed thoroughly and completely so that he doesn't return. In doing so, we can change the future and create a better world for ourselves."  
  
"Wait, wait, slow down. I don't get it. Dimensional portals? Neo-Queen?" Gohan said, scratching his head.  
  
Setsuna sighed, "There is so much to explain. In the future, Serena will marry Vegeta. Of course this happens after the Dark Lord is defeated."  
  
Serena flinched and stared down into her hands.  
  
"Subsequently, the dimensional portals throughout the universe will be opened and the universe will be whole and complete again. The Neo-Queen and her husband travel the universe eradicating evil however, for some unknown reason, even to myself, the Dark Lord was only defeated and not destroyed in the stream of Rini and Trunk's timeline. Unknown to the rest of the universe, he has been hiding in the shrouds of the edge of the universe."  
  
"Now he has returned in our time and has vowed to destroy our universe and take our mother for his own." Trunks said, letting the bitterness filter through his voice, his fists clenching.  
  
"Our fighters grow weaker everyday. Our only hope is to destroy the Dark Lord completely in this time. Do you understand?" Rini asked.  
  
The whole group seemed shocked.  
  
"Are...Are we present in the future?" Chow-Tsu asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes...but...some of you have...have..." Rini trembled.  
  
Goku nodded in understanding.  
  
Chi-Chi was shocked, "You mean that...that..."  
  
Goku put a comforting arm around his wife.  
  
"...Poor......Serena..." Madison whispered weakly into Mirai's ear.  
  
Serena stared into her hands, "How can it be...that our future is so bleak?" She sighed, feeling Vegeta's presence behind her.   
  
Rei rubbed her back gently, "Come on Serena, the future is never set in stone."  
  
"That's right, Princess." Amara said, confidently.  
  
"We'll just have to make sure that we destroy that bastard, the Dark lord!" Lita said, her eyes sparkling and flashing with excitement.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Of course!!"  
  
The Z-senshi voiced their willingness.  
  
Sestuna smiled, "You have quite a team behind you, Princess. I know you will be able to do this. Remember, anything you do can change the future. Even the seemingly most insignificant people can play a large part." She smiled in Mirai's direction, locking eyes with her brown pools.  
  
Setsuna stood, "I must return to the Gates now. I hope Rini and Trunks will be of help to you."  
  
She bowed to Rini and Trunks and also in Vegeta and Serena's direction and disappeared in a flash of garnet warmth.  
  
"So...who's sleeping where?" Bulma asked, looking in Trunks and Rini's direction.   
  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
  
Mirai sat on her bed, staring at Madison's sleeping form. She had asked if Madison would prefer to go to a doctor, but Hotaru had healed Madison quickly and gone to bed with a slightly dazed looking Serena.  
  
It was nearly 3 AM, but she wasn't tired. Her eyes were blurred with constant visions. Like a fogged up window, she saw blurred visions of the past and future, but nothing of the present.  
  
Pluto once told her she could control her visions. Make herself see what she needed. But the present was dark and shadowy. Pluto had also said once, that she future she see could be one of many possibilities, and that as the present changes her visions of the future would change too.  
  
"I'm so scared." Mirai whispered, "Every time I close my eyes I see the blood of the future, or hear the screams of the past. And while I live torn between these two times, my eyes are blind to the present. I just want to help Serena...so I don't have these...these...blood dreams anymore."  
  
Mirai shuddered and walked to out to the bay window. She sighed, staring at the night sky. The black was already starting to fade to blue but she felt cold, icy cold.  
  
She shivered ran a hand through her short, ragged brown hair.  
  
'I can't even cry for myself...'  
  
Suddenly she felt warm arms around her, and her eyes widened. She whipped around but she couldn't see anything...or anyone. She glanced over at Madison, but she lay sleeping still, on her bed.  
  
Mirai sighed, rubbing her temples. She felt the immense pressure on her mind from the visions.  
  
'Great...now I'm going crazy.'  
  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
  
TIME GATES  
  
  
  
  
Pluto stood before the gates, gazing deep into her garnet orb. She glared at what she saw.  
  
'Leave her be...she is my Own...'  
  
"You cannot protect her anymore. She no longer is a part of you." Pluto said, glaring at the being with whom she spoke.   
  
'Wheeeeen?'  
  
"Only when the end comes will she be a part of you once more...if she succeeds."  
  
'No!'  
  
"Chronos has commanded this. Not only him, but all the tenshinchigi as well."  
  
Pluto winced as Unmei screamed at her. It was so silent it stung like a smack in the face. It was a soft, mute, wail.  
  
'We will tell Morpheus.'  
  
Pluto nodded her head and finally tore her eyes away from the orb. She was sweating from the immense energy it took to communicate like this.  
  
But...it was worth it...for now anyway.........  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
  
  
  
Serena yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes. She pushed the silken sheets off her body and sat up groggily. She shivered and pulled her feet out from under the covers and stood up slowly.  
  
"Good, you're finally up." Hotaru said, smiling.  
  
"Ugh...what time is it?" Serena mumbled, barely able to remain standing.  
  
"Um, almost 10:15." Rini said grinning.  
  
Serena stared at her future daughter, sitting in front of the vanity near her bed. Rini's long, silky black hair was pulled back in a ponytail so her hair reached her calves. Her coal back eyes bored into Serena's bright blue ones and reminded her of a certain Saiya-Jin prince...  
  
"Thinking about Vegeta?" Hotaru and Rini asked simultaneously. They looked at each other and giggled and then looked eagerly back at Serena.  
  
Serena's eyes widened, "I...umm..."  
  
Rini grinned, "You don't change in the future, MOTHER. Whenever you're thinking abut FATHER you always get that look in your eyes...and that blush on your cheeks."  
  
Hotaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"W-What? N-no..." Serena covered her cheeks with her hands.  
  
Suddenly there came the sound of knocking on their door.  
  
"Yes?" Hotaru said, getting up.  
  
"Hey, Hota-chan, when you guys are ready come downstairs, Bulma and Ami have a presentation for us all."  
  
"Alright, we'll be quick."  
  
"No need to rush, the guys are training and probably won't be done for a while. And tell Serena she should eat something since she woke up so late!" Rei said pointedly at the end.  
  
"Heh heh," Serena grinned sheepishly. She could practically HEAR Rei rolling her eyes before she walked away from the door. "I guess I'll go take a shower now."  
  
"Alright." Hotaru said solemnly. But, as soon as Serena was out the door, Rini and Hotaru spoke in hurried secrecy, giggling and blushing like old, childhood friends.  
  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Hours Later; Capsule Corp. Living Room   
  
  
  
  
"I'm soo BORED!" Mina grumbled, "at least the guys can train, we have to sit around and protect Capsule Corp. Ugh! It's soooo UNEVENTFUL!"  
  
"I'm sensing a distinct feeling of déjà vu..." Amara said with annoyance.  
  
"What?" Mina asked innocently.  
  
"Remember we had this conversation right before we went shopping." Ami said nonchalantly, typing furiously on her supercomputer, which was hooked up with a million wires to Bulma's laptop, supercomputer, and power cells stored in Bulma's lab. Bulma was working in her lab, testing and experimenting, all the while checking the connection she had with Ami.   
  
"Oh yeah..." Mina said running a hand through her blonde hair.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes and Michelle covered her mouth and coughed quietly in an attempt to hide her small giggles.  
  
Rei sighed, "It is kind of boring...Though...it's funny how we always complain when we have to fight all the time and then complain when everything's peaceful."  
  
Lita nodded yawning and stretched, "So, what are we gonna do until the guys get back?"  
  
"We could go shopping?"  
  
"MINA!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ami shook her head exasperatedly, her eyes never leaving her computer screen. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Hotaru coming enter the room, followed by Rini and Serena.  
  
"Hey Hota-chan." Amara smiled as Hotaru sat down in between her and Michelle.  
  
Hotaru smiled back at Amara and motioned at Serena and Rini. Serena sat down slowly near Ami, but Rini stood awkwardly, as though unsure. She flushed and pulled at her blue, juuban-like skirt.  
  
"Hello Rini, come sit here, ok?" Mina said smiling, offering her some couch space.  
  
Rini blushed and nodded sitting next to the blonde-haired woman.  
  
"Sooo Rini..." Mina said slowly, an almost wicked gleam in her eyes, "Why don't you tell us about yourself...and your brother too, of course."  
  
Rini stared at Mina, "............"  
  
Mina sniffled and looked into Rini's dark eyes, giving her the look of a beaten puppy that needed love.  
  
"Oh boy, what a show..." Amara whispered while Hotaru and Serena giggled.  
  
Rini sighed rolling her eyes, and tugged at her ponytail, "There's not much to tell. I'm fourteen. Trunks is sixteen. My mother is Neo-Queen Serenity and my father, Vegeta, is the King." Rini shrugged.  
  
Ami suddenly looked up, "You can fight like the guys."  
  
Rini smirked the smirk that made her look like her brother and her father, "Yeah."  
  
"So you train with Vegeta in the future?" Serena asked, speaking softly, her eyes down, thinking.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not nearly as good as Dad and Trunks. My Lunarian powers are way stronger than my Saiya-Jin powers. With Trunks, his Saiya-Jin power is stronger. Mother says it's because I'm female." Rini lifted up her bangs, revealing the crescent moon symbol on her forehead, "Trunks' doesn't appear all the time like mine does."  
  
"It's so strange. You look almost exactly like Serena did when we went to Juuban...but not really because you have some of Vegeta's traits." Lita remarked.  
  
"But the apple never falls far from the tree." Rei said smirking, "So, are you as clumsy and ditzy as Serena here was?"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"No way!" Rini said laughing. She stood up and spun around elegantly on her tiptoes. "Unlike my mother when she was young, I have perfect balance and am totally coordinated. I ALWAYS study as well and never get below 85% when I go to school."  
  
"Grrrr..." Serena grumbled under her breath.  
  
Rini smirked in her future mother's direction and put her hands on her hips and laughed pompously.  
  
"Did I hear someone say totally coordinated?"  
  
Rini looked over to see her sweaty, tattered clothed brother leaning against the wall of the room, smirking. "Hey Trunks! Where are the other guys?"  
  
"Getting food...By the way... isn't totally coordinated a bit exaggerated, Rini?"  
  
"I never lie." Rini said haughtily. She grinned, took two steps, slipped on the edge of the carpet and fell face first on the floor.  
  
Michelle gasped, choking on peals of laughter. The others were less polite breaking completely into guffaws.  
  
"Yep...the apple never falls far from the tree." Rei said shaking her head.  
  
"Are you ok Rini?" Serena asked, kneeling to help the teenager.  
  
"Owie..."  
  
Trunks laughed at his sister, shaking his head. He sighed, 'How long has it been since we've been able to just laugh like this? How long will it be before we face the Dark Lord?' Trunks thought to himself.  
  
He sighed and turned around to leave, took three steps, tripped on one of Ami's wires and fell face first on floor.  
  
"OH!" Ami gasped as the others broke into laughter again, this time with Rini who sported a small red bump on her forehead.  
  
"Looks like you both have occasions of awkwardness." Rei said incredulously.  
  
Rini rubbed her forehead under her bangs and walked over to her brother and helped him up. His bruise was slightly large than hers. She smiled at him warmly and hugged him suddenly as though she had guessed what he had been thinking right before his embarrassingly contradictory fall. He smiled at her, his warm blue eyes laughing.  
  
It was Serena's small intake of breath that alerted them to the dark presence behind them. Vegeta scowled at his future children, his gaze lingering especially long on Trunks with whom he had been training with earlier. Trunks  
was practically shriveling from shame.  
  
Serena felt her palms grow sweaty and she could hear her blood pounding in her head and heart. Only the reassuring pressure of Rei's hand kept her from fainting.  
  
"The woman wants you in the lab. That girl had an important vision." Vegeta said curtly, settling his eyes on Serena's.  
  
He smirked when she looked away to the fireplace but he felt another gaze, suddenly. Cutting him...cursing him? He wasn't sure but he looked over to meet the gaze of Hotaru, her vacant, black eyes bored into him. He blinked a few times. It was suddenly as if she was the only one in the room. Being a Saiya-jin, he could smell death on her...not like a dead body...but the dark, still, silence of oblivion.  
  
His eyes widened as a small smile spread across her features.  
  
'Vegeta stop...'  
  
"Wha-What?"  
  
"Vegeta, aren't you coming?"  
  
"What?" Vegeta shook his head lightly and looked over. Standing in front of him was Hotaru, her small, pale hand resting on his arm. Her hands were cold as porcelain. The living room was empty.   
  
"I asked if you were coming." Hotaru said quietly.  
  
Vegeta stared at her, taking in the young girl next to him. From her black hair to her seemingly empty eyes, to her dark purple vest and black jeans. Her socks were silver, which startled him and stunned his eyes.  
  
Hotaru smiled at Vegeta, "You heard me in your mind."  
  
Vegeta stared at her in astonishment.   
  
Hotaru sighed and smiled furtively. She took Vegeta's hand, which was considerably larger.  
  
"Lets go Vegeta-Sama, the others will worry, especially Serena."  
  
Vegeta blinked as Hotaru began walking to the lab, half-pulling him along.  
  
'What is it with that girl? How is she doing this to me? Who is she really?'  
  
He let her tug him along aware that, suddenly, her hand was very, very warm.  
  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
  
Mirai stood shivering in Bulma's lab. Ever since her last clear vision, she had been feeling a deep, dark cold that seemed to crack her very bones, warning her of something. She pulled her navy, CCPC track jacket closer to her and sighed. She watched as Bulma and Ami attacked Bulma's supercomputer furiously, checking and rechecking.  
  
All the while, Madison was next to her. Like a colorless wraith she stood, pale and hallow. She was still weak from having her heart crystal ripped out, but she had insisted on coming with Mirai. Her eyes were locked on the cold metal floor of the lab and her beret was clutched in her white hands. Her navy blue eyes were vacant. Just looking at her made hot daggers of guilt sear through Mirai's body.  
  
As the Z-Senshi and Sailor Senshi started entering the lab and Mirai suddenly became very self-conscious. And yet, as she did, she felt a surge of confidence. There was just something about this vision that was different, besides the fact that it was the first clear vision she had had for a long time.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?"  
  
Mirai jumped, startled out of her brooding. She smiled at Bulma, if not a little uncertainly. Nodding, she rubbed her hands together and took a deep breath.  
  
"Good. Everyone's here now." Bulma turned and signaled to Ami, who began typing furiously on Bulma's immense supercomputer as Vegeta and Hotaru slipped through the lab door.  
  
Goku sat languidly, supporting himself against on wall. Chi-Chi stood over him, shaking her head while Goku ate his 6th sandwich since returning from training.  
  
"Boy Goku...nothing gets you down, huh?" Tien said sighing, earning a laugh from the group.  
  
"Nof ish I canfh helsh ish." Goku said grinning, chewing joyously.  
  
Yamucha smirked, "Well, it's not like it'll hurt him. That Saiya-Jin appetite and all."  
  
"Hey! Quiet down now!" Bulma said, looking smug and smart in her lab coat. Her eyes blazed with creational genius.  
  
"Now! You've been called here once again for a very important reason. Coupled with Mirai's vision as a clue and Ami's experience with the physics of teleportation, we have drawn a conclusion on how to Serena and her friends may return to their dimension and us along with them."  
  
Bulma slid her hands in her lab coat's pockets and beamed smugly.  
  
"...I only understood the end." Krillin whispered into Gohan's ear. Gohan nodded and covered a giggle with a cough.  
  
"So, what was this vision exactly?" Yamucha asked.  
  
Ami smiled and walked over to Bulma, handing her a small, metal pointer. Bulma thanked Ami and directed her to start loading the files on her supercomputer.  
  
"Bulma is gonna enjoy this." Goku said, smiling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked, watching Bulma direct Ami while Mirai looked on a bit awkward looking.  
  
"Bulma loves showing how smart she is, not that she isn't, but you know?" Chow-Tsu said, softly.  
  
Serena nodded understandingly and turned back to face the front.  
  
'Hey...wait a minute...'  
  
Bulma pulled Mirai to stand front and center in front of the group. She gave Mirai a small shove forward and, blushing Mirai began to speak.  
  
"Well...this morning...I had...a vision. This one was different from any I've ever had before because usually..."  
  
Serena tuned out. Something more important had caught her eye. She stared at the two people she had not noticed come in...hadn't notice at all. They stood far behind everyone else. Hotaru...and Vegeta? Holding...hands...  
  
Serena blinked. Vegeta had a calm, mystified look on his usually angry features, his eyes locked on the small girl next to him. Suddenly Hotaru looked away from Mirai to match eyes with Serena, smiling furtively.  
  
Blushing Serena turned away.   
  
'Serena what are you thinking? Are you JEALOUS?! NO! Yeeessss, they're just holding hands and you're all suspicious. No I'm not...it's just...Seeereeeeennnaaaa......what? Are you paying attention to what Mirai's saying? Umm...'  
  
"Princess, are you listening?" Amara asked, smiling, letting her hand rest on Serena's arm.  
  
"I...oh...I'm very sorry...it's just..." Serena smiled, embarrassed. Turning back around she faced Mirai once more.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I'm getting suspicious over a little handholding. And of......Hotaru?'  
  
  
  
  
HOTARU  
  
  
  
  
'Serena, what can I do to make you trust yourself? You and Vegeta both...are like children...unsure and unwilling and yet wanting. But to me it is obvious...how much you care for one another...But Vegeta does not know how to say it...and Serena...Princess, you are to terrified of being hurt again to say it. The facts are there, your feelings are there but you still doubt yourself, Princess.'  
  
  
  
  
END HOTARU'S THOUGHTS  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru smiled up at Vegeta, her deep, black eyes mirroring her own, "Lets get closer."  
  
Squeezing Vegeta's hand. She weaved through the group until she was about a hand's width away from Serena. She could hear the young woman's erratic breathing.  
  
Turning slowly she smiled slowly at Serena, "Is something wrong Princess?"  
  
Serena looked at Hotaru, her eyes resting on her hand and Vegeta's before answering, breathing ever few words "Yes...I'm all right...just excited...about being able...to go home...you know?"  
  
Vegeta looked over at Serena, locking eyes with his princess. A blush crept over her cheeks and her breathing became faster.  
  
Hotaru smiled knowingly, "Vegeta, I'm going to go talk to Amara." Slowly she slipped her small hand out of Vegeta's hand and walked further up to stand with Amara, who put an arm around her.  
  
Serena could feel Vegeta next to her. His heat...his emotion...it sparked a fire deep within her that burned and cut, tortured and yet was so wonderfully sweet that it made her want it more.  
  
"Are you even paying attention?" Vegeta asked, keeping his eyes on Mirai.  
  
"What? Oh..well.." Serena looked down at her feet.  
  
"You should at least listen, baka onna, if you ever want to get home that is."  
  
Serena nodded, feeling as though Vegeta had just ripped her heart into tiny pieces.  
  
'What's wrong with me? The Senshi tease me all the time about not paying attention and Vegeta makes one little remark and I'm in tears?'  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she watched Vegeta. No matter how many times she saw him, she always felt her breath quicken and catch and her heart pound in her ears whenever she was near. Even now, she felt she might faint from his nearness.  
  
Suddenly all eyes were on her. She looked up, flushing furiously. Bulma was staring at her questioningly.  
  
"Uh-uh, what?" Serena asked haltingly, feeling her tongue fill up her mouth.  
  
"Do you agree?" Ami asked.  
  
"It's your call, Sere-chan." Mirai said, smiling apologetically.  
  
"I...I...ummm......"  
  
"Why don't we all take some time to think this over, Bulma?" Hotaru said quietly and completely innocently.  
  
Bulma nodded, "That's a good idea, but we must move quickly. We'll meet back here tomorrow night. Is that alright with everyone?"  
  
Agreements were heard around the room as the group began to disperse. Serena blushed bright, bright red, hoping that no one had noticed that she hadn't been listening and that Hotaru could fill her in.   
  
She could feel Vegeta watching her closely and quickly hurried out the room.  
  
Hotaru smiled cheerfully.  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
  
EVENING(CAPSULE CORP. LIVING ROOM)  
  
  
  
  
Rei sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. Sighing, she moved away from the warmth of the fire and sat down on a couch with Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina.   
  
"You shouldn't work so hard, Miss Rei. You'll tire yourself out." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah Rei, we already have Mirai's vision as confirmation." Lita said.  
  
"Yes I know...still...I have a feeling......Once we get home...you know we'll have to fight The Dark Lord."  
  
"Yeah...once we get home, that's when it begins." Mina said somberly.  
  
"Hey you guys, come on, we should be thinking positively." Ami said, smiling.  
  
"That's right!" Yamucha said in agreement.  
  
"Tell us about your dimension." Piccolo suddenly said.  
  
Lita, Mina, Ami, and Rei looked at each other.  
  
"Well, it's a lot like this dimension..." Lita started.  
  
"Except for some small differences..." Rei added.  
  
"Like what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Weeeellll......" Mina began.  
  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
  
"Well...basically, Mirai was talking about her recent vision. In the vision she was walking in the Suta-raito Park, when she came across something that looked almost like a rip in the air itself. It was near a large, oak or ash tree. The moon was in its 3rd quarter. Bulma believes that it could be a dimensional portal with the right amount of energy, we could force that rip open and get back to our dimension, brining everyone, the Z-Senshi and Trunks and Rini. Bulma believes that if Mirai saw it in her vision then it must be there in the park. The 3rd quarter moon will appear in two days." Hotaru said, pulling her silver brush through her hair.  
  
Serena thought about this, "Ahh...I see now. But what did Bulma ask me?"  
  
"Well...Serena...you'll be the main focus of the power...the hub of the wheel if you will. We will all concentrate our energy on you and you on the rip. It could be dangerous. That's why Bulma asked if you were ok with it."  
  
Serena sighed, leaning back against the headboard of her bed.  
  
"By the way, Serena...how come you weren't paying attention, anyway." Hotaru asked, smiling shrewdly.  
  
Serena smiled, "I...well..."  
  
"You know Serena...Vegeta hides his feelings well." Hotaru said, pulling off her shirt and pulling on her pajamas.  
  
Serena flushed, "Why...were you and Vegeta...today...I mean...umm..."  
  
"Holding hands?" Hotaru asked, laughing.  
  
Serena nodded, embarrassed.  
  
"Vegeta is scared, I'm just helping him out."  
  
"Scared? Vegeta? That's a side of him I've never seen before." Serena said, laughing herself.  
  
"Well, looks like you both have a lot to learn."  
  
Serena laughed and took off her shirt and shorts. She rummaged though her dresser, looking for pajamas.  
  
All of a sudden the door burst open and Rini pounded in, slamming the door behind her. Her coal black eyes blazed with anger.  
  
Hotaru stared at her, "Rini, what's wrong."  
  
Rini seethed, forcing the tears from her eyes, reminding herself that Saiya-Jins don't cry, "I hate Trunks so much!"  
  
"You can't mean that." Serena said, "Calm down and tell us what's wrong."  
  
Rini swept her long, long black hair into a ponytail and spun around to face Hotaru and Serena, "I went to look for my so-called brother, though it's hard to believe we're from the same gene pool, and he's training with Vegeta. Fine, that's well and sweet. SO I ask if I can, and what does he do? Stand up for me? Hardly. He goes on about how I might hurt myself...how I shouldn't be fighting Saiya-Jin style. He practically called me WEAK! I mean, didn't I defeat Darkflake?! Why does he always treat my like a baby!"  
  
Rini grabbed her brush and threw it out the window, impaling it in a tree 60 feet away.  
  
Serena sighed, shaking her head. She couldn't help but laugh. In fact she laughed until she got tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is so funny?" Rini demanded.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, it's just that I used to be the same way with my little brother...Sammy...it's just...he was so annoying and I used to say I hated him all the time...but..." Serena stopped laughing, "Once he was gone...I realized how much I loved him...and counted on him. Trunks just probably wants to protect his baby sister. That's all."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's driving me crazy! And besides, he makes it seem as though I'm not a half Saiya-Jin either." Rini said pouting.  
  
Hotaru smiled, "Well, I think Serena is right."  
  
Rini grumbled something.  
  
"Well...we could go talk to Trunks." Serena said thoughtfully.  
  
"Now? Like this? Wearing THAT?" Rini asked incredulously, eyes her future mother's pink cloud shorts and tank top pajama outfit.  
  
Serena smiled, "Why not? I mean, if he hurt your feelings that badly..."  
  
"It's not my feelings...it's my...my..."  
  
"Your pride?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then, lets go." Serena said matter-of-factly.  
  
Hotaru opened the door, rubbing her bare arms and walked out, followed by Serena and Rini.  
  
They made their way through the darkening hallways, skirting the living room and lab. Slipping out the back door, the three young women walked to the GR room.  
  
Rini peeked through the small glass, "Yep, they're still there."  
  
"Lemme see." Serena whispered, pushing a little to peek through the glass.  
  
"Hey MOM, I'm tryin' to see." Rini growled pushing back.  
  
"Hey, come on, you're stepping on my feet." Hotaru said in exasperation.  
  
"Well if Rini would move OVER a little."  
  
"Hey, I was here first."  
  
"Why don't you both move over a little so I can see?"  
  
"Rini can move first."  
  
"No way."  
  
Hotaru sighed and simply moved over to the other small window.  
  
'Like mother like daughter I suppose.' Hotaru thought, casting glances at the bickering women.  
  
She watched Vegeta and Trunks closely. It was obvious by how hard each was fighting that each truly wanted to defeat the other. It was obvious how much Trunks admired his father, past present or future. It was in his eyes whenever he looked at him.  
  
Hotaru momentarily looked away to glance at Serena and Rini. Their bickering had ceased and they were finally sharing window space. Even Rini, who had seen her father spar with Trunks in the future was in awe.  
  
'Well...training like this...in 400 times earth's gravity...It's definitely something to see.'  
  
Hotaru turned back to the scene before her, shivering in the cool air of the night. Vegeta and Trunks stood now, 8 feet apart. Each breathing heavily, their muscles bulged and Trunks slowly lifted a hand to wipe away the blood that trickled down his lip.  
  
Vegeta smirked at his future son, and turned the gravity machine off. Flexing his muscles when the tension of the high gravity was gone.  
  
"They're coming out." Rini whispered.  
  
Serena blushed furiously and motioned to Hotaru.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Yeah, you said you were gonna talk to Trunks." Rini said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Yes...well..." Serena looked down at the ground, scuffing her bare feet against the grass.  
  
Rini looked into Serena's eyes, making herself more innocent looking than humanly possible. Her eyes filled with tears and suddenly, out of nowhere, violin music began to play...sad and slow.  
  
"How...how could you let me down? Trunks...hurt my pride...carved out my heart......You're my future mother...How will I be able to......count on you?!" Rini lamented in anguish, her eyes large and teary, shadows making stripes across her stricken face.   
  
Grabbing a startled Hotaru, she sobbed loudly on her shoulder.  
  
Serena watched, wide-eyed. Hotaru rolled her eyes in mock anger and started to pry Rini off her shoulder. Unable to help herself, Serena giggled loudly, momentarily forgetting the sharp, cool wind that swept through her thin pajamas and seeped into her skin.  
  
"Rini?!"  
  
Rini looked up, wiping the mock tears from her eyes, smirking. Reaching into the pocket of her pajama pants, she closed the small music box that had provided the slow, grave violin music.  
  
"Hiya Trunks." Rini said, tugging at a strand of hair playfully.  
  
"What are you doing out here? I thought you went to bed."  
  
"You don't own me and don't you think I'll just do whatever you tell me too." Rini said, angrily.  
  
"Hey, come on now." Serena said, putting a hand on Rini's shoulder.  
  
"Why do you always treat me like such a little kid? I AM fourteen if you haven't noticed." Rini said, ignoring her.  
  
Trunks smirked, "You act like a little kid."  
  
Rini glared, her eyes flashing, "Don't you start with me."  
  
Serena glanced anxiously at Hotaru, but the young girl gave no indication of what she was thinking. A flicker of a smile crossed her pale face though and Serena turned to see why.  
  
Immediately Serena felt her palms get sweaty. Her heart started to race and she felt the familiar flush cross her cheeks. Hotaru walked closer to Serena and pressed her icy cool hand to Serena's neck, calming her.  
  
Rini continued to glare at Trunks as Vegeta stepped forward. He looked from Rini to Trunks and then to Hotaru and Serena. A very, VERY faint smile played across his lips at the sight of Serena, in her pink cloud pajamas.  
  
"It doesn't matter Rini, we've finished so you can go back to bed."  
  
"Why do you keep doing that? Ever since we were little you're always treating me like I'll hurt myself, or I can't handle training with you and Dad!" Rini growled back, her fists clenching.  
  
Vegeta smirked, shaking his head.  
  
Trunks sighed, "Look Rini, you're hardly at my level, ok? I don't want to see you get hurt. Defeating Darkflake, yes, I'll give you credit for that, but you haven't trained like I have."  
  
"That's because you never let me! You're always shutting me out and going off with Dad! I never see him because he's always away and when he does come back he's with you, always you!" Rini shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Serena gazed at her future daughter startled, she looked up at Vegeta, feeling her heart beat more slowly and felt her body relaxing. Staring into the pools of his eyes, not a single emotion was apparent. But......the heat Serena felt deep in her soul couldn't be ignored, and she sighed sadly.  
  
"Rini..."  
  
The dark-haired princess whipped around, anger marring her beautiful face. Anger for letting herself cry in front of her future father and anger at letting her brother taunt her.  
  
"What?" She said slowly through clenched teeth.  
  
"Lets go, alright? We have nothing to say to them now." Serena said. She held her head high and turned to Hotaru who nodded approvingly.  
  
Rini breathed slowly, her chest heaving. Serena sighed and took Rini's hand, wiping the tears from her daughter's cheeks. Taking a deep breath for courage, Serena lead Rini past Trunks and Vegeta, ignoring the feelings that stabbed at her heart.  
  
Hotaru smiled slowly and looked up at the house. She noticed Mirai looking out the window and knew she had witnessed the whole scene.  
  
  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
Rini wiped at her puffy, bloodshot eyes. Already the sky was lightening to a lavender blue and the air was not nearly as frigid as it once had been. Rini blushed lightly at the sight of the large wet spots on Serena's pajama shirt.  
  
Serena smiled at her, smoothing her black hair away from her face, "Do you feel any better now?"  
  
Rini nodded and hugged Serena, reveling in the fact that she smelled exactly the same way in the future. She imagined her mother in the future, beautiful and sad. Her eyes dulled slightly by the tragedies of war, the loss of so many friends, and constant separation of her family. With smooth, warm alabaster skin, and her friendly personality despite everything, her mother kept her people safe at all costs.  
  
"Rini...Rini, what's wrong? I thought you felt better." Serena asked, worry apparent in her eyes.  
  
Rini wiped tears from her eyes again, "No, it's nothing...I'm just thinking about......"  
  
"The future?" Serena smiled. "yes...I suppose now the future is on everyone's mind. I certainly hope......that we can defeat the Dark Lord......To live a life of fighting and to die a life of war isn't something I want."  
  
Rini nodded and wrapped her arms around Serena's waist, "I agree."  
  
Serena slowly extricated herself from Rini's arms and stood. She stretched and ran a hand through her long, blonde hair.  
  
"I'm going to be dead tired today." Serena mumbled.  
  
"Sorry..." Rini said softly, flushing.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I don't mind at all. You are my future daughter after all. What do you say we head back to bed and catch a few hours of sleep before Rei comes banging at the door?"  
  
Rini nodded laughing though her throat was sore and dry.  
  
Hand in hand, the two young women slipped back inside the house. They tiptoed carefully, the cold floor burning their bare feet. Going past the kitchen Rini stopped.  
  
"You go on ahead, I'm going to get some water." Rini croaked.  
  
"Alright." Serena smiled and tiptoed up the stairs.  
  
Sighing, Rini watched her go before entering the kitchen and pouring herself a large glass of water. She sipped it slowly, thinking about the night's events. She placed the glass soundlessly in the sink and crept upstairs. She opened the door to the room and smiled at Serena, who lay sprawled on her bed, obviously having fallen asleep before even hitting her blankets.  
  
Rini covered her future mother with a small comforter before plopping down on the small mattress that lay at the foot and between Serena and Hotaru's beds. She pulled back the covers only to find a note in a small envelope on her pillow.  
  
Opening it, she recognized the large-ish scrawled Lunarian writing, obviously belonging to Trunks. For a moment she considered tearing the note up and going to the room Trunks shared with Vegeta and filling all his pairs of pants with bags of ice, but the heading caught her eye.  
  
To My Dearest Sister,  
I am unsure quite how to put this, because I am writing this in Lunarian (which you know is hard for me.) But, I will try. Thinking on our fight, I realize that some of what you said was right.  
  
Rini put the note down...'SOME?!?!' She thought, but continued to read:  
  
Rini, I have always been jealous of you. You always spend so much time with Mother and you are obviously her favorite. It startled me to find out that you felt the same way about the time I spend with Father. I guess that I was so jealous of you that I tried to keep you away from Father...joining us in training sessions and such...But, Rini, there's more to it than that. Every time I look at you I see mother...from before the war started, when we were all so happy. And now, being in the past, I see Serena and you together and I feel a deep sadness that I cannot understand. I want to keep you safe, and I don't want you to be hurt. That's why I didn't want Pluto sending you with me to the past. Please accept my apology.  
  
  
Honorably yours,  
Trunks; First Prince of the Golden Alliance  
  
  
  
  
'Jealous...of me? I...I didn't know...'   
  
Rini sighed, feeling tears pricking her eyes...and yet...she didn't feel nearly as bad as she had before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing all alone in the ocean of my tears  
Sweet dreams are lost  
And I can't find my way  
  
Will you lead me dear friend  
Through the maze of ice that scorches my heart  
To the Gardens of Fate where I may rest  
Cold and still  
  
Let me follow you  
The pools of your eyes are my maps  
Outlining the radiant night  
With the fire in your hands  
  
  
  
  
******Small announcement to make. I was talking to a friend of mine, I-san, who happens to be the editor of Katlin Grace's fics I believe, and we got on a rather amusing topic. She wondered what it would look like if Rini had hair like Vegeta's but it was sill pink. She drew a very, very good pic and if you'd like to see it, e-mail me at:  
  
glaive6@nycap.rr.com  
  
LoNe StAr in an OcEaN SkY 


	20. Chapter 19: Food Fight, Future, and Fash...

A Story To Remember  
Chapter 19: Food Fight, Future, and Fashion (Part A)  
  
  
  
  
CAPSULE CORP KITCHEN  
  
  
  
  
Ami sighed, rubbing her sore eyes. Pouring herself a glass of water, she adjusted her glasses and yawned. Lita shuffled in, looking tired and annoyed, followed my Mina who didn't look any better.  
  
"I don't know why I'm so tired today..." Mina moaned, going to the fridge and eyeing the contents.  
  
"I do..We keep waking up too early." Lita mumbled.  
  
Ami laughed, "It's almost 1 in the afternoon. I hardly call that getting up early."  
  
Mina took a soda from the fridge and set it on the counter, staring at it as if unsure how to open it, "I do..."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled as she entered the kitchen, looking cheerful and eager, "Hello girls, you're finally up."  
  
"Unnnng..." Lita and Mina mumbled simultaneously.  
  
Ami shook her head and gather her things, shuffling her papers and organizing her notes.  
  
"I have to meet Bulma in the lab, I'll see you guys later." Ami said before slipping out the door.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded and cracked her knuckles. She stretched a bit before tying her apron strings tighter.  
  
"Another day, another meal. Why don't you help me make lunch Lita? I've been waiting for you to get up and help me."  
  
Lita stifled a yawn and nodded.  
  
Mina watched in amazement as Chi-Chi turned on burner after burner, rifling through cupboards and drawers for things to cook.  
  
"How can you have so much...stamina?" Mina muttered.  
  
"It comes from raising a young boy." Chi-Chi said without turning around, literally leaving Lita in the dust.  
  
Mina shook her head, "I'm gonna go hang out with Rei."  
  
Chi-Chi laughed, "Young girl still."  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
  
A rush of warm, dry air ruffled Rini's blankets; filling the bedroom with a fresh, clean scent. Shuddering despite the warmth, Rini woke to find Serena opening the windows and pulling back the curtains. The sun was high in the sky and the sudden brightness that filled the room made Rini squint.  
  
"Hey you, wake up. We've both been sleeping long enough." Serena said smiling.  
  
Rini groaned pulling the blankets over her head, "Go awaaaaay."  
  
"Come on Rini, you have to get up sometime, and it may as well be now." Serena said sternly, hands on her hips.  
  
"You sound like my mom." Rini muttered, getting up slowly.  
  
"Well, that's a good thing I guess!" Serena laughed.  
  
Rini shrugged and stretched, pulling the band out of her ponytail and letting her long, long obsidian hair tumble down her back.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower now, I guess. What time did you say it was?"  
  
Serena picked up her CCPC watch from her vanity, "About 1:30."  
  
"Good...the guys will probably be back for lunch...unless they're already had it. I need to talk to trunks anyway......" Rini mumbled to herself.  
  
"By the way......Are you feeling any better?" Serena asked, her eyes catching the ends of an envelope tucked into Rini's pillow.  
  
"What? Oh yes...I'm feeling much better. Thank you." Rini replied, startled out of her thoughts.  
  
Serena nodded, heading towards the door. "I'm glad....Soo...I'm gonna head downstairs, ok? I'll see you in a few right?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, no need to get overprotective woman." Rini said, waving over her shoulder.  
  
Serena shook her head and left closing the door quietly. Sighing, Rini went over to Serena's vanity, running her hands over the warm, cherry wood, imagining her mother's vanity in the future, intricately carved with the symbols of the royal houses of the Golden Alliance.  
  
Once again, warm tears pricked her eyes, threatening to fall if left unchecked. Taking three deep, deep breathes, Rini steadied herself, pressing her fingertips to the crescent moon symbol underneath her dark bangs. She felt the warm throbbing of her power and blood and sighed, calming down.  
  
"Surio...nanakaoyeiru yobedi..." Rini whispered the Calrian spell of calming, feeling her blood slow with her heart rate. Her eyes flashed blue...then purple then returned to their normal black.  
  
"Should you be spelling here?"  
  
Rini spun around, "Do you always have to surprise me like that?" she growled disdainfully, crossing her arms over her chest. She sniffed at the tattered clothes her brother was wearing.   
  
"Hey, just being me." Trunks smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up. I got your note by the way." Rini said, "It's not like you to come crawling back for forgiveness."  
  
"I didn't want you mad at me BABY sister. Besides, we're going to be fighting together, we should at least get along while we're here."  
  
"I agree...although hesitantly..."  
  
Trunks sighed, "Never satisfied are you?"  
  
"Almost never." Rini grinned.  
  
"Well...how about if tonight, after we all meet Bulma, you and I have a special sparring session?" Trunks asked.  
  
Rini clapped her hands, half jumping with eagerness, "Alright! Definitely!"  
  
"I won't go easy on you."  
  
"Oh...don't worry about that...I won't go easy on you either." Rini smirked, "Now! OUT!"  
  
Trunks jumped back from the doorway, startled, "W-what?"  
  
"I need to take a shower sooo OUT!" Rini said, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
Trunks caught it laughing, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going." He tossed the pillow back to Rini...(AKA...hard enough to knock the wind out of a human) before leaving.  
  
Sighing, Rini put a hand on her hip and thought carefully for a moment. She moved to sit on Serena's bed and ran a hand through her hair. She snapped her fingers and her Luna ball appeared. Smiling, she hugged her friend and useful toy tightly.  
  
"Alright Luna P, I need some clothes. Unlike Trunks, I will not wear spandex, even if it is useful when sparing."  
  
Rini held her Luna ball expertly, holding it high above her head. The usual explosion and pink smoke cleared away to reveal a small backpack with her name stitched in gold thread on the side.   
  
"Good work, Luna P." Rini smiled, already rifling through the pack. Snapping her fingers again, her Luna ball disappeared once more.  
  
Deciding on a silver sweater and blue jeans, she pulled them out of the pack, only to be surprised when a gold locket fell out of the pocket. Picking it up, she pried the lid of the star open with her fingernail.  
  
"Oh...my..." Rini gasped, staring at the small picture of her mother and father on their wedding day. The Neo-Queen sitting upon the Saiya-Jin prince's lap, her head nestled on his shoulder, his arms around her lovingly.   
  
Being just a young girl, before the war had started, Rini had found the picture in an album and had cut it small, placing it in the locket Trunks had given her for a birthday present. However, during the first attack on the palace, she had lost it.  
  
'One of the servants must have found it and put it into the pockets of my jeans...' Rini thought.  
  
Staring at the picture, she thought of Serena and Vegeta in this time. Her future mother...tentative and shy...unsure and seemingly afraid of her future father...and was Vegeta any better? Rini took a few more deep breaths, trying to call up images of the times before the war started, when everyone was so happy.  
  
But now...what kind of future was there? Her father......constantly away and battling with the Z-Senshi and Sailor Senshi...When he did come home it was only to see his mother which didn't help since they fought loudly.....or with Trunks  
  
Rini shook the memories form her head, reminding herself that that was the reason she had come to the past. Grabbing her clothes she stomped out of her room, walking briskly to the bathroom to shower.  
  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi stood by the dining room table like an avenging angel, the fire of pride burning in her eyes. With Lita, she had cooked the food perfectly...set the table perfectly...A ladle in hand, she crossed her arms and made sure every dish and bowl had it's own coaster and every person had a placemat, thankful that Bulma's dining room table was so big.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a two shadows slipping in through the other door to the dining room and tiptoeing towards the table...She glared, her eyes scrutinizing the heights of the shadows.  
  
"YOU TWO!"  
  
*WHAAAAACK*  
  
Goku whimpered and Krillin gasped, clutching his heart.  
  
Chi-Chi glared at the two, "THEIVES! OUT!" She growled, her eyes blazing fire, her ki crakling. Her metal-ended ladle was impaled in the wall two inches above Krillin's head.  
  
"B-but Chi-Chi..."  
  
"Don't you but Chi-Chi me, you'll just HAVE to wait Goku." With that, Chi-Chi turned around.   
  
Dejectedly, the two senshi trudged back out the door.  
  
"Did you get anything?!" Yamucha asked.  
  
Goku shook his head.  
  
"Oh Dad, sometimes I just wonder." Gohan said, shaking his head.  
  
Piccolo mumbled something about Goku's need for food being way beyond normal...a mumble agreed to by the Dark Prince who stood, arms crossed next to him.  
  
Loud talking and rustling on the stairs caught the guys attention as the girls made their way downstairs and well as Ami and Bulma from the lab and Mina and Rei from the living room.  
  
Rini poked Trunks, who was standing next to Yamucha, in the back, "You're all sweaty."  
  
Trunks shrugged, silently noticing the locket around her neck.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm fresh and cleaaaan." Rini taunted holding out her hand, revealing smooth clean skin.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "You're so childish."  
  
"So? I'm just trying to have fun. Besides...if Serena agrees...we'll be going back to the Sailor Senshi's dimension...to fight. We may never get another chance you know. Why do you think Chi-Chi went all out and cooked this big lunch? Like any of us are gonna be eating tonight..." Rini lowered her voice to a whisper.  
  
Trunks ran a gloved hand through his lavender hair and smiled at his sister, "Calm down, or you're gonna work yourself up for no reason. Just enjoy time now alright?"  
  
Rini shrugged, "Yeah yeah, so says the big brother."  
  
Serena watched her two future children with wonder and fascination...and yes...pride. She nearly jumped as a soft hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up into Mirai's now sad brown eyes.  
  
"They are very beautiful children..." Mirai whispered in her ear.  
  
Serena blushed, "Tha-thank you?"  
  
Mirai smiled and walked over to Madison, putting an arm around her waist, rubbing her pale skin. Madison smiled a slow, gentle smile.  
  
Chi-Chi checked her watch, "Your lunch is served ladies and gentlemen."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"I'm soo...hungry..."  
  
"When aren't you?"  
  
"Hmmm...almost never......"  
  
"It's like...2:30...isn't it a little late for lunch?"  
  
Chi-Chi glared at Mina as she walked in, rapping her on the head with her ladle (which she had retrieved from the wall.)  
  
Rei laughed and sighed as the wonderful scent of the food hit her. She took her seat, which was surprisingly marked with her name in big red letters on the back of her chair. Taking her place she assessed the room and who was sitting next to whom.  
  
Starting at the head of the table was Chi-Chi who wasn't sitting, but was standing with Hotaru who whispered into her ear. Chi-Chi nodded and walked over to the table, casually changing the places of two people.  
  
Re regarded this carefully and giggled to herself at the situation that resulted.   
  
From Chi-Chi, to her right, was Goku, then Mina, Tien, Chow-Tsu, Yamucha, Bulma, Lita, Krillin, Amara, Michelle, Ami, herself (Rei), then Piccolo (who looked very uncomfortable), Gohan was next, Rini, Vegeta, Serena, Trunks, Madison, Mirai, and finally Hotaru who sat to Chi-Chi's left.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded that it was now appropriate to eat and the sounds of food being shoveled onto plates and into mouths was nothing short of deafening.  
  
"Trunks give me the rice!"  
  
"Wait till I'm done."  
  
"Ow! Dad, that's MY plate!"  
  
"Chi-Chi and Lita have really outdone themselves, I think."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yes thank you, I'm glad you're all enjoy-GOKU please chew your food, you'll choke!"  
  
"Nosh I wilth nock...ah...ACCCCCK!!"  
  
Serena laughed as Chi-Chi got up and pounded Goku hard on the back and Gohan handed his father a glass of water to drink. Rini giggled, leaning forward to smile at Serena.  
  
"Yuum...I love fried calamari!"  
  
"Well, why don't you let some other people try it."  
  
"No! Get your hands...OW!"  
  
Lita growled, "I cooked it!"  
  
"I'm EATIN it though!"  
  
"I can't believe I'm sitting here......"  
  
Michelle took a small bite of her rice; "Saiya-Jins seem to have the most amazing effect at a table."  
  
"I know...they eat so much that everyone else has to scramble to grab their food before they take it all...Plus defending what you've got on your own plate from them!" Amara said, laughing.  
  
Michelle silenced Amara with a glare, motioning quietly to Serena and Vegeta.  
  
Amara blushed, "Ohhh..."  
  
Michelle shook her head and turned back to her plate, "Oh! My rice!"  
  
Goku waved innocently, "Didn't think you were gonnash heat rat." He began chowing down in the middle of his sentence.  
  
Gohan smiled a bit embarrassedly and passed the bowl of rice to Michelle, "Sorry about that."  
  
Michelle smiled.  
  
"Wow. Goku's really something." Serena said, giggling.  
  
"And you don't eat a lot too?" Rei mumbled.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Luna bounded down the stairs and into the dining room, followed by Artemis. She jumped on Serena's shoulder and purred.  
  
"You want something Luna?" Serena asked, scratching her head.  
  
"I don't know, wouldn't you rather have it?" Luna produced a very old wrinkled paper of a picture she had once drawn in pink of Sailor Moon...practically bursting out of her fuku!  
  
Serena gasped, "YOU STILL HAVE THAT?!"  
  
Artemis grinned, "I found it.."  
  
Mina laughed and beckoned to her cat.  
  
"We were just sitting on the stairs listening to the conversation when Artemis wondered where that picture was. I think it's a wonderful picture, eh Sailor Porker? Of when you thought you were fat?!" Luna laughed heartily.  
  
"HEY! I've seen that picture!" Trunks exclaimed, "I remember...my mother, the Neo-Queen, telling me about it. Luna gave it to Vege...my father...and he had it framed and gave it to my mother when she was 6 months pregnant with Rini!"   
  
Trunks gasped bursting into laughter along with the rest of the group. Even Madison broke into fits of laughter, color rising in her pale cheeks.  
  
Serena shoved her chair back and grabbed Luna by the scruff of her neck, "YOU! How could you??!?!?"  
  
"Hey! I haven't done it YET!" Luna meowed!  
  
Serena plopped Luna down in the shrimp bowl and turned to Vegeta, "AND YOU!"  
  
"Damn woman! It hasn't even happened yet!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Well Vegetable Head, it won't ever happen!" Serena growled, shoving Vegeta's face into his bowl.  
  
Rini screamed with laughter, her sides bursting, she pounded her fist on the table, knocking over Trunks' bowl of soup onto his lap!  
  
"SHIIIIIIIIIIIII......."  
  
"NO SWEARING!" Chi-Chi growled loudly.  
  
Vegeta stood up, scraping the food off his face. Grabbing the closet thing to him, he dumped it over Serena, which happened to be a large jug of soda.  
  
Serena screamed at the cold, bumping into Amara's chair, upsetting Amara's glass of water onto Michelle's shirt.  
  
"Ooops..."  
  
"Amara, please be careful." Michelle sighed, wiping at her aqua sweater.  
  
Gohan and Krillin crawled under the table, laughing loud and long. Rei shook her head laughing as Mina fell out of her chair, her long legs kicking Piccolo's chair over.  
  
"S-s-sorry." Mina gasped through her laughter.  
  
Piccolo growled something about foolish humans and stood...accidentally stepping on Artemis's tail. The white cat howled, tears filling his eyes and shot across the table, his claw catching on the table cloth, spilling food and knocking people over.  
  
The whole group was laughing and shouting and throwing food, stepping on friends and slipping and falling on spills and the now slick carpet. Such was the fate of Serena to slip and fall onto the Dark Prince, both of them plummeting, suddenly unaware of the carnage around them.  
  
Serena stared down at Vegeta, her hair slick and sticky with soda and her shirt stained. She suddenly became aware that her shirt was wet as well and clinging. Vegeta smirked as if sensing her thoughts. He slid up, pushing himself to a sitting position.   
  
"You look good."  
  
Serena stared at him, "Are you crazy?" She pulled at the sticky strands of blonde hair, fumbling with her ondangos and pulling them out.   
  
Vegeta glared at her, "I suppose that depends on who's asking."  
  
Serena shrugged, "I didn't mean to offend you." She said, spreading her hands apart. She smiled, her eyes sparkling.   
  
It was strange...suddenly Serena didn't feel at all scared...or embarrassed, or even shy sitting next to Vegeta now. Even now, as Vegeta watched her carefully, ever few moments ducking the flying food, she kept her gaze level with his, staring him down.  
  
Suddenly she reached out, gently pulling a slice of potato from Vegeta's face, giggling. Vegeta glared at the young woman and pulled of one glove. He reached forwad and wiped a streak of jelly from her cheek, noting how Serena leaned forward into his hand.  
  
"AWWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
Serena looked up to find Mina looking down at her, grinning from ear to ear...along with everyone else!  
  
Rei grinned, absently licking the bits of shrimp scampi from her hand.  
  
Serena blushed, wondering why she hadn't noticed when the food fight had ended. Vegeta scowled and stood, followed by Serena.  
  
"What are you staring at, bakas?" Vegeta growled menacingly.  
  
Hotaru smiled, "Absolutely nothing, Vegeta-Sama. Perhaps we should clean up this mess?" She swept a sticky strand of black hair away from her eyes.  
  
Everyone quickly agreed, moving away from the seething prince. Rini locked eyes with her father, a slow smile spreading over her face.  
  
'So that's how it is in the past......'  
  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
  
"So......do you think we'll go?" Trunks asked. He gripped the wood of the porch hard, staring hard into the sun. His sword lay across the table in back of him, sheathed, but sharpened. A strong wind blew, warm and silvery, sweeping through the young teen's hair.  
  
Rini sighed into the wind, gathering to her and hugging it tightly. Breathing deeply, she let the breeze go and stared up at her brother from her sitting position at the table, the setting sun outlining him in bronze and red.  
  
"Mother has courage...great courage even now, in the past. Father never lied." Rini whispered, staring at the small object next to her brother's sword......remembering.  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
"You mean it Pluto!? I can go with my brother?!"  
  
"Now Rini, please, this is serious, you must not treat this like a game." Pluto said solemnly, gripping her staff.  
  
Rini sighed and nodded, "Yes I know." She rubbed her bare arms, the cool mist of the Time Gates settling on her skin.  
  
Pluto held up her hand a bright light appeared, flickering with power. She nodded in Rini's direction. Shielding her eyes, Rini reached into the light, grasping firmly onto the object within, despite the waves of heat emitting from it. Finally the light dissipated and Rini stared down at the object in her hand.  
  
"It is the Dagger of Kaihou. Its power is great and mysterious. You must never use it, Princess."  
  
Rini stared at Pluto, mainly because Pluto never called her Princess unless she was extremely serious.  
  
"If I'm not supposed to use it...why give it to me?"  
  
"There is another...who will wield it when the time comes." Pluto said softly.  
  
  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
"Another..." Rini had no idea who she could possibly mean. She eyed the dagger. It was sheathed in a light brown scabbard, plain, but for a scrawled inscription in gold in a language Rini had never seen before, but Pluto knew. But if you were smart, you would know it wasn't any ordinary dagger. It's hilt showed shiny and obsidian, a single cream blue stone set in its center. It was a very sharp dagger as well, sharpened to a point and despite it's silver finished, it shone gold in any light.  
  
But most convincing of all was the inscription itself. It changed. Rini knew it seemed wrong but it honestly changed. The first time she had seen the dagger, the inscription read, "The Circle of Three saw Me, but 'twas for the Queen, who now walks in death, was I made," Which Pluto had translated.  
  
But Rini had studied the inscription carefully and she was absolutely sure that the symbols had changed. She stared at the scabbard closely, leaning sideways to get a closer look, so close in fact that she felt her eyes tear up and her vision start to blur.........  
  
"There!" Rini whispered, now oblivious to her brother. She had seen it. She had watched the gold inscription blur and reform on the hilt. The smallest movements, but it had happened...The message was shorter now.  
  
A cold hand on the back of her neck brought her out of her observations. She turned to look up at Mirai and her brother, staring at her with worry in their eyes.  
  
"Rini, are you...alright?" Trunks asked, fingering his sword carefully.  
  
"I...I...oh...I'm sorry...we need to go to the lab now, right?"  
  
"Right." Mirai said, a smile in her eyes for the first time in a long while. Suddenly her eyes fell on the dagger, "What...is this?"  
  
Rini jumped up immediately, snatching the dagger from the table, "Something from Pluto."  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
Rini glanced furtively at Trunks, but he nodded. She sighed and relinquished the dagger to Mirai, who looked it over carefully.  
  
"The Circle of Three saw Me, the Daughter will wield Me." Mirai read.  
  
"You, you know this language?!" Rini gasped.  
  
"No! I...Yes...no...I don't know?" Mirai whispered frantically, growing pale.  
  
"Hey you three! Are you coming? We've got plans to make!" Lita called from the glass doors.   
  
"Yes! We'll be right there." Rini called back, snatching the dagger back, "We'll talk later maybe, Mirai......"  
  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
  
As soon as she was sure that everyone was inside, Bulma closed the door to the laboratory and locked it. With a sigh she shucked her lab coat, unbuttoning the first button of her white sleeveless. Through the window above the supercomputer, Bulma could see the last slivers of sunlight.  
  
Rini sighed, prancing from left to right on the balls of her feet, anxious. Serena rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled, there was no time for such antics, not anymore.  
  
Bulma waved everyone's attention to where she stood at the front of the room, "I know you all are aware of why we are here. Tomorrow night marks the 3rd quarter moon. And, if Mirai's vision will, no doubt, hold true, then we must be at Suta-Raito Park to find this, potential rip, shall we call it, to Serena's world. Now...I'm all right with it. I have settled things with my parents and CCPC. But..."  
  
Ami nodded, "Serena..."  
  
"Yes?" She replied.  
  
"None of us want to see you get hurt. You will be the main focus of our power as we try to force the rip open into a portal to our world. It is dangerous......"  
  
Serena nodded, "I know this...but we've come this far already...and besides, I could not forsake anyone in this dimension or ours or anyone's by not fighting. I am in favor of this plan. We must defeat the Dark Lord, and now is our chance. We will go to him." Serena said solemnly.  
  
Rini smiled and slowly reached for her future mother's hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
"Then we are all agreed? Tomorrow...we will all go to the park to find this rip?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes. All of us." Mirai said strongly.  
  
"I will go as well." Madison said, her voice clear and level for the first time since Darkflake's attack.   
  
"But...Madison......"  
  
"I will not be left behind. No matter what." Madison said, crossing her arm, navy blue eyes flashing like a starlit sky.  
  
Mirai sighed, hiding a smile, "Alright then. As long as you feel well enough."  
  
Madison smiled, "Of course."  
  
Bulma nodded, "Well then, we are all in agreement. I suggest that those needing to care of any last business do it tonight and tomorrow morning. This is the last chance to train...get ready...pack? Hmm, I guess......that's all."  
  
And suddenly...there was nothing more to say... 


	21. Chapter 19: Food Fight, Future, and Fash...

A Story To Remember  
Chapter 19: Food Fight, Future, and Fashion (Part B)  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat in the sill of her window, the warm breeze calling to her, grasping and tickling her with its long fingers. Her long, blonde hair shone silvery strong in the purple night sky, her skin pallid and creamy in the hazy light.  
  
Everything was slow, dragging, quiet. But tomorrow would be different, Serena knew. Tomorrow would be frightening...unsure... Everyone will pack quickly...silently, breathlessly...last minute training and then......  
  
Home?  
  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
  
Mina gently traced a finger over the edge of her pillow. Already she could hear that Rei's breathing had gotten lighter. It seemed like the first time in weeks that they were all able to go to sleep...and just...sleep.  
  
Yawning, Mina rolled over underneath her covers and settled more into the thick, soft mattress. She could feel the emotions of the group running hard and fast, Thoughts and decisions being made minute after minute. But in the darkest corner of the emotions...was a strong, pulsing feeling...something so thick and pure but swathed in so much illusion that Mina could barely recognize it as...  
  
Love...  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
  
  
  
The soft velvet dresses were silent as they made their way through the threads of time. Twisting and weaving, they found their way to their destination. Their kind eyes settled on the sleeping form in the bed, the short, brown strands gently brushing the tips of her eyelashes. Moving as one, they strode silently closer until they were merely a hand's width away from the sleeping woman.  
  
Reaching out, the three women settled their hands on the girl's body, the velvet sleeves pulled back for the moment, revealing gray, shadowy skin.  
  
"We are the..."  
  
"Fates. We speak as..."  
  
"One. We move as.."  
  
"One... Where one begins..."  
  
"The other will..."  
  
"End...and the..."  
  
"Next, shall begin..."  
  
"Again...We gift..."  
  
"Thee, Daughter, with..."  
  
"The powers you.."  
  
"Will need to..."  
  
"Fight. Your visions..."  
  
"Will be more..."  
  
"Powerful than before..."  
  
"Do not despair..."  
  
"We give you..."  
  
"Strength...We give..."  
  
"You power to..."  
  
"Be. We give you..."  
  
"Mindfulness...Watch carefully..."  
  
"Daughter...it is you..."  
  
"Who will shape..."  
  
"The future now..."  
  
As one, they removed their hands. The echoes of the different tones of voices lingered long after the women disappeared back into Time.   
  
The sun shone brighter as it climbed higher and already the birds chirped as sunlight streamed into Mirai and Madison's room. A small bluebird, perched just outside their window, eyed the sleeping, brown-haired girl carefully...In it's small black eye...it saw the flicker of magenta around the woman...... After some thought, the bird flew away, trusting it to be just a trick of the bright morning sunlight............  
  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru ran her hand through her short hair. She gazed into her bleary reflection in her glass of water. Pulling at the ends of her short hair, she contemplated deeply. Tonight....in just a couple of hours really, they would be home.   
  
Resting her elbows on the kitchen table, Hotaru peered deeply into her water. Of course, she didn't need to do anything to prepare really. Like the other senshi, they didn't have any clothes here to pack, but Hotaru had still gotten up early to meet with Pluto at the Time Gates and also to converse for the first time with Sensou, Queen, or formally queen, of Vegeta-Sei.  
  
Of course as the Senshi of Death and Rebirth she was under as strict laws and Pluto. It was true that now and again she was tempted to tell Amara or Michelle about the work she did, but she doubted they'd believe her anyway. Smiling secretly, Hotaru stood and walked over to the sink, carefully pouring the rest of the water out and setting the glass face down.  
  
She could practically see the threads of life in her minds eye, feeling the life that burned through the strands.  
  
The Soldiers  
The Princess  
The Guardian  
The Seer  
The Lover  
The Child  
The Brother  
The Queen  
  
Hotaru smiled and all but danced into the living room. She saw that Rei was stoking the flames of the fireplace. Plopping down on the couch between Mina and Michelle, Hotaru laid her head on Michelle's shoulder, smiling when she put her arm around her.  
  
"So, are you ready to go home Hotaru?" Michelle whispered.  
  
"Yes." Hotaru said, leaning a little so her black hair swept across her eyes.  
  
Mina stretched, yawning, "I don't know about you guys, but I could barely close my eyes last night, I'm so excited."  
  
"No wonder you're so tired." Lita muttered from her position, which was currently sprawled on the floor, on her back, eating Sour Patch Kids.  
  
"Oh Lita, it's way to early for those." Chi-Chi said, scolding absently.  
  
"Oh come on, it's nearly 12." Lita said laughing, gasping a little as she choked on the sour juice of a Kid gone down the wrong way.  
  
Ami grinned, balancing a bowl of fruit in one hand and a sandwich in the other, "Well, I'm very happy to be returning home, even if it is to fight."  
  
Rini clenched her fists tightly, punching at an imaginary foe, "Well, I'm TOTALLY ready to go! I can't wait to see what Tokyo looks like in the past. Of course it'll be very different, but that's ok."  
  
I can't wait to go home either..." Mina sighed happily.  
  
Rei turned from the fire, wiping flecks of ash from her black jeans, "We can't forget why we're going, though. I know we'll all be happy to return, but the cold truth is that there is something very strong and very powerful in our dimension, and this Dark Lord wants our princess...and we don't know why. I'd say we have our work cut out for us."  
  
Amara nodded, "Right. When we go back we should definitely be on our guard."  
  
The young women thought about this for a while, their faces taut with concern. It was this atmosphere that Bulma walked into.  
  
"Hey ladies, why all the gloom?" Bulma smiled, shrugging off her lab coat and setting it down. "You know, I was thinking......that since, tonight, we'll, hopefully, be going to your dimension...maybe we should all go out, relax for a while before we go?"  
  
Rini perked up at the idea, "That would be great. DO you think the guys would agree? I bet they would, Trunks will persuade them."  
  
The others readily agreed and Bulma smiled proudly.  
  
"I was thinking maybe around, oh...how about five? Evening." Bulma asked.  
  
"Sounds good." Michelle smiled.  
  
"Hey, it's not like we're doing anything else." Lita replied, smiling brightly.  
  
"Great! It's settled. I'll go hunt out the guys and ask them too."  
  
"I'll come with you too, Bulma, with my help and Trunks' too they can't say no!" Rini said enthusiastically.  
  
"I'll ask Vegeta." Hotaru suddenly spoke.  
  
Amara looked the young girl, shocked, "Now Hota-chan..."  
  
"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself." Hotaru said smiling.  
  
"Still, Hotaru..." Rei said softly.  
  
"Papa, please, I am telling you that I am fine. Besides, Vegeta knows the dark, like I know the dark..." Hotaru said, pleading quietly to Amara.  
  
Amara sighed and nodded, "Be careful."  
  
Hotaru grinned happily and half ran to Amara, kissing her lightly on the corner of her mouth. "I will, I will."  
  
'Besides, Vegeta wouldn't hurt me, he's family......'  
  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Gently, Serena traced her nails along the soft blankets of Vegeta's bed. For a moment she wondered whether she was ready to do this......whether she was strong enough to face the truth, good or bad. She mentally dismissed this idea, however. Looking to her watch, she saw that it was nearing 1 PM now, and, though she had missed lunch, no one had come looking for her, not that she was hungry now anyway.  
  
'I wonder if Hotaru had anything to do with that...'  
  
Needless to say, Serena was becoming more and more aware of just how unusual Hotaru had been acting. She seemed so sure of herself, less pale and yet, still deeply serious and wise. Serena wondered just how much Hotaru REALLY knew. I mean, she trusted Hotaru completely. The young woman was practically her exact opposite in power and in personality, and yet...sometimes Hotaru would look from Vegeta to herself and smile a secret sort of smile......  
  
Serena shook her head, laughing quietly. 'I must be going crazy. I mean look at me, sitting here in Vegeta's room, waiting for him. Suspecting Hotaru...ANYWAY Vegeta may just spend the day training... Wondering about Hotaru, my FRIEND...AND even if Vegeta does come...what will I say...'  
  
Serena went on like this, sitting in the soft gray of Vegeta's room, debating with herself on a good many topics. The quiet sound of the door creaking open brought her out of her reverie, however.  
  
"Serena? What are you doing in here?" Trunks stared at his future mother, utterly confused.  
  
Blushing, Serena got off the bed the edge of the bed and stood fidgeting, "I umm...ummm...I'm waiting for...for..."  
  
Trunks looked at her incredulously, "You're waiting for Vegeta aren't you, Mother." Trunks couldn't help but smile as he said this, watching the blush creep over her cheeks.  
  
Trunks grinned and sighed, shaking his head. He motioned for Serena to sit back down and he sat down on the edge of the bed with her too.  
  
"You hardly change at all in the future Serena, you still blush whenever Father comes around......or maybe it's because Father's such an ecchi?"  
  
Serena looked at his, stunned, "You're kidding?!"  
  
Trunks flushed, startled by Serena's intense gaze, "Well, yeah."  
  
Serena laughed long and hard, wiping tears. She smiled brightly at Trunks and got up to turn on the lamp near the bed, despite its harsh glow. Sitting back down she reached a hand out and placed it against Trunks' cheek.  
  
"You look so much like him...and yet, you remind me of..."  
  
"Queen Serenity? I know, you always told me so." Trunks blushed, and looked down at the soft comforters underneath him.  
  
"Do you miss your mother like Rini does?" Serena asked quietly, keeping her hand on Trunks' cheek.  
  
"Of course I do," Trunks murmured, "I miss her all the time...even when I'm with her......"  
  
Serena stared at Trunks' sad face, his soft eyes were tearing, she could tell. Without warning she pulled her future son to her and hugged him tightly. She could feel his muscles tighten dangerously and then relax, as she softly rocked him.  
  
"I promise, I will do my best to be a good mother to you in the future, Trunks." Serna whispered so quietly she doubted that he heard her...But she suddenly felt him returning her hug, carefully.  
  
'He's just a kid, a young teen like I was. But he must have seen so much destruction and death already...' She thought as she rocked him.  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
Serena looked up in astonishment, suddenly finding herself clutching Trunks tightly, "Vegeta!"  
  
At the sound of his father's name, Trunks pushed Serena away, nearly shoving her off the bed. He scrambled to his feet.  
  
"F-father..."  
  
Crossing his arms, Vegeta glared contemptuously, first at Serena and then settling his gaze on Trunks, "Leave boy."  
  
"Vegeta! Please!" Serena said angrily, rising to her feet.  
  
"Stay out of this Woman." Vegeta growled dangerously.  
  
"I will not!" Serena said incredulously.  
  
"Hey...what's going on...Oh..." Rini stared from the doorway. "Trunks?"  
  
However, Trunks stood in between Serena and Vegeta, unmoving and unable to speak. He was totally unused to this sort of thing. Rini watched her brother from the doorway, behind Vegeta, unsure of what to do. Her dark, dark eyes pleaded helplessly to Serena.  
  
Catching the look, Serena walked forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with her future son, glaring at Vegeta, "We were talking."  
  
"In my bedroom?"  
  
"Aren't you sharing it with Trunks anyway? It shouldn't matter in my opinion." Serena retorted.  
  
All of a sudden Trunks cleared his throat loudly, "I'll......just......go."  
  
Serena sighed, "No Trunks, don't."  
  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "It's alright." He smiled at Serena and then set his face calmly and strode past Vegeta.  
  
Rini glared angrily at first Vegeta then at Serena, looking even more like her father than ever, "I hate it whenever my parents fight...but seeing you two, just makes it worse!" She growled and then ran out, slamming the door with slight half-Saiya-Jin force.  
  
"Why must you always do that?" Serena said, shocked.  
  
Vegeta mumbled something under his breath and stomped past her, pulling off his gloves in the process.  
  
"Vegeta! Stop ignoring me please." Serena said, no longer able to yell. Turning to face him she clenched her fists and took three quick breathes.  
  
"Hurry up and say what you have to say then leave Woman." Vegeta growled cruelly, hard eyes standing emotionless. He moved onto his bed and lay propped up against the headboard on the pillow, legs crossed, smug.  
  
"Vegeta, I came here to see you, you know. I wanted to know the truth, the absolute truth before we returned, hopefully, to my world."  
  
Vegeta watched her from the bed, noting how she walked forward to rest her fingertips on the side of his bed, sitting. He almost smiled at the way she looked at him from the edge of his bed, her long blonde hair in a long braid, strands floating across her face with an unseen breeze.  
  
"Vegeta, in the future......you and I...I mean, you and I......we get married. Vegeta, we have children, two children and yet..."  
  
Watching her, Vegeta uncrossed his legs and sat up straighter, "Why are you worrying?" He asked sounding honestly confused.  
  
"Vegeta do you love me?" Serena asked. It was more of a statement than a question. She was tired of waiting and wondering whether Vegeta would hold her or break her into one million pieces. She just wanted to know.  
  
"Is that why you're in here? Who do you think you are, interrogating the prince of the Saiya-Jins?" Vegeta asked, but he didn't sound the least bit angry.  
  
"Vegeta, I want to be sure. If you do not honestly and truly love me than tell me now, the future isn't set in stone." Serena said finally, but in a whisper.  
  
The silence in the room was deafening. Vegeta couldn't say it, but he knew that by the look on Serena's face she was serious... But all he could do was stare at her, so beautiful and still, waiting for an answer he could not force out.   
  
Vegeta watched, as if in a dream, as the tears welled in her crystal blue eyes and her jaw began to quiver and heard as she pleaded with him to tell her, not to push her away anymore. And then slowly she stood; wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and slowly approached him, kneeling right next to the bed, resting her elbows on the smooth covers.  
  
"Just tell me you care......" She whispered, letting her salty tears run down her cheeks.   
  
And still Vegeta watched her, unable to look away and yet unable to speak, mesmerized. Now her sobs were heavy and deep, racking her body, he could hear her hear heart breaking.  
  
'Vegeta! Wake up this instant! DO NOT let her go!'  
  
"W-what..." He murmured, so quietly, Serena couldn't possibly hear him through her sobs.  
  
'My son, do lot let her go. You must stop lying to her and to yourself.'  
  
As though watching his own actions from outside his body, Vegeta was suddenly pulling Serena onto the bed, holding her closely, yet bewilderedly, he had never done this before...willingly......  
  
Feeling his warmth around her, Serena responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. She sighed against his neck and looked up to softly kiss him just below his lip.  
  
"I can't say it, Serena..." Vegeta whispered hotly into her ear.  
  
Flushing Serena nodded her head slowly, "It's alright. I know now, everything is ok."  
  
Pressing her mouth to his she lavished in his taste, feeling her heart quicken and her skin grow hot.  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
  
4:30 PM  
  
  
  
  
Bulma dropped four capsules on the ground and waited as the smoke cleared, revealing four very stylish AND EXPENSIVE cars of the newest models.  
  
"Hey you guys HURRY UP!" She shouted so loudly that sound reverberated through the house, shaking it to its foundation.  
  
Running a hand through her soft, blue hair, Bulma opened a compact mirror and checked her appearance. She wore a black knee-length skirt and a blue vest that said Capsule Princess on the upper right in silver lettering.   
  
It wasn't long before the others emerged from the now dark house, none willing to risk Bulma's wrath.  
  
All the guys wore suits, even Gohan wore a miniature tux, his hair slicked back after hours of Chi-Chi's work. Amara wore one as well and she walked next to Gohan, mussing his hair quietly at his plea. Even Luna and Artemis were dressed up. Artemis wore a large black bow tied around his color while Luna's was a lavender color.  
  
Of course Bulma had insisted that this party should be the biggest, and most expensive one ever conceived. Even though this meant buying new dresses and suits for everyone and setting a reservation at one of the most expensive restaurants (The fact that she was linked to the Capsule Corp. name helped her get a reservation ^.~)  
  
Bulma growled at the guys as they approached her, "Pick your cars, and hurry it up too. I didn't spend this much money to have it ruined."  
  
"I think she's forgotten the whole reason why we're even having this party......" Gohan mumbled.  
  
Amara laughed and reached into her pocket and squeezed her henshin.  
  
Rei sighed heavily and moved to match her step with Serena's, "So, tonight's the night."  
  
Serena nodded and smiled sadly.  
  
Mina hitched up her skirt and ran after the others to keep up, "Hey what's with all the long faces I see?! We're going home AND we get to party before that." The goddess of Love declared.  
  
The others laughed at the young girls jubilation, the tension diminishing. Even Madison and Mirai cracked smiles.  
  
"And besides, Vegeta looks so cute in a suit...don't you agree Serena?!" Mina said all too loudly.  
  
Lita laughed and nudged Serena in the ribs, "Yeah Serena, what do you think?"  
  
Serena flushed brightly as they neared the guys (AN: And Amara ^^*). She smiled shyly as her friends laughed all around her.  
  
'Home to Tokyo......to Naru and Gurio......to everyone and everything......and to the Dark Lord...'  
  
She looked around at Madison, her beautiful navy blue hair brushed sparklingly soft. She wore a black miniskirt and a white long-sleeved shirt, decorated carefully with flowers. Holding her hand was Mirai, a thoughtful expression on her face. Her dark brown hair had gotten longer and now swept across her shoulders, giving her a sort of oracle look. She wore black dress pants and a dark, dark blue sleeveless.  
  
When Mirai caught Serena looking at her, she smiled, her sad brown eyes brightening a bit.  
  
Trunks smiled as his future mother draw nearer, along with the others, "You look really nice Serena." He said shyly.  
  
"Why thank you Trunks." Serena replied gently, "So do you."  
  
Rini laughed and shook her head at her brother's awkwardness. She herself wore a claret-colored halter-top and black dress pants, totally comfortable and sure.  
  
Rei smiled to herself. Reaching into the pocket of her black jeans, she felt for her henshin, reveling in its familiar warmth. Feeling a cool breeze, she zipped her red leather jacket up a bit more.  
  
"Hey Rei, which car are you going in?" Ami asked, smoothing her long, light blue skirt.  
  
Rei shrugged.  
  
"Ride with us, you guys. We're gonna hit it with Chi-Chi and Bulma's group." Lita called out.  
  
Rei and Ami nodded and made their way over to the sleek, red car and got in. Bulma was hurriedly giving instructions and directions to Mirai, Amara, and Yamucha, who were to drive the three remaining cars.  
  
"We're gonna go on ahead, don't fall behind. We only have so much time until...well...you know." Bulma smiled and hopped in the car.  
  
Serena didn't watch them drive away but instead watched Hotaru. Her soft, pale face glowed in the darkness, except for her dark, black eyes. She wore a thin leather coat and a knee length skirt, both black. And suddenly, Hotaru was staring back at her, her eyes becoming large abysses that stopped time.   
  
Serena closed and rubbed her eyes, leaning against the car to steady herself. When she opened them, Hotaru was holding her other hand.  
  
"Are you ready? We are the only ones left. We'll be taking the black car." Hotaru said softly, indicating Trunks, Vegeta, Mirai, and Madison.  
  
Serena shook her head a bit, "W-what? Oh, alright. Yes. I sort of blanked out there for a second. Sorry."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and got into the car first, followed by Serena, then Trunks.  
  
"Can we fit?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm small." Hotaru responded and slid in next to Trunks, forcing Serena to slide even closer to Vegeta.  
  
Mirai took her place behind the driver's seat and Madison sat next to her. "So I guess we're all ready now, right?"  
  
Serena unconsciously rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder and nodded. Trunks blushed and looked away from his future mother and father until he found himself staring into two dark orbs.  
  
"Are you alright, Trunks?" Hotaru asked, placing a small, cool hand on his shoulder.  
  
Trunks blinked and smoothed the wrinkles from his suit, "Yeah. I'm alright. Say, where are we going anyway?"  
  
"According to Bulma," Mirai answered, "the Blue Star restaurant. It's very close to Suta-raito Park..."  
  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
TIME GATES  
  
  
  
  
"They are progressing quite well."  
  
"I have done little to aid them." Pluto said, being careful not to raise her eyes to his level.  
  
"Yet Death watches over them."  
  
"She does." Pluto softly, keeping her eyes on the ground of the Time Gates.  
  
"No matter." He said softly.  
  
"We still want..."  
  
"Our daughter returned..."  
  
"To us. You..."  
  
"Have promised us..."  
  
"This."  
  
Pluto glared to the ground at the sound of the Fates.  
  
Morpheus laughed a deep resonant laugh, "She is mine as well. She will be returned in good time. Thank your father for me, Child."  
  
Pluto nodded, clutching her staff until she could no longer sense their energy. Slowly she raised her eyes. She held out her hand and stared deeply into the current future line.  
  
'Are you worried, Pluto?'  
  
'Not in the least' Pluto responded to Hotaru's mental question. 'Just make sure everything goes according to plan.'  
  
'When have I ever let you down.........'  
  
  
  
  
R/R LoNe StAr in an OcEaN SkY 


	22. Chapter 20: Mirror

To answer a question for Eo;  
  
This story is complete because before I had chapter's 18 and 19 separated from chapters 1-15 because all my stories were deleted for some reason off the site along with my reviews and I had to go hunting for people who had saved chaps until I found them all and was able to combine 1-27 with 18 and 19. Now the story is complete because all the chaps are in one place. Question answered ne? Good!  
  
  
  
  
A Story to Remember  
Chapter 20: Mirror  
  
  
  
  
"Goku! Please slow down, you're going to choke!" Chi-Chi reprimanded, blushing furiously.  
  
Goku glanced at her in confusion before shoveling more rice into his mouth. He smiled childishly and swallowed. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rei sighed, ripped her napkin in half and placed it on both sides of her cheeks. On one side of her sat Goku and on the other was Gohan, "You guys could slow down just a bit."  
  
Gohan smiled, embarrassed, "Shorry." He said around some steak.  
  
Lita laughed, "Everyone's staring at us!"  
  
Serena giggled, "Oh well. I suppose fancy restaurants aren't the place to bring Saiya-Jins!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes but kept his plate in front of him rather possessively.  
  
Madison couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the people around her. Considering the fact that the Blue Star was a VERY expensive restaurant...they were making quite a scene. Madison watched, hiding her amusement carefully at the people around her. Chi-Chi yelling at her husband and son, Amara and Michelle exchanging warm glances, Lita, Mina, Ami, and Rei laughing with tears in their eyes...Watching Rini and Trunks fight over the plate of some strange looking pudding, while Hotaru watching them intrigued...  
  
The Z-fighters carrying on and laughing, as though completely used to what was happening and Serena and Vegeta...side by side exchange secret glances every so often...  
  
It was quite a show to say the least.   
  
"Madison!" Bulma practically shouted, leaning forward to wave her hands in front of the young women's face.  
  
"Oh. Please excuse me." Madison said softly, staring around the table. She felt a small squeeze on her left hand and turned to Mirai.  
  
"Bulma wanted to know if you were ready for dessert." Mirai asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh. Yes." Madison blushed faintly, adding slight color to her almost sickly pale cheeks.  
  
"What?! Dessert? AlREADY?!?" Goku yelped.  
  
Piccolo sighed and shifted in his chair, looking very uncomfortable and embarrassed. "You've already had over twelve courses Goku..."  
  
Krillin grinned, "Yeah Goku, even Vegeta ate less than you."  
  
"That's because he's occupied." Bulma said and winked at the Dark Prince and the Lunarian princess.  
  
Serena blushed furiously and Vegeta glared at the blue-haired woman across from him.  
  
"What are you saying?" He asked coldly.  
  
"It's so obvious Vegeta." Bulma grinned secretively.  
  
Mina giggled, smoothing her black velvet dress and adjusting her black velvet bow, "You two are and will be such a cute couple."  
  
Serena flushed deeply, "Oh Mina."  
  
Amara laughed, "Ok Ok, enough teasing now. The desserts are here."  
  
"Yeah, dessert!!!"  
  
"I want the chocolate cake!"  
  
"I'll just have some ice cream."  
  
"Trunks, you wanted the chocolate vanilla cream strawberry cake, I was the one who got the vanilla chocolate cream strawberry cake!"  
  
"Sorry, OK!"  
  
"Mmm, this looks so good."  
  
"It must be very expensive to order all this food..."  
  
"Oh don't worry! I'm covering EVERYTHING!!!"  
  
"Remember...we can't stay very long." Hotaru said, taking a small spoonful of her dark chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Hotaru's right." Tien said.  
  
"Yeah..." Lita agreed.  
  
"Come on you guys. We've had fun. We'll fight this guy and then we'll get on with our lives. It'll be easy." Rei said, smiling.  
  
Ami caught her tone and smiled, "Right!"  
  
"We already defeated the Four Warriors." Krillin said enthusiastically.  
  
"That's right. All we have to do is stick together right?" Goku said before taking a big bite of ice cream cake.  
  
Serena laughed and lifted her bowl of strawberry vanilla ice cream in a toast. Looking around the table to each face filled with hope and saw that all of them willing to fight with and for her.  
  
"To victory?" She asked.  
  
Mina grinned and raised her cake plate, followed by Tien and Chow-Tsu who lifted their glasses of mousse, then Rini and Trunks followed and soon everyone was giving a dessert toast, even Vegeta and Piccolo!  
  
"TO VICTORY!"  
  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
  
TIME VOID: DEATH'S GARDEN  
  
  
  
  
"I am sorry, My Queen, but I am forbidden to allow you to interfere." Pluto said softly, gripping her Garnet rod tightly.  
  
She watched as Queen Serenity's mouth twisted in anger and then relaxed in defeat.  
  
"Chronos has forbidden you?"  
  
"Not just my father...But Morpheus and the Fates as well." Pluto replied.  
  
Queen Sensou growled, her tail lashing, "I will not sit by and watch them go, not knowing what dangers await them."   
  
Pluto eyes flashed coldly, "I cannot allow you to aid them. The line must be allowed to run its course."  
  
"Even you do not know the outcome?" Serenity asked softly, placing a shadowy translucent hand on Sensou's shoulder, calming her.  
  
Pluto smiled faintly, "That is not mine to say."  
  
"Stop speaking in riddles!" Sensou growled.  
  
Pluto glared, "Theirs is nothing more that I can say. I must return now to the Time Gates."  
  
"Wait...Setsuna..." Queen Serenity said. "Please. Do not take offense. I know how hard it is to be the Guardian of the Gates. But you see we are here...in Death's garden...We watch over those who have died and are doomed to walk the rows of flowers that bind them until they can let go of whatever holds them to life. We have seen hatred and pain and suffering but most of all, these souls are bound by love. We love our children Setsuna and so Sensou and I stay here...to watch over them even though our husbands have moved on long ago."   
  
The beautifully poignant queen folded her arms and leaned against one of the small gates between hedges, pale gray roses blooming across its lock. She wiped at the shadow of a tear.  
  
"Understand our pain." Serenity pleaded.  
  
Pluto stared at the faces of the two greatest Queens that had ever lived, their bodies shrouded in the wind of death...bound to this place by their love and anxiety. Suddenly she found herself smiling, a warm bright smile that chased away the shadows as she remembered a part poem Princess Serenity had once wrote...  
  
  
  
  
And do we not hide in the veil of life?  
Uncertain are we ever of ourselves.  
But still we stand defiantly against the crags and jutting  
Rocks of destiny   
  
Chasing away our own fears.  
We must stare into a cracked mirror  
To face our souls.  
Only then are we released into the arms  
Of the waiting stars  
  
Above and beyond all things...  
  
  
  
  
"They will be fine...you will see...and then you will have no need to stay in this place anymore." Pluto said, her Garnet Orb flashing as she disappeared in a wave of light.  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
  
DBZ DIMENSION  
  
  
  
  
The last of the smoke cleared away and Bulma pocketed the capsules. The night air was cold and dry and cut through the warmest of jackets, however the 3rd quarter moon shone brightly without a cloud to hinder it.  
  
"Are we ready?" Bulma asked.  
  
After leaving the Blue Star, the guys had changed into their training outfits (compliments of Serena's disguise pen) and the Sailor Senshi had transformed. Now they stood in front of the entrance, above them in iron lace, the beautiful words Suta-Raito Park shone against the night.  
  
"Yes. I can already feel the power...there's definitely something here." Luna said from Mercury's shoulder.  
  
Artemis nodded, settling on Venus' shoulder.  
  
Goku nodded, "A strong feeling...sort of pulling me."  
  
Mercury took out her supercomputer and opened it, scanning the area. "Yes...A very high level...It appears to be some sort of vortex."  
  
"Just like Mirai said." Gohan said softly.  
  
"How far into the park?" Rini asked glancing at Trunks.  
  
"Not far. I can lead you." Mercury said and began walking into the park.  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
Serena stopped and turned to Mirai, "yes?"  
  
"Are you afraid...Serena...?"  
  
"Of course." She replied and smiled. "We better get going or we'll fall behind."   
  
Mirai nodded and took Madison's hand, following the suited soldier into the park. The trees swayed in the frigid night air, the leaves casting shadows on the faces of the group.   
  
"It's close." Mercury said, concentrating on her computer readings.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He could sense the power and it was strong...an unnatural presence.  
  
"There...it's over...there..." Mirai suddenly whispered. She pointed to a small oak tree, young and strong.  
  
Mercury agreed, "Yes. There is some sort of vortex there...it's small...but with enough power we should be able to make it wider. Sailor moon, are you up to it?"  
  
As the group moved closer to the young tree, the air fairly crackled with heat.  
  
"Don't get too close." Bulma warned taking a few steps back.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena turned to Mercury, "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Well...you'll have to get closer...but we'll all be focusing our energy and power on you, Sailor Moon, you'll have to use the power we give you to force the rip open. And then...we'll umm...fall in..." Mercury said smiling an embarrassed sort of smile as she snapped her computer shut.  
  
"Fall in?" Piccolo repeated.  
  
"Um...yeah, basically."  
  
"Oh Kami-sama." Yamucha muttered.  
  
"Hey...I just thought of something. If we do force the rip open, what's the guarantee that it will close behind us? What if it keeps growing? What would happen?" Jupiter asked, wide eyed with worry.  
  
"Don't worry." Saturn said, her face devoid of any and all fear.  
  
"But how can you say..." Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"It will be taken care of." Saturn said reassuringly. She walked up to Sailor Moon, switching her glaive to her left hand and taking the princess's hand in her right. "We must hurry."  
  
"Saturn...Hotaru...how do you know?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Princess. We must hurry." Saturn said again, squeezing Serena's hand in comfort.   
  
Nodded Serena began taking small steps towards the vortex, feeling it's tremendous energy pulling her, tugging at her very molecules until she could take no more steps, lest she be ripped apart.  
  
Vegeta watched her intently, noting the fear in her eyes. He almost smiled at the way Saturn held her hand though until he saw that she was already pouring her energy into Serena. Slowly Goku stepped up, his aura blazing and pressed his hand against the one that Saturn was clutching her glaive with.  
  
As Yamucha and Tien came forward to combine their powers, Serena began reaching out with her hand to the vortex.  
  
"The vortex is getting wider." Neptune whispered.   
  
Mercury turned to Chi-Chi, Mirai, Madison, and Bulma, "If you want to come, just grab someone's hand and hold on tightly. The wider the vortex becomes the stronger the suction."  
  
The four women nodded and followed as close as they dared, grabbing any available hand. Chow-Tsu gripped Tien, Bulma to Yamucha, Jupiter to Krillin, Mars to Venus, Neptune to Uranus, Chi-Chi to Goku...they were a jumbled circle of power. But...they were all connected to Sailor Moon, her body glowing brightly as the vortex opened at her command.  
  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
  
THE DARK VOID  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME?!" The Dark Lord shrieked, hurling his wine glass at the wall.  
  
The young demon trembled with fear, her orange eyes were blurry with tears, "It's true, My Lord. There is a vortex in the dimension that leads back to this one."  
  
Seething, the Dark Lord settled back into his throne, thinking hard.  
  
'How can this be possible...HOW?' and suddenly it came to him and the Palace walls, built of negative energy, pulsed with his fury.  
  
"THAT BITCH! THE GUARDIAN! IF I COULD KILL HER I WOULD!" The Dark Lord raged, smashing his fists on the melded silver stone of his throne.  
  
The small bat demon nodded weakly, "May I take my leave, My Lord?"  
  
The Dark Lord growled, "Get out before I kill you, Nokuta!"  
  
The small "girl" jumped and ran out of the throne room, already spreading her wings.  
  
'It will be too late to stop them... That bitch Pluto and her little accomplice will see to that...hmmm...'  
  
And suddenly, his former idea returned to him, blossoming in his dark, cold mind. A small smile played on his lips and he relaxed in this throne, thinking deeply. With a wave of his hand a holographic image appeared. He smirked with amusement as he watched the Z-Senshi and Sailor Senshi pushing their power into Sailor Moon to open the vortex, not a one seemed apparent of the young woman's exhaustion.  
  
Except...  
  
The Dark Lord growled at the teen next to Sailor Moon. Her glaive, the mysterious black eyes, and the pale skin gave her away...Death. He also recognized the Saiya-Jin Prince. It was obvious from the way he looked at the Lady of the Cosmos...plus the way he was giving her his energy...totally concentrated on her...  
  
'A lover?' The Dark Lord considered. His eyes flashed coldly. 'No, a Soul mate. He must be taken care of.'  
  
He watched closely as their bodies became nothing but pure energy and they were pulled into the vortex. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sailor Pluto would appear to close it.  
  
Sneering, he turned away and the image disappeared. He waved his hand once more and yet another wine glass appeared, filled with an opaque black liquid. He sipped it slowly, wondering what his associate would say.  
  
'It will not take long.' He thought solemnly. 'The Lady will come to me...and I will have what I want.'  
  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
  
THE SM DIMENSION  
  
  
  
  
SERENA'S POV  
  
  
  
  
'Dark. Everything is so dark. I can't open my eyes I'm so afraid.'  
  
Serena lay face down on the ground. Weak and exhausted, she could barely move and everything was quiet and cold. She felt light drops on her face and wasn't sure whether it was rain or snow. It felt like snow.  
  
'I can't sit up...but I can open my eyes...'  
  
With much effort, she was able to open her sore, feeble eyes, letting them adjust to the gray atmosphere. Somewhere...far off she heard voices, quiet but anxious. Her lips were cold, very cold. She tasted blood on the corner of her mouth were her lip had been gashed open.  
  
'Am I home? Where is everyone? Am I still transformed?'  
  
She felt her eyes starting to slip down again and the world around her was once again swallowed in darkness.  
  
  
  
  
END SERENA'S POV  
  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
  
"Serena? Serena?"  
  
With a moan Serena forced her eyes open once more and then immediately shut them, "Too bright." She mumbled softly.  
  
"Good. You're finally awake." Trunks smiled. He sat in a large mahogany chair to the side of the bed. A large fire burned in the fireplace, warm and comforting.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Amara and Michelle's mansion." Trunks replied. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Long story. You really should eat." Trunks said, glancing at the bowl in his hands.  
  
Groaning, Serena sat up in the large four-poster bed, shivering a bit despite the heat. She touched a hand to her mouth and realized the cut was now non-existent.  
  
"We're home?"  
  
"Yes. We're back in your own dimension. I haven't looked around yet, but it's nice enough. It's spring anyway." Trunks said, brushing some lavender locks away from his eyes.  
  
"What's to eat?"   
  
"Just some broth. Mina made it." Trunks said, smiling.  
  
"Mina?!" Serena croaked, moving back a bit.  
  
"Just kidding. Lita did." Trunks smiled a bit and blushed as he held out a spoonful of soup carefully. Serena grinned and leaned forward until she felt the spoon in her mouth and the warm liquid running down her throat.  
  
"Where's everyone...else?" Serena asked between spoonfuls.  
  
"I'm not sure of where everyone is. Bulma just put me in charge of you. I know some of the others got hurt though. Rini was." Trunks said softly, keeping the spoonfuls evenly paced.  
  
Serena swallowed and blinked, "Rini was hurt? That's terrible! I should go see her."  
  
"Not now!" Trunks blurted suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Flushing Trunks stammered an answer, "I mean...you haven't finished eating."  
  
Serena watched her future son carefully, "I'm not hungry anymore actually, but thank you. Why don't you tell me what happened, in the vortex I mean."  
  
Trunks nodded and set the bowl down on the table near him, "I'm not really sure, it all happened so fast. It was like I felt my whole body just...change and I was a part of you, we all were. Then we were in the vortex and the force was crushing but we kept pushing through and we landed in a playground or something, but it was hard concrete, you know. We weren't sure what to do exactly. We were all sort of dazed. You guys weren't transformed when we got out of the vortex though."  
  
Trunks shifted uncomfortably, "Some of the guys were knocked out. Hotaru broke an arm and Rini some ribs. I guess their ok, but we're all pretty tired from that energy drain."  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"He's fine." Trunks said, smirking.  
  
"Anyway, Amara suggested we go to her mansion and here we are. That's pretty much it."  
  
"The Dark Lord?"  
  
"No sign yet, but Ami's already working on it with Bulma. I guess Bulma put her supercomputer from her lab in a capsule." Trunks couldn't help but laugh at that thought.  
  
Serena smiled at the young teen and motioned to him to come closer. Trunks stood and moved closer, obeying his future mother.  
  
"Every time I see you, I wonder about the future, you know Trunks. You are my son. MY SON. It's amazing." Serena said, watching him with wonder apparent in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
Trunks blushed furiously, "T-thank you."  
  
"Help me up?" Serena asked.  
  
Trunks nodded and without so much as a grunt lifted her out of the bed, high, and set her down.  
  
"Well, you certainly get your strength from Vegeta. Is Rini like that?"  
  
Trunks concurred. Serena noticed the way his mouth would tighten a bit whenever she mentioned Rini or Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks...what is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's something wrong."  
  
"No."  
  
Serena smiled at him in a way that said she knew there WAS something wrong. She drew herself up to her full height so that she stood about a head shorter than Trunks and looked up into his eyes, "Tell me, my son."  
  
He flinched, "There's nothing wrong."  
  
Serena thought for a moment, "Are you jealous of your sister? If you are.."  
  
"I'm NOT jealous!" Trunks growled, glaring down into Serena's eyes.  
  
"Oh come on, Trunks. You should know you can't fool me." Serena grinned, but wobbled unsteadily, feeling her dizziness returning.  
  
Trunks placed his hands on Serena's shoulders to steady her, "Serena...I'm not jealous of Rini...It's just that being here, in the past, it makes me wonder how my life, in the future, would have been if the Dark Lord hadn't reappeared... Maybe...my mother and father wouldn't fight all the time...maybe they'd be home more often...maybe I could spend as much time with my mother as I do with you now..."  
  
Serena stared at her future son intently, watching his soft, blue eyes tear up as he swallowed thickly.  
  
"Oh Trunks." Serena whispered, hugging her son tightly. She tried to speak but she suddenly felt a strong wave of nausea overcome her and her knees give out. Thankfully, Trunks had a good grip on her and she steadied herself against him, putting all her weight on him.  
  
"You're still not well. I should go get Hotaru." Trunks said.  
  
"That won't be necessary." A cold voice echoed through the room.  
  
Trunks almost dropped Serena, "Father."  
  
In the darkened doorway stood Vegeta, Hotaru at his side. She smiled mischievously at him. Serena smiled weakly back and squeezed Trunks' arm lightly to get him to focus on her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Put me back on the bed, please?"  
  
Trunks nodded and carried her back to the bed, aware of his future father's gaze boring holes into his back. While Vegeta strode into the room, however, Hotaru stepped lightly, humming a faint tune.  
  
Once at Serena's bedside, Hotaru placed her hands on Serena's head and sighed gently as the familiar violet aura surrounded her hands. Trunks watched intently, but hung back, afraid his father would say something to him.   
  
"You'll be alright now, Princess." Hotaru said smiling. Before Serena could utter a word of thanks she whipped around and grabbed Trunks, "We'll just be going now."  
  
"W-wha?" Trunks yelped in confusion just as he was pulled out the door.  
  
Sitting up in her bed now Serena giggled, "Hotaru, you amaze me."  
  
Vegeta grunted and walked over to Serena's bed and sat down in the mahogany chair that Trunks had once occupied. Serena watched him carefully.  
  
"Trunks is afraid of you." Serena said, twisting the sheets in her hands.  
  
"I've noticed." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"And it doesn't bother you at all?" Serena asked incredulously.  
  
Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"How can you think that?" Serena asked utterly perplexed.  
  
"........."  
  
"Oh Vegeta." Serena sighed, and reached out for him, "Trunks looks up to you so much, even here in the past, he loves you. Can't you see that?"  
  
Vegeta stared at her, bewildered.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I suppose I have much to teach you."  
  
"You? Teach me?!" Vegeta straightened, offended.  
  
"Why not?" She asked crossing her arms.  
  
"What could YOU possibly teach me?"  
  
"Oh I don't know...Besides what I've already taught you about loving someone...I could teach you to respect the feelings of your children whether they are male or female, disregarding pride." Serena said hotly.  
  
Vegeta thought on this and smirked, "I doubt it Woman. To be a Saiya-Jin is to be proud."  
  
Serena pulled back the covers of her bed and got out, moving to sit on Vegeta's lap. "Your pride can get you into trouble."  
  
Vegeta ran a hand through her soft hair, smirking, "Maybe."  
  
Serena sighed, "Promise me you'll be nicer to Trunks, Vegeta. Ok?"  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Come on Vege-chan, I'm asking nicely." Serena stared into his eyes, pleading.  
  
"I'll think on it."  
  
"That's good enough. For now, Vegeta-sama."  
  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
DARK VOID  
  
  
  
  
"It has been confirmed. They are back in this dimension." The Dark Lord said, not bothering to hide his irritation from his associate.  
  
"Your incompetence is the cause of this." The dark-haired man said finally. Even though his body was a holographic projection, it was easy to see the dark power radiating from his being.  
  
The Dark Lord glared, "It will be rectified shortly. I have the perfect plan, quick. It can even be carried out tonight." He smiled cruelly.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
With a wave of the Dark Lord's hand, a large mirror appeared and the picture of a young woman was depicted, "This is the one we will use."  
  
He watched in satisfaction as his associate stared at the mirror, "Such a pretty thing." The dark-haired man said, finally smirking.  
  
"Her mind is weak and she is frightened, she will be perfect for what I have in mind." The Dark Lord voiced. "I will not fail again."  
  
"You had better not." The man countered before the image flickered and disappeared.  
  
The Dark Lord sat back, enjoying the workings of his negative mind. 'I will have you dear Lady of the Cosmos, you shall be my toy, my servant...My consort. Then I will wipe your foolish friends off the face of the Earth!'  
  
"Akki! Come forth, I have a job for you." The Dark Lord said, smiling evilly.  
  
"I hear, Master." A hard, grating voice replied from the darkest corner of the throne room, "and as always, I obey......'  
  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
  
SM DIMENSION  
  
  
  
  
"Naru!" Serena yelled and ran to hug her friend, nearly knocking her back out of the doorway.  
  
"Usa! I'm so glad to see you! I went to Rei's shrine and she told me you were here. Have you been here the whole time or did you go somewhere?"  
  
"So many questions Naru. Come in first!" Serena grinned, tugging her friend towards the living room.  
  
"I've missed you more than you could know, but I had to get away." Serena said, plopping down in a plush couch next to Michelle, who was inspecting her violin bow.  
  
"Hello Naru." Michelle said, never taking her eyes away from the bow.  
  
Naru smiled at her and then sat down next to Serena, moving to whisper in her ear, "Did you leave...because of Darien?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened, "What?!"  
  
Naru's eyes saddened, "Is it because of...you know?"  
  
"What are you talking about Naru?" Serena said slowly, turning to look at her friend.  
  
Naru whispered even quieter, "Darien's death of course. Serena I'm so sorry. I figured that's why you left."  
  
"D-DEATH?!?! Darien's...D-D-D-EAD?!?!?" Serena gasped, almost choking on the words.  
  
Michelle went right on cleaning and inspecting her bow...but her eyes flashed with suspicion. Swiftly she stood and walked out of the room, flashing Serena and Naru a bright smile before disappearing out the door.  
  
Naru turned back to her friend and gave her a strange look, "You...didn't know?"  
  
"No! Even the others don't know." Serena said, disbelief still apparent in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Serena, I'm so sorry. I thought...you knew." Naru's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Serena tightly, her long auburn hair tumbling over her shoulders.  
  
Serena just sat and let Naru hug her tightly. Something was wrong, very wrong with what she had heard. Her face became paler and paler until finally she mumbled something to Naru and pushed her away, running to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
  
Naru waved uncertainly as the door clicked shut in front of her. Turning, she hurried through the evening as the dark rain clouds rushed through the sky, complemented by occasional streaks of lightening. She ran through the shadows until she came to a dark alleyway.  
  
Taking a deep breath she slipped through the narrow opening and sat down, settling into the dark. She smiled happily and suddenly her features changed. Her hair crimped and changed color, becoming short and ash gray. Her eyes flashed green for a moment and then burned turned red-brown and her skin seemed to tear in some places and fold, wrinkling and sagging to become shadowy and translucent.  
  
The darkness seemed to swallow Akki up and he pushed through the portal back into the Dark Void.  
  
"Maaaster......The trap has been set...for I hear...and as always I obey......"  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
  
LATER THAT EVENING  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you heard right?" Amara said carefully.  
  
"I am sure." Michelle said softly. She leaned carefully against the glass of the aquarium, her long hair flowing around her shoulders.  
  
"And the princess?"  
  
"She hasn't been out of her room in three hours. She has refused everyone except Vegeta. I believe she telling him about her past history with Darian." Hotaru said, walking into the large room.  
  
"Hotaru! You startled me." Michelle said, looking away from Amara.  
  
Hotaru smoothed her dark purple miniskirt and smiled, "She will be fine."  
  
"Hotaru......What do you know?" Amara said suddenly, having studied the young teen's face.  
  
"Why would I know anything? I know nothing of the future, that's Mirai's specialty." Hotaru said softly, walking towards her parents.  
  
Michelle stared at her, "Hotaru, you do know something don't you?"  
  
"Hota-chan, did you know Darian was dead?" Amara said bluntly.  
  
Hotaru blinked and then laughed, so hard that she began wiping tears from her eyes. Her eyes flashed dangerously, "I did -NOT- know actually."  
  
Amara eyed her carefully again, "Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru glared again and then looked away, "I won't stand here just to be accused by my own family." She whirled around and walked proudly out of the aquarium.  
  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
'They believe Darian is dead.' Hotaru thought, careful not to move at all. Whenever she spoke mentally with Pluto, much of her energy was depleted and moving just made it worse.  
  
'Hmm...The Dark Lord is cunning; I'll give him that. But we are, as we always will be, one step ahead.' Pluto replied with her thoughts.  
  
Hotaru thought she could hear Pluto smiling.  
  
'Hotaru.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Have they told the others yet?'  
  
'Not that I'm aware of.'  
  
'So only the Princess, you, Michelle and Amara know, correct?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Perfect.'  
  
'Pluto...what about Mirai?'  
  
'She has her own part to play......'  
  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
  
A mind is a terrible thing to waste...especially if it's your mind. Mirai grinned at herself in the mirror.   
  
'Crazy. I'm going to go crazy from these fucked up visions.'  
  
Was it true? Maybe. Did she know? Nope. Did she care? A little.  
  
'I'm not even who I was just a months ago. I mean I was never really ecstatic about my life, but now, with all these crazy things happening...I'm starting to miss when I only had a few visions a week...some feelings now and then...'  
  
But it was showing. Her once ragged, shorn haircut was now even and long. Her dark brown hair swept down, sweetly over her shoulder. She probably would look pretty, maybe even beautiful.  
  
But now she had changed. She had lost much of her muscular track star image, appearing more delicate, though she was still exceedingly strong. Her eyes, large and brown, were tired and sad, always. Her skin had gotten strangely paler, almost less Hotaru's color. She slept sometimes so the dark circles were mere shadows under eyes but now she slept too much, choosing to fly into oblivion than to stay awake and feel the sharp stabbing visions of pain and blood.  
  
'Crazy. Crazy with everything and yet hopeful.' Mirai thought, staring at herself in the mirror.  
  
When she changed so much? Mirai couldn't remember. But she would look into the mirror and those sad eyes wouldn't seem like hers...they would seem like someone else's. Some being that was heartbreakingly powerful and ancient.  
  
'But I'm me, right? Because...if I'm not...who...am...I?'  
  
And suddenly it seemed like her whole body was aching. Everything was dizzyingly bright and loud, the decibel level burning her ears.  
  
Pain...it was everywhere, lacing the atmosphere in red. Mirai saw, without seeing, her vision. Crying...crying...and shouts.  
  
Serena  
Vegeta  
Hotaru  
Trunks  
Rini  
Bulma  
Chi-Chi  
  
Voices...everywhere, yelling pointing screaming...And her hair so long...her eyes so...blue? No...no...no...  
  
'I DON'T ACCEPT THIS!' Mirai screamed to herself. And then...as quick as it had come the vision ended.  
  
Mirai was alone in the bathroom, leaning against the side tub where she had fallen. Her vision was blurry and rippling, but she could see the red smears clearly.  
  
'I must have hit my head somewhere.'  
  
Then...as clear as crystal...a voice whispered deep in her mind, an unfamiliar voice and yet...it was.  
  
'You may shun your powers, but you cannot reject your name, Mirai.'  
  
And Mirai stood, slowly, carefully. She stood and faced the mirror and for just a moment she thought she could see it. Herself. Truly. Fated to be fate...to take the future into her palm and guide it in a way Time could not. She could see her aura burn magenta and her eyes blaze misty cerulean. Adore her long, ground-length brown hair...  
  
  
  
  
Of course, the light can play tricks on a person's eyes, especially when seeking truth in a mirror.....................  
  
  
  
  
LoNe StAr in an OcEaN SkY 


	23. Chapter 21: Taken

A Story to Remember  
Chapter 21: Taken   
  
  
  
TIME GATES  
  
  
  
In every strand of time are a million possibilities. As the Guardian of Time, I do only so much. It is Chronos who has the true power. This I know well. Nevertheless, I would bow before you now, my father and beg you, gather the lines of Fate into your arms and hold them tenderly for, if you do not, the price will be greater than anything this universe has ever seen....  
  
  
  
SM DIMENSION  
  
  
  
"Serena, please come out, you've got to eat!" Lita practically begged, pounding on her door.  
  
Rei wiped tears from her eyes, "Please Serena, you've got to let us help you out. We're your friends damnit..."  
  
"Why won't you tell us what's wrong?" Ami whispered helplessly.  
  
Michelle shook her head and squeezed Amara's hand as they watched the Inners from the end of the corridor.  
  
"Couldn't we tell them?" She asked, leaning her head onto Amara's shoulder.  
  
"It is not right to allow them to suffer like this." She replied sadly.  
  
Hotaru said nothing, simply watched with her cool, dark eyes, a thin smile dancing across her pale features. She had been there last night when Vegeta had stormed out of Serena's room, his face a cloud of anger and rage, Serena calling after him to try and understand.  
  
'It in no wonder the Princess is so upset...The "loss"' Hotaru smirked to herself 'of Darien must have been quite a shock...but having to explain what she once had with him to Vegeta...'  
  
Hotaru wanted to comfort her as much as the others did but she knew to leave her alone was for the best. Only Vegeta could heal her wounds. But...know one had seen the dark prince for hours.  
  
'Such truths Death reveals.'  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Grabbing her pillow, Serena covered her ears, choking on her sobs. She wished they'd go away, stop pounding on her door and leave her alone so they wouldn't see what a mess she was. Her face was hot and sweaty and her breath came fast and sharp within her chest. She sat on her soft bed, holding herself as the tears came and ignoring the questions as well.  
  
'Why?'  
  
Everything was wrong...just wrong. Moaning, Serena held her head, which ached, from fighting and crying. Remembering the look in Vegeta's eyes when she told him how much Darien used to mean to her...All the things she'd shared with him. At the time she felt he had a right to know why she was so upset.  
  
'I was wrong...so wrong...'  
  
"Were you?"  
  
Serena jumped and whipped around staring out into the darkness at the end of the room. Wiping her swollen eyes she slipped into silence.  
  
"It isn't polite to keep a guest waiting you know."  
  
"Who's there?" Serena whispered, yet she didn't feel at all frightened.  
  
Stepping out of the shadows was a young woman, tall and beautiful, she smiled kindly at Serena. Her long brown hair fell to the floor and her sparkling blue eyes mirrored Serena's own. Walking with slow, sure steps, she sat down on Serena's bed, moving up next to her. Her long, cerulean blue dress pooled to the ground even sitting with her legs crossed and a platinum-like band went around her head and hair, a medium sized obsidian jewel set into it.  
  
Serena stared at her, feeling her breath catch in her throat. Even more surprising was when the woman leaned forward until their foreheads almost touched and their lips were centimeters away.  
  
"So you're the Moon Princess, Serenity?"  
  
"Um...Yes." Serena breathed softly, her eyes locked with the bottomless wells before her.  
  
Suddenly the beauty pulled away from Serena and laughed in a very unlady-like way, "Goodness you're young, you can't be more than what? 1500 years old right?"  
  
Serena gasped as the woman suddenly placed a slender finger on the jewel in the center of her forehead; the color changed from black to dark violet.  
  
"That's right, you're 1020 years old as of now. I can't believe I forgot, hehhehheh!"  
  
Serena just watched her, incredulous.  
  
"You're not much more than a baby, poor child." She reached out and cupped Serena's chin in her hand.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena demanded, but she didn't move.  
  
Tilting her head in a truly coy expression, the woman smiled and then brushed her lips gently over Serena's, "I have many names, but you may know me as Mirai."  
  
A light blush crept across Serena's cheeks and her eyes were wide with wonder "Mirai?"  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
THE DARK VOID  
  
  
  
"Nokuta!" The sound of his voice reverberated throughout the throne room shaking the very foundations.  
  
The room became silent as the little "girl" came forward, her wings folded carefully around her. Looking more like a bat than an actual female girl with her leathery wings, Nokuta's orange eyes revealed her fear.  
  
"What have you for me, Girl?" The Dark Lord practically taunted.  
  
Shivering she answered carefully, "Akki has reported that the second part of the plan will be set into motion as soon as you command."  
  
"You may tell Akki that I would prefer that he begin as quickly as possible." He paused to lick his lips, "I've been waiting to long as it is."  
  
Nokuta "blushed" fiercely and bowed, "I will report back to him now, My Lord."  
  
The Dark Lord simply waved her out of his sight; he had more important things to worry about. Bringing up his holographic files of the past few hours on The Lady.  
  
'My poor, delicious darling, so sad are you? Honestly, I feel your pain...but don't worry, once you're mine, you'll have SO much more to think about...I promise you......'  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
SUNSET  
  
  
  
"Don't even try to hide from me Vegeta-Sama. I'll find you."  
  
"Don't you have someone else to bother, Brat?" He growled back, squinting into the sun.  
  
"You're one to talk. I came out all this way in the cold and you don't even have the decency to thank me." Hotaru retorted.  
  
"Thank you?!"  
  
"You heard me!" Hotaru snapped. Pulling her violet jacket tighter around her body, she shivered slightly.  
  
After a few minutes, Vegeta emerged from the trees, the shadowy lines of his face hardening as he came closer.  
  
"You've really done it again haven't you, Your Highness." Hotaru teased without a bit of amusement in her voice.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You really must think very highly of yourself to just slap Serena in her face the way you did. I just really don't know what she sees in you." Hotaru sneered suddenly, "You're insensitive, rude, hardhearted, and far too proud. Hah, and you were surprised when she cried over Darien?"  
  
Vegeta flinched ever so slightly.  
  
"You think we'll all just bow down to you don't you? That everything will be your way."  
  
Hotaru planted her feet firmly in the ground and her eyes flickered a bright purple, "Let me tell you something. The farther you push the princess away, the harder it will be to get her back. The biggest trials are coming soon, I promise you and if you cannot be strong and understanding for her, she will leave you. I swear this to you."  
  
Much to her surprise, Vegeta began laughing, a cold, cruel laugh,   
  
"Seems like you might actually have some backbone after all, little girl."  
  
Reaching out, Vegeta shocked Hotaru by grabbing her and picking her up, his arm underneath her stocking legs, "If you're done preaching, I want to go home."  
  
"You will apologize to the Princess won't you?" She asked suspiciously, his dark eyes emulating her own.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
A soft knock at the door broke into Trunks' thoughts and he stood yawning and walked to the door, squinting into the darkness, "Rini?"  
  
Like a wraith in the night, Rini stood shivering in her nightclothes, "Can I sleep here tonight? Amara doesn't think I should disturb Mom......Serena."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I suppose I can find some room for you on the flo..."  
  
Before Trunks could even finish his sentence, Rini was snuggling under the blankets in the bed.  
  
"Eh...Rini......" Trunks sorta sighed suggestively.  
  
"Trunks......You BETTER not be trying to tell me something because I'm VERY tired! Got that?!" Rini grumbled from underneath the thick, warm blankets.  
  
"Naaaw......I was just gonna say tha....oh......never mind."   
  
Trunks sighed once more and got some blankets from the closet and started spreading them out on the floor in front of the bed.  
  
'She better not step on me in the morning.' Trunks thought not feeling at all comforted.   
  
"Trunks?" Rini whispered into the darkness.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'm worried about Mom."  
  
"............"  
  
"I'm also worried about Dad...He hasn't come home yet."  
  
".................."  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"Hotaru went to find him."  
  
"Oh...ok......But...why Hotaru?"  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Gasping, Mirai shot up in bed, chest heaving violently. Though her comforter lay on the floor, there was sweat running down her back and her head ached horribly. She felt empty inside, dark and devoid of an important part of herself. It was then that she realized she couldn't see at all. She could hear Madison's easy breathing, and feel the warmth of the sun streaming in through the window but all was pitch.  
  
Mirai began to panic and she slid her hands up to her face only to fell nothing! There was just skin over her eyes, as though she has suffered some horrible accident. In an instant she was screaming, loud, awful wails of complete horror. Her body shook and she felt herself roll off the bed, hitting her night table on the way down.  
  
"Mirai!"  
  
But the young woman was hysterical. Madison was out of her bed in a split second trying to hold Mirai down as she flailed and kicked with unearthly power. Her whole body was pale and her skin was like ice.  
  
"Mirai! Calm down! Tell me what's wrong?!"  
  
Madison simply struggled to hold her friend as she cried out and contorted in her arms. Wanting to run for help but afraid to leave Mirai by her self, Madison was at an impasse.  
  
'Oh God, oh God! What am I going to do? She's too strong for me.'   
Madison thought anxiously.  
  
It was in those brief moments that she noticed Mirai's eyes. They were dull and black, as though someone had dipped their fingers into them and taken the color and left the pupil.  
  
"Oh my Go..ahhh..." Cold fingers wrapped around her neck and she felt a small, sharp pain as she collapsed into darkness.  
  
"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Serena asked, warily.  
  
"No. But remember, Princess, what you see here must be kept a secret no matter what. None of the others will even recall this part of the morning, not even Mirai herself. They will all believe that they were dreaming weird, hazy dreams. Be careful of Hotaru, she will be suspicious no doubt......And your friend Rei may sense something so keep her out of this room for at least a day." Mirai said slowly. "I must leave now."  
  
"Wait a minute! You didn't tell me anything at all! You just appear in my room, tell me to be wary of old friends, totally out of the blue! Now you just jump up telling me you have to return and to be wary of two of my best friends! Who ARE you REALLY?!" Serena demanded.  
  
But "Mirai" ignored her, she was too busy staring at Mirai, convulsing on the floor.  
  
'My poor dear......You need me so much......But I too have felt the pain. I needed you as well.'  
  
"Answer me." Serena asked again, watching Mirai with fear in her eyes, but this time less severely.  
  
"Serenity," The young woman whispered, even as she placed two fingers upon Mirai's eyelids, halting the spasms. "As the Guardian of Time was allowed to help you once, so am I granted that honor. Though perhaps not as helpful, you must think of this clue. Be careful and cautious around old friends for there is one who is not quite as she seems."  
  
"She?!" Serena gasped.  
  
"I have said too much already. Go with a strong heart Serenity, you will need it." The young woman smiled to herself as she pressed her forehead to that of the girl's below her. She felt the familiar power and warmth and sighed softly.  
  
"Oh Kami-Sama......" Serena gasped out as the room was filled with a warm magenta glow that was blinding and yet tempting to look at.  
  
'It was such a pleasure to meet you Serenity......You are so much like your mother......Do not fear because, either way, we will meet once again............In the Future'  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it was the strangest dream I've ever had." Goku said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Krillen replied.  
  
"Hey! You guys ready for breakfast?!" Lita called out from the kitchen.  
  
"You bet!" Gohan called out, already on his way.  
  
"I'm starved." Mina said laughing heartily.  
  
"Me too!" Goku grinned.  
  
"When aren't you hungry?" Vegeta growled scornfully from the doorway.  
  
"Vegeta! Where ya been buddy?!" Goku laughed out, oblivious to the dark prince's remark.  
  
"I don't know what YOU'RE talking about Veggie-head, as if you're not going to be stuffing your face too!" Bulma countered in Goku's place.  
  
Ami giggled in spite of herself at the antics of the morning, 'Though it was a strange night......'  
  
The living room was practically empty when Serena, Mirai, and Madison came down for breakfast.  
  
"Rei......is there something wrong?" Serena asked timidly.  
  
"Serena! Oh! How're you feeling?" Rei asked, startled out of her reverie.  
  
"Oh I'm much better. What were you thinking about."  
  
"Oh nothing......just a strange feeling I had...But it's nothing. Lets go eat ok?" Rei said, smiling genuinely.   
  
"Yeah!" Serena smiled.  
  
  
  
TIME GATES  
  
  
  
"But I do not understand father!" Setsuna cried out, "How is it that you would allow such a thing?! The way you have been thinking I never would have thought that......"  
  
Suddenly, Setsuna felt a piercing pain through her mind and she calmed herself quickly, "No, I didn't mean to question you father but it is just that..."  
  
But Chronos had gone, offended perhaps...Setsuna sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Perhaps your feelings make you weak!" A loud voice boomed throughout the Time Gates.  
  
"Morpheus." Setsuna said, acknowledging his presence.  
  
"Does your human heart blind you as it does sweet Death, Pluto?" He replied smirking, his strong, mysterious bearing permeating the air.  
  
It was Pluto's turn to smile as she rose to meet the challenge, "Weak? No. I know exactly what I am to do...As for my partner, it is not her human heart, but the blood of humankind that attracts her and softens her. Especially that of her -dear-" Setsuna's eyes narrowed, "brother."  
  
Morpheus laughed his deep, mocking laughter, hands placed superiorly on his hips, "Of course. Well...I must be going, Child. I must make ready for my daughter you know."  
  
Setsuna pursed her lips until they became taut and colorless, 'I know...'  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"You should just talk to him." Rini said, as she pulled her platinum molded brush through her hair.  
  
"Let me see that for a second..." Serena said, taking it from the black-haired girl, avoiding the topic.  
  
"Come on Serena. Frankly, my parents never really told us how they got together, but if this is how it was all the time; Dad being a jerk and you being a wimp; I'm surprised you two got married."  
  
"....................."  
  
"If you're not going to talk to me, I'm going to bed." Rini threatened, hopping onto the other bed, her rich black hair pooling around her.  
  
Serena walked over to her own bed and sat on it, fingering Rini's brush.  
  
"Serena......You know you want to." Rini grinned suggestively.  
  
"I...I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
For the first time, Serena looked up, her eyes filling with tears that sparkled in the light of the moon, "He didn't even look at me when he came home, Rini. His energy was cold. Completely. And if...If you had been there when I told him......the anger he displayed was more.....more than I could bear. He was crushed......and then he crushed me..."  
  
Rini sighed, pushing herself from her warm comforters to cradle her future mother, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort as the older woman shuddered and whimpered in her arms.  
  
"Be that as it may, Mother......but he loves you and even people who love each other act as if they hate each other at some point or another.   
And besides..."  
  
Rini took Serena's wrist, and made her turn the beautiful brush over, bristle side down. Inscribed were the words "Forever."  
  
"I-I don't understand."  
  
"This was a present my father gave my mother about ten years before the   
Dark Lord emerged. On the day I was born, Serena. He loved her and wanted her to know. Then you...She gave it to me before I left so I would remember. Perhaps it was because my mom knew I would be in the past during these certain moments that she did so."  
  
Serena stared at the beautiful word, her heart pounding loudly and clearly in her ears. Rini's grip tightened on her hand, her coal black eyes burning fiercely into Serena's own.  
  
"Go to him."  
  
A command.  
  
"I...I......I can't!"  
  
"Yes you can! What are you afraid of?!"  
  
"What......am I......afraid of?........."  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
'Prepare yourself, Mirai......Your time draws near."  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
  
  
"I'll get it!" Ami called out, walking to the door in her slippers, setting her hot cocoa down in the kitchen.  
  
"Alright!" Chi-Chi called back, handing a dripping dish to Yamucha to dry.  
  
"I don't see why we have to do dishes by hand when Amara and Michelle have a perfectly good, EXPENSIVE dishwasher......" Krillen mumbled, who as washing with Lita and Piccolo.  
  
"This is demeaning." Piccolo mumbled.  
  
CLAAAAANG!!!  
  
Lita gaped as Chi-Chi stuck her frying pan back into her magical pocket, "Those who eat will help wash dishes. Washing them by hand helps you appreciate the people who spend hours cooking for over ten people." She snarled and then turned back to the sink.  
  
"Hehehe... That's Chi-Chi for ya." Goku laughed from his seat at the table, where he watched Rini draw tigers on the back of Gohan's hand.  
  
"Hey you guys, look who it is." Ami said, appearing at the kitchen doorway.  
  
"It's so nice to see you all again. Ami told me about Serena......I hope I can help." Naru smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She wore a light green skirt and a black sweater with a red star in the middle.  
  
"Hey Ami have you seen my hen...ohhhh! Hey Naru!" Mina said, coming into the kitchen, "Are you looking for Serena?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I thought we could go shopping for a while, hang out, maybe see a movie tonight." She replied.  
  
"That's sure to cheer her up." Chi-Chi said from the sink,   
  
"She's up in her room still, right Rini?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll take you up there." Mina said, motioning with her fingers.  
  
"Please do." Naru said, a smile curving across her pretty mouth.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm here." Serena said, coming down the steps. She wore light blue jeans and a white sleeveless that dipped low, and was deliciously revealing. In her right hand was an envelope and in her left her jacket.  
  
"Serena!!" Naru cried out, catching Serena in a rib-breaking hug. "You are alright now, right?"  
  
Serena smiled and held up the letter, "I am now. Anyway, you were saying you wanted to go somewhere?"  
  
Naru nodded heartily, taking Serena's hand.  
  
"Take a muffin for your breakfast, Serena. We don't want you getting sick." Chi-Chi called, making her smile.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Lets go Sere-chan!" Naru said, pushing her blonde-haired friend in front of her, her eyes flickering in the light of the sun......  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Trunks wiped the blood from his eyes, wincing a bit. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the crimson strands off his forehead.  
  
"Come on boy, I haven't all day." Vegeta growled, slamming a hand into a tree, leaving a hole in the trunk.  
  
"You certainly seem eager to fight." Trunks smirked, mirroring Vegeta's own trademark expression.  
  
It didn't go unnoticed......  
  
Vegeta sneered, and looked up into the noonday sun, squinting.  
  
"Never let your guard down, Father!" Trunks shouted, taking the opportunity to charge, knocking Vegeta back a few hundred yards into the trees.  
  
Flipping to his feet, Vegeta spat, "Better."  
  
Trunks smiled with a sort of hidden pride.  
  
"TRUNKS!!! VEGETA!!!" Goku called out from high in the sky.  
  
"Humph......and so the baka arrives." Vegeta sneered.  
  
Goku landed in the clearing a few seconds later, "Bulma told me to come tell you we're eating lunch now and since you two missed breakfast, you should come eat." He said in his usual cheerful way.  
  
"Alright." Trunks said.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"You aren't hungry, Vegeta?" Goku asked, awed.  
  
Trunks watched his future father carefully.  
  
"Serena won't be there if that's what your worried about."  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku, his eyes narrowing suddenly. Trunks flushed to his roots, fumbling with his hands.  
  
"She went out. She won't be back till later tonight." Goku added, a knowing smile flickering across his features.  
  
"Shut......Up......"  
  
Goku grinned, "Come on Vegeta." He said, preparing to take to the air.  
  
Trunks walked over to his father, taking a few small breaths and then tentively placed a hand on his shoulder, "Lets go."  
  
Vegeta looked at the boy...so much like him and yet...so much like   
Serena...  
  
He shrugged the hand off and was in the air with a burst of ki energy, leaving Goku and Trunks with smiles.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
"Goku! How many times must I tell you to slow down when you eat?! You'll choke one day I swear!" Chi-Chi scolded angrily.  
  
"Naaa, thash'll nenfer hapi..aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!"  
  
"Oh dad." Gohan said with a sigh as Chi-Chi bounded to her husband's side and began administering the usual fourteen pounds on the back for Goku.  
  
Rini giggled, "You'd think he'd learn!"  
  
"You'd think so but..." Chow-Tsu trailed off.  
  
Madison smiled to herself and squeezed Mirai's hand underneath the table.  
  
"Who's ready for dessert?" Lita called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Dessert!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"I don't know how much more I can eat..."  
  
"Awe, come on Ami!"  
  
"Mmmmm....fooood......"  
  
Lita laughed and set a large cake down in the very center of the table with some assistance from Yamucha.  
  
"Yuuummmm!!!!!"  
  
"Don't drool Rini, it's rude."  
  
"Don't patronize me! I am not drooling."  
  
Rini glared at Trunks and then turned to Vegeta, "Lita's such an awesome cook!"  
  
Vegeta growled something incoherent, avoiding the happy eyes of his future daughter.  
  
"Ugh! It must run on the male side of the family." Rini said and slumped into her chair, feeling ignored.  
  
"I only hope Serena's having as much fun too." Hotaru said, casting a sly look at Vegeta.  
  
He didn't miss it.  
  
"I'm so glad she got out of the house." Bulma said, passing along plates of cake as Chi-Chi handed them to her.  
  
"I know; she's been so depressed lately." Mirai said, speaking up for the first time.  
  
Rei nodded, "But that's alright, she'll be fine now. Naru's been Serena's friend for ages."  
  
"Of course Koneko's having fun. We shouldn't worry." Amara said smiling, but she cast a sharp glare in Vegeta's direction.  
  
"Alright, alright, enough talk! Let's eat already!" Krillin announced.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving!"  
  
The group commenced at eating, their minds elsewhere for a while as the thick pieces of chocolate cake filled them up and lifted their spirits. No need to think of what was going on between Serena and Vegeta...No need to worry about the Dark Lord and his mysterious empire...Just food and friends and that was all.  
  
Mirai smiled at Madison and wiped some frosting from her lips, "This is really good."  
  
"I know; it's delicious." Madison replied softly, staring into her eyes. "Hey...Mirai, you're eyes look different."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The color I mean, they're sort of..." Madison leaned forward suddenly,   
  
"Mirai, your eyes are blue!"  
  
Mirai stared at Madison, her mouth moved but no sound came out. Time was slowing down all around her and the only thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart. Her breath caught in her throat and she rose up quickly, her head spinning with fear.  
  
"In every strands of time......there are a million possibilities......You must open your eyes, dear Future, you are NOT blind......"  
  
"What?!" She whispered back, shaking her head in confusion.  
  
"Uhh...Mirai...?" Mina stared at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Mirai?" Madison said, staring up at her friend who stood shaking, her hands gripping the tablecloth with almost unnatural force.  
  
"Something isn't right..." Mirai whispered as her face went pale, blue veins standing out in her hands like ropes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked, dropping her fork.  
  
"You...You can feel it?" Mirai asked, incredulous.  
  
"I don't feel anything." Rini replied.  
  
"Someone should pick up the phone." Mirai said, shutting her eyes.  
  
"The phone isn't ring....."  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, making everyone jump, "I'll get it." Hotaru cried out happily.  
  
The table was silent as they listened to Hotaru; the tension in the room was crushing.  
  
"Hello?.........Naru? Oh, how're things going with Sere......Oh...Gurio told you Serena was here? Ok......England for vacation...When...will...you be......back? Thursday? I'll tell her......yes, I promise......Sayonara......"  
  
Hotaru set the phone back onto the cradle and walked the short distance to the dining room; she found the whole groups standing their faces varying from shock and confusion, anger and fury, to pure and utter fear.  
  
"It has begun..." Mirai whispered, her hands shaking.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
"Wow! Look at those shoes, Naru? They're beautiful." Serena said, pressing up to the glass with girlish delight.  
  
Naru smiled, "They're so expensive though!"  
  
She grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her away from the shop laughing.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming Naru!!"  
  
The two women ran down the streets, the setting sun illuminating their happy, flushed faces.  
  
"Lets buy ice cream, ok?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Naru pointed to a small shop on a corner and the Serena agreed readily. As Naru paid for the ice cream Serena sat in a booth in front of the window.  
  
"Here you go, Serena. Vanilla strawberry." Naru handed the bowl to her.  
  
"Thanks. You know Naru," Serena began, dipping her spoon into the creamy pink and white swirls, "I'm really glad that we came out today. I've been enjoying myself so much. Ice skating at the rink, the amusement park, the movies, and now this......I just......I don't know how to repay you, you know."  
  
Serena felt the hot tears stinging her cheeks as the small rivulets came down, dripping onto her sleeveless. Naru watched her from across the table, her eye wide in confusion.  
  
"Wha...Wha...? I've done nothing except..."  
  
Serena sniffed and laughed in an almost embarrassed way, "I...I just can't imagine life without you Naru." She laughed again, pushing a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth before she made a scene in public.  
  
'What is she...talking about?' Naru mused rapidly...silently.  
  
"Hey Naru?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm......Are you gonna eat that?"  
  
"..............."  
  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
The Inners and Outers stood outside the house and were transformed as the Z-senshi came to join them. Their features were hardened with sadness and vehemence.  
  
"As long as Serena isn't in her Senshi form, it will be very hard to   
find her." Mercury said, punching keys rapidly on her supercomputer.   
  
"We must find her. Quickly!" Mirai said, urgency filling her tone.  
  
"Koneko......" Uranus whispered clenching her fists.  
  
"How could this have happened?" Rini said, practically in tears. The fear in her heart was incomprehensible. Perhaps it was because she had gotten to know her mother as a young woman, not just as a queen that her love had grown so strong.  
  
Trunks simply held his sister, his lavender eyes burning. He could feel Vegeta's presence behind him...silent and stoic as ever. It made his anger even stronger. He wanted to turn around and scream at him, but he knew that if he did, he would most likely burst into tears.  
  
"We must not concentrate on blame." Tien said solemnly.  
  
"Tien is right." Chow-tsu said.  
  
"I agree. We must find Serena no matter what." Venus said.  
  
"Then we split up. You all should have some idea of Serena's energy signature so you can divide up as needed. Chi-Chi, Mirai, Madison, and I will use the dragon radar." Bulma said, nothing but efficiency in her manner.  
  
"The dragon radar?" Goku asked.  
  
"I've configured it to match up with Serena's energy signature." Bulma said, with a grim genius's smirk.  
  
"And when we find her?" Yamucha asked.  
  
"Bring her back here." Uranus said.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"Say Serena...have you been having fun with me today?" Naru asked, looking up at the sky.  
  
Serena crossed her legs and leaned back against the bench. She shivered a little bit and then pulled her lollipop out of her mouth, "You know I had fun...I've had more fun with you than I've had in a long time."  
  
The two girls sat in the park, talking; thinking on old times. Though it was getting darker and darker, they continued their chatter until only their voices could be heard. The air began to carry a sharp feel to it and they huddled together for warmth, laughing.  
  
"By the way, how's Gurio?" Serena asked, giving Naru a suggesting wink.  
  
"W-Who?"  
  
Serena stared at her, "You're kidding me right? Gurio-kun!"  
  
"I......I..."  
  
"Oh Naru, you two broke up didn't you?" Serena said softly, hugging her friend, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Naru nodded and returned the hug, "You're so warm Serena..."  
  
Serena blushed just a bit, unsure of what to say.  
  
"You're so warm...Naïve...There's so much good in you...so much power."   
  
Naru's eyes flashed red and her fingers sank deeply into Serena's back, a crimson aura covering them both.  
  
"N-Naru......what are....." Serena's eyes were shut tightly, she gasped as she felt her body being twisted.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to give you up...Serena......I really like you...Isn't that funny?"  
  
"Ahh...Let me...GO!!!"  
  
"But we can be friends...friends, friends, friends..." Naru whispered, the evil power engulfing Serena's body.  
  
"Oh...God......let...Me...GO!" She screamed, the light of the Silver Crystal suddenly blazing through her pocket, forcing Naru back away from her. Clutching her heart, she stared at the woman, now a few feet away from her, her breath coming in short gasps, "Who...Who are you?"  
  
Naru grinned, her red eyes clashing with her pretty face, "Don't you recognize me, Serena? You should."  
  
Sweat dripped down Serena's face and she slid off the bench, "What...What did you do to me?"  
  
"You're not going to die if that's what you're wondering. You see, Lady, I had to give you a sufficient dose of dark power so that you would be able to survive in the Dark Void out of your Senshi form. I'm actually being quite kind."  
  
Serena shuddered at "her" words. She felt the bile rising in her throat and her whole body was suddenly dirty to her.  
  
"My master will be so pleased to see you, Lady." Naru giggled, licking her lips in anticipation; relishing in Serena's pain.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Naru glared at the newcomer, a young girl with cold, hard black eyes. "What's this?" She said softly, back away from Serena who was now shuddering and sweating profusely. Her hands clutched at the air then at the ground, pain written on her face. "A lost kitten perhaps?"  
  
"Get away from my mother!" Rini growled, her anger palpable even in the darkness.  
  
"Indeed a lost kitten! I'm afraid it is too late little koneko."  
  
"Rini!!! There she is!" Trunks called out from the air, already starting his descent.  
  
"She has Mother." Rini said between clenched teeth. She could feel the power emanating from her brother as he floated down next to her, already in SSJ form. His feet hit the soft, grassy ground soundlessly.  
  
Trunks was soon followed by Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo.  
  
"Hey, looks like we made it in time." Goku said, his eyes hard with determination.  
  
"Oh but don't you see?" "Naru" called out, "It is far too late. And, any of you so much as take a step closer I'll kill her. It will only take an instant...can you risk that? "  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, his anger went deep, deeper than anything he had ever felt before. He felt charged, almost dizzy with power until he felt a cool hand touch his arm, "Father, we mustn't make a move."  
  
"What did you say to me, Boy?"  
  
Trunks kept his eyes locked on the scene before him, however. The cold wind whipping a soft pink to his cheeks and his eyes danced with tears, "Serena is no longer moving."  
  
"What?!" Piccolo said.  
  
Before Naru could speak, the Senshi arrived with Bulma and Chi-Chi and the rest of the Z-fighters.  
  
"We searched the entire West...ohhh...myyyy...Serena!" Venus trailed off.  
  
"Oh no." Mars mumbled, staring at the form of her friend.  
  
Still and cold looking, blue veins were apparent through her pale skin like ropes and she didn't even seem to breathe.  
  
Rini pursed her lips and began forming a small, concentrated ki blade in her hand, "Who are you really? We know you're not Naru-chan!" She demanded. But didn't move an inch. "Naru's" threat was still in play.  
  
"Can we not attack?" Neptune asked, obviously frustrated.  
  
"No!" Vegeta said so suddenly that everyone jumped, "No one make a move." He glared at Rini, who held the blade, filing it with more power, but lowered her gaze quickly.  
  
Naru laughed, a cold, slow, cruel laughter that burned their ears. Lifting her hands, Serena's body was encased in a warm, orange glow.  
  
"No, Serena!" Jupiter screamed.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Well, I think that's enough time to let the dark power sink in. If you ever want to see your precious Serena again, I suggest you let me leave."  
  
"What?!" Bulma screeched incredulously.  
  
Gohan moved into a fighting stance, "Let Serena-san go!"  
  
"Very well...but...If I don't get her to the Dark Void soon, the dark energy I infused her with will eat her from the inside. I'm sure you all want to see her die a VERY painful death...don't you?" Naru grinned, revealing black teeth.  
  
"No, this can't be." Mercury whispered.  
  
"Please no! Please don't take her." Rini said suddenly starting to move forward but restrained in an instant by her brother.  
  
"Stop it Rini!"  
  
But Rini wasn't about to listen. Tears poured down her cheeks as she reached her arms out to her future mother, her chest heaving as though she were about to faint.  
  
"I will come for you......and defeat you when the time is right! Remember my name......Akki!"   
  
At that moment, a blinding light filled the sky, powerful and evil. It brought a cold wind that cut to the bone and knocked the group off their feet. When the light finally dissipated the air was still. The whole world seemed to have stopped and just turn completely, utterly hopeless and brutal.  
  
Then in an instant cries filled the air, sobs, heart wrenching shouts. This was no joke......This wasn't a find Serena the next day. She was gone...gone.  
  
The Senshi team seemed to be in absolute disbelief. Saturn watched as Goku suddenly took Vegeta's arm and began whispering quickly to him, as Vegeta's hair color flickered from black to yellow; his eyes strangely devoid of any emotion.  
  
Rini sank to the ground in Trunks' arms, not even thinking about the dew that was soaking through her long skirt, chilling her legs.  
  
"Why Trunks? Why? I didn't want...to lose her again! It hurts...too much...I want to go...home." She sobbed, thick, choking sobs.  
  
The crescent moon shone on Trunks' forehead as a single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
TIME VOID  
  
  
  
"Go forth Setsuna, this is your next task."  
  
"I understand."  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
LoNe StAr in an OcEaN SkY 


	24. Chapter 22: The Lady Emerges Akki Return...

A Story to Remember  
  
Chapter 22: The Lady Emerges; Akki Returns  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go forth Setsuna, my daughter. I grant you this favor...because I feel your pain."   
  
"Thank you. I understand...Father."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DARK VOID   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My Lord, we have almost finished bathing the Lady. Shall we place her in her room or bring her directly to you?"   
  
The Dark Lord eyed the young maiden, her face hidden by a silk, black veil, "It is my guess that she still hasn't regained consciousness. Place her in her room so that she will be comfortable when she wakes."   
  
"Yes my lord." She replied solemnly, her red and yellow eyes on the floor.   
  
The young, shrouded woman reentered the bathhouse where sounds of pouring water could be heard. Listening for a moment, the Dark lord indulged in his own sinful fantasies of Serena, warm and pink from the bathhouse's hot water. Hair dark and gold as she floats carefully in the water, the suds covering her most delicious areas...   
  
  
  
'Oh...but there will be time.' He thought to himself, 'because she is mine...All mine."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SM DIMENSION   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh! Why can't I get these configurations right." Ami said, practically ripping her glasses off and slamming them down next to her laptop.   
  
Sighing, she ran her shaking hands through her ragged hair. For three days she had been working with Bulma, spending hours on calculations.   
  
  
  
"Hey Ami, it's alright. Here, have some tea." Bulma said.   
  
She entered the room that they had designated as the new lab, and placed a saucer of steaming liquid in front of Ami, then sat next to the blue-haired senshi.   
  
"Thanks Bulma." Ami said feeling her frustration yielding.   
  
  
  
"You have to relax." Bulma said, "We've got to be strong."   
  
  
  
"I know that. It's just; I feel like we've considered every possibility, every method...I just feel so lost." Ami blinked as she felt the wetness on her hand.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you better stop that or your tea will be too salty to drink." Bulma said softly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Amy replied, laughing a little as she wiped her tears.  
  
  
  
"I know it's hard. We all feel responsible" Bulma said, almost to herself, "I think Rini and Trunks are taking it the hardest though...Imagine what it must feel like for them, having to watch their future mother suffer..."  
  
  
  
Ami blinked and suddenly stared at Bulma, her mouth opening slightly, "What did you just say?"  
  
  
  
Bulma stared right back at the young woman, "I said that it must be hard seeing their future mother..."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't I see it before?"  
  
"What? Ami what are you-"  
  
"Brilliant, you're absolutely brilliant Bulma!!"  
  
"I am...I mean, yeah I knew that but..."  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!"  
  
"That's what?" Bulma asked, confused, watching her blue-haired counterpart start hooking up the wires between her laptop and the supercomputer.  
  
  
  
"Where's the data you recorded on Catseye, Darkflake, Ivy, and Brimstone? You kept the information on their energy composition right?" Ami asked as she sat back down, barely able to form words with the pounding in her heart.  
  
  
  
"Well..yes.." Bulma said, still rather unsure what was going on.  
  
"I'm so stupid, a Senshi and I couldn't even see the answer right in front of me!" Ami sat down and began bringing up file after file after file.  
  
As Bulma watched, the meaning began to dawn upon her at last, "Ami...you're a genius, no doubt about it......"  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku and the rest of the Z-Senshi grew quiet as Rini passed by the living room as though in a dream. Her eyes were glazed and her skin was as pale as death. Dark shadows highlighted her eyes and matched her dark, disheveled hair.   
  
"I better go talk to her." Trunks said, pushing off from the floor and rushing after his little sister.   
  
"I never thought that one person could mean so much." Yamucha said.   
  
"I can't even imagine what Rini's going through...and Trunks trying to be strong for her." Krillin said sadly, shaking his head.   
  
Chi-Chi sighed and pulled Gohan off the floor into her lap, holding him tightly, "That's what happens when you lose your mother...And...It works both ways."   
  
Goku's eyes softened as he watched his wife cradle his young son, holding him as though if she let go he would disappear forever.   
  
"We mustn't lose hope." Piccolo said sternly.   
  
"No, we can't...But it's getting harder and harder to believe it's still there." Tien remarked curtly.   
  
Chi-Chi's head whipped up, "Don't you say that again! We'll find her...Ami and Bulma are working so hard........."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rini!" Trunks called out, watching as she walked, floating through the hallway like a wraith, stopping at Vegeta's door. She didn't acknowledge his voice but pressed her hand to the door, whispering softly. It opened and she went in silently.   
  
"Wah?" Trunks took a deep breath and followed her in.   
  
His eyes widened at what he saw and he was so surprised that he jumped when the door shut behind him. There was Vegeta, sitting on his bed with Rini, holding her. Both of their faces were vacant and devoid of emotion. He rocked her gently and obviously tenderly despite his large, toned muscles.   
  
"Father..."   
  
But he didn't say anything. Trunks contemplated this for a moment and then went over to them...His family. He sat on Rini's other side and took her free hand, hoping she could understand. And then, in an instant, he realized what they were doing......He felt Rini's pain, fresh and bleeding like a wound...Then he felt his father's, full and piercing. Raging like a disease that had been eating away at him for days......Three days. Slowly he poured his own sadness into them; his covered, yet deep like a badly bandaged laceration, pulsing. Suddenly Rini gasped, as though she hadn't breathing for days and color returned to her eyes,   
  
"Oh Trunks." She whispered and squeezed his hand.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DARK VOID   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena gasped loudly and shot up in bed, cold sweat covering her body. She looked around, trying to remember where she was and what had happened and the thoughts came back all to clearly.   
  
"Oh God..." She whimpered.   
  
The room around her was dark and menacing and she clutched the soft blanket tightly in her hand almost unconsciously.   
  
"Now now, it will serve you no purpose to get upset again." A voice called out from the darkness.   
  
Immediately Serena felt a bit calmed, the voice was deep and sure. Like eating a piece of chocolate, she felt comforted.   
  
"Who's there?" She called out suddenly feeling a sharp pang of fear.   
  
In an instant, the lights when on and Serena gasped as she found herself in an elegant room, so expensive that it looked like a combination of both her room at the CCPC and Amara and Michelle's mansion. Paintings lined the walls, beautiful scenes of flowers and waterfalls. A cherry wood vanity was on one side while a mahogany table with a carved glass lamp stood in the opposite side. Three beautifully intricate chandeliers went from the just above her bed to the door where a man was standing.   
  
"So, you are awake at last."   
  
Serena simply stared, feeling a deep blush creep over her cheeks, "Who...who are you?"   
  
"I am the Lord of this world. Welcome, to the Dark Palace, dear Lady."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SM DIMENSION   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mirai? I'm going to go eat. Would you like me to bring you something back?" Madison asked, staring at the unmoving figure standing at the window.   
  
"No thank you."   
  
"Mirai! Please, you have to eat some..."   
  
"No thank you, Madison." Mirai said again without moving, her voice hard and fine like the edge of a blade.   
  
"Fine!" The door slammed a few seconds later, shaking more than just the doorframe.   
  
"It's for the best."   
  
"You keep telling me that Setsuna. Saying it over and over. Why are you here?" Mirai said softly, keeping her eyes on the darkening sky.   
  
"You must know why, Mirai. You must have felt it as soon as she......was taken." Setsuna said, appearing from the shadows.   
  
"And you knew?"   
  
"Didn't you?" Setsuna replied, her face a mask. "You should know by now, Mirai, that Fate and Future, though similar, are indeed different. The Future is not set in stone, but some things cannot be changed."   
  
"It's all the words we couldn't say, isn't it Setsuna? We have to hold them inside ourselves, acting." Mirai whispered, turning towards the green-haired woman, her blue eyes shining with tears.   
  
"So, it has indeed begun. And so...I need your help."   
  
"Why." Mirai asked, her fists clenching, "You know where they are. You can help us get......her back."   
  
"Mirai, you know very well that that is -not- the reason I have come to you."   
  
Smiling wryly, Mirai nodded, pushing her shoulder-length brown hair back from her eyes.   
  
"The bonds between them are starting to deteriorate. They are frightened and contemplate many things when each is in solitude. It will be their downfall." Setsuna said softly but sternly.   
  
"What?! But...But, I have not seen such a thing!" Mirai said suddenly, eyes wide. "How can that be?"   
  
"Each individual feels the strain of the group. How long, Mirai, did you expect them to go on like that? They will be defeated in their search for the princess."   
  
"Don't say that...Don't you dare say that! They are strong; I have seen that, I can feel it too! They can succeed and destroy the dark forces!" Mirai proclaimed confidently.   
  
"And you are sure?" Setsuna smiled faintly.   
  
All of a sudden, Mirai looked straight at Setsuna, eye to eye, "What are you trying to accomplish."   
  
Setsuna smiled, her eyes glittering with the setting sun, "You are so amazing Mirai and you are the key."  
  
"The...key?" Mirai repeated, her head beginning to throb.  
  
"Perhaps you know more than you realize?" Setsuna smiled mysteriously, "When the time comes, The Gates will be open."  
  
Mirai gasped as a flicker of recognition instilled itself in her mind for a moment, her eyes shining, and then it was gone.  
  
"Do not let them lose themselves...We are waiting for you Mirai..." Setsuna whispered from the darkness, her voice thin and wavering in the thick air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DARK VOID   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please, this way my Lady." The young woman said, pulling her along gently.   
  
But Serena wasn't in any mood to go any faster. Since that morning, she had not seen any sign of that man who had been in her room before.   
  
'No! Not *my* room...' She thought fiercely. And yet, nothing bad had happened to her yet...but a warning was in the back of her mind and in the depths of her heart.   
  
The palace walls, made out of pure, reflective, black obsidian towered all around her. Stopping for a moment, Serena looked at her self in the polished rock. Her long, blonde hair had been combed at least one thousand strokes and tied back loosely with a black velvet ribbon, leaving a few strands to fall at her temples. She was outfitted in a tight black leather dress, edged in silver at the hem. It's style was extremely revealing, with a slit that revealed her leg up to about three-quarters of her thigh and a top that indulged more than a few tantalizing morsels of the imagination. Finally, with a pair of no-nonsense shimmering silver heels and a mixture of black and pink lipstick applied to her lips, Serena could barely recognize herself. A seductive woman stared back at her, with eyes innocently appealing.   
  
She quickly looked away and continued on with the shrouded woman, following her through dark corridors until they came to a stop.   
  
"Lady, Milord wishes to have words with you. Just through these doors, Nokuta will accompany you to his throne room."  
  
She bowed to her and then rushed off, disappearing down another dark hallway. Serena suddenly felt a large, pressure on her mind, bitter and cold. The walls around her seemed to come closer, suffocating her and she felt weak suddenly.   
  
"You mustn't dawdle. He is waiting."   
  
Serena gasped and spun around, coming face to face with orange eyes. As she looked up and down over the young girl's body she felt the blood rush from her face,   
  
"What...are you?" She whispered.   
  
"...Come along." Nokuta said, pushing open the heavy black doors.   
  
Serena's eyes widened as she stared at her surroundings. Huge glass windows, draped in jade green velvet, revealed the sparkling silence of space. They were so tall that they seemed to go as high as the ceiling, which seemed at least the height of forty men. Large diamond chandeliers adorned the ceiling, sending beams of pale light throughout the room. Hundreds of people stood, (though some of them didn't quite look quite like typical people) seemingly awaiting her, watching her intently.   
  
Nokuta smirked. "Go on!" She said almost forcefully pushing Serena through the crowd, even as they parted for her at each footstep.   
  
Serena was breathing to hard to even hear or notice Nokuta, however. Her heart pounded as all around her she felt dark power...evil power. Like a waterfall, it gushed around and through her in dizzying waves. Alternately hot and cold, Serena gasped and coughed and the dark, blurring faces pressed towards her, trying to touch her or get a glimpse of her until a lone voice rang out over the noise in her head.   
  
"All of you! Give the Lady room at once!"   
  
And suddenly the feeling was gone. The great room became silent. She felt a warm hand on her head and looked up into deep, dark brown eyes.   
  
"Forgive me, I didn't realize you were still so weak."   
  
Serena stood slowly, pulling back.   
  
"You look beautiful." The man said, letting go of Serena's hands and sitting back in the shadows of the throne.   
  
Blushing furiously Serena glared at him, "Where am I! Why have you brought me here?!"   
  
"Dear Lady," He said softly, "Long have I desired to look upon your beautiful face. I have seen you in my dreams and to have you here at last......"   
  
Serena stared at him, feeling her anger mounting, "You make it sound as though I came of my own will! I want to go home, back to my friends!"   
  
"You mean, back to him." He said quietly. Standing from the shadows, he stepped down once again to look at Serena eye to eye.   
  
He was taller than Vegeta by a good many inches, and carried himself, indeed, like a prince. He had dark, almost blackish, brown hair that swept across his eyes, making the soft pools look even more innocent. But, Serena sensed in him hidden power, dark power.   
  
"How do you know about......You're the Dark Lord, aren't you!?" She gasped out moving back, shaking her head incredulously until she bumped into Nokuta.   
  
"You were expecting Prince Charming?" Nokuta laughed into her ear, giving her a shove back forward.   
  
The room filled with laughter until the Dark Lord raised his hand for silence,   
  
"You are in the Black Palace, the place of government within the Dark Void." He smiled.   
  
Serena shook her head in disbelief, as her tears hit the polished floor, "And...And Naru-chan?"   
  
"One of my best operatives, Akki. A shape shifter." He replied coolly.   
  
"Kami-sama! Oh God, why?" Serena gasped out.  
  
The Dark Lord watched her and smiled gently and then went to her, gripping her shoulders tightly, "If you only knew how long I have waited...You have nothing to fear here." he whispered, his eyes flickering red.   
  
"Why..." Serena whispered, falling into the scarlet pits of his eyes, tears flowing freely as she felt his lips meet her own.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SM DIMENSION   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta shot up in bed, his eyes wide and hands clenched. Even though the sweat on his bare chest was cold, he felt hot and suffocated, as though he hadn't been breathing for hours and his heart had just started beating. His mouth was sore and dry and he ran his tongue over his cracked lips, thinking. From each side of his bed he could hear the low snoring of Trunks and Rini who had grabbed blankets and crashed on his floor. But he didn't want to look at them, not now...   
  
Staring off into the darkness, he could feel the pain starting in his head again, a low throbbing sound that hurt immensely. Turning to the window he looked out at the starry sky, knowing that Serena was out there somewhere.   
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Vegeta growled, keeping his eyes on the sparkling moon.   
  
Setsuna smiled, "You knew I was in here?"   
  
"Of course, baka onna. I could hear you from a mile off."   
  
"Well then, that surprise has been taken care of." Setsuna said, appearing from the shadows, staff in hand. In place of her sailor fuku, she wore a long, black, Renaissance dress; corset and all.  
  
"The hell do you want." He said, turning to glare at her.  
  
"I don't appreciate your tone young prince." Setsuna said, smiling subtly, allowing herself to relax on her stance and sit upon the scowling prince's bed. She laid the Garnet Rod across her lap, among the billowy folds.  
  
"Humph."  
  
Suddenly her eyes were hard, "Have you made your choice?"  
  
"I chose a long time ago woman, so you can stop nagging me. You and that brat of yours." Vegeta growled.  
  
"You must realize that there is no going back now Vegeta-sama." Setsuna smiled, "Still, it makes me very happy to hear that...She will love you for it...They will both love you for it."  
  
********************************  
  
THE DARK PALACE;  
  
THE LADY'S CHAMBER  
  
"Plip."  
  
Serena blinked as she felt another droplet of water hit her soft lips. Vaguely, she heard the swishing of clothes and felt cold hands on her cheeks. Muffled voices began to rouse her, bringing her back to a fearful reality.  
  
"Wake her carefully, do not chafe her wounds." A strong, matronly voice said, but not quite a woman's voice. It was extremely feminine and masculine at the same time.  
  
Slowly, Serena opened her eyes, feeling stretched and taut. Weakly, she lifted a hand, hearing the room grow still, and licked her lips as more drops of water were poured into her weak mouth.  
  
"Right. Everyone out!" The manly/womanish voice called out and the sounds of shuffling could be heard as the others left the chamber rather reluctantly.   
  
Suddenly a strong hand came down on Serena's thigh with a loud SMACK! "Up, up girlie! You've had a time of it I'm sure!"  
  
Serena almost leapt out of bed, only the throbbing pain in her head kept her grounded. She felt the blood at her temples all too acutely and groaned as warm, sticky blood started dripping from her nose, crimson as a sunset.  
  
"Eh, humans. I'll never understand 'em."  
  
Serena's blurry eyes widened as she felt a fingertip on her nose and the blood stopped flowing and her head stopped throbbing. Slowly she felt her vision returning and looked more clearly at the person who had helped her.  
  
"Oh..." Serena whispered.  
  
Whoever it was, was the most neutral being Serena had ever seen. It had long, cornflower blue hair and sparkling, melted gold eyes. The mouth was a soft pink flower and the cheeks were femininely defined, yet there was something about the face that was just so masculine, it was almost unnerving. A gorgeous man? A handsome woman? Serena couldn't tell. Along with shiny, baggy black pants, and an emerald vest, it was impossible to determine a gender.  
  
"You're beautiful." Serena whispered softly and then grimaced, as she tasted the slickness of a bruise on her lips.  
  
"Our Lord certainly gave you quite a welcoming performance. Imagine, even while knowing you hadn't adjusted to the dark energies yet." The demonic cherub ignored the remark but there was a hint of a smile playing across the enigmatic face.  
  
"What happened?" Serena asked softly, reaching for the gilded mirror that lay opposite her on the small table near the bed. She winced as she saw the bruises on her lips.  
  
"They are on your arms as well, my Lady." The strange one said, twisting a lock of sky-like hair.  
  
Serena looked up at him...her...it????  
  
"There's no reason to bother your pretty head thinking -that- one through! I am Futeiki. You may address me as such when you are well, my Lady."  
  
"Why does everyone call me that?!" Serena said, started to recall her past incidents again.  
  
"It is your name and formal title, I would think that most would have the sense to address you as such." Futeiki smirked, eyes glittering seductively.  
  
Serena felt her breath catch as a deep blush spread across her face and turned away shyly. The energy emanating from Futeiki was strange, not so much evil as it was wavering, mischievous. She set the mirror down gently on the nightstand next to the four-poster bed, sighing gently at the slow throbbing in her arms and legs. Heady, that was the word for what she felt and she hated the feeling.   
  
Suddenly she thought of her friends, the Sailor Senshi, and of the Z-gang, and Vegeta......She felt her eyes fill with tears at the idea that she was, at last, all alone.  
  
"Best not to think of that one." Futeiki said softly into her ear, "Milord will sooner have you bleed bloody tears than let anyone else have you."  
  
Serena looked away fiercely, her long, blonde hair tumbling over her shaking shoulders as she convulsed silently.  
  
"Now now dearie, don't cry like that. I don't mean to vex you, truly. It's just that...Well, Akki will surely finish your friends and this one who think so often of as well. There is no one who can take you away. It is futile to think of it." Futeiki said softly, reaching a hand out to the bruised and crying young woman.  
  
"Don't touch me," Serena gasped, swatting Futeiki's hand away, "My friends aren't that easily crushed, they will find a way to save me. They are strong."  
  
"Even without you, Milady?" Futeiki said, a slow smirk spreading revealing razor-sharp, pointed white teeth.  
  
Suddenly it seemed to Futeiki that Serena became more solemn and her features set hard and true as one who has seen many things and is more powerful than her innocence reveals, "Even if I died my friends would carry on because they're power comes not just from me, as it does with your Dark Lord."  
  
Futeiki blinked and then smiled, as pure a smile as Serena ever saw one, "Well, you've still got some passion left in you."  
  
Serena stared deep into the mysterious being's golden eyes and felt her self start to smile; almost against her will it felt.  
  
"Lets get you dressed, Milady, " Futeiki said, "I have advised His Lordship not to see you again until your strength is regained." Then, Futeiki leaned in close again, "It will give your friends time to come and prove me wrong, eh?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened and she stared, unsure of what to say to this help unlooked for then, all of a sudden she blanched, "You're going to dress me?!"  
  
"Well you can't very well dress yourself, not in the clothes you've been given." Futeiki grinned, sharp-toothed, and then sashayed to the walk-in closet on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"But...but......You're not female...I mean......you might not be..." Serena felt the blush rising again, burning her cheeks."  
  
Futeiki winked seductively, "If you have to ask, you'll *never* know."  
  
SM DIMENSION  
  
The darkness was everywhere, a layer-thick frosting of the area. Breathing was agonizing, as if one thousand sharp punctures had been made in her lungs. Everywhere, an oppressive silence rang, shuddering off the emaciated buildings, rippling through the dead brown grass, echoing in her mind. Every step was walking over crumbled antiques. Shops deserted, homes disintegrating under the weight of death, the darkness crept into the water, the air...  
  
Then, as an intake of breath, a small stream of light shone. Shielding her eyes, she was almost afraid to look, to see what this amazing energy was. But she looked, eyes watering and burning; wider and wider she opened her eyes until she could take in every gorgeous detail. She felt arms around her; holding her tightly and the breath leave her as the long, golden hair surrounded her. Voices in the background called to her but they were nothing to her now.  
  
Were those tears falling from this angel's eye? Or were they her own, unable to fall free? She felt cold all over as she fell backwards, allowing the beauty to hold her so tightly....Why did it hurt? Something fell out of her hand, she could hear it fall but could not feel what it was, and she was so cold. It was then she tasted the blood in her mouth, as beautiful as she always imagined. It was an absolution at last......  
  
************************  
  
Madison walked throughout the mansion until she found herself in the aquarium. She felt lost and excluded in the clouds of mourning that filled the house. It was everywhere she went and inescapable. Slowly Madison leaned her head against the cool glass, her black hair falling over her shoulders, one pale hand pressed against the tank. She sighed softly and took out her sketchbook from her back pocket and began drawing the exotic fish that Michelle enjoyed so much.  
  
She found herself engrossed in her work, trying hard to forget the tumultuous feelings inside. But a soft voice reverberated around the aquarium and Madison became curious to hear who had come in so unknowingly. Dropping her sketchpad, she turned another corner only to find Hotaru, staring intently at one of the large, empty tanks. She wore a long black dress and cross-adorned earrings. She looked aloof but her eyes and voice were stone cold.   
  
'She's talking to someone' Madison thought.  
  
Rightly, there was a slightly distorted image rippling upon the surface of the glass, shimmering slowly. Taking a few soft steps, Madison leaned close to hear what was being said.  
  
"I am displeased."  
  
"I realize." Hotaru said softly, smiling.  
  
"I did not foresee such a thing."  
  
"It does not matter, things are already coming to an end." Hotaru replied solemnly.  
  
"Yes, that is becoming more and more apparent."  
  
"Have you talked to Mirai? Perhaps she can offer some answers." Hotaru asked.  
  
"She still denies me, even if not as totally as before."  
  
"She will come around eventually. I am worried that Akki will return before Bulma and Ami have completed their work." Hotaru added.  
  
"There is no need to worry about such things, I am however, counting on you to be my eyes and ears."  
  
Hotaru bowed slowly, "I am always happy to be in your service, Morpheus. However, there is something you have not yet mentioned."  
  
"Your brother, perhaps?"  
  
"I must have a guarantee. His soul his too closely linked to mine." Hotaru said, a flicker of worry in her eyes.  
  
"I can make no promises, you should know this. As much as I despise it, the outcome will rest in their hands."  
  
"I understand." Hotaru nodded slowly.  
  
The glimmering light vanished quickly and all was silent. Madison stood unmoving, back pressed against the cool marble wall, trying hard not to make a sound.  
  
"Come out here please, Madison. I am not going to hurt you. After all......I am only a child."  
  
Madison swallowed and pushed her black hair out of her eyes and turned the corner only to come face to face with Hotaru, pallid as a corpse.  
  
"I'm very sorry......I did not mean to spy..."  
  
"Please, you look so frightened," Hotaru whispered, "You must get ready, we will be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mirai is already moving...She can interpret her visions much more quickly than I expected..." Hotaru said, almost seeming to talk to herself. She looked up suddenly, realizing Madison was still there, "The others are most likely already gathered."  
  
"I...I don't understand..." Madison said sounding even more confused.  
  
Hotaru took her hand and began leading her back upstairs, "Akki is moving again."  
  
***************************  
  
THE DARK VOID  
  
Serena ignored the whispers around her as she entered the Grand Library of the palace. Once again, floor-to-ceiling windows adorned the room, giving breathtaking views of space. The stars seemed numerous and identical as they flickered so far away. Everything seemed black and monotonous however, and the slight pulse of dark energy kept Serena from thinking to hard about her friends at home.  
  
Though Futeiki had advised against her going out so quickly, Serena had felt stifled and embarrassed staying with her guardian. She held up a hand and pressed it to the cool, strong window glass and laid her cheek against it. Vulnerable was all Serena felt now, unable to transform because of the amounts of dark energy and constantly watched by the hordes and denizens of the Dark Lord's empire.  
  
Futeiki had managed to dress her without too much trouble, though Serena had blushed furiously throughout the encounter, wondering fervently whether Futeiki was a male or female. Her clothes were, as she had asked, much more simple. Serena sported a black leather miniskirt and a wine red leather jacket, complete with black boots and large, silver crescent moon-shaped earrings. She had pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and gone without makeup.  
  
Though she was beautiful, Serena knew she must have looked tired and sad. Her fears that the Dark Lord would soon finish her friends were fixed much more deeply in her heart than she had at first realized and doubt began to cloud her thoughts.  
  
'Oh Vegeta...I want to be strong enough to protect myself but I'm so afraid..." Serena sobbed, feeling the warm tears on her cheeks, and tasted them.  
  
********************************  
  
"You have dressed her beautifully. The Lady is indeed worthy of all her praise." The Dark Lord remarked softly, staring up at the floating picture of her, eyes fixated. He snapped and the picture dissipated and he leaned back once more into his throne.  
  
"She cries, My Lord."  
  
The room became silent. The slow millings and murmurs of the subjects present in the throne room became silent.  
  
"You have something to report to me, Futeiki?" The Dark Lord said, glaring menacingly.  
  
"My Lord, I meant no offense. But I do not believe that you realize the strength of the link that The Lady carries within her." Futeiki continued, gold eyes hard.  
  
"Oh? Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord. You must understand; The Lady is devoted to this one who holds her heart. She will not give him up. Her bond with that Saiya-jin will be the destruction of us all!!"  
  
"SILENCE!" The Dark Lord shouted, the room vibrating with the power of his anger. "How dare you speak to me in such a way! You are a fool who knows nothing of my desires!"  
  
"Metallia died for your desires! Will you disgrace your sister's death in such a way?" Futeiki demanded, shielding himself from the power the Dark lord emanated.  
  
"Metallia failed me! Just as those pathetic sisters of yours failed me as well! You hanging by a thread in my favor Futeiki cross me again and you will join them!" The Dark Lord slammed his hand down hard on the arm of his throne and thick crack became visible.  
  
"My lord...Calm yourself..." A soft voice hissed, "Soon you will have no need to fear. I will finish the little nuisances."  
  
"Akki..." Futeiki glared, fists clenched.   
  
Sure enough, from the shadows Akki emerged, dark and shapeless.  
  
"You will leave immediately and deal with the Sailor Senshi as well as those other annoyances. Spare no one!"  
  
"Yes Milord, I will not fail you." Akki whispered.  
  
*************************  
  
SM DIMENSION  
  
"The winds are changing..." Amara said softly.  
  
"What'd you say, Amara?" Lita asked.  
  
Michelle smiled, "The winds are changing and the seas are preparing for the storm..."  
  
Amara looked over at Michelle and took her hand gently, "It was so sudden I almost didn't realize it."  
  
"Winds? Storms?" Krillin said, confused.  
  
"We nearly missed our chance but the window of opportunity has been opened."  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
Into the spacious living room, Hotaru walked in with Madison close behind, the shadows of the setting sun playing treacherously across her childishly cold face.  
  
"Has Mirai come out of her room yet?" She asked softly.  
  
"Actually yeah, I saw her in the hallway when I was getting something to eat-I mean, walking around." Goku said.  
  
"Was she going to meet up with Ami and Bulma?" Hotaru asked, a new light in her eyes.  
  
"I guess she was going in that direction." Goku said scratching his head, unsure of where the interrogation was headed.  
  
"Good, then things are going as planned."  
  
"As planned? Hotaru what are you talking about?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't have time to explain but you should all be prepared." Hotaru replied.  
  
"I don't understand...Wait..." Rei stood slowly from her chair near the fireplace and closed her eyes, "I feel......Something, something cold and strong."  
  
"I'm getting it now too..." Tien said slowly, coming out of his silence.  
  
Suddenly footsteps could be heard, coming down the stairs. Rini burst through the doorway, all traces of fear or pain gone from her face, only anger.  
  
"It's Akki, I'm sure of it! That filth is coming here!"  
  
"Probably sent by the Dark Lord to get rid of us!" Gohan said angrily.  
  
"Right! Well then we have no choice but to defend ourselves. If we don't fight Akki now we may never find out where they've taking Serena!" Lita said, hotly.  
  
"Right then, Gohan, please go and get Ami, Bulma, and Mirai. We'll transform while the others head out to find Akki before he can attack us." Mina said, strategizing quickly.  
  
"We must be careful." Trunks said stepping out of the darkness into the light of the room. His eyes flashed dangerously. His sword was in hand unsheathed, and seemed sharpened beyond belief. "Akki must already know that he won't have the element of surprise. He's probably planning something big."  
  
Hotaru smiled as she saw the shadow of the Dark Prince in the hallway, seething inwardly.  
  
********************  
  
Akki had chosen a very open place, the park where he had taken the Lady no less. He was releasing enormous amounts of energy so he did not doubt that his adversaries would find him quickly. The sky was darkening and made his shadow-like body seem to melt into the background, but Akki had decided to choose a definite form for this battle. He looked human enough, long black hair and slightly pale, almost translucent skin. Dressed in casual jeans and a shirt made him blend in to any human who happened to pass by.  
  
But his eyes were empty and filled with fathomless darkness.  
  
Akki looked up sharply as he heard a strange whistle in the air and jumped high suddenly landing about 5 yards away from where a cluster of deadly ki spikes, glowing pink with power. In the air above him were Rini and Trunks, eyes cold and pitiless. This was a matter of pure revenge.  
  
In both her hands Rini still held her signature spikes and smiled making her face, so much like the Lady's Akki noted, look beautiful and terrible.  
  
"That was a warning Akki," Rini called out, "we aren't here to play games with you so don't play games with us!"  
  
Akki grinned smoothly, distorting the handsome face unimaginably, "I don't fight children." He laughed.  
  
"Then maybe you'd rather fight with us!"  
  
Akki look down from the sky and growled at the figures that emerged into the lighted clearing.  
  
"We don't have time for long sermons!" Jupiter cried out.  
  
"But in the absence of our leader," Mars shouted.  
  
"We're willing to make an exception!" Mercury called.  
  
"We are the Sailor Senshi!" Venus yelled.  
  
"United from around the solar system." Uranus exclaimed.  
  
"To fight you here for our princess!" Neptune called out.  
  
"We won't back down! Tremble before our heroic speech-making skills!" Saturn finished.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh sorry..."  
  
Akki laughed harder, "You're fools to challenge me! All of you.." He motioned to the Z-senshi who approached from the other side with fewer words.  
  
"Huh! I don't speak to filth like you!" Trunks called out and charged Akki, throwing ki blasts with both hands.  
  
In this way the battle began.  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune shouted, releasing her beautiful power as Akki moved out of the way of Trunks ki blasts and in her direction.  
  
Immediately Sailor Mercury reached for her super computer and hit her visor on. In minutes she had determined that though the Senshi were strong, Akki could easily dodge and dart faster than any of them, even the Saiya-Jin. As a shape shifter, Akki also had the benefit of getting as small as he liked which would allow attacks to fly through the air, missing their targets.  
  
'This is crazy,' Piccolo thought, 'We're hitting each other more than this guy..'  
  
Gasping Mercury jumped out of the way as Akki knocked one of Goku's ki blasts wide and burst a tree wide open.  
  
"Sorry about that!"  
  
"It's alright! Tell the others to try and keep Akki in as small a circle as possible so he can't dodge as much."  
  
Mercury went back to her calculations trying to get a clear idea of the way Akki could be killed.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!" Jupiter called out, as Akki tried to fly to the air, lighting bolts striking furiously.  
  
Suddenly something caught Mercury's eye, 'There...'  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!" Mercury shouted, feeling the familiar cool as fog filled the area. As she hoped all motion seemed to stop as no one could see anything. Mercury moved almost silently a few steps forward and found her-self nearly touching Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta-san, his neck." She whispered, "You've got to cut his head off."  
  
Vegeta turned and saw the blue haired girl as she held up her computer frantically and he nodded with his character smirk.  
  
"SHADOW SPELL." Akki murmured and held up one clawed hand as the misty air began to swirl away to nothing, fading quickly.  
  
"Can you get close enough!"  
  
Vegeta nodded and ran towards Akki shooting small ki blasts in his direction.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE" Tien shouted and immediately the clearing was filled with unbearably bright light. Akki screamed as he turned his dark-filled eyes away and felt something grab him from behind.  
  
Vegeta held Akki's arms back crushingly, his legs intertwined with the powerful foe's, holding him steady. Vegeta began to slowly rise higher into the air, trying to keep his grip on the slippery, shadowy shape shifter.  
  
"Trunks!!" Rini motioned, pushing her black hair out of her eyes, staring boldly at her future father even as the glaring light of Tien's attack continued.  
  
"Right!"  
  
The two were in the air fast, Trunks brandishing his sword with Rini next to him, ki spikes blazing.  
  
"Lets end this!"  
  
*********************  
  
DARK VOID  
  
Serena looked up for a moment, reaching her hand behind her head for Futeiki to stop brushing.  
  
"What is it my lady?"  
  
Serena sat still for a moment, eyes closed and silent. Her long blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders as she leaned forward, hands gripping her silky, black nightgown gently. She slowly turned to Futeiki, lifting her head and smiling, "Nothing, it's nothing, you can keep brushing..."  
  
*******************************************  
  
A long time in the making folks, sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait. Sadly school starts soon but I'll try not to be as slow as before! I REALLY hope you enjoyed. Please review!!  
  
LoNe StAr in an OcEaN SkY 


End file.
